


Англия в огне, или Погибель магов

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Саламандр [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 74
Words: 108,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри принимает наследие и становится слегка неадекватен, так отчего же так смешно Снейпу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Все началось с того, что неожиданно пропал Гарри Поттер. Всполошились все, кроме профессора Снейпа._   
>  _— Это надо быть полным гриффиндорцем и балбесом, чтобы вот так, за здорово живешь, пропасть в начале учебного года, — заявил Снейп._   
>  _Его высказывание передавали на следующий день из уст в уста — это было последнее, что слышали от Снейпа, который так же бесследно исчез._

Снейп открыл глаза и задергался в путах, которые обматывали его с головы до ног, словно какую-то гусеницу. В первое мгновение он даже подумал, что попал в лапы какому-нибудь любимцу Хагрида, его арахноиды определенно отбились от рук! Но, привыкнув к полумраку, он обнаружил, что помещение меньше всего походило на логово пауков.  
  
И Снейп вовсе не обманывался коридорами и стенами паутины, которые выступили из мрака, когда его глаза привыкли к тусклому освещению. Паутина отличалась от той, что плели пауки, а гладкая каменная стена за спиной Снейпа наводила на мысли о подземелье. Возможно, даже хогвартском подземелье, том, что доступно было немногим.  
  
Снейп, как и все, слушал рассказы Поттера о Тайной комнате, хоть и никогда не забывал напустить на себя брезгливый вид, словно все эти истории и кната ломаного не стоили. И хоть в историях фигурировал огромный пустой зал и василиск, а не лабиринт из паутины, Снейп почему-то был уверен, что не ошибается.  
  
— Поттер... — негромко позвал он. Звуки, казалось, путались в этой паутине и заглушались. Снейп еще раз дернулся, но паутина словно крошечными осколочками вонзалась в тело и не поддавалась. — Поттер! — заорал Снейп в полный голос, уже не беспокоясь, что его услышит кто-то лишний.  
  
С потолка раздалось еле слышное шуршание, а когда Снейп задрал голову, то столкнулся со взглядом ярких глаз. Только не зеленых, а золотистых. Зеленым был скорее сам Поттер. Темно-зеленая с легким серебристым отливом чешуя на щеках, лбу и руках ползающего по стене и потолку Поттера должны были определенно напугать любого. Только не Снейпа.  
  
— Ну какой из вас гриффиндорец, Поттер, вы же слизеринец с головы до ног, — ехидно произнес зельевар, бесстрашно глядя в немигающие глаза существа.  
  
— В моем случае лучше говорить с головы до хвоста, сэр, — вежливо ответил Поттер, нервно проводя тонким синим языком по губам.  
  
— Мне надо о многом подумать, — просипел Снейп, прежде чем потерять всё-таки сознание.  
  
Очнулся он гораздо раньше, чем предполагал. Гарри всё еще был на стене и грустно смотрел на него.  
  
— Я страшный, да? — спросил Поттер, когда обнаружил, что Снейп открыл глаза.  
  
— Да так, не очень. Непривычно просто, — покривил душой Снейп, решив оставить свое истинное мнение на более позднее время, когда будет точно понятно, что он переживет общение с зеленым Поттером.  
  
Положа руку на сердце, Снейп не был уверен в положительном исходе встреч даже с обычным Поттером, а уж зеленый и чешуйчатый вовсе никаких гарантий дать не мог.  
  
— Ну да, у меня хотя бы нос есть, — по-своему понял его Поттер и неожиданно рухнул на кровать рядом со Снейпом.  
  
Снейп только-только понял, что лежит не на полу, а на кровати, поэтому обнаружить на ней соседство Поттера было для него неприятным сюрпризом, но он снова решил проявить чудеса благоразумия и не вопить благим матом, хотя вид Поттера весьма этому способствовал. Но сейчас у Снейпа были куда более важные цели — требовалось узнать о своей дальнейшей судьбе и как можно скорее.  
  
Начать он решил издалека.  
  
— Поттер, ты... что? — осторожно спросил он и торопливо поправился. — То есть, кто?  
  
Гарри, который, как Снейп уже понял, не свалился со стены, а просто так неуклюже спрыгнул, поморщился и нервно провел языком по губам.  
  
— Мне кажется, вы знаете больше, чем я, — наконец произнес он. — Я догадываюсь... но мне не хватает знаний, — честно признался он. — И меня отвлекает от поиска ответов инстинкт.  
  
— Инстинкт? — повторил Снейп. Он и в самом деле подозревал, кем стал Поттер, и не мог понять, могло ли ему на самом деле так повезти. — Если ты принял наследие, оно должно было проявиться летом, когда ты родился, а не сейчас.  
  
— Я могу трансформироваться целиком и частично с лета, — успокоил его Гарри, шустро пробегая из одного края постели в другой, с большим удобством передвигаясь на четырех конечностях. Снейп наконец смог разглядеть, что Поттер одет в какие-то драные шорты и хвоста у него нет. По-видимому, в данный момент тот был в неполной трансформации, и это затрудняло классификацию существа.  
  
— А сейчас что? — Снейп скрестил пальцы. Нет, ему никогда не везло, не могло повезти и сейчас. И уж точно не с Поттером!  
  
— Гнездо, — судя по постоянно высовывающемуся кончику синего языка, Поттер нервничал, он стал двигаться быстрее, то и дело перебегая в своих петляниях по кровати на стену и даже не замечая этого. — Мне нужно гнездо. Большое, безопасное, хорошее гнездо, — продолжал бормотать он.  
  
— Поттер, прекрати перед глазами мельтешить, — потребовал Снейп. — Мы же в Тайной комнате, разве нет? Это большое, хорошее и безопасное гнездо.  
  
— Да? — Поттер замер, его немигающее глаза уставились на Снейпа. — Хорошее? Я молодец?  
  
— Чудо просто! — совершенно искренне ответил Снейп, жалея, что не может скрестить пальцы еще и на ногах. Ну не бывает же так, чтобы удача свалилась тебе буквально на голову! И этот вопрос стоило решить прямо сейчас, чтобы зря не витать в мечтах — Снейп и так слишком много зря надеялся раньше. — Поттер, если мы разобрались с гнездом, ты можешь ответить мне на один вопрос?  
  
— Я слушаю, — Гарри, по-видимому, планировал показать, как искренне он слушает, но существо, в которое он превратился, определенно не отличалось знанием норм поведения, иначе как можно было объяснить, что Поттер снова завис над Снейпом, да так низко, что едва не касался его своим носом.  
  
— Я... кхм... — Снейп пытался сформулировать вопрос помягче. — Ты выкрал меня ведь не из вредности, верно? Я зачем-то тебе нужен. И, позволь уточнить, надеюсь, я тебя привлек не в гастрономическом плане?  
  
На лице Поттера не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
— Я имею в виду, ты же не съесть меня собираешься? — пояснил Снейп.  
  
— А! — обрадовался разъяснению Гарри и тут же нахмурился. — А что, такие, как я, едят людей?  
  
Снейп некстати вспомнил Дамблдора с его твердой уверенностью в том, что умалчивание — это не ложь, и полезно в любых количествах. Но сейчас Дамблдора рядом не было, а планы Снейпа на Поттера требовали абсолютной искренности с мальчишкой.  
  
— Они едят всё, что в голову взбредет, — уклончиво ответил он. — Люди не являются основной пищей, но при отсутствии других источников питания, этим не брезгуют.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — определенно обрадовался мальчик. — С источниками питания у меня хорошо — мне домовики еду таскают, я уже целый склад собрал.  
  
Снейп еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Конечно, в период гнездования твари не могли без запасов, но Поттер мог не беспокоиться, домовики лучше других чуяли, куда ветер дует, и задабривали будущего повелителя, даже если того пока интересовали только куриные ножки и гнездо.  
  
— Вернемся ко мне, — привлек внимание Гарри Снейп. — Почему я здесь?  
  
Гарри наморщил лоб.  
  
— Вы темный, сэр, — наконец произнес он. — В этом проклятом замке только вы достаточно темный, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. У вас вкусная темная магия, она нужна моему гнезду.  
  
Снейп весь вытянулся в струну и почти не дышал.  
  
— Темная магия нужна... — Гарри махнул рукой и расстроено пожал плечами, переползая на потолок. — Не знаю для чего, — глухо добавил он уже оттуда.  
  
— Зато, кажется, я знаю, — Снейп выдохнул. — Меня сбил с толку твой окрас. Обычно саламандры черные с желтым, а не зелено-серебряные.  
  
— А я как всегда особенная саламандра, — откликнулись с потолка. Судя по спокойному голосу, до этого Поттер дошел сам. — Избранная, не иначе.  
  
— Куда лучше, Гарри, куда лучше, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос, пытаясь в полумраке разглядеть затаившегося на потолке Поттера. — Похоже, ты королевская саламандра, мальчик. И темная магия нужна твоим детенышам. И, если я правильно помню, кроме гнезда, тебе еще нужна свита.  
  
— Мне никто не нужен, я урод, — обиженно отозвался Поттер. — Тетя и дядя всегда говорили, что я урод, и наконец я оправдал их ожидания.  
  
Снейп задумчиво пожевал губу. Определенно стоило пойти ва-банк. Он мог ошибиться, но риск стоил куда большего. Времени искать подтверждения своим словам не было, действовать нужно было сейчас.  
  
— Иди сюда, Поттер, — позвал он. — Ну же, хватит кусать себя за хвост, словно ты просто глупая ящерица. Иди ко мне.  
  
Гарри осторожно зашуршал и медленно спустился по стене, снова замирая над Снейпом. Тот задрал голову.  
  
— Развяжи меня, я не убегу, — попросил он, пристально глядя в глаза саламандры. Если до этого он сомневался, что Гарри саламандра, то сейчас эти сомнения исчезли — от расстройства Поттер преобразовался сильнее, чешуек стало больше и, похоже, появился хвост.  
  
— Зачем? — Гарри выглядел настороженным.  
  
— Так я смогу тебя обнять, и мы будем целоваться, — Снейп с трудом удержал на лице серьезное выражение, таким ошарашенным выглядел Поттер. — Я, знаешь ли, немного старомоден, и мне кажется, что пока мы недостаточно хорошо общаемся, чтобы... — он хотел сказать прямо, но в последний момент решил сгладить свою прямоту, благо он не знал, как правильно назвать ящерок, чтобы не задеть обидчивую саламандру. — Чтобы заводить семью.  
  
— Ты хочешь... со мной семью? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер, Снейп готов был услышать продолжение про то, что он, Поттер, найдет себе и получше, но Гарри лишь помотал головой и жалобно спросил. — Правда?  
  
Снейп мысленно возблагодарил Мерлина и всех основателей за то, что голова королевской саламандры слишком занята гнездованием, чтобы сообразить, сколько на самом деле будет желающих стать ее партнером. С другой стороны, Королевы не было несколько сотен лет, последняя война, выжегшая её род, ознаменовалась Черной смертью. Тогда под видом чумы прошел настоящий геноцид этого вида, и считалось, что не осталось ни одной магической саламандры.  
  
Снейп сам читал о саламандрах совсем немного. Как-то ему понадобился волшебный огонь родичей магической саламандры — крошечного огненного элементаля, и он по привычке прочитал всю книгу, найденную в Запретной секции Хогвартса. Про магических саламандр там было довольно мало, и Снейп без особого интереса прочел почти мифическую историю, о чем сейчас жалел, видя, как перед его глазами по кровати, стенам и потолку носится ожившая легенда — настоящая и, судя по всему, уже половозрелая Королева саламандр.  
  
Как удалось выжить кому-то из потомков, нарастить мощь и породить Королеву — Снейп не имел понятия, хотя рассчитывал узнать получше, потому что он собирался полностью использовать свою нежданную удачу. Все эти мысли вихрем пролетели в голове Снейпа, пока Гарри настороженно разглядывал его.  
  
— Но почему? — наконец спросил Поттер. — Я же вам никогда не нравился...  
  
— Дело не в тебе, — Снейп прикусил язык, меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось отпугнуть мальчика. — У меня были довольно натянутые отношения с твоим отцом, Гарри, и твоя внешность...  
  
— И что изменилось? — резко произнес Гарри.  
  
— Ну, ты сейчас довольно слабо похож на Поттера, — честно признался Снейп. — И потом, я... — он сглотнул. — Я не рассматривал вариант семьи, детей... я одинок и знаю цену настоящему... гнезду. Я смогу защитить тебя и детей.  
  
Гарри прищурился и, видимо, убедившись в искренности Снейпа, снова прямо со стены кулем свалился на кровать, на этот раз прямо на зельевара. Снейп сдавленно зашипел — с виду тощий мальчишка оказался тяжелым.  
  
Под аккуратными, но острыми и словно слюдяными полупрозрачными когтями Гарри путы разошлись будто мокрая бумага. Северус с облегчением потер запястья и развел руки, приглашая Поттера, который никак не мог удобно умоститься на нем, в объятия.  
  
Гарри неожиданно легко прижался к нему и даже лизнул в щеку. Снейп приготовился к следующему испытанию объятиями и поцелуями, но в этот момент в плечо его вонзилось что-то острое, и он потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

Очнувшись, Снейп вяло подумал, что в последнее время он слишком часто теряет сознание. Плечо еще побаливало, но он больше не был связан, и это уже радовало. Поттера не было рядом, но стоило Снейпу зашевелиться, принимая более удобное положение, как Гарри довольно шустро спустился с потолка и застыл на недосягаемом для Снейпа расстоянии.  
  
— Что со мной случилось? — поинтересовался Снейп, машинально потирая больное место. Наощупь ему даже показалось, что рубашка в этом месте тоже пострадала от чего-то острого.  
  
— Я вас укусил, — с готовностью ответил Гарри и через мгновение добавил: — Сэр.  
  
— А зачем? — Снейп пытался разозлиться или найти на лице мальчишки хоть тень вины, но ни то, ни другое не получалось. Гарри выглядел вполне довольным жизнью и — видимо, для разнообразия, казался не таким чешуйчатым, как до этого. Впрочем, Снейп слишком мало знал о том, как Королева может маскироваться, он просто изнывал от своей неосведомленности, определенно, следовало достать книги как можно скорее.  
  
— Я ядовитый, — ответил Гарри таким тоном, словно это всё объясняло. — Ну в смысле целиком, похоже. И мои... партнеры должны постепенно привыкать ко мне, чтобы не умереть еще до появления потомства. Гнездо и нас надо защищать, — добавил он уверенно, а потом продолжил уже совсем другим тоном: — Но почему, профессор? Разве я плохой? Почему мою семью надо защищать?  
  
Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на мальчишку, который в полумраке Тайной комнаты выглядел тем, кем его пока знали в магическом мире — пятнадцатилетним Избранным и Спасителем.  
  
Пройдут годы и, если им повезет, имя Гарри будут произносить с ужасом, которого не могли добиться Темные лорды. Его проклянут и маги, и магглы, Поттеры повсеместно сменят фамилию на менее приметную, а курносый профиль Королевы будут пытаться запечатлеть самые известные художники и скульпторы, а самые дерзкие революционеры будут жечь эти портреты и ломать статуи, мечтая все это же сделать с прототипом.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, ты вовсе не плохой, — ответил Снейп. — Просто за тобой особая сила, а слабые всегда боятся силы, тебе ли этого не знать.  
  
Гарри кивнул и доверчиво спросил:  
  
— Ты будешь меня защищать?  
  
— Всегда, — отозвался Снейп и вздрогнул.  
  
Возможно, он поторопился, решив, что наследие саламандр сохранила кровь Поттеров, ведущих род из таких древних родов, что могли пережить Черную смерть. Но, может, стоило посмотреть совсем в другую сторону?  
  
Гарри серьезно наморщил лоб и ткнул пальцем в болезненную ранку на плече.  
  
— Здесь будет твой рыцарский знак, когда придет время, — произнес он глухо.  
  
Снейп молча кивнул, не зная, что на это ответить. Определенно он иначе представлял предложение руки и сердца, но сейчас ему дали понять, что Королева всерьез рассматривает его как отца потомков. И это напомнило Снейпу о других важных вещах.  
  
— Гарри, ты можешь раздобыть в Запретной секции кое-какие книги? — спросил он после небольшой паузы. — Скажем, пробраться туда ночью...  
  
— Сейчас ночь, — отозвался Гарри. — Что нужно?  
  
— Про саламандр, особенно те, что включают в себя древние мифы, а не только про элементалей, — начал диктовать Снейп. — Про Черную смерть и... — догадка была слишком дерзкой. — И про Великий Лондонский пожар.  
  
— Хорошо, — если Гарри и удивился набору книг, то никак это не показал. Он поднялся на ноги и вскоре исчез в созданных им же лабиринтах.  
  
И тут Снейп наконец понял, о чем он совершенно напрасно не вспоминал. Но Гарри в Тайной комнате уже не было.  
  
Вернувшийся с книгами, Поттер обнаружил Снейпа не в центре лабиринта на постели, а в одном из его тупиковых ветвей. Снейп сидел на полу, обняв колени руками и уткнувшись в них носом.  
  
Гарри присел рядом на корточки и попытался заглянуть в скрытое волосами лицо.  
  
— Вы хотели убежать, сэр? — вежливо спросил он.  
  
— Я вспомнил, что не ел с момента моего появления тут, — огрызнулся Снейп. — И пытался разыскать так нахваливаемый тобой склад. Нашел только ванную, ну хоть не пришлось справлять нужду в первом попавшемся закоулке.  
  
Уши Гарри покраснели, что довольно странно смотрелось при его зеленоватой коже.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Я теперь не переношу воду и надобности у меня несколько иначе сейчас… ну...  
  
— Убью за бутерброд, — прервал его смущенные излияния Снейп.  
  
Гарри словно ветром сдуло, а Снейп поднялся на ноги и медленно пошел в сторону центра лабиринта, размышляя, сколько он проживет, если остальная, еще не найденная, свита узнает, что он гоняет Королеву за бутербродами.  
  
Впрочем, он тут же забыл о своих печальных мыслях, обнаружив Гарри на постели с тарелкой нарезанного мяса и еще теплых пшеничных лепешек.  
  
— Домовики, — пояснил с набитым ртом Гарри, листая одну из принесенных книг.  
  
Снейп кивнул и, наскоро соорудив сандвич из лепешек и мяса, вытянул из стопки ту самую книгу, которую читал раньше.  
  
Пролистнув сразу до середины, минуя скучный трактат о магическом огне элементалей и его использовании при создании философского камня, Снейп с головой углубился в изобилующий цитатами на староанглийском миф о Саламандре.  
  
Чем дальше он читал, тем чаще он поглядывал на сидящего рядом Гарри, и тем больше убеждался, что не ошибся.  
  
— Что-то интересное? — оживился Поттер, перестав есть и пододвигаясь ближе.  
  
— Вроде того, — слабым голосом произнес Снейп. — Тут ясно дается понять, что для создания наиболее подходящих условий для заведения потомства Королева должна... ну или должен, в твоем случае, — поправился Снейп, но Гарри махнул рукой, требуя продолжать. — Помимо безопасного гнезда обзавестись малой свитой — два рыцаря, они же ближняя защита и отцы потомства...  
  
— Почему два? — сразу спросил Гарри. Снейп поморщился. Он и сам предпочел бы заполучить Королеву в единоличное пользование, но правила были правилами.  
  
— Это вроде духа соперничества, — пояснил он. — Потомство сильнее получится.  
  
— А... — начал Гарри.  
  
— Если один помрет, то сразу вдовой не останешься с выводком сироток! — рявкнул Снейп, забывшись.  
  
— Фу, какой вы всё-таки вредный, профессор, — моментально обиделся Гарри и, прихватив с собой книгу, перебрался на потолок.  
  
Снейп прикусил губу в отчаянии. Определенно, ему стоило пересмотреть свои взгляды на то, как разговаривать с Поттером, тем более скоро здесь должно было появиться еще больше потенциальных соперников за внимание Королевы, а бегать за чуть что принимающимся дуться мальчишкой Снейп не хотел.  
  
— Гарри, — позвал он. Поттер коварно сделал вид, что не слышит его. — Гарри! Миледи, будьте благоразумны, у меня нет возможности забраться за вами на потолок!  
  
— Ха! — ответил Гарри, перелистывая страницу.  
  
— Хорошо, но ты сам виноват, — пригрозил Снейп и, вдохнув полной грудью, выпалил: — Япросторевную.  
  
— К кому? — Гарри даже забыл, что обижается и шустро спустился вниз.  
  
— К ним, — стараясь не смотреть на Поттера, Снейп ткнул пальцем в книгу. — Кроме двух рыцарей у тебя должны быть две придворные дамы, паж и два стража. Сомневаюсь, что мне удастся заполучить много внимания при такой свите.  
  
— Опять незнакомые и непонятные люди, — расстроился Гарри. — Вместо семьи какая-то свита...  
  
Снейп прекрасно понимал, что ему стоит даже не подтвердить — просто не оспаривать это, и Гарри будет его, и лет пятнадцать назад Снейп бы так и поступил, но если он и выучил что-то, так это то, что тайное рано или поздно становится явным.  
  
— Это и есть семья, — пояснил он негромко. — Самые близкие тебе люди, они будут готовы на все ради тебя и детей. Рыцари обеспечат безопасность твоему с ними потомству, — Снейп специально произнес «с ними», надеясь одновременно, что Гарри это оценит и в то же время не заметит этой лазейки. — Придворные дамы помогут с гнездом и потомством, паж развеселит и согреет постель, когда тебе не захочется делить её с другими. Стражи не подпустят чужаков к твоим близким и поддержат.  
  
— И у всех должна быть темная магия, — скривился Гарри. — Определенно, гнездо стоило строить не в Хогвартсе.  
  
— Темная должна быть у отцов, — успокоил его Снейп. — Для сильного потомства. Остальные просто не должны быть откровенно против темной магии и ритуальной магии.  
  
— Тогда я знаю, кто будет дамами, — обрадовался Гарри.  
  
Снейп вздохнул, представляя, во что превратится такое тихое и уютное гнездо с появлением в нем Гермионы Грейнджер и Джинни Уизли.  
  
— Лучше постепенно пополнять свиту, — рискнул предложить он. — Сначала рыцари...  
  
— Согласен, — Гарри отодвинул тарелку с бутербродами и пересел ближе к Северусу, который только сейчас сообразил, что Поттер всё делает без палочки. Определенно, это еще одна загадка, которую стоило разгадать, благо книг у него для изучения было немало.  
  
Он предполагал, что Поттер его снова укусит, но тот неожиданно принялся расстегивать его рубашку, нависая над ним и буквально заставляя опустить на спину. Сначала он лизнул слегка опухшее место укуса, затем провел языком по шее и скользнул им по краю ушной раковины, заставляя Снейпа всего вздрогнуть от щекотки.  
  
— Я помню, что мы договаривались о поцелуях, — прошипел Гарри на ухо Снейпу. — Но мне нужны силы для защиты гнезда, поэтому предлагаю на первый раз пропустить прелюдию.  
  
Снейп против своей воли уставился на обтянутую не особо что-то скрывающими шортами задницу стоящего над ним на локтях Поттера и кивнул. Определенно он тоже вполне обойдется без прелюдий, тем более что сейчас Гарри выглядел вполне по-человечески: еле заметные чешуйки на плечах и щеках, да еще прозрачные заостренные когти — этого совершенно точно было недостаточно для того, чтобы поколебать уверенность Снейпа.  
  
Тем временем Гарри закончил расстегивать его рубашку и стащил её, недовольно поморщившись при виде метки.  
  
— Её надо будет убрать, — не терпящим возражения тоном произнес он, и Снейп снова кивнул. В конце концов, пока его не вызывали, и это уже было неплохо, и потом, ему вовсе не хотелось _сейчас_ думать о метке.  
  
Гарри явно остался доволен таким немногословным согласием Снейпа, по крайней мере, так можно было понять то, как он провел своим узким синим языком от шеи Северуса до пупка, вызывая невольный стон.  
  
Гарри поднял голову и уставился своим немигающим взглядом на Снейпа.  
  
— Я постараюсь быть осторожным, — сообщил он. — Но лучше будет, если ты немного расслабишься.  
  
Довольно расслабленный до этого момента легкими ласками Гарри, Снейп ощутимо напрягся. Его мозг лихорадочно искал другие варианты объяснения фразы Поттера, помимо того, который пришел в голову первым.  
  
— Э-э? — уточнил он, точнее, попытался уточнить, но, что удивительно, Гарри его понял.  
  
— Северус, я буду беременеть _каждый раз_ , когда буду принимающим, — даже не краснея, пояснил вероломный Поттер. — А секс мне будет нужен гораздо чаще.  
  
— Насколько чаще? — чуть заикаясь, но, по крайней мере, уже членораздельно произнес Снейп.  
  
— Там разберемся, — легкомысленно отозвался Гарри, словно речь шла о каких-то пустяках. — И еще, Северус, неловко об этом упоминать, но ты не мог бы разжать пальцы? Довольно сложно стянуть с тебя брюки, когда ты так в них вцепился. Я, конечно, могу тебя укусить, если ты так нервничаешь...  
  
Снейп представил, что сделает с его бесчувственным отравленным телом саламандра, которая, как они выяснили, не брезгует человечиной... Ну мало ли, Поттер всё-таки не самый внимательный человек, если тело не будет на него реагировать, он по рассеянности может попросту забыть, чем именно занимается, и очнется Северус без пальцев. В лучшем случае.  
  
— Я вовсе не нервничаю, — как можно убедительнее откликнулся он и сам стянул брюки вместе с трусами, после чего одновременно раздвинул пошире ноги и раскинул руки.  
  
— Не то чтобы я особенно знал, как надо, но мне кажется, так не очень удобно, — осторожно заметил Гарри и оптимистично добавил:  
— Ну да сейчас разберемся.


	3. Chapter 3

Первые несколько минут Снейп страшно жалел, что промедлил и не успел предложить на роль второго рыцаря Люциуса. Сам он подумал о Малфое-старшем в ту же минуту, когда сообразил, что рыцарей должно быть два.  
  
Люциус подходил идеально. Он был почти что другом, он был темным магом, но не кровавым маньяком, как многие другие, и — что было не последним при выборе его кандидатуры — у него были жена и сын. И он просто никак не мог все свое внимание отдавать Королеве, что должно было сделать Снейпа более привлекательным в глазах истосковавшегося по семье Поттера.  
  
Если бы Снейп не тянул до последнего, сейчас можно было бы подсунуть под Поттера Люциуса и сначала посмотреть со стороны как оно у саламандр проходит и с какими потерями. Снейп чувствовал свою ответственность за вопрос повреждений и был готов применить заживляющие и восстанавливающие зелья в том числе и на себе, но неизвестность его страшила. Ну, и мальчику стоило потренироваться на ком-то более опытном.  
  
Гарри же, не подозревая обо всех этих мыслях Снейпа, наконец разобрался в том, как ему удобно видеть Снейпа. Вопрос об удобстве самого Снейпа на первый раз не стоял, и зельевар возражать не собирался — он намеревался настаивать только на соблюдении обещания «быть осторожным».  
  
Спустя совсем немного времени Снейп не только обнаружил, что возможности его позвоночника практически безграничны — он не хрустнул даже после того, как колени мазнули по скулам — но и осознал, что в такой неловкой позе он все еще не умер от унижения. Да еще и окончательно перестал жалеть об отсутствующем в Тайной комнате Люциусе.  
  
Конечно, Северус искренне надеялся, что Поттеру не придет в голову растягивать его своими когтистыми пальцами. Тут даже полное отсутствие подготовки выглядело бледно рядом с тем, во что могли превратить его задницу эти когти, но чего он не ожидал, так это того, насколько узкий и длинный язык Королевы подходит для того, чтобы проникать им в... труднодоступные места.  
  
— Еще, — пробормотал он жалобно, вихляя задницей и пытаясь сильнее насадиться на влажный горячий язык.  
  
Поттер что-то согласно промычал, сильнее прижимая его ноги к животу. Судя по тому, как рельефнее проступили на удерживающих ноги Снейпа в таком положении руках чешуйки, Гарри частично преобразовался, и в этом был смысл. Хоть он и хвастался своим отличием от Волдеморта, заключавшемся в наличии носа, на деле в форме саламандры морда довольно сильно сглаживалась, но Снейп скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем намекнул бы об этом Поттеру.  
  
Тем более что в таком вот положении тот факт, что в промежность перестал утыкаться нос, пошло на пользу всему мероприятию. По крайней мере, с точки зрения сложенного пополам зельевара. Язык рептилии тоже двигался быстрее, чем положено человеческому, и от несоответствия ритма такому, как это должно было быть, по мнению Снейпа, он чувствовал постоянно поднимающееся и вновь идущее на убыль возбуждение.  
  
— Может, хватит уже прелюдий? — сурово, как он рассчитывал, несмотря на свою позу, произнес Снейп. — Только бы языком молоть!  
  
Если бы Снейп знал беспалочковое заклинание, позволяющее провалиться сквозь кровать, он бы наверняка его использовал, вместо этого ему пришлось банально зажмуриться, чтобы не смотреть в глаза оторвавшемуся от вылизывания его ануса Гарри.  
  
— Северус, у тебя есть опыт в таком? — совершенно проигнорировав хамство потенциального отца детей, поинтересовался Гарри, поглаживая ноги Снейпа.  
  
— Как будто это что-то меняет, — буркнул Снейп, не открывая глаз, но всё-таки уточнил: — Давно и на нетрезвую голову. Плохо помню.  
  
— Один раз давно и на нетрезвую голову, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос.  
  
— Давно и на нетрезвую голову, — свирепо повторил Снейп, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. — Ты собрался меня трахать или написать подробную биографию?  
  
— Ну извини, — уязвленно ответил Гарри и перенес свой вес на согнутые ноги Снейпа, слегка царапая кожу своими когтями. Снейп почувствовал, как между его влажных от слюны ягодиц толкнулся член, и попытался слегка расслабиться. Он даже пожалел, что весь предыдущий день беспокоился за ранимость Поттера и старался не пялиться на него между трансформациями. Если бы не глупая щепетильность, он сейчас хотя бы знал, чего ему ожидать.  
  
Впрочем, скоро все эти мысли, как и внутренняя дискуссия о правильности оттягивания момента с появлением в их гнезде Люциуса, канули в лету. Поддаваясь на ровные сильные движения Гарри, Снейп со свистом выдыхал воздух, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать. В отличие от него, Поттер, похоже, понятия не имел о таких проблемах, потому что мычал и стонал так, что Снейп против своей воли возбуждался еще больше.  
  
Первоначальный план вытерпеть близость ради ослепительного будущего провалилась — Снейп совершенно точно не мог просто так мучительно терпеть берущего его мальчишку, ему хотелось отдаваться с такой страстью, какой Снейп даже не подозревал в себе. Он низко застонал сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как Гарри вздрогнул от этого звука и наклонился ниже, глядя своими зеленовато-желтыми глазами прямо в глаза Снейпу.  
  
«А потом будет хуже, в гнезде буду другие люди», — неожиданно промелькнуло в голове Снейпа. Он внезапно представил Грейнджер, которая наверняка разложит все по полочкам, установит регламент соитий с Королевой — и назовет их именно так, Снейп готов был поставить на это немаленькую сумму, — а потом еще укажет, как именно необходимо стонать, и вряд ли им прилично будет позволять себе больше.  
  
Сообразив про себя, что глупо терять то, что еще не успел распробовать, Снейп наконец вздохнул спокойно и позволил себе издать стон в голос. А потом еще один. Он немного кривил душой перед Гарри, говоря, что ничего не помнит из своего прошлого опыта, но никогда и ни с кем он не чувствовал, что именно отдается, сам, целиком и полностью. Казалось, Гарри подходит для него идеально, словно все существование Северуса Снейпа было лишь для этого момента, когда он будет лежать с задранными ногами под мальчишкой и бесстыдно вертеть задницей, позволяя члену входить в него так глубоко, как только возможно.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, как внутри него короткими толчками изливается сперма любовника, и совсем некстати вспомнил о ядовитости саламандры.  
  
«Странный способ умереть», — успел подумать он до того, как потерял сознание.  
  
Очнувшись, Снейп обнаружил, что в этот раз Поттер никуда не делся, но, Основатели свидетели, он предпочел бы, чтобы Гарри был где-то в другом месте. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось просыпаться в теплых объятиях, но Поттер сопел носом, раздражая теплым дыханием нежную кожу у соска, а еще его хвост обвивал ноги Снейпа, которые — разнообразия ради, не иначе — лежали на постели, а не были задраны под каким-то невероятным углом.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — пытаясь выбраться из объятий, пробурчал Снейп, но Гарри только сильнее обхватил его ногами, руками и хвостом. — Гарри, мне нужно в ванную, потом поесть и много еще других важных вещей сделать, например, прочитать про твой род... — попытался воззвать к совести Королевы Снейп.  
  
— Ты мой, — не открывая глаз, отозвался Гарри.  
  
— Как будто раньше были какие-то сомнения, — фыркнул Снейп. — Только меня беспокоит то, как часто я теряю сознание.  
  
— Через некоторое время организм привыкнет к моему яду, и перестанешь, — успокоил его Гарри, наконец открывая глаза и перекатываясь так, что Снейп внезапно оказался под ним.  
  
— Через какое время? — уточнил Снейп, во рту которого все пересохло, ему потребовались неимоверные усилия, чтобы удержаться и не раздвинуть ноги, а какая-то часть и вовсе требовала их снова задрать и просить продолжения.  
  
— Через некоторое, — уклончиво отозвался Гарри и, вместо того, чтобы сделать вид, будто не замечает инстинктивных движений Снейпа, нечутко добавил: — Ты хочешь меня снова?  
  
— Нет, — возмутился Снейп. — То есть, да. То есть, я же опять отключусь...  
  
Снейп совсем запутался и разозлился на себя и заодно на Поттера, который заставляет его так унижаться и наверняка посмеется над его неловким бормотанием.  
  
— Я даже не знал, что ты такой, — Гарри ласково провел когтистым пальцем по плотно сжатым губам насупившегося Снейпа.  
  
— Какой? — Снейп снова попытался вырваться, но, как он уже успел убедиться, худощавый мальчишка, даже частично трансформировавшийся, был невероятно тяжел. — Жалкий?  
  
— Что? — Гарри даже моргнул, и Снейп против своей воли поморщился — набежавшее на почти человеческие и совсем еще зеленые глаза третье веко заставило его вздрогнуть. — Нет, Северус, ты такой невероятный, такой жаркий и притягательный... как огонь.  
  
— Серьезно? — Снейп смутился, чего с ним не было уже давно. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать — сравнение с естественной стихией для саламандры почти равно признанию в любви.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Гарри с придыханием, поглаживая кончиком хвоста бедро Снейпа. — Хочу тебя. Поешь и помоешься потом.  
  
— Хотя бы в туалет отпусти, — взмолился Снейп, чувствуя душную волну возбуждения, исходящую от Королевы.  
  
Гарри нехотя зашипел, но мотнул головой и отодвинулся, позволяя Северусу подняться с кровати. Когда же он вернулся, то тут же был захвачен в объятия и поставлен Поттером на колени и локти. Прежде, чем Снейп успел возмутиться подобной позой — хотя бы для поддержки остатков имиджа,— Гарри сунул ему под нос открытую книгу.  
  
— Можешь читать в процессе, — великодушно предложил мальчишка.  
  
— Смогу ли, вот в чем вопрос, — проворчал Снейп, искренне рассчитывая, что не сможет.  
  
Книга, однако, всё же пригодилась — утыкаясь лбом в её жесткую обложку, Снейп, находящийся в состоянии, близком к обмороку от переизбытка ощущений, ненадолго приходил в себя. В этот раз он кончил раньше любовника, но даже после этого не свалился в обморок и не потерял сознание от яда, лишь почувствовал легкую дурноту.  
  
— Я как-то быстро привыкаю, — заметил он, наконец рухнув на кровать.  
  
— Твоя магия очень хорошо подходит, мне так кажется, — пояснил Гарри, которого на этот раз секс подвиг на жажду деятельности. Поглядывая искоса на вертящуюся по потолку саламандру, Снейп наконец понял, как Поттер делает то, что он принял сначала за паутину. Он просто касался дряхлых каменных стен и тянул из них нити, расплавляя гранитную крошку лишь прикосновением пальцев. — Тебе сделать отдельные покои?  
  
Снейп хотел было сказать, что его устраивает спать там, где они спят, но он прикусил язык, напоминая себе, что эта идиллия продлится недолго, и скоро тут шагу негде будет ступить от свиты Поттера, поэтому он согласно кивнул.  
  
— Если можно, я бы хотел покои рядом с Королевской спальней, но при этом чтобы я мог найти туда дорогу раньше, чем упаду от истощения, — добавил он.  
  
— Мерлин, Королевская спальня! — пискнул Поттер и поспешно исчез в закоулках лабиринта.  
  
Снейп же обнаружил, что рядом с кроватью стоит чашка с каким-то ароматным мясным варевом, наконец смог наскоро перекусить и с облегчением уткнулся в книгу, время от времени ерзая и пытаясь сесть так, чтобы не было ощущения, что задница пылает от углей, на которых он, похоже, расположился.  
  
Нет, как бы ни был восхитителен Поттер, но единолично им владеть было слишком чревато для здоровья, если не всего, то пятой точки точно. Окончательно у Снейпа оформилась эта мысль после того, как он прочитал, сколько энергии у саламандры требует устройство гнезда. Если судить по грандиозным планам Гарри на Тайную комнату, в ближайшее время Снейп сможет спать только на животе.  
  
Поттера всё еще не было нигде видно, но Снейп умел справляться и не с такими трудностями.  
  
— Люциус Малфой! — заорал он во всю глотку.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, саламандра появилась почти мгновенно, выныривая из какого-то темного угла на потолке.  
  
— Где? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри, нервно водя синим языком по губам.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Снейп и ткнул пальцем в их с Гарри кровать. — А должен быть тут!


	4. Chapter 4

— Почему Малфой? — Гарри сильно нервничал и от этого, похоже, сильно преобразовался и теперь водил хвостом из стороны в сторону, заставляя Снейпа против его воли зачарованно следить за этими движениями.  
  
— А кто? — вместо ответа перешел в нападение Снейп. — Он достаточно темный и способен на аргументированную дискуссию. Притом я смогу пояснить ему положительные моменты такого союза. Так уж сложилось, Гарри, что из темных семейств единицы не служат Лорду и выбирать придется из Упивающихся, хочешь ты того или нет. И не советую рисковать с одиночками, они через одного сумасшедшие. К тому же, выбрав в рыцари кого-то из тех, чьи дети учатся в Хогвартсе, ты можешь упрочнить узы с самого начала, взяв в качестве пажа наследника.  
  
— Хорька в постель тащить? — возмутился Гарри и сполз на кровать. — Да ты с ума сошел.  
  
— Есть еще Кребб, Гойл, Паркинсон, Нотт, — перечислил Снейп. — Я бы предложил еще Забини, но его мать хоть и достаточно темная и даже в нейтралитете, но женщина.  
  
— Ну... Нотт ничего, — задумчиво пробормотал Гарри, но его уши вспыхнули, сигнализируя, что он думает куда более откровенно, чем произносит вслух.  
  
Снейп скривился. К сожалению, Поттер был прав, Теодор был куда спокойнее склонного к истерикам Драко и напрямую не конфликтовал с Гарри и его друзьями.  
  
— Что-то не так? — Гарри мгновенно уловил недовольство Снейпа. — Тебе не нравится Нотт?  
  
— Не Теодор, нет, — поспешил пояснить Снейп. — Я понимаю твой выбор, Гарри, но его отец... он мне неприятен. Ничего серьезного или касающегося его личных качеств...  
  
— Постой, — Гарри его остановил и переполз ближе, заглядывая в глаза. — А Малфои... они тебе нравятся?  
  
— Не то чтобы нравятся, — Снейп усмехнулся. — Я знаю Люциуса и Нарциссу со школы, я бывал в их мэноре в гостях, а не только на собраниях. Скажу честно, не так уж много есть домов, где я бывал не по долгу службы. Но это...  
  
— П-ф-ф, — прервал его Гарри и махнул рукой. — Так бы сразу и сказал. Малфои так Малфои, раз тебе с ними будет удобнее, чем с Ноттами.  
  
— Ты не должен принимать мое мнение во внимание, — возмутился Снейп. Его щеки покраснели от одной мысли, как мог понять его желание Поттер. — Я должен подчиняться желанию моей Королевы, а не диктовать условия!  
  
— Не должен, но могу, — Гарри показал Снейпу язык и фыркнул. — Если для меня нет разницы между двумя заносчивыми аристократическими задницами, а для тебя есть, то почему бы не прислушаться к тебе?  
  
Снейп собирался сказать, что как раз задницы он не сравнивал, но понял, что это будет для него чересчур. В конце концов, он вовсе не был уверен, что Люциус сразу оценит открывающиеся перед ним возможности, да тут еще Нарцисса, которая совершенно точно не оценит... И Снейп надеялся, что Гарри достаточно обустроил гнездо, чтобы вопли Малфоя-младшего не сделали всех глухими.  
  
— А как мне достать Малфоя? — не замечая напряженного молчания, продолжил Гарри.  
  
Снейп хотел съязвить, что он успел за эти годы основательно достать обоих Малфоев, но Гарри мог шутки не понять и снова начать дуться.  
  
— Через Драко, — наконец решил он. — Я напишу письмо, ты передашь его Драко, подкараулив в коридоре, и слегка припугнешь.  
  
— О! — глаза Гарри загорелись. — Мне нравится.  
  
Снейп решил совместить приятное с полезным и заняться письмом в своих личных покоях. Едва не заблудившись в бесконечных переходах, он наконец попал к главному гнезду, левое ответвление в котором было его комнатой. В отличие от многих других помещений лабиринта, этот граничил с настоящей каменной стеной, и Снейп замер, пытаясь решить, что он испытывает больше — раздражение или благодарность.  
  
У стены стоял его письменный стол с его стулом, его полки висели точь-в-точь как в слизеринских покоях, и Снейп мог не заглядывать в шкаф, прекрасно догадываясь, что в нем также висят его мантии и стоит обувь.  
  
— Тебе не нравится? — осторожно спросил Гарри, обвивая его руками со спины и слегка прикусывая ухо, но не до крови, чтобы Снейп не потерял сознание.  
  
— Как... как ты попал в мои покои? — Снейп быстро пробежал глазами по книгам, убеждаясь, что они все на месте.  
  
— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами и пробежался языком по шее Снейпа, спускаясь ниже и оттягивая воротник рубашки, чтобы коснуться плеч и позвоночника. — Двери в Хогвартсе перестали закрываться передо мной, я только подхожу — и они открываются.  
  
— Хогвартс признал Королеву, — пробормотал Снейп, неожиданно обнаруживая себя прижатым к поверхности письменного стола, когда он успел лишиться рубашки, понять было невозможно. — Что, опять? — деланно возмутился он, шире расставляя ноги, чтобы даже в брюках ярче почувствовать прикосновения Гарри.  
  
— Я не верю, что смогу так же желать Малфоев, — прошептал ему на ухо Гарри, сжимая и массируя ягодицы, спускаясь ладонями ниже и поглаживая все еще скрытую тканью брюк промежность.  
  
Снейп не ответил, лишь уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и застонал, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Говорить про Малфоев, которые всегда привыкли получать всё, что им захочется, о Люциусе, любовниками которого мечтали стать многие мужчины и женщины... Определенно, Снейп предпочитал всем этим мыслям просто отдаваться ласкам Королевы и не думать. Брюки уже стали тесными, и Северус без лишних раздумий стянул их вниз, выгибаясь и окончательно ложась грудью на стол.  
  
— Мне почему-то представилось, как бы это выглядело в кабинете зельеварения, — доверительно прошептал Гарри. — Представляешь?  
  
Снейп представлял. Он представил это настолько ярко, что лежать на столе стало действительно больно. Но гораздо сильнее его мучил этический вопрос — стоит ли обучать Королеву, или куда безопаснее пользоваться тем, что Поттер уже просто не может удерживать в себе, вроде открывания дверей? Ну, в самом деле, нельзя же рассказать мальчишке, что он вполне может навести морок на целый класс и заниматься чем его душе заблагорассудится, хоть со Снейпом, хоть без него.  
  
И если раньше одна мысль о подобном заставила бы Снейпа кипеть от гнева, сейчас он совершенно серьезно раздумывал о том, что это не такая уж безумная идея.  
  
— Ты отравляешь меня собой, — простонал он в стол, смиряясь с тем, что прежнее отношение к похитителю восстановить не удастся никогда.  
  
— И тебе это нравится, — шепнул ему Гарри, опять обводя чуткую к таким прикосновениям ушную раковину юрким языком.  
  
— Что-то хорошее в этом, определенно, есть, — глубокомысленно ответил Снейп, скользя щекой по гладкой поверхности стола, и на этом его глубокие мысли закончились.  
  
Когда он наконец смог оторваться от столешницы и дрожащими руками написать записку, то сил оставалось только на то, чтобы доползти до кровати — его собственной хогвартской кровати — и свалиться на неё плашмя, даже не удосуживаясь натянуть брюки.  
  
«Люциус, мне с трудом удалось написать эту записку, я всё ещё в Хогвартсе, но важнее то, что твоему наследнику угрожает опасность, постарайся приехать как можно скорее, не пытайся просто забрать Драко — это не поможет. С.С.», — прочитал вслух Гарри и возмущенно уставился на Снейпа, который воспользовался тем, что взгляд Гарри сверлил его затылок, и проигнорировал его.  
  
— Это что за бред? — Гарри потряс Снейпа за плечо.  
  
— М? — промычал Северус в подушку. — Ни слова неправды. Мне с трудом удалось написать записку? С трудом. Я даже с тобой разговариваю с трудом. Драко угрожает опасность? Гарри, ну это же вечно задирающий всех Малфой — ему везде угрожает опасность! И просто забрав его из Хогвартса, Люциус ничего не изменит — ты их достанешь и в мэноре.  
  
— Да? — заинтересовался Гарри, и Снейп пообещал себе все-таки заняться воспитанием Королевы — точнее, пересказом того, что удавалось вычитать в короткие промежутки отдыха.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не пожалею о своем выборе, — пробормотал Гарри, когда Снейп уже совсем засыпал и смог ответить только вдумчивым мычанием.  
  
Поттера не было довольно долго, Снейп успел прийти в себя и с головой зарыться в книги. Меньше всего он ждал от небольшой потертой книги в мягкой обложке о Великом Лондонском пожаре. В самом деле, это вряд ли могло быть связано с саламандрами — Королевы не рождались после гибели последней из них во время геноцида в четырнадцатом веке, это никак не могло быть связано с ними, тем более, что огонь не мог повредить ящерицам.  
  
Поэтому Снейп просматривал книгу, не ожидая ничего выдающегося, и лишь добравшись до тусклых гравюр, изображающих жертв пожара среди магов, он ахнул и принялся вглядываться в каждую букву.  
  
— Что же ты наделал, Фаддеус Феркл, что же ты наделал, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп, ласково гладя по гравюре, девушка на которой, числившаяся погибшей при пожаре, значилась как Эвана Феркл и была один в один похожа на Лили Эванс.  
  
Снейп, конечно, знал историю о чистокровном фанатике, род которого прервался, когда все его семь сыновей оказались сквибами, и в приступе ярости отец превратил их в ежей. О том, что у него еще была старшая дочь, учившаяся в Хогвартсе, было почти никому неизвестно.  
  
Прекрасно понимая, что он может ошибаться и некому его поправить, Северус примерно представлял, что случилось. Носительница редкого гена саламандр, Эвана присутствовала при том, как отец буквально уничтожил их семью, и, судя по всему, нечаянно подожгла дом. Отец, без сомнений, просто аппарировал и предпочел сделать вид, что у него вовсе не было детей — Снейп скрипнул зубами — он тысячу раз встречал подобных магов и мог руку дать на отсечение за то, что он прав.  
  
Великий Лондонский пожар унес множество жизней, не причинив вреда юной полукровной саламандре, но та, напуганная делом своих рук, не вернулась в Хогвартс и затерялась среди маггловского мира. Так что прабабушка Лили была куда чистокровнее почти любого из тех, кто так свысока смотрел на девушку в школе.  
  
Значит, его предчувствие его не обмануло — Поттер не имел никакого отношения к саламандрам, это заметили бы много раньше и избавились бы от рода, как избавлялись от каждого, кто имел хоть какие-то признаки саламандр, вне зависимости от чистокровности, положения в обществе и богатств. Если бы при рождении у Гарри проявилась хоть пара чешуек, необычный цвет глаз, зубы — неважно что — он был бы уже мертв. Но он родился совершенно обычным ребенком, словно Лили что-то сделала для того, чтобы спрятать его, будто она знала...  
  
Снейп машинально прикрыл рот рукой. Ответ пришел неожиданный и болезненный. Лили совершенно точно знала и спрятала Королеву, несущую погибель роду людскому, самым банальным и циничным способом — она родила Гарри от светлого мага. Будь Поттеры не так преданы Свету, если бы Джеймс интересовался темными искусствами хотя бы на треть от того, как ими интересовался Северус, Гарри родился бы саламандрой с самого начала.  
  
Снейп вспомнил слова Лили о том, что они не могут дружить из-за того, что он слишком увлекается темными искусствами. Если бы его обожаемая ведьма тогда объяснила, в чем дело, Снейп бы понял и отступил бы от этого пути, но тот, кем он стал, не мог помочь Лили — он бы погубил собственного сына одной своей магией.  
  
Со дня смерти Лили Северусу впервые так захотелось напиться. Или хотя бы разрыдаться. В таком нестабильном состоянии его и нашел Гарри.  
  
— Знаешь, а я ведь мог быть твоим отцом, — подозрительно шмыгая носом, произнес Снейп, лишь только Гарри сполз с потолка.  
  
— Гм... — Гарри почесал подбородок. — Ну, предположим. Это что-то меняет?  
  
— Ты бездушная ящерица, — буркнул Снейп и накрыл лицо подушкой.  
  
— То есть, секса сейчас не будет? — на всякий случай уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — глухо отозвался Снейп из-под подушки. — Я переживаю открывшееся мне откровение и заново горюю о смерти твоей матери.  
  
— Постарайся с этим не затягивать, — нервно попросил Поттер. — Мне некомфортно представлять тебя отцом или с моей матерью.  
  
— А ты и не представляй, я без тебя справлюсь, — буркнул Снейп. — Займись делом, Малфоев тоже где-то селить надо будет, по поводу дам подумай, да стражей пригласить не забудь, письмо Блэку напиши.  
  
— Сириусу? — поразился Гарри, тут же забыв о беспокоящих его мыслях Снейпа. — Ты же его терпеть не можешь!  
  
Снейп ненадолго оторвал подушку от лица и покрасневшими злыми глазами уставился на Гарри.  
  
— Я не имбецил, — сухо произнес он. — И прекрасно понимаю, что в твоем окружении нет других достаточно темных и в то же время готовых защищать тебя людей, помимо Блэка и Люпина. И потом, они будут защищать тебя, мне с ними детей не делать.  
  
Снейп кривил душой, сам он прекрасно понимал, что будь Блэк или Люпин королевской саламандрой, он бы без сомнений рискнул бы попытать счастья в качестве представителя свиты. Пожалуй, если что-то Северус и знал куда лучше Зельеварения и Темных искусств, так это искусство выживать. Он выжил бы и в торнадо, точно зная, что безопаснее всего ровно в эпицентре. В случае с королевской саламандрой ситуация была абсолютно такой же.


	5. Chapter 5

Люциус Малфой сильно нервничал. Справедливости ради стоило заметить, что такое с ним происходило не слишком часто, предпоследний раз он переживал это неприятное чувство два года назад, когда мерзкая звероптица чуть не убила его единственного наследника, а последний — в начале лета, когда метку ожгло огнем, и возродившийся Хозяин призвал слуг к себе.  
  
Столько лет схема «Я не пытаюсь найти и помочь вернуться Темному Лорду — и никто не пытается» отлично работала и дала сбой из-за трусливой гриффиндорской крысы! Впрочем, Люциус даже не удивился. Все беды нормальных людей испокон веков были от гриффиндорцев.  
  
И вот теперь он шагал в сторону Хогвартса, давя в себе гнев и страх. Люциус придерживался довольно распространенного в рядах чистокровных волшебников и — о чем он даже не подозревал, — многих магглов мнения, что переживать стоит лишь о том, что происходит непосредственно с его семьей, все остальное имеет второстепенное значение и не требует повышенного внимания.  
  
Вот и теперь, когда в Хогвартсе пропал Поттер, Люциус лишь постарался убедиться, что это не дело рук кого-то из коллег, мечтающих занять его место рядом с Темным Лордом и оттого проявляющих незаурядную, хоть и нездоровую инициативу. Но в стане Темного Лорда никто ничего вразумительного сказать не мог, и Люциус моментально успокоился.  
  
Пропажа друга сразу после Поттера его тоже не обеспокоила. Что и говорить, на месте Снейпа он бы пропал куда раньше — шутка ли, работать в школе, да еще когда там учатся такие дети, как Поттер и — что греха таить — Драко. Одним словом, он не считал нужным винить зельевара в желании под шумок устроить себе небольшой отпуск и, если бы тот появился на пороге мэнора, обязательно приютил его на время «таинственного исчезновения».  
  
Вместо этого Люциус получил странное письмо, которое и привело его в Хогвартс. Точнее, письма было два. Первое — короткое и написанное явно в спешке — письмо от Снейпа, а второе — на трех страницах, сумбурное и полное восклицательных знаков — письмо от Драко. Письмо Драко должно было объяснить записку Снейпа, благо именно он получил этот образчик эпистолярного жанра из рук якобы исчезнувшего Поттера, но вместо этого наследник подробно и все время сбиваясь на описание своих переживаний, описывал свою встречу с гриффиндорцем.  
  
По его словам выходило, что Поттер свалился ему на голову с потолка подземелий — тут Люциус решительно разделил на три, вспоминая слезную историю с напавшим и почти на кусочки разорвавшим Драко гиппогрифом. Поттер выглядел странно и вел себя соответствующе, по словам Драко, у него была зеленоватая кожа и острые когти. Люциус покачал головой, недоумевая, как сын умудрился это разглядеть в темном коридоре.  
  
Далее шло подробное перечисление частей тел, которых коварно касался вероломный Поттер в процессе их разговора о письме и Снейпе. Судя по тому, что описания самого разговора в письме не было, Драко слишком много внимания уделил самим прикосновением. Люциус мысленно оставил себе напоминание узнать, как складываются отношения наследника с более лояльными к нему одноклассниками, определенно, ребенок вырос и его созревание приобрело какие-то гротескные формы. По крайней мере, представить, что Поттер по своей воле и в здравом уме касался его сына с теми намерениями, о каковых с восклицательными знаками поведал Драко, представить было сложно.  
  
Впрочем, Люциус тут же подумал, что после возрождения Лорда мальчишка вполне мог слететь с катушек. Даже они, последователи Волдеморта, чуть не тронулись от его появления и нелицеприятного вида, а что говорить о четырнадцатилетнем мальчике, которому к тому же нанесли некоторые увечья в ходе этого самого возрождения.  
  
Успокоив себя таким образом — в конце концов, помутнение рассудка наследника Поттеров никак не входило в список волнующих Люциуса вещей, — Малфой наконец вошел в Хогвартс. Отогнав мысль сразу подняться к Дамблдору и устроить ему профилактический разнос — вне зависимости от того, плел ли тот интриги вокруг Поттера, Снейпа или, не дай Мерлин, Драко, разнос никогда не бывал лишним, — Люциус направился прямо в подземелья.  
  
Сначала необходимо было убедиться, что с Драко все в порядке, Дамблдор мог и подождать.  
  
Люциус давно не посещал такие родные школьные подземелья, хотя, казалось, помнил каждый кирпичик. Чего он совершенно точно не помнил, так это того, что в подземельях в середине дня может быть так тихо. Это гриффиндорцы могли считать, что шумно бывает только в башнях и Большом зале, на деле же нельзя было пройти по гулким коридорам подземелий и не наткнуться на группку слизеринцев или неторопливо плывущее куда-то привидение. Но Малфой миновал уже половину пути и никто ему не встретился. Все его шаги сопровождались легким шуршанием, которое могло, наверное, сопровождать разве что Снейпа. Тот специально носил более длинные и плотные мантии, которые при быстрой ходьбе развевались и не облепляли ноги как шелковые.  
  
Пустота коридоров заставляла Люциуса нервничать, что с ним вовсе не бывало. В самом деле, беспокоиться стоит, когда что-то есть, а не когда чего-то нет. Словно в ответ на его мысленное самоуспокоение, на него с потолка свалилось нечто, похожее на сеть, которой ловят диких животных. И, пожалуй, именно это, а не факт самого нападения, окончательно вывел Люциуса из себя. За последние десятилетия кроме кошмарного домовика Добби никто не смел напасть на него просто так, даже авроры при задержании соблюли простейший ритуал приветствия. Возмущенный Люциус забился под сетью, не сразу понимая, что запутывается еще сильнее, а когда понял, уже было поздно. Сильные цепкие руки обхватили его сзади, плотнее заворачивая в сеть и подтягивая к потолку.  
  
Хотя непонятная сеть частично мешала обзору, Малфой, тем не менее, успел понять, что ему на собственном опыте удается узнать, как почти три года назад по школе передвигался василиск, то есть лично ознакомиться с системой трубопровода Хогвартса. Неизвестное существо, которое Люциус не мог и не хотел идентифицировать для собственного же спокойствия, очень быстро тащило его спеленатое тело куда-то еще ниже, что в случае подземелий звучало даже в мыслях не очень оптимистично.  
  
Больше всего во всем этом Люциуса беспокоили две вещи — что он не наплевал на совет Снейпа и не вытащил из школы наследника, и что он не может упасть в обморок. Малфои славились тем, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не теряют сознания, но сейчас Люциус предпочел бы, чтобы его предки славились чем-нибудь более полезным. Например, умением ни при каких обстоятельствах не попадать в ситуации, когда их протащат по трубам в неизвестном направлении и с неизвестными целями.  
  
В этот момент мысли Малфоя прервались его резким падением с немаленькой высоты. Испугаться он не успел, да и оказавшаяся под ним мягкая поверхность значительно смягчила падение. Наконец Люциус смог разглядеть своего похитителя и убедиться, что в кои веки его склонный к преувеличениям сын не соврал ни разу. Поттер и в самом деле был зеленым с легкой просеребью и покрыт чешуей. Вот только о хвосте Драко умолчал, хотя Люциус не мог его винить за это — зеленый Поттер сам по себе был шокирующим зрелищем, реагировать на хвост сил уже не было.  
  
Люциус боролся с желанием заорать. Причем в основном его останавливал тот факт, что вряд ли это остановит тварь, и уж тем более вряд ли его кто-то услышит. В это время Поттер или то, что от него осталось, потянулся к его рубашке когтистыми пальцами, попутно разрывая сеть в районе шеи и разрезая ткань рубашки. От неожиданного вопля Малфоя Поттер поморщился, но своих действий не прекратил, лишь облизнулся тонким синим языком, на мгновение обнажая острые зубы. Люциус зажмурился в ожидании неминуемой смерти и почти наяву почувствовал зубы на своей шее. Он и не подозревал раньше о такой изумительной внушаемости, иначе рассказывать об Империусе Волдеморта было бы еще проще.  
  
— Раньше не укусил, сейчас зачем? — неожиданно услышал Люциус знакомый голос. — Только время потеряем.  
  
Малфой еще не открыл глаз, но почувствовал, что тварь резко отодвинулась от него.  
  
— От него невероятно вкусно пахнет, — сконфуженно попытался оправдаться Поттер. До того, как он заговорил, Люциус еще мог сомневаться, что это Поттер, но сейчас все сомнения отпали. Голос мальчишки преследовал его в кошмарах, и это был точно он.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь даже, — ухмыльнулся собеседник Поттера, и Люциус наконец решился посмотреть, что происходит.  
  
Он уже знал, кого увидит рядом с кроватью, но все равно пораженно вздохнул, встретившись взглядом с темными глазами Северуса Снейпа. Возможно, дело еще было в том, что, обычно наглухо застегнутый в несколько слоев одежды, Северус стоял в одних брюках и босиком. Может, Люциуса даже больше поразили отметины на теле приятеля, часть из которых с натяжкой можно было бы назвать засосами, хотя он понятия не имел, кто может дойти до такой степени отчаяния, чтобы оставлять засосы на Снейпе. Но последние силы покинули Люциуса, и он жалобно заскулил, пытаясь выпутаться из сети.  
  
— Ему нужно отдохнуть, он не готов к информации, — по-своему понял его нервные подергивания Поттер. – Ну, Северус, а вдруг он только пахнет вкусно, а магия никуда не годится?  
  
— Ты вьешь из меня веревки, — притворно вздохнул Снейп, отворачиваясь от кровати.  
  
— Так и должно быть, — весело отозвался Поттер, снова наклоняясь к Люциусу, который наконец понял разницу между «кажется, шеи коснулись зубы» и «шеи коснулись зубы». Сквозь острую боль, принесшую успокоительную темноту, Люциус еще услышал окончание фразы, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство. — Я же твоя королева.


	6. Chapter 6

— Люц, я вижу, что ты очнулся, открывай глаза, — скомандовал голос Снейпа, и Люциус, до этого времени пытающийся прислушаться к тому, что происходит вокруг, обреченно вздохнул и послушался.  
  
Первое, что он заметил — Поттера нигде не было. Второе обрадовало его еще больше — Северус, в отличие от него, не был связан и был вооружен. Точнее, у него был нож, которым он намазывал джем на половинку булки.  
  
— Апельсиновый, — заметил его взгляд Снейп и протянул булку. — Будешь?  
  
Люциус попытался ответить, но изо рта вырвался только какой-то невнятный звук.  
  
— Ну. как хочешь, — Снейп с аппетитом откусил от булки и добавил с набитым ртом: — Ты, кстати, счастливчик, я первый день вообще еды не видел, а тебе все сразу на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой.  
  
Люциус молчал, пытаясь понять, что случилось со Снейпом, который выглядел почти счастливым и всем своим видом давал понять, что бежать не собирается. Впрочем, Малфой прекрасно знал о двуличности старого приятеля, который умудрился заставить поверить в себя и Лорда, и Дамблдора. Вполне возможно, что он предполагал провернуть этот трюк еще и с Поттером.  
  
— Отсюда невозможно бежать? — полуутвердительно спросил Люциус.  
  
Снейп слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Невозможно, — согласился он. — Но я бы и так не стал, теперь, когда мне наконец улыбнулась удача...  
  
Он неожиданно задрал голову, Люциус машинально тоже посмотрел на потолок и обнаружил там Поттера. Видимо, этим и объяснялась странная фраза Снейпа про удачу. Люциус тоже не рискнул бы высказывать какие-то претензии тому же Темному Лорду из-за его возрождения.  
  
Малфой еще не считал, что Поттер не менее опасен, чем Волдеморт, но какие-то нервные окончания в районе поясницы неприятно ныли, намекая на то, что, вероятно, все еще хуже. Люциус мог не верить жене, сыну, Дамблдору или Волдеморту, не говоря уже о Снейпе, но своему уникальному организму он доверял безоговорочно. Поэтому когда Поттер шустро сполз по стене и уставился на него, Люциус попытался принять более приличный вид, насколько это было возможно в той сети, в которой он все еще пребывал, и очень вежливо попросил:  
  
— Милорд, вы не могли бы меня развязать? Северус уже дал мне понять, что побег нецелесообразен.  
  
Снейп от неожиданности вместо булки укусил нож и поморщился, ощупывая челюсть.  
  
— Конечно, Люциус, — также чопорно ответил Гарри. Если он и видел, как поморщился Малфой от фамильярности, то ничем этого не показал. Поттер подполз ближе, забираясь почти на колени Люциусу и медленно разрезая на нем сеть своими острыми когтями.  
  
Малфой не мог позволить себе отпрянуть от жертвы бесчеловечных экспериментов, может, даже собственно Снейпа, поэтому смотрел не отрываясь на продолжающего завтракать зельевара. Это стало причиной тому, что он потерял бдительность и вздрогнул от прикосновения к саднящей шее чего-то влажного.  
  
В глазах Снейпа промелькнуло что-то непонятное, если бы речь не шла о Снейпе или хотя бы не о зеленом чешуйчатом Поттере, Люциус поклялся бы, что это ревность. Но это чувство мелькнуло и исчезло, Северус еле заметно кивнул ему на его испуганный взгляд и одними губами произнес: «Расслабься».  
  
Позже Люциус был уверен, что причиной было именно это слово. То ли он его неверно расслышал, Малфои никогда не отличались идеальным пониманием безмолвным команд, а уж эту легко можно было принять за «Беги, пока можешь» или «Спасай свою шкуру». А может, его заставил нервничать взгляд Снейпа или даже горячий тонкий язык Поттера на шее.  
  
Как бы то ни было, но Люциус поступил крайне недальновидно, особенно для политика, так хорошо начавшего, но поделать со своими инстинктами ничего не мог. Он просто снова заорал что было силы и, вывернувшись из-под не ожидающего от него такой резвости Гарри, бросился бежать.  
  
В первый момент ему показалось, что в лабиринте, в который он нырнул не раздумывая, нет никакой логики, и это его обрадовало, ведь в таком случае его невозможно было бы найти, а если не пытаться самому думать при поиске выхода, выход должен обязательно найтись!  
  
Через час скитаний по лабиринту Люциус понял, что его выводы были отвратительно логичны для такого места. Он уже подумывал, что напрасно рискнул бежать, не разобравшись в ситуации и даже не позавтракав. Да, зеленый Поттер облизывал его шею, но ведь не есть же он его собирался? И потом, Снейп там вполне живой и довольный жизнью, что мешало Люциусу расспросить его позже?  
  
В конце концов, вне зависимости от того, что Поттер собирался делать, это не убивало, а все остальное можно было пережить, да еще и стать обладателем уникальной информации — до Малфоя наконец дошло, что вряд ли Дамблдор в курсе, что случилось с его Избранным. Определенно пора было сдаваться, но как выбраться из лабиринта, Малфой не знал, а звать на помощь не хотелось.  
  
Он совсем уже отчаялся, когда в его уголок внезапно заглянул Снейп и протянул круглый теплый пирожок с мясом.  
  
— Ты идиот, Люциус, — прошипел зельевар. — Ну что тебе стоит немного подыграть! Теперь ты расстроил Гарри, а кому это расхлебывать, ты ведь не подумал. Вот отправит тебя обратно, будешь знать!  
  
Малфой хотел было уточнить, что плохого в том, чтобы Поттер его отпустил, но Снейп возмущенно зыркнул на него из-под бровей и унесся вглубь лабиринта, оставляя Люциуса в надежде, что от все-таки поймет логику ходов и выберется отсюда раньше, чем умрет.  
  
Впрочем, ароматный сытный пирожок придал Малфою сил — он и забыл, какая вкусная в Хогвартсе еда. Закончив с перекусом, Люциус решил рискнуть еще раз вернуться туда, откуда так опрометчиво бежал. К его удивлению, центр лабиринта оказался всего через два поворота, по-видимому, он не раз пробегал совсем рядом, просто ловить его никто не собирался, и от этой мысли ему почему-то стало не спокойнее, а напротив, как-то печально и тревожно.  
  
Поттер и Снейп были на кровати, но его появления или не заметили, или предпочли сделать вид, что не заметили. Они переговаривались тихими голосами, Гарри лежал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Снейпу, а тот гладил его по голой чешуйчатой спине. Босой ногой Снейп при этом осторожно касался хвоста Поттера, который от этих прикосновений еле заметно вздрагивал.  
  
Сейчас, когда Люциус мог разглядеть Гарри издалека, он сам не понимал, что его так напугало. Чешуя, конечно, не придавала Поттеру очарования, но и не отталкивала, а вот прозрачные словно осколки слюды когти привлекали внимание. Хвост оказался куда короче, чем ему показалось на первый взгляд, он был лишь слегка длиннее ног, по крайней мере, так разглядел Люциус, потому что ногами Поттер обвивал бедра Снейпа, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
  
Малфой неуверенно потоптался у края постели, не решаясь приблизиться или уйти. С одной стороны, он всё еще не понимал, в чем корысть Снейпа, сейчас так искренне утешающего расстроенную саламандру. С другой стороны, уходить, ничего не узнав, не хотелось. Наконец, он решился и присел на кровать, едва сдержав шипение — с виду обычное покрывало было таким горячим, что, будь оно из обычной ткани, уже загорелось бы.  
  
Стиснув зубы и заставляя себя сдержаться от шипения, Люциус неловко пододвинулся к паре, недоумевая, как Поттер, а главное, Снейп, который все еще был в одних брюках, не чувствуют этого жара.  
  
Почувствовав его ерзанье, Гарри резко повернулся и сузил глаза.  
  
— Я не хочу разговаривать с вами, Люциус, — прошипел он. — Я выведу вас отсюда утром, будьте терпеливы.  
  
— Гарри, — неуверенно позвал его Снейп. — Может, дашь еще один шанс...  
  
— Я ему не нравлюсь, — обиженном тоном ответил Гарри, снова поворачиваясь спиной к Люциусу, и пробормотал уже куда-то в плечо Снейпу: — Он меня боится.  
  
— Ваши прошлые встречи были куда более неприятные, чем со мной, — Снейп ласково водил по спине, приглаживая чешуйки саламандра, его нога выводила круги на хвосте Гарри, вызывая у того вздохи удовольствия. — Не стоит торопиться с выводами, моя Королева.  
  
Люциус замер, боясь даже дышать. Он не понимал, о чем речь, но знаниям Снейпа он доверял, и если Снейп сейчас целовал проклятого мальчишку в макушку и утешал, словно единственную любовь своей жизни, да к тому же называл Королевой, этому должно было быть весомое объяснение.  
  
Поняв, что в случае чего держать его насильно здесь не будут, Люциус почувствовал себе куда более расслабленным и даже позволил себе коснуться ладонью низа спины Поттера, осторожно проводя рукой по хвосту. Неожиданно для него Поттер вздрогнул под рукой и хрипло застонал, подаваясь под его руку.  
  
— Хвост, — пояснил Снейп на немой вопрос в глазах Люциуса. — В нем много нервных окончаний.  
  
Малфой поразился той рискованной мысли, что пришла в его голову, но хвост под его рукой был горячий и мягкий, а чешуйки приятно ласкали подушечки пальцев и вовсе не казались отталкивающими как змеиная кожа. Пока он раздумывал, Снейп осторожно поднял лицо Гарри к себе и принялся целовать. Люциус даже забыл о своих планах, глядя, как аккуратно прикусывают острые зубы Гарри тонкую нижнюю губу Снейпа, как мелькает его синий гибкий язык, переплетаясь с языком любовника. В том, что эти двое любовники, Люциус больше не сомневался, хотя он был уверен, что Снейп даже с менее странным существом сошелся бы близко через пару лет, не раньше. И уж точно не за два дня.  
  
И Люциус неожиданно почувствовал себя точно так же, как в тот раз, когда поставил на Крауча, а министром стал Фадж. И вроде бы все тузы были в руках Малфоя — он прекрасно знал, что Бартемиус-младший получил метку, — но удача утекла сквозь пальцы, и теперь приходилось работать с тем, что есть.  
  
Это неприятное ощущение близкой потери выгоды ошеломило Малфоя даже больше, чем всё, что было до этого, и он решился. Спустившись чуть ниже, так, что ноги едва не свисали с ложа, Люциус уверенно провел языком по хвосту, там, где только что касалась его же ладонь. Наградой его действиям стал хриплый стон Поттера и удивленный взгляд оторвавшегося от поцелуя мальчишки. Под его взглядом повторить было сложнее, но Люциус словно заразился каким-то злым весельем и, рисуясь, медленно облизал губы, а потом снова прошелся языком по чешуйкам, спускаясь еще ниже, к кончику хвоста.  
  
— А-ах... — простонал Гарри, отводя взгляд от его лица и почему-то поворачиваясь к обнимающему его Снейпу. Северус слегка прикрыл глаза, словно одобряя действия Люциуса, и с еще большей страстностью впился в губы мальчишки.  
  
Люциус завозился, разворачиваясь так, что при желании мог бы коснуться ногами лопаток мальчишки, а губами — кончика его хвоста. И если в первом не было никакого смысла, то когда губы Малфоя прошлись по покрытой мелкой чешуей поверхности хвоста, мальчишка вскрикнул и сильнее прижался к Снейпу, одновременно с этим дернув хвостом так, что Люциус чуть не остался без пальцев. Свободной рукой Люциус осторожно погладил поясницу Гарри, спускаясь к основанию хвоста и снова поднимаясь выше, насколько ему хватало руки.  
  
В отличие от склонного к сомнительным экспериментам Снейпа, Люциус всегда спал только с женщинами и теперь, будучи неглупым человеком, возблагодарил Мерлина за данную ему небольшую передышку — прикосновения к хвосту могли быть не менее интимными для ящерицы, но немного значили для самого Люциуса.  
  
Поколебавшись с мгновение, он решился продолжить, благо стоны изгибающегося в объятиях Снейпа хвостатого Поттера его тоже не оставили равнодушным. Облизав кончик хвоста, он осторожно взял его в рот, крепко придерживая второй рукой — ему уже достаточно было демонстраций силы этого хвоста. Это на удивление не было неприятно, только язык слегка покалывало от соприкосновения с кожей и чешуйками, зато нахлынувшее возбуждение Люциус посчитал хорошим знаком. Что бы там ни придумал Северус — а Люциус ни на секунду не сомневался в том, чьи это происки, — он сможет найти в этом свою выгоду. Эта мысль стала последней, а потом голова Малфоя закружилась, он почувствовал легкую тошноту и успел еще удивиться, что его не кусал Поттер, поэтому причин для потери сознания не было.  
  
Очнулся Люциус в той же позе, только под рукой была не жаркая чешуйчатая кожа, а обычная человеческая, но холодная как лед. Хвоста у обнаженного Поттера тоже не было, в подбородок Люциуса упиралась голая пятка, которая была не теплее поясницы.  
  
— Он... он умер? — почему-то шепотом спросил Люциус, резко садясь и пытаясь нащупать пульс мальчика. Голова у него от быстрого подъема снова резко закружилась.  
  
— С чего бы это? — удивился Снейп, который сидел на краю кровати и пил кофе. — Он холодный, потому что не возбужден и не думает о гнезде, а просто спит. Саламандры настолько холодны, что могут потушить огонь, ума не приложу, как ты в школе учился, Люциус.  
  
— Саламандра, — тупо повторил Люциус и уставился на Поттера, который сейчас менее всего напоминал это существо.  
  
— Не безмозглая элементаль, которых тысячи, — добавил Снейп. — Магическая саламандра, половозрелая королева. Брось, Люциус, не делай такое глупое лицо, ты же чистокровный маг, у вас обязательно должно быть правило насчет саламандр, прошло всего лишь шесть с лишним веков.  
  
— Убийство саламандры благословлено магией, не убойся потерять кровь свою и родную, бойся забвения рода человеческого, — машинально произнес Люциус и с ужасом посмотрел на Снейпа. — Это... о нем?  
  
— О нем, — сощурился Снейп. — Но вот незадача. Я поклялся Лили защищать её сына, понятия не имея, кто он, и от клятвы не оступлюсь. Попытаешься стать героем?..  
  
— Или? — нетерпеливо уточнил Люциус, осторожно поглаживая поясницу спящего Поттера. — Северус, твоя пауза затянулась, тут определенно должно быть «или». Прости, если разочаровал тебя, но я никогда не имел склонности к героизму или суициду, а драться с тобой или этим... его ведь и Авада не берет.  
  
— Его можно убить, он не бессмертный, если ты об этом, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Но я предпочел бы не злить Королеву. Гарри не убийца, но только потому, что он светлый мальчик. Саламандра не мальчик и уж точно не светлая. И чем позже мы увидим, как он прикосновением сжигает города и гасит огонь, оставляя каминную сеть мертвой, тем лучше.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — прервал его Люциус, пытаясь привычно избавить себя от лишних мыслей о том, что повлечет за собой его согласие со Снейпом. Что он согласится, он не сомневался.  
  
— У Королевы должно быть два рыцаря, которые не только должны защищать её, но и станут отцами его потомства, — Снейп покачал головой. — Салазар свидетель, можно было бы остановиться на одном, я бы не стал делить Гарри ни с кем, но ты нужен нам, а твои знания политики и связи помогут Королеве обойтись без серьезного кровопролития.  
  
Люциус быстро соображал.  
  
— Моя семья? — уточнил он.  
  
— У Королевы должны еще быть Паж и две дамы. Я сомневаюсь, что удастся уговорить его взять Нарциссу, но если она не будет отстаивать право обладания тобой, то все с ней будет хорошо. А Драко... Я уже сомневаюсь на его счет, если даже ты закатил истерику, то неизвестно, что устроит твой сын. Но Паж Королевы — самое непонятное и в то же время самое невероятное место в свите. Он будет принадлежать Королеве лично, но больше ни одно живое существо не посмеет коснуться его.  
  
— Драко не пойдет на это, — поморщился Люциус.  
  
— Уговори его, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Иначе ты быстро узнаешь, как Королева избавляется от тех, кто ей мешает.  
  
— А если я уйду? — Люциус против своей воли перевел взгляд на спящего мальчика. Без чешуи, хвоста и когтей он выглядел как обычный пятнадцатилетний подросток, и Люциус неожиданно ясно вспомнил все известные ему способы убийства голыми руками. Позвонки на шее так трогательно выступали, скрытые лишь тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей...  
  
— Не ошибись, Люциус, — пожал плечами Снейп. Казалось, что он заметил этот взгляд, но не спешил что-то предпринимать. Малфой знал, что это мог быть блеф, но еще лучше он знал, что сказал Северусу чистую правду — он не был героем, как и все его предки, именно поэтому их род выживал раз за разом.  
  
— Можно чуть больше информации? — вежливо попросил он.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — с готовностью ответил Снейп и протянул свиток. — Я, как прилежный студент, скопировал сюда все самое важное из книг. Если что-то захочешь уточнить — первоисточники тоже хранятся здесь, в Тайной комнате.  
  
— Это та самая Тайная комната! — поразился Люциус и поспешил уткнуться в свиток, чтобы не видеть усмешки Снейпа.  
  
— Он остается или уходит? — сонно поинтересовался Гарри, садясь на кровати и принимаясь тереть глаза. Оторвавшийся от чтения Люциус успел заметить, как сонные зеленые глаза стремительно желтеют, а на щеках и лбу выступают чешуйки.  
  
— Гарри, хороший мой, он еще не всё прочитал, — Снейп бросил предостерегающий взгляд на Люциуса и притянул к себе еще толком не проснувшегося мальчика.  
  
— Ну и что! — нахмурился Поттер, однако позволяя Северусу гладить его по волосам и шее. — У меня нет времени на тех, кому я не нравлюсь.  
  
Люциус уставился на эту странную пару. Гарри доверчиво положил голову Снейпу на плечо, тонкие изящные пальцы которого запутались в жестких растрепанных волосах. Люциус еще слишком мало прочитал, но этого было достаточно, чтобы увидеть перед собой не юного мальчика с профессором, а жесткую властную Королеву, которая будет также доверчиво прижиматься к принцу-консорту, требуя нехитрой ласки, когда вокруг будут гореть города и дождем сыпаться галлеоны...  
  
— Я остаюсь, — быстро произнес Люциус и добавил: — Моя Королева.


	7. Chapter 7

— Это твоя идея, скажи ведь, твоя? — шипел Люциус, бросая на Снейпа полные возмущения взгляды.  
  
Гарри удалось убедить, что его рыцари лучше поладят в его отсутствие, и неугомонная саламандра умчалась по потолку в неизвестном направлении, напоследок весьма недвусмысленно проведя когтистыми пальчиками по спине Люциуса. Снейп заметил с самым невинным видом, что это хороший знак, и теперь наслаждался смесью недоверия, ужаса, брезгливости и смущения на лице Малфоя. Никогда раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что Люциус может быть забавным.  
  
Видимо, это как-то было связано с тем, что раньше его не удавалось застать в ситуации, когда он более суток обходится без расчески и других важных вещей, умудрился дважды отравиться, а поесть всего один раз, да еще оказался осчастливлен новостью, что его собирается поиметь ящерица. Почему-то Снейпу казалось, что с этим Люциусу смириться проще, чем с тем, что эта ящерица — Гарри Поттер, и это его смешило еще больше.  
  
— А ты бы предпочел оказаться среди ничего не подозревающих обывателей? — уточнил он, разглядывая нервно одергивающего рукава Люциуса. — У Гарри были другие кандидаты, но мне показалось, что ты предпочтешь находиться там, откуда все начинается, если я ошибся, могу помочь Обливиэйтом.  
  
— Нет, конечно, ты прав, — Люциус поморщился и схватился за виски. — Как же голова болит...  
  
— С саламандрой этот женский трюк не пройдет, — ухмыльнулся Снейп.  
  
— Да причем тут это, — вспыхнул Люциус. — Почему я во второй раз снова потерял сознание? У меня после этого голова болит.  
  
— Королева ядовита, — пояснил Снейп. — Кожа Гарри тоже покрыта тонкой пленкой его яда. Ты просто слишком много слизал его в своем весьма жарком порыве. Хорошая новость — со временем яд перестанет на нас действовать совсем. Вторая хорошая новость — хвост Гарри при правильном обращении — сплошная эрогенная зона, и нам будет проще с ним управляться, зная такие вещи.  
  
— Я хочу уточнить, — Люциус снова потянул себя за рукав. — Если Королева — он, и потомство рожать будет тоже он, то почему у меня сложилось впечатление, что меня ожидает вечером новый опыт секса в позиции снизу?  
  
— У тебя отличная интуиция, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Королева понесет сразу же, как только мы соединимся с ним, до этого момента придется потерпеть. Хотя на мой вкус это не так ужасно, как можно подумать.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — буркнул Люциус. — А у меня ранний брак и довольно консервативная жена. Я даже просто с мужчиной это довольно плохо представляю, а уж с этим существом...  
  
— Называй его Королевой — и тебе удобнее, и в целом безопаснее, — сухо вставил Снейп. — Главное, чтобы ты не выкинул что-то подобное тому истеричному побегу. Королева еще довольно юна и ранима, не нужно портить ему характер, он и так не сахар. А что касается твоей неопытности в этом вопросе, я могу тебе немного помочь.  
  
— Мне не очень нравится, как это звучит, — осторожно произнес Малфой. — Не то чтобы я не доверял тебе, Северус...  
  
— Я очень буду удивлен, если ты скажешь, что доверяешь мне, — прервал его Снейп. — Если ты уже определился и не собираешься устраивать здесь ежечасное гадание на кофейной гуще — остаться тебе или нет, то постарайся вникнуть в то, что рано или поздно можно будет назвать нашей семьей. Представь себе, что это шахматы, если тебе так удобнее, только здесь каждая фигура должна стоять до последнего.  
  
— Мы с тобой рыцари, — Люциус задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Это как-то оформляется юридически? Ну там в форме триады, брака...  
  
— Когда была убита последняя Королева, вопросами брака еще так не заморачивались, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Если тебя это беспокоит, можешь поговорить с Гарри, когда он закончит гнездо и соберет всю свиту. Лично мне достаточно знака.  
  
— Знака? — недоуменно переспросил Люциус.  
  
— Укус, — пояснил Снейп, расстегивая рубашку и показывая замысловатый узор. — Один укус, как у тебя, это пока просто укус. Он кусает не точно в это же место в следующий раз, и в результате формируется уникальный рисунок — у меня на плече, у тебя на шее. У наших детей будут такие же как у нас от рождения.  
  
— Да мне просто интересно, надо ли с Нарси разводиться, или это терпит, — Люциус машинально почесал припухшие ранки на шее.  
  
— Если что, Гарри тебе так и скажет, — успокоил его Снейп. — Стражами — если согласятся, конечно, — будут Сириус Блэк и Ремус Люпин.  
  
— Беглый кузен моей супруги и оборотень, — поморщился Люциус. — Оба из Ордена Феникса.  
  
— Королева нуждается в верных воинах, готовых за него перегрызть глотку, и очень удачно, что эти двое могут сделать это и в буквальном смысле, — возразил Снейп. — А что касается их принадлежности к Ордену... здесь не будет Упивающихся или орденцов, Люциус. Я не удивлюсь, если Дамблдор и Лорд решатся объединиться, как только прознают о Королеве.  
  
— А что ты собираешься делать с меткой? — задал давно мучивший его вопрос Люциус. — Что сделаешь, если тебя вызовет Темный Лорд?  
  
— Я — ничего, но Королева без сомнения что-нибудь предпримет, он невероятно ревнив, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Но мы далеко отошли от того, о чем начали разговор...  
  
Он осторожно провел рукой по бедру Люциуса, почти не задерживаясь на ремне брюк и скользя ладонью до ягодиц.  
  
— Ты только что заявил, что Поттер ревнив, и уже распускаешь руки, — возмутился Люциус, слегка отодвигаясь, но не делая попыток встать с кровати. — Это проверка?  
  
— Я думаю, Гарри рассчитывает, что мы поладим, — Снейп закусил губу и оглядел растрепанного и настороженного Малфоя. — Мы, конечно, знакомы сотню лет и попадали в разные передряги, но в одной постели оказываться как-то не приходилось.  
  
— Это точно, — произнес Люциус, скорее чтобы хоть что-то сказать для поддержания видимости разговора, чем продолжая дискуссию. Рука Снейпа, соскользнувшая теперь на ширинку и поглаживающая сквозь ткань член, отвлекала.  
  
— Нам придется часто засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели, — продолжил Снейп. Он прекрасно осознавал, что скоро для Гарри они станут равными, но пока это было не так. И он собирался использовать по полной то время, пока он знает больше и способен на неожиданные поступки. Люциус славился тем, что легко принимал правила любой игры и не уступал лучшим игрокам, но пока он не знал правил. И Снейп был уверен, что даже Гарри не поймет его, если он не воспользуется этой слабостью. — Я бы сказал тебе, что это будет все, чем нам там придется заниматься, но тогда я солгу.  
  
— Целовать его, — Люциус рухнул на спину и слегка развел колени, позволяя руке Снейпа с большим удобством двигаться по его телу, чем Северус не преминул воспользоваться, ловко расстегивая пуговицы на брюках и ныряя ладонью внутрь. — Это так жутко, как выглядит? Его язык...  
  
— Совершенно нормально, мне нравится, — Северус подобрался вплотную, нависнув над Люциусом, при этом не переставая ласкать его кожу и возбужденный член. — Просто закрой глаза и отдайся ощущениям. Ощущения с Королевой... незабываемые.  
  
— Предположим, — хрипло откликнулся Люциус, облизывая губы и закрывая глаза. — А остальное?  
  
— Ощущения... незабываемые, — повторил Снейп. — Сними рубашку, Люц, она мешает тебе.  
  
— Точно, — словно под Империо, механическим голосом ответил Малфой и, не открывая глаз, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и, неуклюже ворочаясь под руками Снейпа, стянул рубашку и отбросил в сторону.  
  
Снейп услышал легкое шуршание и задрал голову, встречаясь с взглядом расположившегося прямо над ними Гарри.  
  
— Ты уже возбужден, Люц, — продолжил он, глядя на Гарри, — но еще не готов для первого раза с Королевой. Тебе помочь с этим?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — простонал Люциус, приподнимая таз, чтобы Снейп мог добраться до ягодиц.  
  
Снейпу было смешно от мысли, что стоило бы Малфою открыть глаза, и он бы обнаружил, что за ними наблюдают. Гарри не двигался с места, замерев на потолке так, что если бы Северус не знал, что это он, принял бы за причудливый барельеф. Определенно стоило поторопиться, Снейп не был уверен насчет королевского терпения, но Поттер всегда был довольно импульсивен и нетерпелив. Помня об этом, Снейп быстро стянул с Люциуса брюки вместе с бельем и снова слегка развел его колени так, чтобы с потолка Гарри было все хорошо видно.  
  
Как следует облизав собственную ладонь, Северус сначала скользнул по всей длине багрового от прилившей крови члена, который от слюны стал блестящим и неожиданно притягательным, затем погладил мошонку, слегка сжимая её в руке и тем самым вызывая совершенно невероятные стоны у Люциуса. Снейп собирался немного повеселиться, но вместо этого возбудился так, что сам едва держал себя в руках. Если бы Гарри не находился сейчас прямо над ними, Снейп определенно забыл бы о своих грандиозных планах позабавить и порадовать Королеву. Но взгляд внимательных немигающих глаз пока молчаливо наблюдающего за всем саламандра действовал не хуже холодного душа. Снейп несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, отгоняя наваждение, и снова поднес руку ко рту, на этот раз облизывая пальцы.  
  
Проведя пальцами между ягодиц и нащупав сжавшееся отверстие, Снейп без лишней прелюдии надавил сильнее, протискивая палец внутрь.  
  
— Ащ-щ-щ! — зашипел Люциус, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
  
— Расслабься, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы Снейп, мечтая сейчас только об одном — быть точно уверенным, что Королева не впадет в ярость, если он сейчас одновременно с подготовкой Люциуса примется ласкать себя. В конце концов, его никто не предупреждал, что Люциус будет выглядеть так развратно и желанно одновременно.  
  
Скорее бы Поттер уже заявил свои права на обнаженного Малфоя, а не мучил их обоих этой невероятной пыткой — Северус быстро забыл, что идея пытки и все осуществление полностью принадлежит ему одному. Злясь одновременно на бездействующую Королеву и жарко стонущего Люциуса, Снейп почти полностью вытащил палец и втиснул обратно уже два.  
  
— Дьявол! — вскрикнул Люциус и распахнул глаза. Судя по мгновенно отхлынувшему от щек румянцу, он сразу заметил Гарри.  
  
Поттер, видимо, тоже решил наконец действовать и открыл рот.  
  
— Я не дьявол, — заметил он почти серьезно. — Я Королева.  
  
Он шустро добрался до стены и по ней спустился к самой постели, останавливаясь на уровне со стоящим на коленях между ног Люциуса Снейпом.  
  
— Ты уступишь мне место, Северус? — не сомневаясь в ответе, спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он, но вставать с колен не торопился, напротив, принимаясь яростнее толкаться пальцами в Люциуса, заставляя того сдавленно стонать и вздрагивать всем телом. И только когда Гарри спрыгнул на кровать, Снейп откатился в сторону, а потом сел на подушку над головой Люциуса, склоняясь над его лицом.  
  
— Смотри на Северуса, Люциус, не закрывай глаза, — посоветовал Гарри, цепко обхватывая ладонями и слегка царапая когтями бедра Малфоя. — Ты уже неплохо раскрыт и возбужден, только страх может причинить тебе боль.  
  
Люциус прикусил губу, послушно глядя в глаза склонившегося над ним Снейпа. Тот же был благодарен Гарри за эту попытку отвлечь их обоих. И пусть по тому, как Люциус сильнее прикусывал губу или пытался сдержать стон, Северус легко представлял, что тот чувствует, когда сквозь непривычные к такому проникновению мышцы протискивается член, как он заполняет тугой канал, видеть это было бы куда невыносимее. И хуже всего, что Снейп совсем запутался и не мог понять, на чьем месте он хотел бы оказаться.


	8. Chapter 8

Люциус уже понял по объяснению Снейпа, почему так происходит, поэтому не удивился тому, что снова потерял сознание. В конце концов, Королева действительно была ядовита чуть более чем вся. Что его неприятно удивило, так это то, что очнулся он на огромной кровати в полном одиночестве. Простыни из непонятной огнеупорной ткани уже остыли, но ему не было холодно, так как его кто-то заботливо укрыл. От этого должно было стать легче, но не становилось. Люциус почувствовал себя использованным и брошенным.  
  
Он завернулся в простыню и принялся изучать план лабиринта, нарисованный вечером? Утром? — в подземелье, да еще с постоянными потерями сознания Люциус совершенно запутался с временем суток. Можно было бы использовать Темпус, но для этого надо было вернуть палочку, а судя по тому, что Снейп также справлялся без своей, саламандр еще недостаточно им доверял, чтобы вернуть оружие.  
  
Снейп, видимо, так же как и он заблудившийся в лабиринтах, нарисовал схематично как добраться до главных, по его мнению, участков лабиринта — ванная, склад с продуктами, лаборатория, под которой подписано: «Пока в беспорядке!», а еще покои самого Снейпа. Основного гнезда на карте не было, но Люциусу было достаточно того, что он знает, где спальня Снейпа — гнездо должно располагаться рядом, как и его собственные покои.  
  
Умывшись и обнаружив, что на складе можно прожить без особых печалей не меньше года, Люциус решил всё-таки разыскать Снейпа или Королеву. Покои Северуса он нашел легко по нарисованной схеме и мог только поразиться тому, насколько комната посреди лабиринта один в один повторяет покои Снейпа в слизеринских подземелий.  
  
Разница была только одна: никогда Люциус не мог бы представить в покоях зельевара на его узкой аскетичной койке — почти такой же, на каких спали студенты, — пару, переплетшуюся руками и ногами так плотно, что сложно разобрать, где чья рука или нога. И даже хвост Гарри обвивал ногу Снейпа, собственнически притягивая к себе. Люциус слабо представлял, как можно так сцепиться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы заснуть в таком положении, но эти двое спокойно спали, заставляя его беситься от зависти.  
  
Если бы они спали на той большой кровати, Люциус бы заставил себя скрыть обиду и прилег бы рядом, но здесь такого варианта не было, поэтому он решил вернуться в главный зал и еще почитать. Определенно он ничем не хуже Снейпа и вполне может добиться особого внимания Королевы.  
  
Он уже почти вышел из паутинного перехода на открытое пространство, когда его за пояс перехватили руки, и он оказался притянут к горячему телу.  
  
— Ты злишься? — с трудом разобрал он шепот над ухом, пытаясь не дернуться и не оглянуться, прекрасно понимая, что здесь, в Тайной комнате, гнезде Королевы, нет никого опаснее самой саламандры.  
  
— Вы...  
  
— Мы не хотели мешать тебе, ты снова был без сознания, — прервал его Гарри с легким смешком и потерся пахом о его тыл, благодаря чему Люциус неожиданно вспомнил, что всё еще ходит, завернувшись в кусок ткани и не удосужившись надеть даже брюки. — А у нас еще оставались кое-какие планы...  
  
— Мне стоит поблагодарить вас за беспокойство, — буркнул Люциус, против логики обижаясь еще сильнее. Казалось, что над ним провели какую-то целительскую или ритуальную процедуру, а после этого с облегчением уединились.  
  
— И ты вполне можешь это сделать, — убедительно произнес Гарри, проводя ладонью по груди вздрогнувшего от этого прикосновения Люциуса. — А можешь продолжать дуться. Тебе стоит как можно скорее решить, хочешь ли ты быть частью нашей семьи или нет. У меня нет времени, Люциус, инстинкты гонят меня заканчивать гнездо, мне нужно быть уверенным в отцах для моего потомства, мне нужна их верность, ваша верность.  
  
— То есть, мне нужно развестись с Нарциссой и больше никаких отношений? — уточнил Люциус быстро. — А с Северусом, например? Он вчера так уверенно себя вел. Или это было сегодня...  
  
— Пф-ф, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Поттер и потерся носом о плечо Люциуса, осторожно прикусывая свою метку, но не прокалывая кожу. — Меня не волнует, с кем ты хочешь спать. Секс рядом с гнездом особенно полезен для потомства. А уж Северус... со свитой договаривайтесь сами между собой, я отказываюсь влезать в это. Но твои мысли, твои цели, твои дети — они должны быть только моими, тебе понятно?  
  
— Эм... Королева, — Люциус почувствовал, что ему становится душно. Будь он в рубашке, он бы расстегнул воротничок, но в его случае пришлось просто потереть шею и обмахнуться рукой. — Но у меня уже есть один ребенок. Не ваш.  
  
— Я не потерял память, Люциус, — сухо ответил Поттер, в противовес тону продолжая ласково водить руками по телу Малфоя, касаясь особо чувствительных мест и заставляя его вздрагивать и сильнее прижиматься спиной. — Я с твоим «ребенком» больше четырех лет проучился. Это было до наших взаимоотношений, и Драко ничего не грозит. Я надеюсь.  
  
— В смысле? — вздрогнул Люциус то ли оттого, как обреченно прозвучала последняя фраза, то ли оттого, что руки Гарри окончательно избавили его от импровизированной тоги, которая лавиной стекла к его ногам.  
  
— Я не родился таким, — резко ответил Гарри, разворачивая Люциуса к себе лицом. — Посмотри на меня, не закрывай глаза, не отводи взгляд, посмотри! Я не человек, я всего несколько месяцев следую своим инстинктам и только недавно обнаружил, что мне не нужно решать это в одиночку, мне начал помогать и объяснять кое-какие моменты Северус. Откуда я могу знать, драклы тебя подери, что инстинкты не заставят меня избавиться от твоего сына, когда у нас появится общее потомство?  
  
— А такое может случиться? — Люциус охнул, чувствуя на уже возбужденном ласками члене руку саламандры, который придвинулся вплотную, обхватывая ладонью сразу оба члена и скользя по ним вверх и вниз, глядя при этом немигающим взглядом на Люциуса, словно у них шла обычная дискуссия и больше ничего.  
  
— Никто не знает, — буркнул Гарри, прижимаясь сильнее, так, что его рука уже с трудом двигалась между их телами. Люциус глухо застонал и слегка расставил ноги.  
  
— Поэтому... — слова давались ему тяжело, как и прямое положение тела — чтобы не упасть, он обеими руками ухватился за бедра Гарри. — Поэтому Северус предложил сделать его пажом, так?  
  
— Думаю, да, — Гарри нервно провел по губам тонким синим языком, заставляя Люциуса снова вздрогнуть. — Но мне кажется, это провальная идея. Я не готов нянчиться с ним и слушать истерики, они будят во мне ярость, и если ты не можешь взглянуть на меня без отвращения, то твой сыночек и вовсе... — он не закончил, лишь снова облизал губы.  
  
— Я не испытываю отвращения, — запротестовал Люциус и, не зная, как подтвердить свои слова, коснулся губами рта Гарри.  
  
Не ожидавший этого саламандр на мгновение замер, затем приоткрыл рот, позволяя Люциусу самому решать, продолжать или нет. Малфой же вспомнил, как невероятно выглядели слившиеся в поцелуе Королева и Снейп и свою зависть, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы преодолеть страх. Он лишь слегка коснулся своим языком острых и наверняка невероятно ядовитых зубов, скользя им по деснам и небу. Гарри поощрительно застонал, убыстряя темп рукой. Потерявшийся в ощущениях Люциус положил руку на затылок Поттера, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Он не сразу понял, что происходит, когда почувствовал легкое, но уверенное прикосновение между ягодиц. Первая мысль его была о Снейпе, но растянувшиеся в усмешке губы стало сложнее целовать, и Люциус был готов поклясться, что нечто, осторожно протискивающееся в его анус, горячее и покрыто мелкой чешуей, что лишь усиливало ощущения.  
  
«В хвосте множество нервных окончаний», — вспомнил Люциус предупреждение мирно спящего сейчас в своей постели Снейпа и пошире расставил ноги, облегчая проникновение. Поттер распахнул свои золотистые глаза и сдавленно зашипел ему в рот, принимаясь двигать рукой в том же ритме, в каком двигался кончик его хвоста. Тело Малфоя прошила волна обжигающего удовольствия, когда хвост коснулся какой-то точки внутри его тела.  
  
И если до этого момента Люциус не видел особой разницы между хвостом и членом, то сейчас эта разница ощущалась по тому, как Гарри управлялся с пятой конечностью — хвост словно гладил, изгибаясь внутри так, чтобы раз за разом пройтись по тому месту, что вызывало такую реакцию всего тела. Люциус ничего не мог поделать, он бы уже свалился на пол, если не держался бы за Гарри, и если сам Поттер не поддерживал его, зажав между горячей когтистой ладонью и двигающимся в этом же ритме хвостом.  
  
В голове Люциуса помутилось от острых ощущений, он уже не пытался сдержать стонов или стоять прямо, сам сильнее насаживаясь на двигающийся внутри кончик хвоста и сильнее приникая к губам Поттера. Зубы, нечеловеческой формы и цвета язык — всё это было неважно, он кончил одновременно с любовником, чувствуя теплую вязкую жидкость между их разгоряченными телами и, все еще не желая останавливаться, продолжая ласкать языком рот Гарри, массировать его затылок, прижимая к себе собственническим жестом. Гарри с трудом удалось оторваться от его губ и прижаться к шее, прокусывая нежную кожу.  
  
Снова.  
И снова Люциус уже предсказуемо потерял сознание.


	9. Chapter 9

— А может, он вампир, а не саламандра? — Люциус открыл один глаз и со стоном попытался разогнуться — уложенный в неудобной позе, он сейчас чувствовал ломоту во всем теле. — Теряешь сознание от укуса, а он потом кровь пьет...  
  
— Ого, — сидящий рядом на постели Снейп отложил книгу. — Похоже, в этот раз ты отравился сильнее, чем следовало. Надеюсь, это не повлияло на мозг.  
  
Он бесцеремонно оттянул веко Люциуса, разглядывая зрачок, потом то же самое проделал с другим глазом, и только после этого снова взял книгу.  
  
— Жить буду? — сварливо полюбопытствовал Люциус, недовольный бесцеремонными действиями Снейпа.  
  
— Наверняка, — отозвался тот. — Салазар подери, как мне нужно, чтобы эти книги мог прочитать Гарри! Тут столько важной информации о его возможностях и истории его рода, она разбросана жалкими крохами, но найти можно...  
  
— За чем же дело стало? — удивился Люциус, садясь на постели со всей осторожностью, какой он мог позволить для своей истерзанной задницы. — Кстати, где Королева?  
  
— Да Мерлин её знает, — отмахнулся Снейп. — Или гнездо строит, или по замку шныряет. Мы ведь еще ничего не знаем о дамах, со стражами он тоже не договорился. Он сейчас не может читать, мы с ним этот вопрос обсуждали — инстинкты гонят его обустраивать гнездо и заниматься семьей, чтение его отвлекает, до первого выводка он чуть больше животное, чем человек.  
  
— Вы обсуждали Драко и то, что Королева не знает, захочется ей его убить или нет? — осторожно поинтересовался Люциус, оглядываясь в поисках брюк, которые оставил здесь много ранее.  
  
— Разумеется, обсуждали, — Снейп с недовольным видом оторвался от книги. — Именно поэтому я и предложил сделать его пажом. Королева не злопамятна, но она жестокое существо, не стоит надеяться, что великодушие Гарри возобладает. Если ему для потомства потребуется кого-то убить, он в первую очередь вспомнит о тех, кто, фигурально выражаясь, пил его кровь раньше. Паж же неприкосновенен для всех, кроме самой Королевы, но и Королева не попытается его убить.  
  
— Всё упирается в то, как объяснить это Драко, — задумчиво резюмировал Люциус.  
  
— Вроде того, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Твой сын, вот и думай, как его убедить. Ты голоден, кстати? Я собираюсь поужинать. Или пообедать, понятия не имею, сколько сейчас времени!  
  
— Сейчас утро, — появившийся неслышно над ними Гарри шустро спустился на кровать. — Как насчет горячей пищи? Я попрошу домовиков.  
  
— Это было бы отлично! — обрадовался Снейп, слегка пододвигаясь, чтобы Гарри мог расположиться между ними. — Где ты был?  
  
— Достал всё, что ты просил для лаборатории, Северус, — Гарри сонно зевнул, обнажая острые зубы, и рухнул на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Люциус открыл рот, чтобы спросить про обещанную горячую еду, но в это время рядом с кроватью появились плавающие в воздухе тарелки, от которых аппетитно пахло горячим рагу.  
  
— Пусть спит, — Снейп ласково поворошил волосы на макушке сонно сопящего Гарри. — Он измотался уже с этим гнездом. Да еще я тут вычитал, что люди идут на ужасные вещи для уничтожения гнезд саламандр, поэтому он озаботился поисками путей спасения на случай, если Дамблдор прознает о том, что гнездо здесь, и решится уничтожить Хогвартс.  
  
— Даже так? — выдохнул Люциус, пообещав себе почитать все, что прочел Снейп, определенно стоит лучше знать о той стороне, к которой он примкнул.  
  
Организм требовал утолить не только голод, но и другие потребности, и Люциус осторожно поднялся с постели, стараясь не потревожить спящего саламандра, который во сне становился холоднее и больше похожим на свою человеческую версию.  
  
— А это что? — Малфой нагнулся, поднимая с пола газету.  
  
— Гарри раздобыл «Ежедневный Пророк» — пояснил Снейп. — Как оказалось, о нашем исчезновении за пределами Хогвартса еще не знают, и нас никто не ищет. Дамблдор, конечно, считает, что это избавит от паники, но вместо этого он дает нам время.  
  
— Нарси! — Люциус сжал газету в руках, намереваясь прочитать всю от корки до корки. — Она может потерять меня и поднять тревогу.  
  
— Да ладно, — удивился Снейп. — Ты ей докладываешься, даже если тебя Лорд направит на секретное дело?  
  
Люциус не ответил, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть под внимательным и насмешливым взглядом Снейпа, который недолго сдерживался и фыркнул.  
  
— Ничего, попросим Гарри передать весточку, — наконец сжалился Снейп. – Иди куда шел, а то еда остынет.  
  
Когда Люциус вернулся, он обнаружил, что Снейп спит, одной рукой сжимая недочитанную книжку, а второй обнимая Гарри за талию. Быстро прикончив плотный завтрак, который он сам предпочел считать обедом, Люциус прилег рядом и тоже положил руку на обнаженную спину Гарри и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что он не сможет заснуть после недавней потери сознания, но, видимо, организм не считал это полноценным сном, потому что скоро Люциус, убаюканный сонным дыханием Гарри и Северуса, уже крепко спал.  
  
Проснулся Люциус оттого, что лежащий рядом Гарри заворочался. Малфой открыл глаза и столкнулся взглядом с поднявшимся на локти Поттером.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил, прости, — шепнул тот, осторожно двигая хвостом так, чтобы столкнуть с себя ногу Снейпа и не разбудить при этом.  
  
— Ничего страшного, Королева, — прошептал в ответ Люциус. — Я уже выспался, — быстро соврал он.  
  
— Люциус, — Гарри сел и настороженно посмотрел на мужчину. — Я хотел бы серьезно поговорить. Я понимаю, что вы с Северусом в первую очередь видите во мне опасную зверушку, и поэтому стараетесь говорить то, что меня не обидит. Но я не дурак, правда. И я знаю, что ни ты, ни Северус не полюбили внезапно меня, да и вряд ли полюбите, я не сделал ничего для этого, скорее наоборот, я насильно принуждаю вас войти в мою семью. Но пойми, Люциус, хотя я это все знаю, вы все равно становитесь моей семьей, которую я буду защищать и которая много для меня значит. Меня не обязательно любить, это никому особо не давалось, и даже когда я был человеком... Кроме родителей, они, наверное, меня любили.... но я не помню, — совсем тихо прошептал Гарри и тряхнул головой. — Я не о том. Не нужно мне лгать, хорошо? Если вы не будете пытаться меня предать, этого будет уже достаточно.  
  
Люциус не знал, что сказать. Он мог сказать, что не знает, как на самом деле относится к Гарри Северус, но носится он с ним вполне искренне. Он мог сказать, что помыслить не мог, что у героя волшебного мира такие низкие требования, и он считает, что их стоит поднять. Он мог сказать, что пусть они и не были готовы войти в королевскую свиту, их принуждают к этому куда меньше, чем могло бы быть, и Гарри куда менее жесток, чем другие существа, которым так или иначе вынуждены были служить Снейп и Малфой.  
  
Но это были бы просто слова, честные или не очень, а слова тут не годились. Люциус уже подумывал обнять расстроенную ящерицу, вне зависимости от того, воспримет ли он это как предложение к соитию, к которому Люциус вовсе не был готов, или нет, но тут под его ногой что-то зашуршало.  
  
— Я сказал — не лазить на постель без приглашения, — сердито произнес Гарри, мгновенно избавляясь от печали в глазах, и стукнул голой пяткой по кровати.  
  
— Что там? — радуясь смене темы, поинтересовался Люциус.  
  
— Элементали, — пояснил Гарри, переворачиваясь на постели и выуживая из-под одеяла крошечную черную ящерицу с желтыми пятнами. — Саламандры чувствуют мое гнездо, скоро от них тут будет не повернуться. Но большинство из них не ядовито, да еще и польза может быть... — Гарри размахнулся и выкинул саламандру с кровати, ящерица упала на пол и шустро умчалась прочь.  
  
— Гарри... Королева... — Люциус откашлялся. — Как насчет Драко, ты что-то решил?  
  
— Не знаю, — Гарри сел на пятки и задумчиво повел хвостом. — Я готов смириться с этим вариантом. Мне в общем-то на данный момент паж как собаке пятая нога — для энергии секса мне достаточно вас двоих, если все и дальше будет так, — добавил он, слегка приподняв бровь.  
  
— Кхм... разумеется, — Люциус посчитал, что то, что он не покраснел и не заерзал от такого неприкрытого намека, уже достойно награды.  
  
— ...Во-от, — похоже, согласие Люциуса и правда что-то значило для Королевы, он выглядел куда более довольным, чем в начале разговора. — Вопрос весь в том, сможет ли он без истерик и оскорблений ужиться со мной.  
  
— Я бы мог с ним поговорить... — неуверенно протянул Люциус. — И лучше это делать без вашего присутствия, Королева.  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул. — Меня не будет дня два, я притащу сюда твоего сына, надеюсь, за пару дней он выдохнется.  
  
— Куда собрался? — сонно поинтересовался Снейп, приподнимаясь на локте.  
  
— Я решил не писать Сириусу, а навестить его лично на Гриммо, — Гарри повел плечами. — Совиная почта не безопасна, а я пекусь и о его безопасности тоже. И только прошу вас не пытаться покинуть гнездо. Скорее всего, это не получится, но меня расстроят даже попытки.  
  
— А если что-то случится? — с беспокойством поинтересовался Снейп. — Что-нибудь непредвиденное?  
  
— Берите элементаля, называйте мое имя и кидайте в огонь, — Гарри ткнул пальцем в мирно пылающий камин в глубине комнаты. — Он меня найдет где угодно.  
  
— Этот камин ведь не соединен с сетью, да? — заинтересовался Люциус, подходя ближе к источнику тепла и света.  
  
— Ни мне, ни элементалям это не нужно, — с достоинством ответил Гарри. — Ждите, сейчас я вам раздобуду Драко.  
  
Он покинул комнату, а Снейп вопросительно уставился на Малфоя.  
  
— Поттера два дня не будет, чем мне еще заняться? Буду воспитывать сына, — усмехнулся тот.  
  
— Лучше бы помог мне с лабораторией разобраться, — буркнул в ответ Снейп.  
  
Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Люциус нервничал, мысленно рисуя живописные картины, в которых Драко пытается отбиться от саламандра и получает порцию яда, несовместимую с жизнью. Ему стоило большого труда удержаться от вскрика, когда появился Гарри, ради разнообразия осторожно ступающий по полу, а не спускающийся с потолка. На руках он держал неподвижное тело. Малфой было дернулся к сыну, но Снейп удержал его. Они оба наблюдали за тем, как осторожно Гарри положил свою ношу на кровать. В этот момент Драко слегка шевельнулся, положил руки под щеку и... продолжил спать.  
  
— В Хогвартсе ночь, — пояснил Гарри тихо. — Он даже не проснулся, соня.  
  
— Ты его прямо из кровати вытащил и донес, а он не заметил? — поразился Люциус.  
  
Ему показалось, или глаза саламандра сверкнули в полумраке комнаты.  
  
— Я довольно сильный, — шепотом произнес Гарри. — А еще я куда менее жестокий, чем ты думаешь.  
  
И, прежде чем Люциус успел возразить, саламандр рухнул на пол, быстрее преодолевая расстояние до камина на четырех конечностях, и исчез в пламени.  
  
— Ну вот, обидел Королеву, чучело, — буркнул Снейп и отпустил наконец плечо друга. — Если что — я в лаборатории.  
  
И Люциус остался наедине со спящим сыном.  



	10. Chapter 10

— Папа? Где мы? — в голосе Драко отчетливо проскальзывала нервозность. Люциус едва заметно поморщился — он собирался первый заговорить с сыном, когда тот проснется, но Драко спал долго, Снейп не выбирался из своей лаборатории, и Люциус заскучал, из-за чего принялся читать сваленные грудой книги, пропустив пробуждение сына.  
  
— В Тайной комнате, сын, — ответил он сухо. — И я действительно надеюсь, что ты не устроишь тут истерику, а то Северус будет злиться, если мы его воплями отвлечем от работы.  
  
— Профессор Снейп тоже тут? — обрадовался Драко и завертел головой, пытаясь оглядеться. По-видимому, паутинные стены и уходящие в неизвестность ходы навели его на какие-то мысли, он нахмурился и неуверенно произнес. — Поттер?..  
  
— Тебя доставил сюда Гарри Поттер, все верно, — кивнул Люциус, намеренно выделяя имя Королевы. — Но сейчас его тут нет, мы одни. Это место сейчас принадлежит Гарри, как и мы в некотором роде.  
  
— Мы? — Драко стремительно сел и проверил руки и ноги, а потом оглядел отца. — Мы — пленники здесь?  
  
— Не совсем, — Люциус удрученно потер лоб. Он просто не знал, как объяснить сыну то, что сам он понимал недостаточно хорошо. Он много лет работал над тем, чтобы оказываться там, где выгоды, и сейчас поясничные рецепторы просто кричали, что он находится в самом нужном месте, хотя та часть, что располагалась пониже, могла с ними не согласиться. — Скажем так, Драко, если, несмотря на все доводы, ты решишь нас покинуть, то препятствовать тебе Поттер не будет. Северус наложит на тебя Обливиэйт для нашей и твоей безопасности, и ты будешь свободен. К сожалению, это не гарантирует того, что твои следующие встречи с Королевой закончатся так же благополучно, да и уверенности в том, что мы когда-нибудь еще встретимся, у меня нет.  
  
— Давай с самого начала, — Драко замотал головой. — Мне не привиделось, Поттер зеленый и с когтями?  
  
— Еще и с хвостом, — против своей воли усмехнулся Люциус. — Прости, что не поверил тебе сразу. Поттер принял наследие, инстинкты которого требуют от него довольно многого.  
  
— Наследие, — задумчиво протянул Драко. — Большинство наследий требуют партнеров, так? Он хочет, чтобы я был его партнером?  
  
— Нет, не переживай, — поспешил успокоить сына Люциус. — В некотором роде партнерами он выбрал нас с Северусом, но ему еще нужен спутник... паж. Королевский паж, Драко.  
  
— Салазар вас подери, я не хочу прислуживать Поттеру, — возмутился Драко.  
  
— Ты будешь... да даже если прислуживать! — не стал подбирать слова Люциус, разозлившись. — Только Королеве, оставаясь неприкосновенным для всех остальных. Ты думаешь, у меня были шансы, хоть мизерные, выторговать подобное отношение к тебе у Лорда или в Министерстве? И потом, мы с Северусом сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вопрос интимных отношений с саламандрой тебя не коснулся. Гарри считает, что ему вполне может хватить и нас двоих.  
  
— Да прекрасно! — взъярился в ответ Драко и стукнул кулаком по кровати. — А меня вы спросили? Я терпеть не могу Поттера, это верно, но наследие! Дьявол, у него чешуя, когти, да еще и хвост! Да Блейз сожрет свой галстук, а Панси закапает слюной все учебники! Это же круто!  
  
— Что? — Люциусу показалось, что он ослышался. А может, Северус прав, и на него слишком сильно подействовал яд саламандра.  
  
— Что слышал, папа! — Драко вскочил. — Во всей Англии приличной твари не найдешь, а знаешь, как круто встречаться с полукровками, когда они не магглокровки, а принявшие наследия существа?  
  
Люциус знал, что рот у него открылся совершенно не аристократично, но поделать ничего не мог. Сын его откровенно пугал своим возмущением.  
  
— И давно? — наконец произнес он. — Давно это считается... привлекательным вариантом?  
  
— Да уж не вчера началось, — Драко в сердцах швырнул подушку на пол, чуть не зашибив юркую пятнистую саламандру. — Блейз весь прошлый год страдал, что поздно узнал о профессоре Люпине. Он, конечно, не очень презентабельно выглядит в человеческом обличии, но он оборотень! А Панси целовалась с Фиренце! Ну вот объясни, что такой интересный кентавр, да еще профессор, мог найти в нашей Панси? В ней же ни капли крови волшебных существ!  
  
— Ну в нас тоже ни капли, мы чистокровные маги, — нахмурился Люциус.  
  
— Нет, отец! — Драко широко раскрыл глаза. — Ты обманываешь меня, у нас должна быть хоть какая-то худо-бедно завалявшаяся вейла в родственниках!  
  
— Ни одной, — Люциус не понимал, почему оправдывается, и начинал от этого злиться. — И в мое время чистокровность ценилась выше всего. Так что ты можешь гордиться тем, что ты чистокровный волшебник.  
  
— Ну, хоть профессор Снейп вампир? — не успокоился Драко. — Должна же быть какая-то объективная причина тому, что тварь выбрала вас в спутники!  
  
— Северус — полукровка, — согласился Люциус, а когда Драко расплылся в улыбке, жестко добавил: — Его отец — маггл.  
  
Драко со стоном рухнул на кровать и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— А Панси... — глухо начал он.  
  
— А мисс Паркинсон могла попросту наврать, — сжалился над сыном Люциус. — И потом, Гарри наплевать на кровь, его интересует магия. Северус привлек его вкусом темной магии, а тот уже предложил из темных магов именно нас.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что у нас умный декан, — буркнул Драко, но тут же бесхитростно уточнил: — Ты правда думаешь, что Панси могла соврать?  
  
Прежде, чем Люциус успел поубедительнее ответить, в зал вошел Снейп и, подняв с пола подушку, с интересом уставился на Малфоев.  
  
— Ну что, как тут истерика? — полюбопытствовал он.  
  
— Не на ту тему, что ты думаешь, — откликнулся Люциус. — Ты знал, что магические существа — это очень привлекательно?  
  
— О! — Снейп с интересом посмотрел на Драко. — Ты всё-таки признался отцу, что домогался Фиренце? Я думал, мы решили это замять...  
  
— Мерлин! — взвизгнул Драко и, мигом слетев с постели, бросился к одному из выходов.  
  
— Далеко не убегай, пострадать можно и рядом! — крикнул ему вслед Снейп. — А то искать его потом... — пробормотал он недовольно.  
  
— Фиренце?.. — тихим и угрожающим тоном произнес Люциус.  
  
— А как, по-твоему, мне работать с подростками, если не сохранять их маленькие грязные тайны? — в тон ему ответил Снейп. — Я слежу, чтобы ничего непоправимого не случилось, провожу воспитательные беседы...  
  
— Лучше бы воспитательную порку, — вздохнул Люциус.  
  
— Тогда надо успевать сейчас, потом он станет неприкосновенен, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — И что хочет твой наследник на этот раз?  
  
— Прислуживать, как он выражается, Поттеру он не хочет, зато в интимном плане его не смущают ни хвост, ни когти, — ответил Люциус возмущенно.  
  
— Ну, вот и объясни ему, что выбирать он будет в «Зонко» и «Сладком королевстве», а тут пусть, главное, не раздражает Королеву, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Не хочешь посмотреть на мою лабораторию?  
  
— Я хочу знать, что там с моим сыном, — буркнул Люциус.  
  
— Есть захочет — вылезет, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Рыдать от ужаса не собирается, осталось убедить его не оскорблять Королеву и не злить его, и дело в шляпе.  
  
Драко и правда выбрался из лабиринта сам, косо поглядывая на отца, попросил Снейпа проводить его до ванной и совершенно искренне удивился, что такое место в их подземном плену и в самом деле есть. А после завтрака бутербродами — без Гарри домовики в Тайной комнате не появлялись — схватился за свиток Снейпа.  
  
— Давайте уточним, — внезапно заговорил он спустя час после начала чтения. Люциус, в этот момент читающий гипотезу Снейпа о событиях великого Лондонского пожара, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Снейп недовольно оторвался от новых записей, в которых он собирал догадки о возможностях Королевы, намереваясь их проверить, как только Гарри окажется в поле его зрения. — Поттер — Королева саламандр, — дождавшись дружного кивка, он продолжил. — Оставим на его совести тот факт, что он парень, это же Поттер, в конце концов. Он может и собирается родить кучу ящериц от вас двоих...  
  
— Полукровок, — поправил его Снейп. — Саламандры будут полулюдьми, но ген существа невероятно силен, а при нашей склонности к темной магии он только усиливается. Потомство должно получиться магически сильным и... саламандровым.  
  
— А сколько? — Драко поморщился и мотнул головой, недовольный тем, что его вопрос непонятен. — Сколько братиков и сестричек мне ждать? Два-три? Дюжину?  
  
— Кхм... — Снейп оглянулся на Люциуса, но тот неожиданно сообразил, что тоже до сих пор не задавался этим вопросом, и смотрел с не меньшим интересом, чем сын. — Ну около дюжины... это один выводок. Саламандра вынашивает один выводок полгода и при хорошем уходе от свиты восстанавливается за месяц и готова для нового зачатия.  
  
— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — словно между делом заметил Люциус, разглядывая свои ногти.  
  
— Саламандры, рожденные Королевой, развиваются не так, как обычные человеческие дети, — Снейп дернул себя за волосы, волнуясь. — Если я правильно понимаю, они много времени проводят среди элементалей в таком же виде, что усложняет их уничтожение, а через три линьки... линька раз в год, они в человеческом обличие соответствуют десяти-одиннадцатилетним детям и внедряются в человеческие семьи. Некоторые способны на это раньше, некоторые остаются с родителями, но это большая редкость. Через десять лет те особи, что способны к размножению, заводят свои семьи, и наследие саламандр превалирует над любым другим. Он полностью подавляет ген магглов или оборотней, значительно ослабляет вейл или вампиров, полукровки-маги же обладают в равной степени саламандровыми качествами и людскими до дальнейшего смешения с полукровками-саламандрами...  
  
Люциус с тревогой посмотрел на сына. Когда он сам впервые это услышал, первая мысль была попытаться уничтожить Королеву даже ценой жизни. Но Северус ему сразу дал понять, что не позволит даже посмотреть косо на сына Лили. А теперь он и сам пришел к выводу, что лучше его дети заполонят землю, чем чьи-то еще. Лицо Драко оставалось безмятежным.  
  
— Предположим, — наконец произнес он. — С вами всё понятно. Стражи тоже нужная штука, надеюсь, Поттер найдет кого-нибудь действительно убийственного, если собирается бодаться со всем миром. Но паж! И две дамы! Зачем нам тут еще какие-то девчонки?  
  
— Как ты правильно заметил, Королева — чисто теоретически — женская особь, — снисходительно пояснил Снейп. — На самом деле, как элементали абсолютно бесполы — они еще являются символом целомудрия, ты должен это знать, Драко, если отец изучал с тобой геральдику и алхимические символы, так магические королевские саламандры могут нести в себе черты обоих полов. А могут не нести — для них это совершенно не имеет никакого значения. Но дамы нужны именно для решения всяких вопросов с потомством и просто для более близкого общения, как и Паж. Видишь ли, Драко, хотя и мы, и Гарри пытаемся сгладить шероховатости между нами, разница в возрасте, опыте, личных предпочтениях, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Люциуса, — всё это накладывает свой отпечаток, и, вероятно, Королеве с нами будет довольно скучно. Ей нужен компаньон, человек её возраста и интересов, и будет неплохо, если тебе удастся занять это место.  
  
— Грейнджер и Уизли, я почти уверен, — вздохнул Драко. — Раз кровь Поттеру не важна...  
  
— Не согласен, — неожиданно вклинился Люциус. — Джиневра — да, она определенно темная волшебница, даже если пытается сойти за светлую, но Грейнджер не имеет никакого представления о темной магии и нарушит весь баланс.  
  
— Это мысль, — кивнул Снейп.  
  
— Мы в том году проходили Непростительные, — заметил Драко. — И в теории Грейнджер разбирается.  
  
— Ты совсем не учишь сына, да? — нахмурился Снейп и добавил для Драко. — Непростительные — это не Темная магия, поэтому они и непростительные, в Темной магии такого понятия просто не существует.  
  
— Так, — Драко отложил свиток. — С этого места поподробнее.  



	11. Chapter 11

— Темная магия отличается от светлой своей узкой направленностью и обязательным использованием чего-то помимо заклинаний, — пояснил Люциус, недовольно посмотрев на Снейпа. — Если при ритуале используются любые частички человека или магического существа — это темная магия.  
  
— Большинство сложных зелий — темная магия, — вставил Снейп. — Даже простейшая Амортенция, вы будете проходить её на шестом курсе, она уже темная магия.  
  
— Любые магические ритуалы, действия и артефакты, направленные на конкретного человека,— темная магия, — снова перебил его Люциус. — Сравни хотя бы светлое заклинание Патронуса и сумеречный глаз.  
  
Драко машинально дернул за цепочку, висевшую на шее, заметив это, Люциус удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
— Этот глаз мы с Нарциссой сделали сами, используя твою кровь, — пояснил он. — Можно было купить стандартный, но его нужно чаще заряжать, да и эффективность его пониже. Он заряжается положительными эмоциями и отражает пагубное действие дементоров без твоего непосредственного участия. Со временем артефакт разряжается и нуждается в новых эмоциях, но это куда проще, чем перед лицом опасности заставить себя вызвать счастливое воспоминание и использовать заклинание.  
  
— Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что Патронус отгонит дементоров в целом, тогда как глаз защитит только своего владельца, — добавил Снейп.  
  
— И это большой плюс, — отрезал Люциус.  
  
— Поттер так не считает, — задумчиво почесал кончик носа Драко. — Он предпочитает спасать всех.  
  
— Поттер — светлый маг, — согласился Снейп. — Пока. Но он очень темное существо, и оно определенно победит. Использование его крови в ритуале Темным Лордом повысило возможности Лорда, но и придало ему некоторые черты рептилии. Нам еще повезло, что Гарри не решил объединиться с Лордом, ужиться с ним было бы сложнее.  
  
— То есть, Поттеру нравится именно магия в человеке и больше ничего, — невинно глядя на отца и декана, поинтересовался Драко.  
  
Впрочем, его тон не обманул Снейпа.  
  
— Да, прихорашиваться можешь не пытаться, — сухо ответил он. — До красивой одежды или личика ему тоже дела нет.  
  
— А то я не вижу, — нечаянно вслух произнес Драко и прикрыл ладонью рот.  
  
Снейп фыркнул и скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в лабораторию.  
  
— Что-то надо делать с твоим языком, сын, — покачал головой Люциус. — Если ты что-то подобное скажешь при Гарри... забудь о том, что это всепрощающий Поттер, саламандры куда более злопамятны, а еще ядовиты и, честно говоря, я не уверен, что правильно понял, но они могут включать человека в пищевую цепочку.  
  
— А? — не понял Драко.  
  
— Съесть может, — сухо пояснил вернувшийся из лаборатории Снейп.  
  
Люциус благоразумно оставил этих двоих разбираться, а сам полез вглубь лабиринта, справедливо полагая, что рядом с гнездом должны появиться и его покои. Он не ошибся, но из-за того, что Гарри никогда не бывал в мэноре, эта комната была более безликой, чем комната Снейпа. Кровать была похожа на ту, на которой они спали в центральном зале, обычная тумбочка, пустой шкаф и полка с книгами.  
  
Книг было немного, но Люциус был по-настоящему тронут, обнаружив там историю чистокровных семейств, несколько книг по нормандским завоеваниям — Люциус был уверен, что найдет в каждой из них упоминание своего предка Арманда,— а также потертый фолиант с записками Николаса Малфоя, который использовал черную смерть одним из первых. Сердце Люциуса неприятно кольнуло, когда он осознал, что его предок был среди тех, кто под корень вывел род саламандр. Род их Гарри. И теперь он не знал, что его печалит больше — что он предает память предков, принимая сторону Королевы, или что предки Королевы пострадали от вмешательства его семьи. Одно было понятно — Гарри знает об этом и, тем не менее, готов принять его и Драко в свою семью, а хорошо это или плохо, Люциусу еще предстояло разобраться.  
  
Когда он наконец вернулся в центральный зал, между Северусом и Драко уже установилось шаткое перемирие, но теперь у сына был новый повод для истерики — он обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, где ему спать.  
  
— Мерлин, да спи тут, у нас с Люциусом есть свои покои, — в конце концов не выдержал Снейп. — Гарри обещал не появляться до завтра и тебе ничего не грозит.  
  
— Лучше бы грозило, — буркнул Драко, зарываясь в книги.  
  
— Следи за языком, — Люциус еле сдержался, чтобы не стукнуть наследника подушкой. В кого у него такой безалаберный ребенок? Не иначе как в Нарциссу — Блэки никогда не лезли за словом в карман, отчего не раз попадали в неприятные истории. Неприятные для их оппонентов. — Кстати, Драко, а что говорят в Хогвартсе об исчезновении Гарри и Северуса? В Пророке тишина, но неужели и в школе удалось это замять?  
  
— Ну, гриффы шумят, конечно, — ответил Драко, не отрываясь от книги. — Основная версия, что Поттера выкрал Темный Лорд. Теперь они гадают, почему Лорд не присылает никаких требований, а наши, конечно, мучаются вопросом, почему тогда Поттера не присылают по частям, и от этого не очень верят, что он у Лорда. Хаффлпаффцы считают, что Поттер зачем-то пошел в Запретный лес и сгинул там, хотя есть те, кто косится на соплохвостов этого ненормального Хагрида. А большая часть равенклвцев склонна думать, что Поттера после его высказываний в конце прошлого года о возвращении Темного лорда заперли в Мунго, и теперь терпеливо ждут, когда заберут всех тех, что спорит у Лорда Поттер или нет.  
  
— А я... — Снейп откашлялся. — Меня потеряли?  
  
Драко задумчиво уставился на декана. Судя по глазам мальчика, он пытался сообразить, как соотнести требование следить за языком и необходимость отвечать на заданный вопрос.  
  
— Версии также разнятся, несмотря на официальную — что вы ищете Поттера, — наконец ответил он. — Но большинство не так волнует то, где вы, сколько собираетесь ли вы вернуться. Почему-то никому в голову не приходит, что вы с Поттером не покидали Хогвартс, и считается, что была нарушена защита школы. Её спешно стали укреплять, а тут еще так вовремя папу заметили у школы. Его исчезновение не связали с предыдущими, напротив, наплевав на законы логики и времени, решили, что это именно он выкрал Поттера для Лорда. Дополнительную панику вносит профессор ЗОТИ Амбридж, постоянно требуя не паниковать и соблюдать полное спокойствие.  
  
— Ну и ладно, — недовольно фыркнул Снейп. — Нам же лучше. Пусть как следуют защищают Хогвартс, здесь всё-таки гнездо.  
  
— А кроме бутербродов тут что-то можно поесть? — Люциус потер виски — Драко находил причины для каприза каждый час. Определенно, будет чудо, если Королева не свернет ему голову. И как он раньше не замечал, какой сын растет требовательный и эгоистичный? Ах да, он замечал, но не задумывался, как это повлияет на будущее сына. А ведь Поттер еще был не худшим вариантом, от мысли представлять наследника Темному Лорду становилось нехорошо.  
  
Утомившись от чтения до такой степени, что буквы начали сливаться перед глазами, Люциус решил пойти спать. В ближайших коридорах он уже неплохо ориентировался, и найти свои покои не составляло труда. Сон не шел, и Люциус решил вернуться в зал, чтобы посмотреть, как устроился наследник. К его возмущению, он обнаружил, что Снейп всё еще на кровати — мирно дремлет в полусидячем положении рядом с раскинувшимся в центре постели Драко.  
  
— Как это понимать? — прошипел он на ухо Снейпу, стараясь не разбудить сына.  
  
Снейп со сна непонимающе моргнул, а потом пожал плечами.  
  
— Твой отпрыск боится спать один в этом месте, — пояснил он спокойно. — А ты даже не поинтересовался его самочувствием. Пришлось мне тут остаться, я бы тоже предпочел не оставаться свою первую ночь здесь один, а ведь тогда тут не было шныряющих повсюду саламандр. И не смотри на меня так — сдалось мне такое сокровище!  
  
— Отец, не переживай, — пробормотал Драко, не открывая глаз, и перевернулся на живот. — Он ведь даже оказался не вампиром...  
  
— Видишь? — развел руками Снейп. — Не-вампир его не интересует, а меня не привлекают мелкие белобрысые засранцы, — добавил он насмешливо и ехидно закончил: — Не то что те, что постарше...  
  
На этот неуклюжий флирт Люциус решил не реагировать, но и оставлять сына со Снейпом не решился, укладываясь спать рядом с ними. Да и спать одному ему тоже почему-то не хотелось.  



	12. Chapter 12

Гарри вернулся вечером следующего дня. Или утром. Пленники подземелий совсем запутались во времени суток — зачарованные свечи горели постоянно, лишь иногда воспаряя к потолку и тем самым даря полумрак для сна, а иногда опускаясь низко, позволяя читать. Мерно гудел огонь в камине, но его отблески почти не доходили до кровати, поэтому и появление из огня Гарри было замечено не сразу.  
  
Первым, к досаде Люциуса, Поттера заметил Снейп.  
  
— Моя Королева, — ласково поприветствовал он медленно приближающегося юношу. — Выглядишь усталым. Как успехи?  
  
— Не спал, был далеко от гнезда, — односложно пояснил Гарри, глядя только на Снейпа, что, к возмущению Люциуса, вызвало у него внезапный приступ ревности. Он не мог понять, почему он испытывает вполне реальные чувства там, где достаточно было бы найти и удержать свою выгоду.  
  
Обиднее всего было то, что сейчас он ревновал даже к сыну, встречаться взглядом с которым Гарри пока избегал, но наследнику предстояло занять должность куда более близкую к Королеве, чем те, на какие рассчитывали они со Снейпом, и это вызывало раздражение. Не стоило строить иллюзий — Драко был ровесником Королевы и соперником, а не врагом, и ему достаточно было просто не злить Королеву, чтобы в который раз в своей жизни получить все на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
  
— Стражи согласились? — он все-таки решил поучаствовать в разговоре, чтобы не выглядеть обиженным ребенком, Мерлин его побери, он достаточно увидел, как это ужасно смотрится, только взглянув на сына!  
  
— Да, — Гарри неуклюже топтался у кровати, не решаясь лечь рядом с сидящими Малфоями. — Я даже не ожидал, но Сириус принял это предложение с невероятным восторгом. Остаток времени мы потратили на поиски и уговоры Ремуса. Правда, он переживает, что может принести семье вред и просит о Волчьелычном зелье, — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Снейпа.  
  
— Будет ему зелье, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Когда их ждем?  
  
— Через пару дней, — Гарри вяло шевельнул хвостом. — Мне надо прийти в себя, набраться сил... — он наконец скользнул взглядом по Люциусу, и у того внутри всё сжалось, когда он понял по взгляду, как именно планирует набираться сил саламандр. Самое обидное, что другим он бы солгал, но врать себе не было смысла — сжалось внутри всё приятно, в предвкушении. — Достроить комнаты для стражей — около запасного выхода, вы почти не будете пересекаться, зал был огромен до того, как я сделал тут лабиринт, места всем хватит.  
  
— Кстати об этом, Поттер, — молчащий до сих пор Драко открыл рот, заставляя взрослых волшебников вздрогнуть. — Для меня есть какая-нибудь захудалая темница хотя бы с цепями,или мой удел — спать на коврике у кровати?  
  
Люциус видел, как Снейп прикрыл глаза, но сам он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши — если у него был хотя бы один шанс спасти наследника от неминуемой расправы, он должен был попытаться.  
  
Глаза Гарри неожиданно сверкнули.  
  
— Ну извини, Дра-ако, — почти пропел он, откровенно веселясь. — Я не особо интересовался твоими предпочтениями, поэтому понятия не имел, что тебя могут привлечь цепи. Если бы я знал, то не позволил бы этим двум серьезным типам уговорить меня не склонять тебя к разврату.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно знаешь, что это такое, — распаляясь, ответил Драко, не замечая, что Люциус схватил его за плечо и попытался завести за спину. — Грейнджер в словаре значение прочитала?  
  
— О, мне правда жаль, Дра-ако, — Королева почему-то не злилась, хотя Люциус был уверен, что она не спустила бы такое ему или Снейпу. Хвост Гарри выскользнул из-за бедра и кончик плотно обвил кисть Драко, а затем и другую, с силой прижимая их друг к другу. — Я постараюсь раздобыть цепи специально для твоих покоев, но очень рассчитываю, что ты будешь спать рядом со мной. Только спать.  
  
— И не надейся, — буркнул Драко, пытаясь освободить руки и тем самым скользя своей кожей по чувствительному хвосту Гарри — эти мысли пролетели перед глазами Люциуса в одно мгновение. — Не надейся на только спать, — добавил он угрюмо.  
  
Гарри оскалился и провел языком по губам, вызывая у завороженного этим зрелищем Драко непроизвольный стон.  
  
— Дьявол, Потти, у тебя даже язык нечеловеческий! — возмущенно заявил Драко. — Это нечестно!  
  
— Называй меня по имени или Королева, — сухо ответил Поттер, отпуская руки Драко из захвата и позволяя хвосту скрыть за спиной. — Иначе будешь спать на коврике или в слизеринской спальне после Обливиэйта.  
  
— Так значит, Блэк и Люпин согласились? — снова попытался вернуть разговор в нужное русло Снейп. Определенно, Люциус раньше не замечал за ним таких талантов дипломата, что еще раз напоминало о том, что люди лишь такие, какими они хотят казаться.  
  
— Да, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся Снейпу. — Сириус, конечно, разбил немало тарелок, когда я ему описал расстановку в моей свите, но он обещал быть паинькой и не устраивать слишком много дуэлей с тобой, дабы, цитирую, «не потрепать шкурку твоего рыцаря».  
  
— Это он за свою шкуру пусть опасается, — фыркнул Снейп. — Негоже стражу бледно выглядеть, ему защищать гнездо.  
  
— Я просто жду не дождусь, когда вся свита соберется вместе, закончатся тихие деньки, — вздохнул Гарри и поморщился. — Чуть не забыл, я навестил не только Гриммо.  
  
Под заинтересованными взглядами он провел рукой по боку, вытаскивая из-под встопорщившихся чешуек кольцо и кидая его Люциусу. Несмотря на то, что Малфой всегда был увлечен квиддичем только как зритель, он с легкостью поймал брошенное украшение и только приглядевшись понял почему. В его руках было обручальное кольцо Нарциссы, то самое, что он надел ей больше двух десятков лет назад.  
  
Он машинально провел большим пальцем по ободку, привычно чувствуя под рукой то гладкость металла, то выпуклую поверхность кристаллов. Люциус сам не знал, что подвигло его задать этот вопрос. Если бы он задумался хоть на мгновение, то предпочел бы вообще не открывать рта, но он так привык гладить это кольцо на пальчике жены, что вся его хваленая выдержка пошла прахом.  
  
— Она хотя бы жива? — негромко спросил он, поднимая глаза на саламандра.  
  
Гарри дернулся, словно от удара, глаза его расширились и в них Люциус увидел неприкрытую горечь.  
  
— Я... — Гарри моргнул, на глаза набежало третье веко, а когда он их открыл, в них не было спокойной человеческой зелени, только золотистые кругляши бездушной рептилии. — Я не такой, каким вы меня считаете, мистер Малфой, — с трудом произнес он.  
  
Люциус успел заметить движение, словно Гарри собирался опуститься на все четыре конечности и удрать, но его ловко перехватил за талию Снейп и, что-то шепча на ухо, утащил в коридор, ведущий к лаборатории, напоследок наградив Люциуса уничижающим взглядом.  
  
— Отлично, отец, и это человек, который мне говорил следить за языком, — нарушил воцарившееся молчание Драко и, подойдя к Люциусу, с интересом уставился на кольцо в его руке. — Надо было как-то аккуратнее это спросить, а теперь мы все еще не знаем, что с мамой, да еще ты обидел Королеву. Хороший ход.  
  
— Замолчи, — буркнул Люциус, падая спиной на кровать и крепко сжимая кольцо в руке.  
  
Они с Нарциссой давно были больше друзьями, родителями Драко, а не любовниками или влюбленными, но в память тех лет, когда он сгорал от страсти к прекрасной девушке, Люциус хотел верить в то, что у Нарциссы всё и всегда будет хорошо. А сейчас он не знал так ли это, и это мучило его больше того, что он обидел невероятно опасного и ядовитого Поттера.  
  
— Сейчас профессор Снейп его утешит, конечно, хотя я бы предпочел не знать, каким способом, — продолжать вещать ревнивый Драко. — А мы? Нет, а я? У меня еще были шансы в свете ваших отношений, отец, но ты же просто уничтожаешь мое счастье на корню!  
  
— Это не счастье, а проклятье, — отрезал Люциус скорее в духе противоречия, чем в самом деле думая так.  
  
— Хорошая попытка, но я уже попался один раз, когда вы с мамой говорили, что шоколад невкусный, а шоколадные лягушки для плебеев, — отозвался Драко. — Проверю свою удачу.  
  
И он нырнул в тот же коридор, где исчезли Снейп с Гарри, и Люциус не решился остановить его.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ну же, Гарри, не вздумай дуться словно ящерица, которой оторвали хвост, — продолжал шептать Снейп, силой усаживая позеленевшего до глубокого, почти черного оттенка Поттера в кресло в своей лаборатории. — Посмотри на ситуацию с другой стороны.  
  
— С какой? — саламандр бессильно уронил голову на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок. — С какой стороны мне смотреть на то, что большая часть моей семьи со мной насильно, а еще одна часть ненавидит другую?  
  
— Забудь обо мне и Блэке хоть на минуту, — фыркнул Снейп, ловко собирая со стола флаконы с недавно сваренными зельями. Он, правда, думал, что успокоительное и укрепляющее понадобиться по другой причине, но главное, что он не оказался неподготовленным. — Я думаю, мы вполне способны найти компромисс и не поубивать друг друга. А что касается Малфоев... — Гарри обреченно застонал, однако послушно выпил зелья и закрыл глаза. — Мне кажется, грубость Люциуса — хороший знак, — неожиданно бодро закончил Снейп.  
  
— Да? — ехидно уточнил Гарри, открывая один глаз.  
  
Снейп склонился над ним, оставаясь за спинкой кресла и разглядывая лицо Гарри так, словно видел его в первый раз.  
  
— Да, — тихо произнес он. — Хуже было бы, если бы он боялся тебя настолько, что пресмыкался, боясь произнести лишнее слово. А так... для него много значит семья, Королева, и пока это не мы, я говорил тебе. Но мы заполучим его себе, и эта верность будет наша, я обещаю.  
  
— Обещаешь? — повторил Гарри и облизал губы. Снейп помедлил и наклонился ниже, касаясь губ Поттера своими. Руки Королевы притянули его голову ниже, слегка царапая кожу когтями и путаясь в волосах, но Снейп терпеливо склонился, позволяя измученному путешествием и обидой Гарри целовать его так, как хочется.  
  
Он уже привык к острым зубам, которые играючи проходили по его губам, не прокусывая их, но Снейп не обманывался этим, зная, что даже через пару часов они будут припухшими, чтобы любой мог догадаться, чем он занимался. Юркий нечеловеческий язык, казалось, пытался полностью изучить его рот, то даря щекотку, то касаясь так, что Северусу становилось жарко.  
  
Наконец Гарри оторвался от его губ. Руки его были горячими, что недвусмысленно давало понять о его возбуждении.  
  
— Я соскучился, — хрипло прошептал он. — А ты снова во всех этих тряпках, — он кивнул на сюртук.  
  
— Ну мне пока некомфортно быть среди Малфоев в одних брюках, — слегка изогнул губы в улыбке Снейп. — И потом, неужели тебе не хочется слегка поиграть со всеми этими пуговицами?  
  
— Я хочу поиграть с тобой, — оскалился Гарри. В его глазах больше не было горечи, но вожделение, с которым он смотрел на Северуса, слегка пугало последнего. — Как ты хочешь?  
  
Снейп сглотнул.  
  
— Медленно, — пробормотал он, не отрываясь глядя в желтые глаза Гарри.  
  
— Отлично, — согласился тот. — Иди сюда, я покажу тебе пару фокусов.  
  
— Звучит довольно опасно, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп, чувствуя, как от предвкушения сам начинает возбуждаться. Он обошел кресло и опустился на колени Гарри лицом к нему, с трудом умостив колени с обеих сторон от его бедер.  
  
— Я могу охлаждать до тех пор, пока огонь сменит лед, — Гарри не улыбался, а его коготь завис над сюртуком Снейпа, не касаясь ткани. — Я могу вызвать огонь такой мощности, что будет гореть и плавиться камень, ты знаешь это?  
  
Снейп не отрываясь смотрел в глаза Гарри и рефлекторно облизнул губы, как это любил делать саламандр.  
  
— Знаю, — произнес наконец он.  
  
— Но я могу и не переходить к крайностям, — теперь Гарри улыбался, его острые зубы слегка поблескивали под верхней губой, а сквозь бездушное золото радужки проглядывали зеленые искорки. — Я могу еще совсем иначе. Расслабься, Северус. Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
  
— Такое мы уже проходили, — пробормотал Снейп, воспоминания заставили его против своей воли заерзать на коленях Гарри, который заставил его замереть, ткнувшись в спину кончиком хвоста и осторожно погладив им вдоль позвоночника, успокаивая.  
  
Снейп глубоко вдохнул, напоминая себе, что он знал, на что идет. Королева, как и любое могущественное существо, непредсказуема и не терпит нарушения правил своих игр. Если Гарри хочет играть, вместо того чтобы продолжать злиться на Люциуса... Что же, значит, Малфой будет ему должен еще и за это.  
  
Гарри наконец коснулся подушечкой пальца его груди, проминая ткань когтем и едва не царапая кожу. Северус испуганно замер, чувствуя, как от места соприкосновения его тела с пальцем расходится приятный жар, слегка щекочущий и проникающий вглубь даже несмотря на слой одежды. Он снова отмер и дернулся, когда почувствовал вторую руку на ягодице — тепло от неё шло точно такое же, оно заставляло беспокойно ёрзать и прижиматься плотнее к саламандру.  
  
— А как тебе понравится это? — глаза Гарри загорелись хищным блеском. Определенно, реакция Снейпа, который уже тяжело дышал и беспрестанно облизывал губы, ему нравилась. Он легко провел ладонью по груди Снейпа и тот задохнулся от ощущения, словно его сосков коснулся ледяной воздух, а затем теплое дыхание. Соски сжались под заледеневшим сюртуком. — Мне кажется, ты замерзаешь в одежде, — невинно произнес Гарри. — Чтобы согреться, нужно избавиться от этих тряпок...  
  
Снейп не стал дожидаться продолжения фразы и дальнейших мучений, принялся торопливо стаскивать с себя одежду. Он как раз привстал, упираясь лбом в кресло позади Поттера, чтобы стащить с себя брюки, когда почувствовал, что Гарри напрягся.  
  
С трудом удерживаясь в неудобной позе, он повернул голову достаточно, чтобы краем глаза увидеть стоящего у входа в лабораторию Драко.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь узнать, что я сделал с твоей матерью? — холодно поинтересовался Гарри. Снейп, который только что планировал надеть брюки обратно и отойти в сторону до тех пор, пока Малфой не уберется из комнаты, понял, что лучше отвлечь Королеву от болезненной темы, и быстро, чтобы не передумать, избавился от остатков одежды. В последний момент решимость ему изменила, и он плюхнулся обратно на колени Гарри, обматывая брюками бедра. Гарри удивленно моргнул и перевел взгляд на него. — Я знаю, что тебе неприятно... когда рядом другие люди, — шепотом произнес он, едва не касаясь губами рта Снейпа. — Мы вполне можем подождать.  
  
— Глупец, — пробормотал Снейп, внутренне погибая от унижения, которому подвергал себя. Не из-за Поттера, а из-за своего тела — не такого изящного как у Малфоев, покрытого шрамами, слишком бледного, слишком худого... Он весь был слишком. — Быть с тобой — уже привилегия, как и быть твоим.  
  
— Хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, — одними губами ответил Гарри, уже совсем не глядя в сторону замершего на пороге Драко. Снейп кивнул, пытаясь не думать о том, что его спину сверлит взгляд Малфоя. Голова кружилась от нахлынувшего возбуждения, которое лишь усиливалось от мысли о Драко, которую никак не удавалось отогнать.  
  
Возбужденный член Поттера терся о его ягодицы, задирая намотанные брюки и то и дело скользя выше ануса. Возможно, Гарри стоило позаботиться об этом, но вместо того, чтобы помочь себе рукой, он осторожно гладил Снейпа по лицу.  
  
«Это происходит не со мной, я никогда не сделал бы подобного», — пронеслась обманчиво-успокоительная мысль в голове Снейпа, пока он слегка привставал на коленях и, раздвинув руками ягодицы, осторожно примерился так, чтобы головка члена уперлась в сжавшийся анус. Почувствовав, наконец, как мышцы нехотя раздвигаются, доставляя дискомфорт и легкое жжение, он прикусил губу, принимаясь сильнее насаживаться на член, пытаясь как можно скорее впустить его на всю длину.  
  
Он не сразу понял, чем был вызван возмущенный вскрик Драко, но, обернувшись, обнаружил, что Гарри хвостом прикрыл их обоих от посторонних взглядов, и Малфою пришлось довольствоваться более скромным зрелищем, чем тем, на что он рассчитывал, оставаясь рядом с ними. Королева, по-видимому, воспользовавшись тем, что Снейп отвлекся на Драко, неожиданно резко дернул его бедра на себя, вызывая вскрик боли и в то же время удовольствия.  
  
Снейп успел отметить, как исказились черты Драко: ревность, зависть, любопытство — все это в одно мгновение отразилось на лице Малфоя. Определенно, если кто-то и верил в то, что быть с саламандрой — привелегия, это был Драко. Впрочем, долго думать об этом Снейпу не удалось, Гарри, продолжая удерживать его за бедра, принялся яростно насаживать его на член, лишь слегка позволяя приподняться, чтобы снова толкнуть вниз. Перед глазами Снейпа плясали звездочки, он хрипло стонал, прогибаясь спиной так, чтобы Гарри входил под нужным углом, и с силой сжимал руки на плечах Поттера. Обычно довольно молчаливый во время соития Гарри, который чаще всего просто начинал рвано хрипло дышать или сжимать свои острые зубы до скрежета, на этот раз словно в омут с головой бросился в ощущения. Казалось, он просто выдыхает воздух с таким протяжным стоном, что у Снейпа мышцы непроизвольно сжимались вокруг толкающего в него члена, отчего стоны переходили в крик, а движения становились еще резче, и Северус уже не успевал за этими вспышками удовольствия и боли.  
  
Он прижался ко рту Гарри губами, пытаясь выпить эти стоны, тогда как член внутри обмякал, скользя легче из-за вязкой спермы. Сам Снейп кончил еще раньше — его член терся о теплые мягкие чешуйки на животе Гарри.  
  
— Мерлин, так нечестно! — раздался возмущенный возглас, и Снейп снова вспомнил об их невольном зрителе. — Вам обязательно было заниматься таким крышесносным сексом при мне?  
  
— Если тебя беспокоит то, чем мы занимались, тебе стоило всего лишь выйти, — сухо произнес Снейп, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось не дразнить Малфоя, а растечься на кресле и Гарри, возмущаясь лишь тому, что это не кровать.  
  
— А если то, что секс был крышесносным, то извини, как ни пытаемся — унылый не выходит, — добавил Гарри. Снейп с радостью заметил, что настроение у саламандра улучшилось, как и общее состояние — он выглядел таким бодрым, словно вот-вот рванет достраивать гнездо.  
  
— Давай в кровать, а? — не удержался Снейп. — У меня глаза слипаются.  
  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Гарри. — Сейчас к тебе, отсюда быстрее всего в твои покои попасть. А вот ночевать я предлагаю в большой комнате. Драко, ты не против разделить с нами дневной сон?  
  
— Это сейчас или когда? — запутался тот, но быстро добавил: — Я в любом случае согласен.  
  
— Это когда мы отдохнем у Северуса и вернемся, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри. Снейп подумал, что его беспокоит необходимость спать рядом с Драко, но он пытается соответствовать своему выбору.  
  
— Хорошо, — Драко нервно начал грызть ногти. — А где спать отцу?  
  
— Где захочет, — пожал плечами Гарри, отворачиваясь. Снейп показал кулак опять задевшему опасную тему Малфою. — Я не буду возражать его выбору. И поторопись в большую комнату, Драко, домовики уже должны были принести горячую пищу — Нарцисса просила, чтобы ты хорошо питался, она очень разозлится, если при встрече обнаружит, что ты похудел или маешься желудком.  
  
Лицо Драко озарилось радостью и надеждой, что делало его черты гораздо симпатичнее, его определенно портила вечно недовольная или брезгливо-надменная мина.  
  
— Так что там с Нарциссой? — уточнил Снейп, когда они наконец упали на постель, прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы не свалиться с узкой кровати. — Как ты вообще к ней попал?  
  
— Сириус посоветовал, — Гарри зевнул и прижался к плечу Снейпа, обхватывая его руками, ногами и хвостом. — Он сказал, что Блэки все чокнутые и их предки даже отказывались воевать с саламандрами, по их собственному пояснению, потому что хочется посмотреть, что будет. И Нарцисса, по словам Сириуса, в детстве зачитывалась мифами о Королеве саламандр. Представляешь... — сонно пробормотал он в плечо Снейпа. — Она была в восторге, что мне понадобился её муж, и только потребовала показать наше потомство и в случае опасности переместиться в мэнор. Она закажет несколько порт-ключей для этого, я почти со...  
  
Гарри уснул на половине фразы, а Снейп еще некоторое время ворочался под теплой тяжестью обнимающего его Поттера, но вскоре сон сморил и его.  



	14. Chapter 14

Снейп проснулся от ощущения острой потери и обнаружил, что Поттера рядом нет. Саламандр часто просыпался раньше, особенно если подпитывался энергией от своих партнеров, и редко оставался в постели, но злило это невероятно.  
  
Снейп потянулся и сел, вглядываясь в темноту.  
  
— Хорошо, что ты проснулся сам, не хотелось тебя будить, — со стены сполз замерший там Гарри и потянулся поцеловать Снейпа. Тот хотел было обиженно отвернуться, но решил не играть с огнем — саламандр уже поссорился с одним рыцарем, не стоило оставлять его одного.  
  
— Ты уходил, — тем не менее заметил Северус обвинительным тоном, когда Гарри оторвался от его губ.  
  
— Надо было доделать покои для Драко, — ничуть не смутился саламандр. — Я не рискнул переносить все его вещи из слизеринской спальни — это неминуемо заметят, зато Нарцисса мне показала его комнату в мэноре.  
  
— Ты так заботишься о его благополучии, — слегка ревниво заметил Снейп. Гарри уже шел к выходу из комнаты, и Снейп, натянув брюки, двинулся следом.  
  
— Я забочусь о благополучии каждого из вас, — Гарри обернулся, его глаза слабо сверкнули в полумраке. — Как бы то ни было, вы — моя семья.  
  
Он пошел дальше по коридору, а Снейп последовал за ним, разглядывая напрягающиеся при ходьбе мышцы спины и волочащийся по полу хвост. Северус лучше любого другого понимал, в чем слабость саламандры — в его семье. Одно слабое звено, одно предательство — и Гарри погибнет, заодно разрушив такой хрупкий, как оказалось, мир. Королева была готова принять в свои объятия любого, но только вот не любой был достаточно темным и одиноким, чтобы пойти за ней.  
  
Они дошли до основного зала, где в центре постели, свернувшись в клубочек, спал Драко, а на краю беспокойно разметался Люциус, одна рука его свисала с постели до пола.  
  
Гарри недовольно поджал губы, он бережно поправил руку Люциуса и усилием неизвестной Снейпу магии продлил кровать так, чтобы Малфой не мог свалиться во сне, после чего Поттер осторожно забрался на постели с другой стороны от Драко, оставляя за спиной место для Северуса.  
  
— Ну и как мне его обнять? — неуверенно поинтересовался Гарри у Снейпа. — Это какой-то броненосец, а не Малфой, я не всегда понимаю, где у него руки и ноги.  
  
— Пощекочи его осторожно, — посоветовал Снейп, ложась на краю и обнимая Гарри за талию.  
  
Совет помог — негромко чихнув, но не проснувшись при этом, Драко лег посвободнее и почти сразу попал в плен рук и хвоста Гарри.  
  
— Он пахнет сладко, — прошептал Гарри, оборачиваясь к прижавшемуся к нему Снейпу. — Не так вкусно, как от вас с Люциусом пахнет темной магией, но сладко и спокойно, словно я обнимаю плюшевую игрушку, набитую конфетами.  
  
— Съесть не хочется? — нервно уточнил Снейп.  
  
— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой и осторожно лизнул Драко в висок. — Когда он спит, он такой... не как обычно, мне хочется прижать его к себе и не отпускать, потому что так просто спокойнее. Но только он откроет рот...  
  
— Ну у всех свои недостатки, — заметил Северус, пробегая пальцами по животу Гарри и спускаясь ниже, поглаживая начинающий возбуждаться член. — Зато понятно, что он подходит на роль Пажа, я не ошибся.  
  
— Ты редко ошибаешься, — Гарри судорожно вздохнул, толкаясь в руку и принимаясь тереться основанием хвоста о Снейпа.  
  
— Куда чаще, чем мне бы хотелось, — вздохнул Снейп и почти до крови закусил губу. Его собственный член, сдерживаемый только брюками, скользил по чешуйкам постанывающего саламандра, и это было просто невыносимым.  
  
— Северус, прекрати, иначе я не выдержу, — сбивчиво пробормотал Гарри, выгибаясь так, что, казалось, его позвоночник мог сломаться. — А я... я не хочу сейчас иметь дела с Люциусом, да и дамы со стражами еще не тут, я не могу, — чуть не плача, жалобно протянул он.  
  
— Т-ш-ш, я ничего не делаю, — солгал Снейп, продолжая ласкать подрагивающий от возбуждения член Гарри, а второй рукой перебираясь к груди.  
  
— Мне нельзя, — простонал Поттер себе в ладонь, опасаясь разбудить громкими стонами мирно спящих Малфоев.  
  
— Я только дразню тебя, Гарри, — прошептал ему на ухо Снейп, слегка прикусывая мочку. Он сам не очень верил в то, что говорил, но рассчитывал, что справится и сумеет остановиться.  
  
— Почему... — Гарри снова сдавленно застонал, с силой кусая себя за тыльную сторону ладони. — Почему ты меня мучаешь?  
  
Снейп бы сказал, что он не меньше мучает и себя, находиться рядом с жарким, распаленным и от этого таким беззащитным Гарри было просто невыносимо. Хвост под ним дергался и извивался, пытаясь задраться, и его останавливало только навалившееся тело Снейпа и то, что кончик хвоста обвивал лодыжки Драко. Если в самом начале Снейп беспокоился, сможет ли его заинтересовать саламандр достаточно, чтобы не пришлось пользоваться афродизиаком, то сейчас он понял бессмысленность этих переживаний: Гарри вполне можно было использовать для лечения импотенции — не хотеть его было просто невозможно.  
  
— Потому что я тебя желаю, моя Королева, — наконец произнес Снейп, с трудом выталкивая из себя каждое слово. — Как не желал никого и никогда.  
  
Удивительнее всего для Снейпа было то, что он не лгал. Он сам не понял, когда и как успел привязаться к саламандре, но, как его это ни возмущало, он был вынужден признать, что он готов защищать Гарри не только из-за обещания Лили или удачного стечения обстоятельств, делающих его приближенным к Королеве. Его скользкий от смазки член болезненно терся о ткань, и больше всего хотелось расстегнуть брюки, но Северус не доверял себе настолько, чтобы позволить сейчас коснуться обнаженным телом бесстыдно выгибающегося в его руках Гарри. Он дождался, когда Гарри со сдавленным криком кончил ему в руку, и после этого притянул измазанные пальцы к лицу.  
  
— Не надо, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я ядовитый, ты опять потеряешь сознание.  
  
— Только это спасет тебя от меня сейчас, — отозвался Снейп, осторожно касаясь языком вязкой спермы, а затем смелее слизывая её с пальцев и ладони.  
  
— Это выглядит возбуждающе, — пробормотал Гарри, глядя на него через плечо, и это было последнее, что слышал Снейп. Он успел еще подумать о том, как обидятся Малфои, обнаружив их рядом с собой с таким явным острым запахом секса, и все мысли покинули его, сменяясь абсолютным покоем.  
  
Судя по всему, он уже привык к яду, потому как пробудился до того, как все покинули постель. Более того, измученный переживаниями Люциус, видимо, вовсе спал, только Гарри, не пытаясь выбраться из его объятий, шептался с Драко.  
  
— Это нечестно, — судя по всему уже не первый раз говорил Драко. — Я не согласен быть плюшевым мишкой, я довольно привлекательный парень, а не игрушка.  
  
— А еще я ядовитый, — судя по отчаянию в голосе Гарри, он уже не знал, как отделаться от настырного Малфоя. — Весь.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься, Поттер! — прошипел Драко. — К прочим своим достоинствам ты еще и ядовитый? Не много ли на одно ваше величество?  
  
— Я серьезно, — Гарри шлепнул ладонью по плечу Драко. — Мне и так придется тебя укусить, и ты потом в отключке проваляешься.  
  
— Прекрасно, — разошелся Драко. — Кому-то безудержный секс, поцелуи и укусы, а кому-то одни укусы. Прекрасно, Поттер, да. Я всегда знал, что ты меня ненавидишь и не сможешь принять с нового листа. Все эти слова о том, что тебе неважно, что было раньше...  
  
— Мерлин, иди сюда, я тебя уже поцелую, — прорычал Гарри.  
  
Снейп мысленно покачал головой — ранее он определенно не подозревал об опасности от Драко, полагая своим соперником Люциуса, но негласный девиз Малфоев: «Во всем ищи свою выгоду», помноженный на куда более тщательно скрываемый девиз Блэков: «Мир катится в тартары, не стой него на пути, лучше подтолкни», привел к рождению чудовища.  
  
Тем временем Драко с готовностью потянулся к лицу Гарри, попутно обнимая его за плечи и прижимаясь ближе. И так обвитый хвостом, он буквально пытался втиснуться между рук Гарри, попутно поглаживая ногой лодыжку Снейпа, который решил делать вид, что не замечает ошибки Малфоя, и не стал разочаровывать нахального мальчишку.  
  
Неожиданно Драко перестал сжимать плечи Гарри и обмяк.  
  
— Нет, я его не придушил, — Гарри произнес это в лицо Драко, но Снейп прекрасно понял, с кем говорит саламандр, как и то, что его попытка сделать вид, что он спит, не удалась. — Хотя у меня было такое желание, он слишком плотно прижимался. Я просто укусил его.  
  
— Во время поцелуя? — уточнил Снейп, справедливо полагая, что продолжать прикидываться бессмысленно.  
  
— Ага, — Гарри осторожно отвел руки Драко от себя и сложил ему под щеку и наконец позволил себе хихикнуть. — У него метка будет на языке.  



	15. Chapter 15

— Гарри, я могу с вами поговорить? — Люциус глупо себя чувствовал, блуждая по лабиринту, но его тонкий слух уловил шорох на потолке, а раз вслед за шорохом на него не свалилась ящерица, то это почти наверняка был Поттер. Элементали вообще раздражали неимоверно. Они оказались довольно любопытными, постоянно лезли под руку, забирались в постель, могли запутаться в длинных волосах, а самые смелые рисковали даже приближаться к воде, только чтобы поглазеть на моющегося в душе Малфоя.  
  
Люциус вообще никогда не отличался излишней скромностью, тело свое держал в тонусе и вполне им гордился. Раздеться перед Королевой, перед Снейпом или перед сыном для него не было проблемой, но он впадал в невероятное смущение, граничащее с острым раздражением, когда на него пялились эти безмозглые ящерицы.  
  
Когда он проснулся утром… Или вечером… В общем, когда он проснулся, то обнаружил по смятой постели, что Снейп и Поттер спали рядом с ними, но ничем не выдали своего присутствия, в отличие от одной невероятно прилипчивой саламандры, которая не смогла забраться в его штаны только из-за того, что они были туго застегнуты.  
  
Определенно, стоило что-то менять, если Люциус собирался и дальше претендовать на роль любовника Королевы, а не отгонять от себя мелких озабоченных тварей. Поэтому Люциус решил взять дело в свои руки и, убедившись, что Драко крепко спит — пожалуй, даже слишком крепко для обычного сна — ревниво отметил он про себя, отправился искать обиженную саламандру.  
  
Первым делом он с радостью обнаружил, что в лаборатории Снейп в полном одиночестве — не считать же за спутников стайку мельтешащих под ногами саламандр-элементалей? — варит очередное зелье. Это заставило Люциуса взбодриться и с новыми силами продолжить поиски. Он уже не боялся заплутать в лабиринте — найти выход было нереально, но вернуться в центральную часть гнезда — на это его сил вполне хватало.  
  
И вот теперь он явственно чувствовал, что там, за странной каменной паутиной над ним ползает Поттер и решает, стоит ли откликнуться.  
  
— Королева, я хотел бы поговорить с вами, — предпринял еще одну попытку Люциус, вглядываясь в паутину над собой. Наконец, шуршание усилилось, Люциус двинулся на звук и в конце концов уперся в стену, по которой спустился Поттер.  
  
Он сложил руки на груди и угрюмо принялся сверлить Люциуса взглядом, всем своим видом показывая, что чувствует себя рядом с Малфоем некомфортно. Люциус вздохнул. Определенно, это не лучший его год, что бы он ни делал, он совершал глупейшие ошибки.  
  
— Гарри, не знаю, объяснил ли вам Северус, но я, действительно, очень привязан к членам своей семьи, — начал говорить Малфой, не делая попытки приблизиться. — Я не считаю свою семью идеальной, но я привык защищать её и стремиться к её благосостоянию, тогда как вы, Королева, стали моей семьей совсем недавно.  
  
Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Гарри не торопил его.  
  
— Моя семья не сразу стала таким важным для меня местом, — снова продолжил Люциус, ободренный этим молчанием. — Я рос в хорошей семье и привык воспринимать близких как неотъемлемую часть своего мира, и появление в нем нового человека давалось мне не легко. Конечно, мне нравилась Цисса еще в Хогвартсе, но, обнаружив, что после школы мы должны пожениться, я испытал настоящий шок. Чужой человек со своими привычками, вещами, запахами, вкусами... Первый год мы жили в удаленных друг от друга покоях, встречаясь за завтраком и в постели, причем меня нервировали даже домашние туфли или сорочка, оставленные женой в моей комнате. Я любил её до безумия, но не мог принять. Так продолжалось довольно долго, куда дольше, чем нужно человеку для привыкания, все изменилось, когда Нарцисса ждала Драко. Она постоянно нуждалась в моем присутствии, и я обнаружил, что не могу воспринимать эту женщину как чужую, она уже стала родной и близкой. А когда родился Драко...  
  
Он надолго замолчал и уставился в стену.  
  
— Что случилось, когда родился Драко? — заинтересованно повел хвостом Гарри, не выдержав долгой паузы.  
  
— Пять лет, — скорбно произнес Люциус. — Пять лет я дарил игрушки и приносил сласти, нанимал нянь и гувернанток этому непонятному существу, которое занимало довольно много места в моем доме и времени в жизни моей Циссы. И только когда ему исполнилось пять и летом он забрался в куст роз и застрял там, хныкая и поскуливая, я вдруг понял, что новый костюм и тот факт, что гувернер уже спешил на помощь, никак не помешали мне влезть в этот идиотский куст за моим сыном. Не наследником, не ребенком, с которым возится Цисса, а моим сыном.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как руки саламандра обнимают его в утешительном жесте.  
  
— Мы с Циссой давно снова спим в разных покоях и встречаемся за завтраком, — продолжил Люциус, не открывая глаз и наслаждаясь осторожными бережными поглаживаниями. — Но я не злюсь больше, если она оставляет что-то в моих комнатах. Она мой родной человек, и я привык опасаться за её жизнь тоже. Мне не стоило так реагировать, я должен был понять, что ты не жесток, Гарри, но...  
  
— Не стоит, — прервал его Гарри, осторожно касаясь языком метки на шее. — Я просто был усталым и раздраженным, поэтому не понял. На деле ты абсолютно прав, у меня есть все шансы стать жестоким, Сириус мне подробно рассказал, что ему передавали в виде сказок бабушка и дедушка о саламандрах. Бедных ящерок уничтожали в любом состоянии, совсем крошек и даже неродившихся... — его ощутимо передернуло. — Я не допущу этого, а значит, мне придется стать жестоким.  
  
Люциус кивнул, наслаждаясь легкой щекоткой кончика хвоста у своей лодыжки. Хотя нет же, хвост игриво поглаживал его крестец, но что тогда возилось у ноги?  
  
Он уже знал, что увидит, но все равно не смог сдержать возмущенный вопль — проклятая саламандра пыталась забраться по его ноге под брюками!  
  
— Тихо, не пугай её! — тут же остановил его Гарри и присел на корточки, ныряя рукой в штанину, чтобы достать саламандру. Люциус лишь зашипел от того, как мелкие коготки элементаля сменились острыми кончиками когтей его Королевы, которыми тот нечаянно прошелся по коже, пытаясь вытащить напуганную кроху и заодно поглаживая ногу любовника. Головой Гарри почти ткнулся в пах Люциуса, вызывая у тела Малфоя однозначную реакцию — Люциус даже не вспомнил бы об опасных челюстях Гарри, утопая в своих мечтах, если бы тот не поднял лицо к нему и не улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не против попробовать, но это будет медленно и печально — с учетом моих очень острых зубов, — насмешливо произнес он, наконец вытягивая сопротивляющуяся саламандру за хвост. — Если тебя это не напугает, конечно.  
  
Люциус, чьи самые смелые мечты хоть и были охлаждены видом зубов, но, тем не менее, получили право на жизнь, собирался сказать, что он готов рискнуть хоть сейчас, но Гарри неожиданно поднялся на ноги и поднес саламандру к уху.  
  
— Сириус и Ремус ждут меня в Визжащей хижине, — пояснил он, осторожно отпуская саламандру на пол. — Хочешь пойти со мной?  
  
«Северус не врал, когда говорил, что Блэк всегда появляется не вовремя», — угрюмо подумал Люциус, кивая и двигаясь вслед за Гарри по ветвистым коридорам, пытаясь идти как можно аккуратнее, потому как каждый шаг причинял неудобства.  
  
Потом неожиданно он понял, что сейчас выйдет из лабиринта и окажется на свободе, а значит, Гарри решил ему довериться. Мысль, что Королева понимает, что он никуда не денется без Драко, Люциус постарался отогнать, как непривлекательную и потому недостаточно аргументированную. Да просто глупая мысль.  
  
Они еще долго поднимались по извилистому коридору, пока не очутились в Визжащей хижине. Благодаря Северусу, Люциус уже знал, что оборотень здесь проводил свои «пушистые ночи», поэтому с интересом огляделся, когда они наконец выбрались из лаза.  
  
Кузена жены он увидел быстро, а вот оборотень в своей потрепанной одежде сливался с обстановкой.  
  
— Сириус! — видеть, с какой искренней радостью его саламандр — а он привык уже считать Гарри своим — бросается на шею крестному, было неожиданно неприятно. А когда сбоку к обнимающимся подошел Ремус и по-отечески потрепал макушку Гарри, и саламандр прильнул к его руке, удерживая её ласковое прикосновение чуть дольше, Малфою вовсе захотелось заскрипеть зубами.  
  
— Малфой, — оскалился Блэк, по-прежнему сжимая Поттера в объятиях. — Гарри, ты уверен в своем выбор папочек? Не слабоваты ли оба... Нюниус в детстве был ужасным плаксой, а этот... не удивлюсь, если он и сейчас плачется Нарси.  
  
— Сириус, прекрати, — Гарри шлепнул крестного хвостом по руке. — Я сам знаю, что мне нужно. От них ужасно вкусно пахнет, деток будет много, я точно говорю.  
  
— Тебе виднее, моя Королева, — чопорно произнес Сириус и, ухмыльнувщись, щелкнул крестника по носу. — Но если что, я перегрызу горло любому. И этим хлыщам тоже.  
  
Люциус хотел было съязвить, что грызть скорее будет сам Гарри, на худой конец Люпин, но слова застряли у него в горле. От Блэка и в самом деле исходила угроза.  
  
— М-м-м, — застонал Гарри, жмурясь и втягивая носом воздух. — Сириус, ты так искусно притворяешься светлым магом, но от тебя пахнет как от гребанной кондитерской!  
  
— Можно вытащить Блэка из Слизерина, но нельзя вытащить Слизерин из Блэка, — пробормотал себе под нос Люциус.  
  
— Только ругаться не нужно, а то всех покусаю, и будете спать тут вповалочку, — пригрозил Гарри и пожаловался: — Я неуютно себя чувствую вне гнезда. Пойдемте внутрь.  
  
Блэк неожиданно быстро замолчал, а Ремус даже не открывал рта, только слегка покраснел, когда Гарри бесстыдно обнюхивал крестного. Люциус оптимистично решил, что может еще все обойдется. Спускаясь обратно в подземелья по тайному ходу, он внезапно понял, что его мучило.  
  
— Осталось только привести дам, и вся свита будет собрана, — хрипло произнес он. Двигаться в брюках снова стало неудобно. Идущий впереди Гарри обернулся и улыбнулся совершенно особенной улыбкой.  
  
— Не надо никого приводить, — раздался голос слева от Люциуса.  
  
— Мы уже пять минут с вами идем, — вторил ему точно такой же голос справа.  



	16. Chapter 16

— Близнецы Уизли — дамы? — Снейп даже не решился обидеться на то, что его не взяли с собой встречать стражей. Даже вялые подколки Блэка не смогли уменьшить его удивление.  
  
— Мы хорошие дамы, — обиделся Фред.  
  
— Мы о Гарри с лета знали и никому ни жу-жу! — подхватил Джордж. — Правда, мы тогда не знали, что мы дамы.  
  
— Но мы готовы, — переглянувшись с братом, добавил Фред. — Мы даже записку оставили, чтобы дать фору нашему предприятию.  
  
— Написали, что улетели до зимних каникул в Бужумбру, — Джордж хихикнул. — Сомневаюсь, что хоть Гермиона знает, где это, пока они на карте это место ищут, пройдет неделя.  
  
— Не меньше, — фыркнул Фред.  
  
— У меня от вас голова болит, — пробормотал Люциус. — Пойду прилягу.  
  
При этом он так красноречиво посмотрел на Гарри, что Снейп сразу понял — эти двое помирились и определенно собирались закрепить свой мир в горизонтальном положении. Он и ревновал и не ревновал в то же время. Теперь, когда их королевская ночь была совсем рядом, ревновать не было смысла. И Снейп, вместо того чтобы следить за исчезнувшими вместе Люциусом и Гарри, уселся в кресле у камина с книгой.  
  
Расположение камина в который раз радовало — его не было видно от кровати, и даже обернувшись, Сириус не заметил его в темном кресле. Люпин его, без сомнения, чуял, но не считал нужным указывать Блэку. А потому оба гриффиндорца вскоре покинули центральный зал, отправляясь обживать владения и проверять неприступность гнезда. Тут Снейп ничего не мог поделать — Блэк и Люпин и в самом деле готовы были защищать Поттера ценой жизни, и потому Северус посоветовал Королеве именно этих двоих.  
  
Его немного задело, что близнецы были в деле много дольше его самого, более того, владели добытой им из книг информацией — Гарри не просто так ежедневно куда-то исчезал. Но при мысли, что нет нужды терпеть Грейнджер, да и вообще женщин, он успокаивался. Тепло камина приятно прогревало, и уставший после варки зелий Снейп задремал. Проснулся он, как и в прошлый раз — это уже начинало раздражать, — от резкого голоса Драко.  
  
— Он должен спать со мной, но вместо этого даже целует с неохотой и укусить норовит, чтоб я сразу без сознания свалился, — жаловался Малфой близнецам. Снейп поморщился. Драко вел себя слишком не по-слизерински. Близнецы, конечно, члены семьи, но не стоит вываливать все на тех, кто входит в семью. Тем более на тех, кто отличается склонностью к злым шуткам и экспериментам.  
  
— Просто у него есть твой отец, — один из близнецов мечтательно вздохнул и , судя по звуку, облизнул губы. — Он определенно хорош. Да что там говорить, если он в постели хоть вполовину так хорош, как выглядит, то не понимаю, как Гарри его из постели выпускает!  
  
— Мерлин с Люциусом, — отозвался второй близнец, прежде чем подслушивающий Северус успел обидеться. — Профессор Снейп — вот это горячая штучка!  
  
— Как ты это определил? — спросил уязвленный таким пренебрежением к нему Драко. — По глухо застегнутому сюртуку?  
  
Снейп навострил уши. Пожалуй, он даже больше Драко ждал ответа.  
  
— Одежда — ерунда, — отмахнулся тот же близнец. — Вон, Люпин одевается как безработный библиотекарь, а сам оборотень, и мне кажется, в этом его потенциал еще не раскрыт.  
  
Снейп чуть не зашипел от досады, что тема снова ушла в сторону, но Уизли продолжил:  
  
— Его пальцы, его ловкость в работе с зельями... Ты видел, как он вытаскивает тритоньи глазки? У меня в штанах становится тесно от мысли, что он может делать такими ловкими пальцами!  
  
Снейп покраснел. Ему и в голову не приходило, что кто-то из студентов следит за его работой, а уж то, какие они могут сделать выводы, он и вовсе не подозревал.  
  
— А еще он выглядит как человек, которому ни разу не делали минет, — деловито подвел итог Уизли. — А ты не представляешь, как приятно делать кому-то открытие в подобной области. Ты нигде не встретишь такой отдачи, как там, где такое в новинку.  
  
Снейп всерьез задумался о том, не привлечет ли он внимание не заметившей его троицей, если сейчас слегка приспустит штаны... Его останавливало только то, что близнец — главное понять, который! — от него никуда не денется, а вот услышать такое — не каждый раз услышишь. И он решил еще потерпеть.  
  
— Уговорил, — неожиданно согласился второй близнец. — Сначала профессор, потом Люциус Малфой. Гарри все равно говорил, что ему во время вынашивания нужно много секса вокруг. А почему бы не помочь нашей милой Королеве?  
  
Голова у Снейпа закружилась, а жизнь показалась совсем прекрасной штукой. Еще утром не вспоминая о близнецах, он понял, как сильно их недоставало. Бесстыдных, охочих до секса, привлекательных и...  
  
— Мне, кстати говоря, тоже никогда не делали минет! — прервал мечтания Снейпа Драко. — И вообще с Поттером я так и умру девственником, он меня как мягкую игрушку использует!  
  
— Ну сам посуди, ты ведешь себя как капризный пятилетка, как он должен с тобой спать? — пожал плечами один из близнецов, и Снейп с ним мысленно согласился. Определенно, Уизли ему нравились всё больше и больше.  
  
— Покажи, что ты тоже горячая штучка, — поддержал брата второй.  
  
— Как? — уныло спросил Драко. — Надеть сюртук и выковыривать тритоньи глазки?  
  
Снейп едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить и не высказать мерзкому мальчишке, что он о нем думает. Но он смог себя пересилить и был вознагражден за это.  
  
— До профессора тебе не дотянуть, у вас разные весовые категории, — снисходительно пояснил один из близнецов. — Но ты можешь привлечь внимания Королевы к тому, что ты тоже очень даже ничего, если покажешь, что склонен к экспериментам.  
  
Если бы Снейп вошел в этот момент в комнату, он без сомнения бы бросился спасать никчемного отпрыска Малфоев, но наслушавшись этого мелкого гаденыша, он не собирался и пальцем шевельнуть, чтобы вытягивать Драко. А что вытягивать будет откуда, было понятно по красноречивым взглядам, которыми обменялись близнецы над макушкой мальчишки.  
  
— У нас есть с собой... одно изобретение, — близнец, неровно дышавший к старшему Малфою, вынул небольшой коробок и увеличил его. Снейп с возмущением сообразил, что у этих двоих есть палочки. Осталось вспомнить, были ли палочки у Блэка и Люпина, и можно устроить сцену Королеве. Впрочем, это могло подождать.  
  
— Квиддич в постели? — прочитал Драко. — Книга такая есть...  
  
— Вот именно! — возбужденно воскликнул близнец, которого, чтобы не путать, Снейп окрестил «своим». — Книга есть, а предметов — нет! Мы решили исправить это упущение.  
  
— Мы, конечно, всё это тестировали, но в продажу пока не запускали, — добавил второй. — А Гарри обязательно оценит. Саламандры не любят высоту, но Гарри нравилось летать — и ему приятно будет вспомнить квиддич.  
  
— А с кем вспоминать квиддич, как не с тобой! — подхватил первый. — Не с этими же древностями!  
  
Снейп напомнил себе про минет и попытался не обидеться на «древность».  
  
— Предположим... — неуверенно пробормотал Драко. — А как этим пользоваться?  
  
— Так мы покажем! — заверил близнец. — Раздевайся.  
  
Драко явно колебался, и Снейп не понимал, почему он вообще еще сидит рядом с этими совратителями, а не бежит по коридорам с истошными воплями к Гарри. Видимо, он знал многое о своих змейках, но недостаточно.  
  
— Я не хочу быть голым, когда вы одетые, — наконец сказал Драко.  
  
Снейп усилием воли заставил себя не пытаться удариться обо что-нибудь головой. Он впервые видел кого-то, кто так аккуратно и точно совался в каждую расставленную на него ловушку.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — тут же согласились близнецы и принялись спешно раздеваться. Снейп в свою очередь принялся разглядывать их гибкие тела — в конце концов, когда они закончат с Драко, им определенно нужно будет утешиться с кем-то более опытным.  
  
Глядя на Уизли, Драко тоже скинул одежду и оказался на кровати между близнецами. Один из близнецов загораживал Снейпу весь вид, и если бы не привычка близнецов все комментировать, он бы рискнул передвинуться для лучшего обзора. Второй близнец перебрался за спину Драко и позволил тому опереться на себя.  
  
— Тут есть миниатюрные копии почти всех метел, — вещал сидящий на корточках спиной к Снейпу близнец. — Их древки сделаны из очень упругого и гибкого материала, но их мы попробуем в другой раз, пока я только покажу.  
  
— Наручи не трогай, — вторил ему брат. — Надетые, они приклеят тебя к кровати, пока кто-нибудь другой не произнесет слово «квиддич».  
  
— Снитчи! — наконец провозгласил первый и вытащил что-то, что Снейп издалека принял за очень крупные бусы. — Можно поймать до восьми штук.  
  
— И отпустить... и снова поймать, — добавил второй таким мечтательным тоном, что если у Снейпа еще были сомнения, на ком Уизли испытывали свои изобретения, то сейчас они развеялись окончательно.  
  
— Смазка обычная, но в такой же жестяной коробочке, как полироль для метел, — провозгласил близнец, медленно смазывая снитчи. — Расставь ноги пошире, Малфой, и подогни слегка, иначе неудобно будет.  
  
-А может, лучше без странных штуковин? — пробормотал Драко, цепко хватаясь за колени сидящего за спиной близнеца.  
  
Снейп покачал головой, благо все трое были слишком заняты блеском снитчей, чтобы заметить его движение в темном углу. Драко просто поражал своим оптимизмом.  
  
— Не трусь, а то с Гарри ничего не получится — хлопнешься в обморок задолго до укуса, — усмехнулся обнимающий его сзади близнец и прикусил за ухо, одновременно впиваясь пальцами в бледно-розовые нежные соски Драко.  
  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Драко и тут же дернулся всем телом. — А-а-а-ах!  
  
— Один есть, — Уизли наклонился ниже, едва не касаясь волосами внутренней стороны бедер Драко. — М-м, я не пожалел смазки, и теперь твоя задница пытается избавиться от снитча, Фред, даже жаль, что ты не видишь, это выглядит даже более развратно, чем я думал.  
  
Снейп закусил губу. Он видел еще меньше, чем Фред, — только торчащие из-за Джорджа коленки и пятки Малфоя, да еще его белокурую голову на плече самого Фреда. Конечно, у него был хороший обзор на весьма привлекательные задницу и спину Джорджа, да и раскрытые в стоне губы Драко и порозовевшие щеки он видел как будто стоял рядом, как и его побелевшие от напряжения пальцы, которыми он вцепился в Фреда, но совершенно очевидно, что самое интересное ему видно не было.  
  
— Вытаскивать? Или второй? — ласково поинтересовался Джордж и, судя по стону Драко, не стал дожидаться ответа.  
  
— Ты такой громкий, Драко, — в отличие от Драко, Фред произнес это так тихо, что Снейп едва его расслышал. — Это даже хорошо, но мы же не хотим, чтобы нам тут помешали...  
  
Снейпу хорошо было видно, как Фред отвел одну руку от алеющего теперь соска и провел ею по губам Драко, поглаживая их и придавливая. Что Снейп не видел, так это то, Фред ли скользнул пальцами в его рот, или сам Драко всосал ласкающие его пальцы. Теперь стоны были приглушенней, но смотреть на Драко стало еще сложнее. Снейп против своей воли представлял на месте пальцев совсем другую часть тела, и его соответствующая часть болезненно терлась о брюки.  
  
— Мерлин, я кончу даже не прикасаясь к себе, — заявил Джордж, по-видимому, подслушав мысли Снейпа.  
  
Снейп не видел в этом никакой логики, но Джордж после этой фразы неожиданно подвинулся и нагнулся ниже, его голова начала мерно двигаться над пахом Драко, а сам Малфой уже не мог посасывать пальцы, рот его распахнулся в немом крике, он судорожно трясся, закатывая глаза. Пальцы на его ногах поджимались, на щеках ярко горел румянец, и Снейп уже был готов плюнуть на все и подойти к кровати, его останавливало только отсутствие палочки и, как следствие, возможности избавиться потом от влажных пятен на брюках.  
  
А когда он решил, что это не такая уж серьезная причина, было уже поздно. Он первый заметил сползшего по стене к изголовью кровати саламандра, троица же обнаружила Королеву лишь когда Гарри с трудом сдерживаемым гневом спросил:  
  
— Что. Здесь. Происходит.  
  
— Готовим твоего Пажа для тебя, Королева, — ничуть не смутившись, ответил Фред. — У тебя на это, похоже, времени нет.  
  
— А-а-а, — простонал Драко.  
Что он хотел этим сказать, никто не понял, поэтому Гарри снова обратился к близнецам.  
  
— Да что же это такое, — зло пробормотал он. — Стоит оставить любого из Малфоев хоть на пару минут, так их тут же кто-то пытается поиметь под благовидным предлогом!  
  
Снейп замер в своем углу и постарался не шевелиться — намек был понятен. Похоже, Королева иногда позволяла себе банальную ревность.  
  
— Ты сказал, что можно, — заметил Фред.  
  
— И нужно, — добавил Джордж.  
  
— С другими! — Гарри сильно позеленел, почти до черноты, и клацнул острыми зубами. — Драко не трогать, он только мой!  
  
Реакция игроков в квиддич дам не подвела — их словно ветром сдуло с кровати. Теперь Снейп хорошо видел и блестящий от слюны член Драко, и бусы снитчей, при этом снаружи оставалось лишь два золотистых шарика. Драко привстал на локтях и мутным взглядом посмотрел на Королеву, которая обошла его и встала у раздвинутых ног.  
  
— Выпороть тебя надо за самодеятельность, — хмуро произнес Гарри.  
  
— Потом. Сначала вытащи из меня эту штуку, — пробормотал Драко и рухнул на спину.  
  
— Я тебе и вытащу, и вставлю, — пообещал Гарри, но гнева в голосе больше не было.  
  
Снейп вдохнул поглубже, готовясь к повторной пытке.  



	17. Chapter 17

Люциус не был бы собой, если бы не воспользовался общей суматохой для того, чтобы уединиться с Королевой. Как и все, он не ожидал увидеть близнецов Уизли, уже смирившись с необходимостью взаимодействовать с Грейнджер и Джиневрой или Роном Уизли в роли дам. Выбор Гарри его удивил. Конечно, он слышал от Драко, что Поттер не сумел даже найти лучшее применение своему выигрышу, и отдал его кому-то в семье нищебродов. Для Люциуса, обычно видевшего Уизли большой разношерстной компанией, среди них выделялся только Артур, да и Джиневра — после тех событий, когда он чуть не стал причиной её гибели. Не то, чтобы его это мучило, но девчонка сверлила его таким мрачным взглядом, обещающим все муки ада, что не замечать её не получалось.  
  
Близнецы оказались совсем не такими, как Люциус представлял себе детей Уизли. Конечно, они одевались куда скромнее, чем они с сыном, но, как успел Люциус понять по гнезду, здесь не стоило обращать внимание на одежду — слишком часто все раздевались, а Королева и вовсе в последнее время почти не трансформировалась в человеческую сущность, щеголяя хвостом и полной обнаженностью. А еще близнецы были темными. Даже Люциус, не имеющий чутья саламандры на темную магию, своими уникальными нервными окончаниями чувствовал, насколько они темные. За этими очаровательными улыбками скользила опасность, и Люциус в который раз поразился тому, что не замечал этого раньше. Определенно, с близнецами стоило познакомиться ближе.  
  
— Почему ты выбрал именно близнецов? — спросил он, когда они с Гарри наконец устроились на кровати в покоях самого Люциуса. Малфой сильно рассчитывал, что никто не найдет сюда дороги хотя бы пару часов.  
  
— Они мои друзья, — Гарри зажмурился. — Хоть кто-то должен быть реально на моей стороне.  
  
— Я знаю, — прервал его Люциус до того, как намек стал слишком явным. — Но у тебя есть и другие друзья, а ты не вспоминаешь о них, словно их никогда и не было. Почему?  
  
— Ты передумал экспериментировать? — очень по-снейповски приподнял бровь Гарри, но его ледяная маска дрогнула.  
  
— Я не передумал, но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не уходил от ответа, — Люциус попытался поймать взгляд Гарри, но саламандр словно весь сконцентрировался на своей метке. — Ты... ты считаешь, что они тебя не примут таким?  
  
— Разумеется, — Королева резко оскалилась и стукнула хвостом по кровати, словно напоминая и себе, и Люциусу, кто он есть. — Гермиона — магглорожденная волшебница, она поверит в то, что прочитает в книгах, а в книгах...  
  
— Саламандра — чудовище, которое нужно уничтожить, — спокойно закончил за него Люциус. — А Уизли? Ты же взял его братьев в дамы.  
  
— Не все Уизли одинаковые, Люциус, хотя для тебя и Драко рыжие и в бедной одежде — это достаточно, чтобы определить человека в Уизли.  
  
Гарри перестал игриво поглаживать Люциуса по бедру, что определенно было плохим знаком. Конечно, Малфой мог легко сменить тему и напомнить об их эксперименте, да и просто достаточно было поцеловать саламандру — целоваться Гарри очень любил, и тема была бы закрыта. Но Люциус терпеть не мог недосказанности — по его опыту, из таких вот мелких прыщиков вырастали настоящие гнойные опухоли, достаточно было посмотреть на Северуса и его отношения с Люпином и Блэком. Сейчас их удерживало от дуэли только невероятное везение Гарри — Королеве никто не рисковал перечить, а ведь этим мальчишкам достаточно было бы одной хорошей совместной трепки. Но сейчас было поздно локти кусать — стоило обратить внимание на Королеву.  
  
— А всё-таки... — Люциус слегка прикрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, чтобы в любом случае оставаться спокойным. — Что тебе сделали Уизли?  
  
Гарри молчал долго, Люциус даже подумал, что он всё-таки заснул. Наконец, Поттер заговорил, голос его был обиженным, словно у ребенка.  
  
— Я хотел рассказать им, но не всем сразу, так просто вышло, что первыми меня увидели близнецы и пришли в восторг. Они тогда ничего не знали о саламандрах и просто уговаривали меня влезать на стену и спускаться обратно... и хохотали, им ужасно нравилось, — от приятных воспоминаний морщинки на лбу Гарри разгладились, но тут же он снова помрачнел. — И тут в комнату вошла Молли... Она просто изменилась в одно мгновение, разъярилась как фурия и принялась бросаться в меня довольно неприятными заклинаниями. Меня спасло только то, что почти все они на основе огня, и это было болезненно, но не смертельно. Джордж и Фред буквально спасли меня, а потом наложили на мать Обливиэйт... И если Молли, которая была так добра ко мне, ничего не хотела слушать и пыталась меня убить...  
  
— Семья Артура была проклята именно из-за саламандр, — прервал его Люциус. — Прюэтты, Малфои, Нотты, Краучи быстро подсуетились и практически возглавили охоту на ведьм. В данном случае на саламандр. Но Уизли... они всегда отличались большими семействами, и они очень плотно породнились с саламандрами. Когда от них потребовали для начала уничтожить всех дочерей рода — как несущих ген саламандр, они взбунтовались и... выжили немногие. С тех пор у них не рождались девочки, Джиневра — первая. Молли тяжело переживает проклятье семьи мужа, и её напугало, что история может повториться. Но я понял тебя, Гарри. Неважно, поддержат тебя твои друзья или нет, твоя семья поддержит точно. И, знаешь, что? — Близнецы отличный выбор.  
  
— О... — Гарри ненадолго замолчал, но рука его словно машинально снова начала поглаживать бедро Люциуса.  
  
Люциус не торопил его, и терпение вскоре было вознаграждено. Гарри сполз по кровати ниже, почти упираясь носом в пупок Малфоя.  
  
— Я постараюсь не касаться зубами, — задумчиво произнес он, обдавая теплым дыханием нежную кожу живота. — У меня определенно недостаточно в этом опыта, но я думаю справиться.  
  
Люциус подумал, что он определенно извращенец. Как иначе можно объяснить, что такое опасное во всех смыслах предложение вызвало у него совершенно противоположные эмоции, а член заинтересованно дернулся.  
  
Гарри бережно обхватил его возбужденный член рукой, избегая касаться кожи когтями. Он наклонился ниже, но, вместо того, чтобы взять член в рот, высунул длинный тонкий язык и осторожно обвел им обнаженную головку.  
  
— Агррх! — сообщил свое мнение об этом Люциус и приподнял бедра повыше.  
  
По-видимому, услышав в этом нечленораздельном звуке возглас одобрения, каковым он и был, Гарри уже смелее принялся водить языком по члену, благо его возможности позволяли больше, чем человеческие. Люциус мог только стонать, чувствуя, как юркий язык щекочет уздечку, а затем кружит вокруг головки, проминая нежную кожу возле отверстия, после спускаясь ниже. Люциус мог только жалобно стонать под этими изматывающими ласками, а Гарри словно издевался, то опускаясь до яичек и обводя их языком так, что они поджимались, как и пальцы на ногах Люциуса, то поднимаясь до головки и почти не касаясь её, касаясь скорее влажным дыханием, чем языком.  
  
— Королева... — Люциус зажмурился. Его волосы разметались по кровати, сам он извивался под этим бесстыдным языком, чувствуя что вот-вот потеряет сознание — и непонятно, от яда или от острых ощущений.  
  
— Да, Люциус, — Гарри приподнялся на локте и с интересом уставился на Малфоя. Судя по его глазам, он знал, о чем хочет попросить Люциус, но не собирался шевельнуть и пальцем, чтобы облегчить ему разговор.  
  
— Мне... мало... — ужасаясь самому себе, пробормотал Малфой. — Возьми в рот.  
  
— Тебя больше не пугают зубы? — с легкой усмешкой уточнил Гарри, так развратно проведя языком по губам, что Люциус не выдержал и застонал в голос, вопрос Королевы пролетел мимо его измученных мозгов, он словно не все слова понял, но на всякий случай помотал головой.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Гарри с невинным выражением лица пожал плечами, и Люциус почувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедра скользит хвост. Гарри же словно совершенно отдельно от хвоста снова облизал губы и наклонился еще ниже, скрывая за упавшими на лицо волосами все происходящее от Люциуса. Малфой почувствовал осторожное прикосновение прикрытых губами зубов, которые легко скользнули по члену не раня кожу, а затем его член очутился в горячем влажном рту саламандра. Когда головка уткнулась в нёбо, Гарри слегка сжал челюсти, сильнее прижимая зубы к нежной коже, и это ощущение предчувствия острой боли и невероятного наслаждения сводили Люциуса с ума.  
  
Он боялся дернуться, чтобы не пораниться об ядовитые зубы саламандра, но находиться в застывшем в такой позе состоянии было пытке подобно. Наконец Гарри отмер и приподнял голову, позволяя члену почти выскользнуть изо рта, а затем снова втянул его в рот, уже успешнее пряча зубы. Нежная головка снова терлась о нёбо, и это заставляло Люциуса вздрагивать всем телом, впиваясь ногтями в простыню. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось запустить руку в волосы Гарри и прижать сильнее к себе, самому задавая ритм, но поглаживающий бедро хвост не позволял ни на мгновение забыть об опасности и инстинкт самосохранения успешно боролся с вожделением, позволяя Люциусу лишь жалобно стонать и ёрзать.  
  
Он слегка напрягся и сжал ягодицы, чувствуя, как хвост Гарри скользит между ними, но тут же заставил себя расслабиться, а ласкающий язык Королевы позволил практически перестать думать об том, что кончик хвоста осторожно толкается в узкое отверстие, бережно раздвигая мышцы. Одновременно с этим Гарри сильнее обхватил губами член Люциуса и слегка ускорился.  
  
Люциус вскрикнул от нахлынувших ощущений и рефлекторно сжал мышцы вокруг хвоста, одновременно толкаясь в рот Гарри. Он почти достиг пика, но внезапно всё кончилось. Гарри резко приподнялся, выпуская изо рта его член, и прислушался.  
  
— Что случилось? — Люциус привстал на локтях и охнул от того, как резко из него выскользнул хвост.  
  
— Извини, — коротко произнес Гарри. — Кое-что происходит. Я должен разобраться. Что-то с Драко.  
  
Он резко скользнул на пол, оттуда на стену и исчез за скрытой паутиной на потолке.  
  
Люциус давно не чувствовал такого раздражения, в том числе и на сына. Видит Мерлин, можно было и повременить с попаданием в непонятные ситуации! Он быстро скользнул рукой по члену, за несколько движений доводя себя до оргазма, который был лишь слабым отблеском того, что ждало его с Гарри, после чего аккуратно вытерся и направился к выходу. Как бы то ни было, беспокойство за наследника никуда не исчезло. И пусть он знал, что Гарри никому не позволит навредить Драко, стоило проверить самому.


	18. Chapter 18

Снейп не знал, чего он хочет больше — остаться в комнате, окончательно слиться с креслом и смотреть или исчезнуть, может, даже аппарировать в неизвестном направлении, только не терпеть эту пытку, потому что просто закрыть глаза и не смотреть он не мог — его сила воли оказалось недостаточно мощной для этого.  
  
Словно назло, Поттер расположился у ног Драко совсем не так, как до этого Джордж, поэтому Снейпу было видно куда больше. Согнутые и приподнятые ноги Драко мелко подрагивали, за неимением поддержки сзади в виде Фреда, Драко разметался по постели, судорожно сжимая пальцы и пытаясь уцепиться хотя бы за спинку кровати.  
  
— Руки, Драко, — ласково произнес Гарри, но Снейпа не обманул этот тон, было видно, что саламандр в бешенстве и с трудом себя сдерживает. — Лежи смирно.  
  
Гарри склонился ниже и осторожно потянул за снитч, оставшийся снаружи. Драко отчаянно застонал, выгибаясь по движению выскальзывающего из него шарика, и Снейп, наплевав на все предосторожности, резко сунул руку в расстегнутые брюки и принялся с остервенением двигать ею по вновь вставшему члену.  
  
— Хм... — задумчиво произнес Гарри и одним движения пальца втолкнул снитч обратно,  
  
— А-а-ах? — вопросительно вскрикнул Драко, снова дернув бедрами.  
  
— Лежи смирно, — Гарри еле слышно клацнул зубами и щелкнул кончиком хвоста по лодыжке Драко. — Я решаю, обидеться мне на Фреда и Джорджа, или их можно простить.  
  
Он снова потянул за крайний золотистый шарик, и Драко снова рефлекторно двинул бедрами следом. С почти неслышным сочным звуком сначала один снитч, а затем и второй покинули тело Драко, заставляя его извиваться и сдавленно шипеть.  
  
Снейп подался корпусом вперед, чтобы лучше видеть, как раздвигаются покрасневшие от этих игр, блестящие от смазки края ануса Драко, как инородно и в то же самое время гармонично между ними смотрится золотистый металлический бок снитча. В этот момент позеленевший когтистый палец Гарри скрыл от него снитч, снова с силой проталкивая внутрь.  
  
— А-а-ргх! — Драко громко вскрикнул и простонал. — Не мучай больше, хочу тебя, не это...  
  
Снейп до крови прокусил губу, не понимая, как Гарри справляется? Он и до этих слов был бы готов помочь Драко... из чистого альтруизма и только.  
  
Снейп считал себя многоопытным человеком, как минимум в теории — он не только присутствовал при многочисленных оргиях молодых тогда еще вальбургиевых рыцарей, но и много читал. Некоторые с виду непримечательные книги описывали такие вещи, что даже читать было совестно, а в некоторых из них имелись поясняющие иллюстрации. Но нигде, ни в одной книге и ни на одной встрече Упивающихся он не мыслил увидеть такого: еще совсем юный распаленный мальчик, в котором искусно переплелась невинность с острым запахом возбуждения и похоти.  
  
Уже привыкший к мысли, что хотел бы сейчас быть на месте Гарри, Снейп неожиданно понял, что ему никогда не доведется настолько бесстыдно предлагаться и быть настолько откровенно желанным и открытым. Для этого нужны юность и абсолютная уверенность в собственной неотразимости.  
  
Драко снова призывно повел бедрами, и Гарри дрогнул. Он глухо застонал и снова потянул за снитч, вытягивая шарики и слегка придерживая второй рукой за бедро Драко, который вертелся как уж на сковородке, вскрикивая и шипя от каждого резкого движения.  
  
Когда последний шарик нехотя выскользнул из Драко, тот наконец смог на мгновение перевести дух. Его губы пересохли от стонов, и он беспрестанно их облизывал, отчего их просто нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать. Снейп бы даже рискнул, если бы не знал совершенно точно, что Гарри оторвет ему голову, причем не фигурально выражаясь. Потом он, вероятно, расстроится, но Снейп благоразумно решил, что это его не устроит, и заставил себя остаться на месте.  
  
Гарри согнул палец, утыкая острый коготь себе в ладонь, и бережно прикоснулся второй фалангой пальца к коже Драко, обводя пальцем влажное приоткрытое отверстие.  
  
— Поттер... — выдохнул Драко, широко открывая глаза и жадно глядя на Гарри. Снейп догадывался, что видел Драко, пожирающий взглядом тело стоящего между его ног на коленях Гарри, но сам он видел саламандра сбоку, да и то большую часть теперь прикрывал возбужденно движущийся хвост.  
  
Определенно, саламандр догадывался о невольном зрителе, и Снейп был рад уже тому, что Поттер не привлек к нему внимание Малфоя. Впрочем, он сильно сомневался, что Драко сейчас был расположен вникать в такие тонкие материи.  
  
— Королева... — тем временем простонал Драко, приподнимая бедра выше. — Пожалуйста...  
  
— Пожалуй, я не смогу отказать такой искренней просьбе, — Гарри говорил почти ровно, и только хрипловатость голоса выдавала, насколько сложно ему сейчас давалась членораздельная речь. — Несмотря на то, что я обещал твоему отцу и Северусу....  
  
Снейп дернулся, словно его прошил удар током. Так значит, Поттер не столько мучил своего Пажа, сколько издевался над собой, пытаясь не нарушить обещание, данное рыцарям? Рыцарям, которые даже не удосужились поинтересоваться у Драко, чего хочет он сам. Определенно, им досталась самая безумная Королева из тех, что уже пережил этот мир.  
  
Тем временем Гарри, по-видимому, счел свое признание достаточной прелюдией, потому как он нагнулся ниже, нависая всем телом над Драко, и резко двинулся вперед, удерживая Малфоя на месте хвостом. Судя по раздавшемуся от Драко вскрику удовольствия и боли, Снейп сообразил, что Гарри не стал примеряться и одним движением вошел в разработанный игрушками анус.  
  
Снейп сдался. Он просто не мог продолжать смотреть на то, как Драко обвивает ногами торс саламандра, вонзаясь пятками у основания хвоста, как он судорожно цепляется за покрытые чешуей плечи и отчаянно в голос стонет, прогибаясь так, что буквально вжимается макушкой в подушку, опираясь скорее на неё, чем на спину или ягодицы.  
  
Он не мог больше видеть, как мерно, то чуть убыстряя темп, то снова замедляя, движется над Драко Поттер, мышцы спины которого от напряжения вздуваются под чешуйками. Он слишком хорошо по себе знал, как долго Гарри может двигаться вот так, прежде чем перейдет на резкие толчки, доводящие до исступления и неизменно приводящие к обмороку партнера.  
  
Поэтому Снейп просто сдался, он зажмурил глаза и продолжил яростно водить рукой по своему члену, вслушиваясь в звуки, всхлипы и стоны любовников, доносящиеся от кровати. Он не переставал двигать рукой даже после того, как она вся оказалось в вязкой сперме, после того, как его член обмяк и движение по нему причиняло скорее дискомфорт, чем удовольствие.  
  
Снейп решился открыть глаза лишь когда на кровати стихли все звуки. Это произошло внезапно, словно звук просто выключили. В первое мгновение Снейп даже подумал, что оглох, но дернувшийся хвост издал шуршащий звук, и Снейп успокоился на счет мнимой глухоты.  
  
Он аккуратно вытерся и застегнул брюки, после чего осторожно поднялся и медленно, почти неслышно подошел к кровати. Определенно, был смысл в том, чтобы ходить босиком, и сейчас Снейп в этом убедился.  
  
Королева и Паж спали. По крайней мере, это точно можно было сказать про Гарри, Драко, скорее всего, находился в глубоком обмороке, что не мешало ему так и продолжать обнимать Гарри руками и ногами и прижиматься так сильно, что острым подбородком утыкаться в плечо. Королева тоже обнимал его, прикрывая руками плечи, а хвостом обвивая обнаженные ягодицы.  
  
Ужасно неудобная для сна, эта поза неизменно находила приверженцев среди пылких любовников — недавних любовников, уточнил для себя Снейп. Со временем, когда новизна совместного сна спадала, любовники предпочитали спать «ложками» или даже «валетом», а то и вовсе каждый в своей спальне — лучшая совместная поза для сна, одобренная старшими Малфоями. Но это случалось потом, а сейчас эти двое прижимались друг к другу словно перед долгим расставанием, дышали кто в шею, кто в макушку, и разделить их не было никакой возможности.  
  
Словно услышав мысли Снейпа о себе, в комнату вошел Люциус. Хотя он тоже ступал тихо, Снейп его услышал и недовольно скривился, жестом приказывая быть тише.  
  
Люциус некоторое время разглядывал живописно расположившуюся спящую парочку, после чего рискнул шепотом задать вопрос Снейпу:  
  
— С Драко всё хорошо?  
  
— Да что сделается твоему паршивцу, — буркнул Снейп, неожиданно раздражаясь. Очарование возбуждением прошло, осталась ревность и досада на удачливого, более юного и, что греха таить, более привлекательного Драко.  
  
Ревновать Снейп не любил, испытывать ненависть, ярость, злость — это было нормально, но ревнуя, он чувствовал себя жалким. Оставалось только сохранить свои остатки гордости и уединиться в лаборатории, рассчитывая, что там его не будет искать Блэк или Люпин, а вот близнецы Уизли — напротив, будут. Почему бы и нет.


	19. Chapter 19

— Профессор Снейп! Ну, профессор же! — разбудил Снейпа полный отчаяния голос Драко.  
  
Снейп дернулся, неловко повернулся и зашипел, чувствуя, как отдается болью почти каждая косточка, словно мстя за его бессмысленный сон в кресле. Вчера разозленный Северус долго варил зелья, и, так и не дождавшись близнецов, довел себя до ручки мыслями о том, что вероломные Уизли уединились с Люциусом. Да еще в голове постоянно вставали совершенно не успокаивающие картины с Драко и Гарри, Драко и близнецами...  
  
Когда же злость иссякла, оказалось, что вместе с нею иссякли и силы, и Снейп на тот момент посчитал совершенно правильным остаться немного восстановить эти силы в кресле, подремать полчаса, а потом перебраться в спальню. Ошибочность этого решения теперь отдавалась ноющей болью в каждой мышце.  
  
Он сонно моргнул, пытаясь сфокусироваться на трясущем его за плечи Драко, который был живописно замотан в короткую простыню, как нельзя ярче напоминая о тех картинах, о которых Снейп так долго пытался забыть.  
  
— Чего тебе, Драко? — Снейп зевнул и отвел глаза, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Определенно, ему стоит научиться мириться со всеми членами их семьи, иначе он больше потеряет, чем приобретет.  
  
— Профессор, где ваш трактат о поведении саламандр? — выпалил Драко, смахивая со лба мокрые волосы. — Мне позарез нужно, чтобы оказалось, что вы его дописали!  
  
— Не мельтеши, просто скажи, что случилось, — Снейп вскочил с кресла, забыв о боли. Что бы это ни было, оно было связано с Гарри, и досаде и ревности тут уже не было места, как и мыслям о том, как он чувствует себя после неудобного сна.  
  
— Сначала все было нормально, — заикаясь, произнес Драко, рефлекторно отступая. — Утром мы с Поттером позавтракали, он выглядел вполне обычным Поттером и был холодный как лед, я даже проснулся от этого холода. А потом он внезапно отрастил свой этот хвост и унесся куда-то по стене. Потом вернулся и сейчас кружит по потолку и никак на меня не реагирует. Поэтому я сразу к вам, вы должны знать, что с ним!  
  
— Сейчас разберемся, — как можно увереннее произнес Снейп, холодея от этой фразы — еще ни разу на его памяти эту фразу не говорили, когда реально знали, что делать.  
  
Он бросился в сторону зала, краем глаза заметив, что Драко исчез в боковом коридоре, ведущем к покоям Люциуса. Собрать всех было правильным, и почему-то Снейпу стало приятно, что Драко в первую очередь обратился именно к нему.  
  
К залу он подлетел одновременно с Сириусом и Ремусом.  
  
— Нюниус, ты хоть бы пятерней волосы причесал! — хохотнул Сириус, но тут же посерьезнел. — Что-то происходит, Рем почуял.  
  
Не сговариваясь, они одновременно ввалились в зал и уставились на потолок, где метался Гарри, то ли пытаясь нагнать свой хвост, то ли просто потерявшись в пространстве.  
  
— Дьявол, и как его оттуда стряхнуть? — почесал затылок Сириус. — Его надо как-то привести в себя.  
  
— Ты еще скажи, сбить камнем, идиот, — буркнул Снейп, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Он мог левитировать себя без палочки, но это приводило к сильной потери сил, а все нутро Снейпа кричало, что сейчас он и так не в лучшей форме. — Так, Блэк, у вас ведь есть палочки?  
  
— А у вас нет? — удивился Ремус.  
  
— У них нет, — за Снейпа ответил Сириус, неожиданно без насмешки. Похоже, необходимость столько времени проводить без палочки заставляла его уважать слизеринцев хотя бы в этом. — Давай, Снейп, какой план?  
  
— Левикорпус, только с резким выпадом вверх, — Снейп сжал челюсти, неприятные воспоминания хлынули потоком. — Вингардиом Лавиоса не поднимет меня, Мобилокорпус удержит близко к земле, Левикорпус перевернет и при должной ловкости я смогу встать ногами на потолок, это должно скорее привести Гарри в чувство.  
  
— Как скажешь, Снейп, — в глазах Сириуса что-то мелькнуло и пропало. — Держись. Левикорпус!  
  
Снейп подавил накатившую дурноту при резком перевороте вверх тормашками и лишь слегка поморщился, ударившись голыми пятками о поверхность потолка прямо рядом с Гарри. Труднее всего было заставить себя против силы притяжения посмотреть на свои ноги и на беснующуюся Королеву.  
  
— Это что за извращение с утра пораньше? — услышал он голос Люциуса.  
  
— Класс, тоже хочу так! И я! — послышалось совершенно с другого края зала, и Снейп почему-то был рад тому, что близнецы не провели эту ночь у Люциуса.  
  
— Гарри... — тихо произнес он, пытаясь согнуть ноги и присесть, чтобы коснуться саламандра до того, как Сириус устанет его держать. — Королева...  
  
Гарри неожиданно замер и резко вскинул голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с едва удерживающимся в таком положении Снейпом.  
  
— Королева, да... — хрипло произнес Гарри, словно заново вспоминая слова человеческой речи. — Я достроил гнездо. Свита в сборе. Я чувствую, что пора.  
  
— Сейчас? — глупо уточнил Северус и посмотрел вниз на остальных, которые следили за их разговором, задрав головы.  
  
— Ты нужен мне, — Гарри прикрыл золотистые глаза и шумно втянул воздух. — Ты и Люциус. Я буду ждать.  
  
Он словно осознал, что ему нужно, и стремглав покинул комнату по потолку, шустро перебирая конечностями и возбужденно вертя хвостом.  
  
Снейп не сразу понял, что Сириус очень осторожно опустил его на кровать.  
  
— Давай, поднимайся, шевели конечностями, — грубовато и в то же время немного растеряно произнес Блэк, подавая Снейпу руку и помогая встать с кровати. — Вы нужны Гарри.  
  
— А... а что вы? — Снейп растерянно огляделся. Он много раз думал, как все будет происходить, но не задумывался, чем будут заняты остальные.  
  
— Мы будем охранять вход в сердце гнезда, — пояснил Ремус. — Мы идем за вами и остаемся снаружи.  
  
— Мы, определенно, найдем чем заняться, и мы будем рядом, — переглянулись близнецы.  
  
— Я буду ревновать и нервно грызть ногти, — подумав, признался Драко. — Вы долго будете тут стоять оба? Отец, Гарри сейчас плохо, вы ему нужны!  
  
— Технически ему скорее хорошо... — пробормотал Сириус, но Снейп его уже не слышал. Переглянувшись с Люциусом, они оба бросились по тому самому коридору. Наперегонки, словно мальчишки, участвующие в соревновании.  
  
Около входа в королевские покои, они оба, прибывшие к порогу практически одновременно, словно споткнулись и замерли, не решаясь войти.  
  
— Ты первый, — наконец произнес Люциус, отступая на шаг в сторону. Снейп не стал ждать повторного предложения и шагнул внутрь, оказавшись лицом к лицу с сидящим на кровати Гарри. Конечно, на Гарри он походил сейчас даже меньше, чем обычно, его нервно подрагивающий язык беспрестанно скользил между губами.  
  
— Куда вас дракклы подевали? — прошипел с легкими пощелкиваниями в голосе Гарри, когда к Снейпу на пороге присоединился Люциус. — Я тут скончаюсь в ожидании!  
  
Снейп машинально заметил, что скончаться саламандру явно не грозит — он никогда не видел его в таком хорошем состоянии — чешуйки поблескивали бликами под тусклым свечным освещением, когти вытянулись даже сильнее, чем обычно, глаза горели. Впрочем, свои впечатления Снейп предпочел оставить при себе, наконец, опускаясь на кровать рядом с Гарри и неловко обнимая его за талию.  
  
Он еще уловил краем глаза, что Люциус тоже забрался на кровать, а вход в покои оказался надежно перекрыт спинами вставшим там Ремуса и Сириуса. Оба гриффиндорца даже не повернулись к ним лицом, и Снейп неожиданно окончательно понял, что такое стражи — никто не мог бы подобраться гнезду и пройти мимо, даже свои.  
  
А потом все его мысли кончились, потому что Гарри доверчиво посмотрел на него своими золотистыми, лишенными белков глазами и потянулся ко рту для поцелуя. Он был такой горячий, что, казалось, даже прикосновение к коже могло обжечь, но не обжигало. Снейп, привыкнув к этому жару, окончательно осмелел и принялся ласкать покрытую чешуей кожу саламандра. Его пальцы то и дело натыкались на пальцы Люциуса, также поглаживающие тело саламандра, и этот контраст между мягкими горячими чешуйками и гладкой теплой кожей будоражил кровь.  
  
Гарри вцепился в его плечи, расставляя колени так широко, чтобы стоящий перед ним в такой же позе Снейп мог пододвинуться ближе. Судя по закатывающимся глазам саламандра и легкому пощелкиванию, которое вместо со стонами, вырывалось из его приоткрытых губ, Люциус добрался до хвоста, в ласке которого ему определенно не было равных.  
  
Хотя Королева был плотно зажат между их телами, Северус не мог сообразить, как в таком положении можно сделать что-то большее. Его член болезненно терся о член саламандра, но передвинуться так, чтобы подготовить Гарри, не было никакой возможности. Снейпу оставалось лишь надеяться, что у Люциуса возможностей больше.  
  
Внезапно Гарри приподнялся на коленях, нависая над Снейпом и крепко сжимая его плечи пальцами, когти на которых болезненно вонзались в кожу. Северус не сразу сообразил, что делает саламандр, пытаясь устоять под весом его тела, но затем он почувствовал, как головка его члена упирается между ягодиц напряженно нахмурившегося и сосредоточенного Гарри.  
  
— Ты... не готов еще... — попытался воспротивиться Снейп, как будто на себе ощущая болезненность этого медленного проникновения, но тут же задохнулся от ощущения невероятного жара и тесноты, в которую протискивался его член короткими движениями медленно опускающегося ниже Гарри.  
  
— О да заткнись ты, — беззлобно прошипел Гарри, слизывая с губы выступившую капельку пота и сильнее сжимая пальцы на его плечах.  
  
Снейп почувствовал пальцы Люциуса, когда тот вдруг обнял Гарри за талию и неожиданно с силой потянул вниз. В глазах Снейпа потемнело, по ощущениям было похоже на то, что Гарри вспыхнул в его руках, но ожоги вряд ли остались бы от этого жара. Он видел перед собой только расширенные золотые глаза, в которых то и дело проблескивали крошечные зеленые огоньки. Все остальное было как в тумане, Снейп даже под Сывороткой Правды не рассказал бы о том, что происходило, лишь движение, жар и глаза Гарри, в какое-то мгновение ненадолго прикрывшиеся третьим веком.  
  
Усталость после плохого сна давала о себе знать, и Снейп до крови прокусил себе изнутри щеку, не давая себе потерять сознание, чтобы не выпустить из рук Гарри, не в этот момент…  



	20. Chapter 20

Люциус с тревогой посмотрел в лицо бледного до синевы Снейпа, который того гляди мог потерять сознание, и крепче обнял Гарри, прижимая его к груди и к обнимающему с другой стороны Северусу. Он словно кожей чувствовал то же, что ощущал Снейп, этот жар, который должен был сжигать, но на деле не оставлял следов.  
  
Хвост Гарри приподнялся и обвернулся вокруг бедер Снейпа, одновременно поддерживая одного любовника и давая лучший доступ к телу для другого. Саламандр дрожал всем телом, словно ему было холодно, и жалобно стонал, удерживаемый в вертикальном положении двумя парами рук. Люциус лишь на мгновение отвлекся от них со Снейпом, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к лодыжке и без особого удивления обнаружив там сплетшуюся хвостами парочку элементалей. Он отвернулся, справедливо решив, что это не тот вопрос, который должен его сейчас волновать.  
  
Северус, продолжая обнимать и удерживать Гарри, бессильно ткнулся ему в грудь лбом и застыл так. Поттер глянул через плечо на Малфоя и облизал губы, снова приподнимаясь чуть выше и позволяя Снейпу выскользнуть из него.  
  
Люциус никогда бы раньше не подумал, что сможет не только быть третьим в постели, но и обнаружить в этом что-то отличное от брезгливости или неприятия. Но сейчас он чувствовал лишь нестерпимое желание прикасаться к пышущему жаром Гарри, и наконец-то появившаяся возможность занять место Северуса ударила ему в голову острым возбуждением.  
  
Между ягодиц саламандра было влажно, липко, а еще нестерпимо горячо, почти до боли, что позволило Люциусу чуть успокоиться и не кончить сразу же от одного проникновения в еще не сомкнувшийся обратно анус.  
  
Войдя на всю длину и вызвав этим движением еще один стон Гарри, Люциус крепче обхватил Гарри поперек живота, принимаясь приподнимать его чуть выше и снова насаживать на себя, стараясь при этом не дернуть слишком сильно, чтобы не причинить боли ни ему, ни поддерживающему его из последних сил Снейпу.  
  
Краем глаза он уловил шевеление на полу, словно там двигался живой ковер, только позже он сообразил, что пол просто был густо покрыт саламандрами. Откуда их столько оказалось в гнезде, Люциус не желал даже думать.  
  
Его полностью захватили ощущения, горячие стенки туго обхватывали его член, то сжимаясь сильнее, то чуть расслабляясь. Гарри тяжело дышал и еле слышно стонал сквозь хриплое дыхание — силы заканчивались и у него. Вместе с приближением оргазма Люциус почувствовал, как под их коленями начинает подрагивать постель, наконец она заходила ходуном так, что они едва удерживались в вертикальном положении.  
  
Одновременно с тем, как сперма короткими толчками выплеснулась внутрь Гарри, стены дрогнули, словно вся комната встряхнулась. И вместе с этим пришло понимание, что не комната, нет — весь Хогвартс тряхнуло.  
  
Рядом застонал и с трудом поднял голову Снейп, мутными глазами уставившись через плечо Гарри на Люциуса.  
  
— Теперь вряд ли удастся скрыть наше пребывание здесь, — пробормотал он и завалился на бок, увлекая за собой Гарри. Так и не расцепившийся с саламандром Люциус тоже упал на кровать, не сумев устоять и удержать их на ногах.  
  
Он еще успел почувствовать, как чьи-то руки бережно укрыли их всех троих одеялом, а потом он уснул, и меньше всего его беспокоило, что подумали в Хогвартсе об этом сотрясении замка.  
  
Очнулся он только через несколько часов. Рука Гарри, именно рука, вполне человеческая, без когтей и чешуи, лежала на его бедре, другой рукой Поттер, неудобно извернувшись, обнимал за шею спящего и даже во сне не выпустившего юношу из рук Снейпа.  
  
Прижимаясь пахом к ягодицам Гарри, Малфой вдруг сообразил, что тот не холодный, а теплый, как обычный человек. И только плоский живот был таким же обжигающим горячим, как кожа саламандра во время соития.  
  
Люциус осторожно привстал на локте, пытаясь сообразить, долго ли они проспали. Справа от себя, на самом краю кровати он обнаружил спящего Уизли. Тот выглядел встрепанным и утомленным, слева от Снейпа, тоже на расстоянии вытянутой руки от их триады, спал второй близнец. Привстав чуть выше, Люциус обнаружил свернувшегося клубочком сына в ногах, а у края кровати прямо на полу сидя дремали Сириус и Ремус.  
  
Точнее, это Люциусу показалось, что дремали. Стоило ему пошевелиться, как Ремус медленно повернул голову, осмотрел всю живописную компанию и повернулся обратно, по-видимому, снова закрывая глаза.  
  
Люциус снова смежил веки и, открыв их снова, сообразил, что не заметил, как снова уснул. Теперь он бодрствовал не один. Северус с невиданной ранее на его лице нежностью осторожно касался горячего живота всё еще спящего Гарри, а в ногах шуршал Драко, пытаясь разогнуться и вертя затекшей шеей. Близнецов рядом уже не было.  
  
— Выспались? — с непонятным раздражением в голосе спросил Драко. — Ну и идите отсюда, поешьте что-нибудь и побольше. Фред и Джордж сейчас для Королевы еды найдут, ну и вам стоит перекусить. Мерлин, как шея болит!  
  
— Как... как всё прошло? — глупо спросил Люциус. Он хотел объяснить, что он, конечно, был тут, но оказался слишком увлечен саламандрой, чтобы заметить что-то большее, чем спаривающихся буквально на нем элементалей, но Драко просто махнул рукой.  
  
— И так ясно, что удачно, — буркнул он. — Нас так качнуло... Я еще что, я был занят только снедаемой завистью ко всем тут, а вот Уизли чуть не покалечились, их тоже страстью накрыло, как и многочисленных ящериц. Кстати, отец, а ты знал, что саламандры не всегда могут расцепиться после секса?  
  
— Чего? — Люциус моргнул, он еще недостаточно проснулся, чтобы выдержать столько разной информации от сына.  
  
— Не «чего», а «ты уверен в том, что говоришь», папа, ты сам меня так учил, — фыркнул Драко. — Я говорю, полночи саламандр расцеплять пришлось да от зависти сохнуть. Ладно хоть стражи устояли от ваших этих... феромонов, а то бы я вообще на стенку полез похлеще Поттера.  
  
— Драко, перестань постоянно говорить, — поморщился Снейп, наконец соизволив отвлечься от притягивающего его живота Гарри. Он бережно отвел руку Поттера от своей шеи и сел. — А где вся одежда? И когда мы вообще успели раздеться?  
  
— Да у вас всех как ветром одежду сдуло, — ехидно ответил Драко. — Нанесли моральную травму всем, кто сумел хоть одним глазком заглянуть в щелку между этими двумя, — он недовольно кивнул в сторону Сириуса и Ремуса.  
  
— То есть тебе, — хмыкнул Сириус, с наслаждением потягиваясь и поднимаясь на ноги. — Мерлин, ну и ночка. Точнее, день. Я боюсь даже представить, что наверху творится. Хорошо, что мы к этому подготовились. Рем, остаешься один, я действую по нашему с Гарри плану, — он еще несколько раз повернулся и наклонился вправо и влево, с удовольствием улыбнувшись похрустыванию суставов, и стремительно вышел из гнезда.  
  
— Что за план? — растерянно спросил Снейп. Люциус рад был бы сделать вид, что знает, о чем идет речь, но он понятия не имел даже, почему Гарри выглядит как человек и не просыпается. Словно в ответ на его вопрос, Гарри с трудом разлепил губы и, не открывая глаз, произнес:  
  
— Пить... И есть!  
  
— Сейчас всё будет, — Драко сразу растерял все свое ехидство и посерьезнел. — Фред и Джордж принесут. А вы идите уже, — почти приказал он отцу и Снейпу. — Вы тут не нужны, по крайней мере пока он снова чешуей не покроется и хвост не отрастит.  
  
— Я его не отращиваю, Драко, он сам, — всё так же не открывая глаз, отозвался Поттер и похлопал рукой по тому месту, где только что лежал Снейп. Драко не нужно было просить дважды, он бесцеремонно оттер плечом возмущенного Северуса и ввинтился в постель, обнимая Гарри и пяткой отталкивая отца.  
  
— Идите-идите, — в голос согласились с Драко появившиеся с тарелками близнецы. Они все еще выглядели потрепанными, да и одеты были весьма условно, но румянец уже выступил на щеках, а глаза горели.  
  
Люциус поднялся с постели и обнаружил, что единственным свободным куском ткани уже воспользовался Снейп, намотавший его на свое худощавое тело. Он хотел возмутиться, но, посмотрев, как близнецы, усевшись с обеих сторон от Гарри и Драко, кормят саламандра с рук, решил для себя, что скрывать ему нечего, и вышел из покоев как был, мстительно подумав, что Снейп на такое не решился бы.  
  
Чувствовать себя лишним было обидно и немного больно, словно быть с Гарри сейчас стало для него действительно важно. А может, так оно и было. И Люциус неожиданно подумал, что его поддержка может понадобиться Снейпу, который привязался к саламандре еще сильнее. Эта неожиданная забота о Северусе напугала его едва ли не больше, чем самого Снейпа, который, тем не менее, милостиво согласился на присутствие Люциуса в лаборатории «для моральной поддержки и компании».  
  
Им оставалось только ждать.  



	21. Chapter 21

— С другой стороны, повезло, что он нам головы не откусил? — излишне бодрым голосом произнес Люциус. Снейп мрачно посмотрел на него. Определенно, Малфой, считающий, что так он поднимает дух себе и Снейпу начал бесить его уже к обеду. А когда Блэк не вернулся и вечером, то есть, утром, к этому раздражению добавилось беспокойство, и Люциус никак не улучшал ситуацию.  
  
— Он не богомол, а саламандра, — сурово ответил Снейп, возвращаясь к зелью. Вообще-то, все нужные зелья были уже сварены, и теперь он варил просто чтобы чем-то занять руки. И это «что-то» было похоже на часть большого плана, теперь оставалось только решить, что важнее — безопасность или уверенность в результате. Касалось это единственного оставшегося рядом с Поттером стража, и уж никак не касалось Люциуса. Его в свои планы Снейп посвящать не собирался. — О чем ты вообще думаешь, Люциус?  
  
— Я? — Люциус пробежал пальцами по своим губам словно в глубокой задумчивости. — Может о том, как будут выглядеть мои дети, и будут ли они похожи на Драко?..  
  
— Да не дай Мерлин, — вздрогнул Снейп. — Тут одного Драко с головой хватает, а еще полдюжины уничтожат Англию куда быстрее, чем ожидается.  
  
— А ты думаешь не об этом? — перевел разговор Люциус, который, по-видимому, не хотел снова начинать этот разговор о наследнике, в глубине души — и Снейп в это верил, согласный с оценкой сына.  
  
— Я думаю о том, куда делся Блэк, и что происходит там, — Снейп мотнул головой, указывая на потолок. Он несколько кривил душой, куда больше сейчас его беспокоил Гарри, но и Дамблдора он недооценивать не собирался. — Хочется быть готовым к тому, что нам на голову посыпятся камни.  
  
— Да ладно, — Люциус криво ухмыльнулся. — Это же Дамблдор, он не будет пытаться убить Гарри и кого-либо еще без многочисленных попыток повернуть их к свету.  
  
— Люциус, ты чрезвычайно недальновиден, — вздохнул Снейп. — Даже странно, что ты купился на его чудачества. Дамблдор — великий стратег и может догадаться о том, кто такой Гарри. И тогда... он пожертвовал бы им ради победы над Лордом, и он пожертвует им ради спасения многих других людей.  
  
— И нами? — возмутился Люциус, но смущенно замолк, натолкнувшись на ехидный взгляд Снейпа. — Хорошо, это был глупый вопрос.  
  
— Как бы узнать, что там происходит, — Снейп с тоской уставился в скрытый паутиной потолок. — Я не знаю, как обезопасить Королеву, и это сводит меня с ума.  
  
— Отсюда есть несколько выходов за пределы Хогвартса — на самый крайний случай, — попытался утешить его Люциус и даже похлопал по плечу.  
  
Снейп кисло посмотрел на него и протянул небольшой стаканчик с дымящимся бесцветным зельем.  
  
— Пей, — потребовал он.  
  
Люциус покорно взял напиток и понюхал, заранее сморщившись.  
  
— Что это? — скорее по привычке, чем из интереса, спросил он.  
  
— Не отрава, пей, — приказал Снейп снова, и со смешанным чувством принялся наблюдать за тем, как Люциус пьет, а затем медленно оседает на пол, словно зелье мешало ему отключиться сразу, но и вариантов других не было.  
  
Когда Люциус был с трудом усажен в кресло так, чтобы голова его удобно откидывалась на спинку, Снейп взял с собой проверенное зелье и быстрой походкой направился в кладовую. Он ничем не рисковал — саламандра не пил тыквенный сок.  
  
Пара часов томительного ожидания показалась ему вечностью. Наконец он подошел к сердцу гнезда, у дверей которого стоял бессменный оборотень. Северус хорошо знал, что больше, чем тыквенный сок, Ремус ненавидел только волчьелычное зелье. Их взгляды столкнулись, и Снейп с радостью убедился, что в светло-карих, почти желто-песочных глазах Ремуса только понимание и осуждение — не гнев.  
  
— Все спят... — ровным голосом произнес Люпин, продолжая стоять у стены, упираясь в мягкую паутину и не делая попыток перекрыть Снейпу дорогу, что не обманывало последнего — в гнезде Ремус изменился, продолжая уютно чувствовать себя в своем незатейливо-интеллигентном образе, он все же был хищником. И не надо было быть саламандрой, чтобы понимать это. — И я предполагаю, что Королева спит нормальным сном...  
  
В этой фразе чувствовались скрытые вопрос и угроза, и Снейп торопливо кивнул. Если бы он собирался воевать со стражами, ему стоило их убить, а не усыплять, и оба это понимали.  
  
— Пропусти меня, — наконец произнес Снейп.  
  
— Королева сейчас получает всё, что требуется для её здоровья и для потомства, — заметил Люпин прохладным тоном.  
  
— Я пришел не к Королеве, — Снейп наконец заметил в глазах Люпина что-то, больше похожее на удивление. Но паузу выдерживать не стал:. — Мне нужно увидеть Гарри.  
  
Он искренне рассчитывал на то, что ему удастся убедить Люпина, но он не ожидал такой мгновенной капитуляции: Ремус моргнул, потер глаз, словно в него попала соринка, и наконец сомкнул веки, слегка отворачивая лицо от входа.  
  
— Спасибо, — одними губами шепнул Снейп и, не испытывая больше судьбу, проскользнул внутрь.  
  
На кровати крепко спали близнецы, как и прежде расположившиеся на краях постели, а Драко даже во сне, навеянном зельем, умудрился держаться за Гарри. И сейчас это был именно Гарри Поттер, парочка едва заметных серебристо-зеленых чешуек на лбу и столько же на плечах смотрелись словно диковинное украшение, в остальном он выглядел так, как выглядел до принятия наследия.  
  
Снейп бесцеремонно отцепил Драко от Гарри и потянул Поттера за руку.  
  
— Что случилось? — сонно спросил Гарри, пытаясь продрать глаза.  
  
— Я хочу тебя выкрасть отсюда, — честно признался Снейп. То есть, изначально у него в планах не было такой категоричности, но беззащитный сонный Гарри почему-то будил в нем спящие гриффиндорские черты: хотелось подвигов и быть рядом с ним постоянно, а не ждать, когда он позеленеет.  
  
— Не надо меня отсюда красть, — Гарри сладко зевнул и потянулся рукой к Снейпу, что тот никак не мог проигнорировать, втискиваясь между Драко и саламандром и прижимаясь обнаженной кожей к невыносимо горячему животу. — Это мое гнездо, мне нужно хотя бы месяц провести тут, потом я смогу ползать где хочу до самых родов.  
  
— Но... твои дамы и паж не пускают нас с Люциусом к тебе, — наябедничал Снейп, полагая, что упоминания Люциуса делает его жалобу не такой эгоистичной и мелкой.  
  
— Всё правильно, — Гарри снова зевнул и открыл мутные после сна, но абсолютно зеленые человеческие глаза. — Я сейчас нестабилен, дети тянут из меня магию, и излишнее возбуждение может плохо на нас повлиять.  
  
— Я здесь не из-за этого! — оскорбился Снейп. — Я просто хотел побыть рядом с тобой, а не предаваться постельным утехам ночь напролет!  
  
— Зато я с удовольствием бы им предавался, — уверил его Гарри и, видимо, для большей наглядности, потерся об него, чтобы Снейп убедился в его несомненном возбуждении.  
  
Почувствовав как по внутренней стороне бедра скользнул член, сминая ткань брюк и натягивая их в промежности, Снейп и сам почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться, а желание пошире раздвинуть ноги и повернуться поудобнее становится невыносимым. Он разозлился на самого себя и еле слышно зашипел, усилием воли заставляя себя немного отодвинуться.  
  
— Не обязательно так, — сам не веря в свои слова, но, тем не менее, самым уверенным голосом произнес он. — Давай, я просто помассирую тебе... — он запнулся, пытаясь сообразить, что стоит массировать в таких случаях, у беременных могло тянуть позвоночник. Но Гарри не выглядел беременным, с шеей и плечами у него тоже было всё в порядке, а дальше мысли принимались кружить вокруг члена, и Снейп вновь начинал возбуждаться, — … что-нибудь, а ты пока расскажешь, куда услал Блэка, и какой у тебя план.  
  
— «Что-нибудь», значит? — глаза Гарри насмешливо блеснули. – Ну, давай попробуем.  
  
Понял, что именно рассмешило Поттера, Снейп довольно быстро: невозможно было коснуться его тела так, чтобы это не превратилось в нескромную ласку — пальцы с крестца словно сами собой начинали поглаживать обнаженные ягодицы, на которые ладони ложились так удобно, словно в этом был весь смысл их создания.  
  
— У нас с Сириусом была договоренность, — начал Гарри. — Еще находясь на Гриммо, он послал пару писем мне, на которые, разумеется, не мог получить ответа. Зато теперь он спокойно мог явиться к Дамблдору и спро-о-осить, где... о Мерлин! Где я.  
  
Снейп замер, неожиданно сообразив, что стон Гарри прямо посреди рассказа вызван тем, что его пальцы машинально переместились, раздвигая ягодицы и лаская нежный вход, кружа и надавливая, но не проникая внутрь.  
  
— Так вот, — вцепившись обеими руками в плечи Снейпа, Гарри продолжил рассказ, словно не он приподнимал сейчас ягодицы, пытаясь насадиться на ускользающие пальцы. — В случае удачи, мы узнаем, что обо всем этом знает Дамблдор и Орден Феникса, в худшем мы сможем хотя бы выяснить, кого он... он... он... подозревает, — выдохнул Гарри, облизывая губы лишь слегка более тонким, чем обычный, языком. — Северус, прекрати, я не могу так рассказывать!  
  
— Извини, — Снейп покаянно уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и словно ненароком потерся носом об обнаженную грудь. И не его вина, что кончиком носа он прошелся ровно по соску, отчего Гарри хихикнул и попытался отодвинуться. — Нельзя как-то ускорить рост твоего хвоста и прочей чешуи? Я сойду с ума без тебя.  
  
— Темная магия, — пожал плечами Гарри, перекидывая ногу через бедро Снейпа, отчего под руками последнего оказался еще больший простор для действий, а живот Гарри сильнее прижался к коже Снейпа, обжигая и волнуя. — Малыши забирают много темной магии.  
  
— Я сомневаюсь, что тебя развеселит, если я заклинанием выверну одного из элементалей наизнанку, да и палочки у меня нет, — неуверенно произнес Снейп. — Но я знаю уйму терцетов на староанглийском из чрезвычайно темных ритуалов.  
  
Гарри согласно повернул голову так, чтобы Снейп губами утыкался в его ухо и приготовился слушать. И, то ли уши Гарри были такими чуткими к прикосновениям теплого воздуха, то ли терцеты сыграли свою роль, а может продолжающие ласкать его ягодицы пальцы Снейпа, но с легким стоном Гарри кончил на живот Снейпу и испуганно отпрянул. Он нервно моргнул, и Снейп со смешанными чувствами отметил, как на еще человеческие глаза набежало третье веко, меняя их цвет.  
  
Снейп злился на самого себя. Ему никогда не нужен был Гарри Поттер, так почему же так жаль видеть перемены, говорящие о возвращении Королевой её саламандровой сущности? Да и какая разница в форме, если так или иначе это всегда был один и тот же Гарри, под сердцем носящий и его отпрысков. А Снейп до сих пор не мог набраться смелости и спросить, будут ли они похожи на людей, или же родятся саламандрами.  
  
Загнав все эти мысли подальше, Снейп под взглядом испуганной и неуверенной саламандры осторожно собрал пальцами сперму со своего живота и поднялся с кровати.  
  
— Сделаю на её основе темномагическое зелье, — пояснил он.  
  
— Стабилизирующее магию? — обрадовался Гарри.  
  
Снейп скривился как от зубной боли.  
  
— Нет, — вынужден был признать он. — Сомневаюсь, что я готов рисковать твоим здоровьем, делая экспериментальное зелье. Это будет крем для кожи. От шелушения, — подумав, добавил он. — Но я использую для готовки его столько темномагических ритуалов, сколько смогу втиснуть.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри. — Только больше не опаивай мою свиту, Северус, это небезопасно. Я попрошу Хогвартс сделать их сон крепче.  
  
Снейп остановился.  
  
— Ты можешь так сделать со всеми? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Гарри. — Я должен находиться совсем близко к ним, но серьезные вещи чувствую все равно. Просто не всегда понимаю значения того, что я чувствую.  
  
Снейп одарил его долгим недоверчивым взглядом и вышел, поэтому не услышал, как сворачивающийся рядом с сопящим Драко Гарри добавил:  
  
— Например, сейчас кто-то в замке хочет причинить мне боль...


	22. Chapter 22

На третий день идиллия закончилась. Снейп просто банально уснул рядом с начинающим снова покрываться еще тонкими, почти бесцветными чешуйками Гарри.  
  
— Ну конечно, профессору у нас никакие правила не писаны! — Снейп открыл глаза и обнаружил прямо перед собой возмущенное лицо Драко. — Королеве нужен покой...  
  
— Королеве нужна темная магия, — отрезал Снейп, мгновенно приходя в себя после резкого перехода из сна в пробуждение. — И, Салазаром клянусь, Драко, ты меня доведешь, и я её тебе здесь устрою даже без палочки.  
  
— Перестаньте грызться, — потребовал Гарри и сонно потерся носом о плечо Снейпа. — Нас так мало, а вы еще ругаетесь... сегодня будет тяжелый день.  
  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — быстро спросил Снейп, безотчетно прижимая сонную саламандру к себе.  
  
— Не надо меня так сжимать, затискали уже всего, — зашипел Гарри, заворачиваясь в простыню с головой и отодвигаясь сразу от всех, буквально вкручиваясь в мягкую постель. — Я слышу, как по переходу приближается Бродяга, он взволнован и бежит очень быстро, значит, в анимагической форме. А еще... — он замолчал.  
  
— Ну... — поторопил его Снейп, не рискнув, правда, коснуться. Еще никогда Гарри не отказывал ему в поцелуях или объятиях, и это беспокоило.  
  
— В туалете Плаксы Миртл у умывальника стоит Гермиона Грейнджер и монотонно повторяет, глядя на змейку на кране: «Гарри Поттер, я хочу поговорить», — наконец произнес Гарри и затих, словно снова заснул.  
  
— Грейнджер обойдется, — первый высказался Драко, когда они все поняли, что Гарри больше ничего не скажет. — Постоит-постоит и уйдет.  
  
— Сразу видно, что ты Гермиону плохо знаешь, — фыркнул Фред и переглянулся с братом. — Она может быть очень упорной.  
  
— Просто невыносимо упорной, — согласился Джордж. — И если до неё дойдет, что до Тайной комнаты есть и пути, по которым ползал василиск...  
  
— Сюда пускать её нельзя, — выразил общее мнение подошедший ближе Люпин. — Чужие не должны приближаться к гнезду, особенно сейчас, когда Королева так уязвима.  
  
— Вот именно! Уязвима! — Снейп вскочил на ноги. — А значит, он тоже никуда не пойдет.  
  
— Можно убедиться, что она там одна, и обеспечить Гарри охрану, — как подошел Люциус, заметил, пожалуй, лишь Люпин. На лице Малфоя была тщательно отрепетированная вселенская обида, через которую проглядывала настоящая озабоченность.  
  
— Он. Никуда. Не. Пойдет, — отчеканил Снейп. — Если Грейнджер на нашей стороне — это хорошо, а если нет — то не стоит недооценивать её из-за того, что она магглорожденная, скорее, наоборот. И это не говоря о том, что в этом туалете вечно что-то течет — вода неприятна Гарри и может ослабить его еще больше.  
  
— Дождемся Блэка, — предложил Люциус, признавая, что Снейп прав.  
  
— Но если Блэк провалился со своей миссией, — Снейпу было мало того, что его правоту признали, он хотел понять, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации и вытащить Гарри из его импровизированного кокона. — То как мы узнаем, что там происходит?  
  
— У Гарри есть еще одна ящерка в стане светлых, — попытался утешить его Джордж. — Я думаю, нас предупредят, если дело зашло слишком далеко.  
  
— Да мало ли из-за чего мог трястись замок, — бодро поддержал брата Фред. — Пока они поймут, что речь идет именно о саламандре, пока сообразят, что из всех пропавших это именно Гарри...  
  
— Они знают, — Сириус Блэк на ходу превратился в человека и переступил ногами, словно еще не привык стоять на двух задних конечностях. — Под вопросом пока только Малфои и Люпин.  
  
— Малфои-то почему? — удивился Снейп, в груди неприятно закололо. — А ты сам?  
  
Сириус поморщился.  
  
— Мне сказали передать Королеве, что цивилизованные люди могут найти компромисс, который не обязательно повлечет за собой гибель самой Королевы и её сторонников, — нехотя произнес он. — Но следящие заклинания я с себя срезал.  
  
— Но как они так быстро поняли? — Снейп нервно провел пальцами по губам. Что-то ускользало от его внимания, и он не мог понять, что.  
  
— Книги, Снейп, — вздохнул Сириус. — Книги, которые ты попросил Гарри выкрасть из библиотеки. Когда замок тряхнуло, Дамблдор в первую очередь уточнил, не пропадало ли что-то из Запретной секции. Конечно, подробного содержания он не знает, но, говорят, в молодости он интересовался разными вариантами мирового господства, и наверняка знает куда больше, чем нам бы хотелось.  
  
Снейп покачнулся. Похоже, именно он навредил саламандре и им всем. Снова.  
  
— А Малфоев прикрыла Нарцисса, — продолжил Сириус, делая вид, что не видит состояния Снейпа. — Прибыла прямо в кабинет директора и заявила, что вы перевели Драко в Шармбатон, и даже бумаги предоставила. А что прямо из школы тайно забрали, так из-за того, что не верила, будто Дамблдор по-хорошему позволит перевести. Такую истерику закатила, я прямо Беллу вспомнил, та тоже беспалочковой магией предметы заставляет кружиться, когда злится. Намекнула на возрождение Лорда и опасность для своей семьи, и Дамблдор даже сказать ничего не смог. А вообще там такой кошмар наверху творится, вы не представляете! На Молли был обнаружен Обливиэйт, так что близнецы тоже под ударом, она рвет и мечет, считает, что саламандру можно только убить. Дамблдор говорит, что главная опасность не от саламандры, а от её потомства, и если саламандру от всех изолировать, то убивать не обязательно. Грейнджер злится, что книги пропали и теперь роется в старых свитках, она считает, что Гарри не может быть опасен для них, Рон Уизли возмущен, что Гарри открылся близнецам, а не ему, а Джинни Уизли просто рыдает, что Гарри пропал, да еще оказался темным существом — похоже, она сильно в него влюблена. Грюм уверен, что уничтожать надо всех, чтобы зараза не распространялась, меня еле выпустил, да и то всего следящими заклинаниями утыкал. Кингсли считает, что если каждый раз просто изводить род, то все равно все начнется снова — саламандры живучи. И что лучше будет, если Гарри изучат Невыразимцы.  
  
— По частям, я так полагаю? — хмуро уточнил Драко.  
  
— Я могу сдаться, и тогда вы не пострадаете, — наконец раздался голос Гарри из его кокона. — Часть меня противится этому — детям еще долго формироваться, но оставить вас в опасности я не могу.  
  
— Отличная фраза для Гарри Поттера, — первым среагировал Драко и, чтобы никто не подумал, что он хвалит саламандра, фыркнул так презрительно, как только мог. — Гарри Поттер вообще немного того, это всем известно.  
  
Люциус закрыл лицо руками, и Снейп не мог не посочувствовать ему — если Драко несло, то несло на хорошей скорости.  
  
Кокон зашевелился, и из него высунулась лохматая голова невероятно возмущенного Гарри. Снейп с тревогой и облегчением обнаружил, что чешуйки стали чуть заметнее, а зубы полностью изменили свою форму.  
  
— Да, — продолжил Драко, сложив руки на груди и глядя сверху вниз на саламандра. — Именно так поступил бы Гарри Поттер и ему, наверное, рукоплескали и даже дали бы орден. Посмертно. Или не дали бы. Но только ты не просто Гарри Поттер, ты Королева, и я не понимаю, почему мы тут все стоим и слушаем этот бред.  
  
— Но Гермиона... — начал Гарри, и губы его опасно дрогнули.  
  
— С Грейнджер поговорю я, — решительно произнес Снейп. — И это не обсуждается. Если она решит напасть, она снова промедлит долю секунды, как в позапрошлом году, и я успею ускользнуть.  
  
— Не без палочки, — покачал головой Сириус.  
  
— Палочка в твоей тумбочке в твоей комнате, — Гарри серьезно посмотрел в глаза Снейпу и едва заметно кивнул. И если до этого было ощущение какой-то бесконечной паники и нервозности вокруг лохматого мальчишки, то сейчас перед Снейпом сидела Королева, готовая отдавать приказы. — Возьми у Сириуса двусторонее зеркальце на случай, если Гермиона захочет обязательно поговорить со мной. Фред, Джордж...  
  
— Доставим и вернем! — синхронно кивнули братья. — Пойдем, Северус.  
  
Снейп предпочел бы отправиться один, но видит Мерлин, рыжие куда лучше ориентировались в лабиринте и, как неожиданно оказалось, в трубопроводе Хогвартса. Снейп сам не понял, как он оказался застегнут на все пуговицы своего уже забытого костюма, с палочкой в руке и зеркальцем в кармане, ползущим по какой-то трубе за одним близнецом и чувствуя позади сдавленное дыхание второго.  
  
Неожиданно, когда он уже привык к тому, как они втроем молча ползут в неизвестном направлении, ползущий впереди Джордж словно провалился, исчезая из трубы. От неожиданности Снейп остановился, отчего Фред уткнулся носом в его задницу и наступил ладонью на лодыжку.  
  
— Я предпочел бы более близкое знакомство с вашей задницей, профессор, где-нибудь в менее тесном месте, — фыркнул Фред. — Ползите дальше, Джордж просто вышел чуть раньше, чтобы никто к вам не подобрался незаметно.  
  
— А предупредить? — прошипел в ответ Снейп, почти игнорируя фривольный намек Уизли, и, не дождавшись ответа, пополз дальше. Наконец, Фред тронул его за ногу, указывая на решетку, которую Снейп осторожно отодвинул, обнаружив перед собой тот самый туалет Плаксы Миртл и стоящую к нему спиной Гермиону Грейнджер, безотрывно смотрящую на умывальник.


	23. Chapter 23

— Вам не кажется, что стоит рассмотреть отходной путь? — осторожно спросил Люциус, садясь рядом с Гарри и словно между делом обвивая его руками за талию, ощущая под пальцами жар, идущий от живота.  
  
Он и в самом деле ужасно обиделся на Снейпа, когда понял, что тот нашел лазейку к Гарри и не поделился с ним. Пусть он с большей осторожностью относился к саламандру, но тот носил его детей, и это делало его величайшим сокровищем.  
  
— Никто не сможет пройти через лабиринты кроме тех, кто здесь живет, — пояснил Сириус. — Хотя Цисси мыслит так же, она просила передать, что мэнор защищен и ненаходим, и она готова принять в нем саламандру и свиту. Но Гарри нежелательно двигаться, пока он весь не позеленеет, да и после этого Хогвартс покидать не стоит.  
  
— А как так вышло, что чешуйки уже проявились? — заинтересовался Люциус, поглаживая грубоватую из-за выпуклостей чешуи кожу. — Еще ведь рано.  
  
— Темная магия, — пояснил Гарри. — Северус использовал при мне темную магию.  
  
— Надо тоже попробовать, — пробормотал Люциус и выжидающе уставился на саламандра.  
  
— Твоя палочка в твоей трости в шкафу, — пожал плечами тот. — Только не надо потрошить моих элементалей, у вас у всех первая мысль об этом.  
  
Люциус собирался подняться, но в это время у Гарри в руках завибрировало зеркало, и он остался на месте, лишь расположившись так, чтобы в зеркало его не было видно.  
  
— Мистер Поттер, — раздался из зеркала холодный голос Снейпа. Люциус уже и думать забыл о таком тоне, с которым Снейп обращался к Гарри ранее, да и упоминал в разговорах он о нем тем же тоном. — С вами хочет поговорить мисс Грейнджер.  
  
Как невыносимо Люциусу хотелось заглянуть в зеркальце вместе с взволнованной саламандрой, но он знал, что нельзя терять даже малейшее преимущество и потому остался на месте, сделав знак Драко даже не приближаться к Королеве.  
  
— Да, Герм? — Гарри нервничал и вполне ожидаемо облизнул губы. О том, что не все привыкли к тому, какой язык у саламандры, Люциус понял только по сдавленному вздоху Грейнджер, которая, впрочем, быстро взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Гарри, почему ты ничего не сказал? — горько спросила она. — Мы бы вместе нашли бы выход и смогли бы помочь тебе...  
  
— Но... — начал Гарри.  
  
— Мы же всегда все делали вместе! — продолжила Гермиона, и её резковатый голос разнесся по гнезду. — Я уверена, что всё можно исправить. И не надо думать, что мы будем смотреть на тебя как на чудовище, любой может взять себя в руки и измениться.  
  
Люциус не отрываясь смотрел на Поттера и видел, что тот уже меняется. Волнение и нервозность сменились почти ледяной маской, глаза вернули свой бездушный золотой блеск, который так нравился Люциусу.  
  
— Гермиона, — наконец прервал подругу Гарри таким голосом, что та прикусила язык. — Ты не понимаешь. Я не болен и не проклят. Я такой, каким я должен быть и хочу быть, я не хочу искать выход.  
  
— Но, Гарри, если ты останешься таким, общество будет пытаться тебя уничтожить! — после совсем короткой паузы возразила Гермиона. — У тебя еще есть шанс, если я правильно поняла, главное, чтобы ты не... не... ну не...  
  
— Не совокуплялся? Не забеременел? — уточнил Гарри все тем же холодным тоном, и поблекшие было чешуйки на щеках и лбу слегка потемнели. — Ты бы предпочла такую жизнь для меня, Гермиона? А для себя ты готова выбрать такую жизнь? В любом случае...  
  
Люциус среагировал молниеносно, выбивая зеркало из рук Гарри и замечая, что падает оно уже темное — Снейп прервал связь со своей стороны.  
  
— Молодец, — снова влез Драко. — Это была хорошая мысль — рассказать Грейнджер о том, что ты уже ждешь уйму ящериц. Она будет ужасно мучиться, когда примется рассказывать это Дамблдору. И проплачет в подушку неделю, не меньше. А потом утешится пониманием того, что поступила правильно.  
  
— Она — моя подруга, — совсем тихо ответил Гарри, уставившись в одну точку. Люциус крепче обхватил его руками, ладонями накрывая живот так, словно собираясь защитить нерожденных детей от всех опасностей мира.  
  
— Она была ей, — Сириус сел рядом, хотя обычно избегал приближаться к гнезду Королевы. — Ну, выше нос, Гарри, всё не так уж плохо. Ты же не ждал на самом деле, что она тебя поддержит, верно? Не в этот раз. Она хорошая девочка, но хорошие девочки не помогают ящерицам, и ты это знаешь.  
  
Гарри шмыгнул носом и воинственно задрал подбородок. Лохматый, еще бледный, сидящий в полуразвернутом коконе на постели, он выглядел забавно, но никто не подумал улыбнуться.  
  
— Не расслабляемся, мне нужно постараться оставаться в постели еще хотя бы три недели, — произнес саламандр. — Если не получится — по одному из известных дамам и стражам ходам выбираетесь за пределы замка и аппарируете к Малфой-мэнору. Дамблдор не сможет обрушить мне на голову камни замка, Хогвартс послушен мне, мне не страшен огонь, а использовать газ он побоится в полной детей школе.  
  
— Короче, если слышим, что школьников вывозят — тут же готовимся покидать Хогвартс, — резюмировал Люпин и прислушался. Кивнув своим мыслям, он отодвинулся, и через мгновение в дверях появились Снейп и близнецы. Все трое тяжело дышали, но близнецам явно было веселее, чем Северусу.  
  
— Порошок мгновенной тьмы! — пояснил свое приподнятое настроение Джордж.  
  
— Очень хорошее изобретение и будет неплохо продаваться, — согласился с ним брат.  
  
Снейп же молча уселся на кровать и привалился к плечу Гарри с другой стороны от Люциуса. Близнецы по непонятной причине молчали, словно воды в рот набрали, Снейп молчал тоже. Остальные терпеливо ждали.  
  
— Мне кажется, Грейнджер рано или поздно догадается, что ты хотел сказать, — наконец произнес Снейп устало. — Вопрос лишь в том, расскажет ли она об этом остальным и как скоро это произойдет. Конечно, она все еще переживает о тебе, но этот интерес все больше исследовательский и меньше — дружеский. Прости.  
  
Люциус почувствовал, как напрягся Гарри. А затем снова расслабился.  
  
— Мы знали это, Северус, — мягко произнес он. — Это печально, но ожидаемо. Боюсь, что нас гораздо меньше, чем хотелось бы. Нарцисса оказалась приятным сюрпризом, и есть еще один человек, который меня не предаст. И вы. Все вы, — это прозвучало не столько утвердительно, сколько вопросительно, и Люциус с раздражением подумал, что определенно теряет хватку — даже если его отношение к Королеве не было бы искренними, Гарри должен был быть в нем уверен на все сто.  
  
А вот Снейпу Гарри доверял, и Люциус с неожиданной ревностью отмечал каждый штрих, доказывающий это. Да, Гарри позволял Люциусу обнимать его за талию, но сам он доверчиво прижался к Снейпу и, казалось, даже чешуйки становились ярче, когда он вглядывался в некрасивое лицо сидящего с закрытыми глазами любовника.  
  
— Я думаю, Гарри как-то может оттягивать нашу магию, но для этого ему нужны прикосновения... без излишнего фанатизма, — неожиданно заговорил Снейп и открыл глаза. — Стоит проверить, как считаете, миледи?  
  
Люциус никогда не понимал, почему Снейп то и дело обращается к Поттеру не просто по титулу «Королева», но и другими способами подчеркивая женский пол, не говоря уж о его привычке целовать пальцы Гарри. И самым удивительным для Малфоя было то, что довольно резкий и откровенно доминирующий Поттер благосклонно принимал такие знаки внимания. Люциус даже подумал повторить один из маневров Снейпа, но одумался.  
  
Его определенно больше привлекал хвост Королевы, и он просто не мог дождаться, когда Поттер достаточно окрепнет, чтобы трансформироваться. Почувствовав себя грязным извращенцем, Люциус окончательно успокоился и уже с большим расположением принялся наблюдать за тем, как Гарри осторожно гладит кончиками пальцев по щеку Северуса.  
  
Люциус краем глаза заметил, как в стоящее в углу импровизированное кресло из скрепленных магией подушек втиснулись близнецы, утянувшие за собой слабо сопротивляющегося Драко, как у входа привычно встали Люпин и Блэк, словно всю жизнь стояли на страже. Он отвлекся на разглядывание Сириуса, а когда снова перевел взгляд на Королеву, тот уже обнял руками и бережно повернул к себе лицо Снейпа, подтягиваясь выше, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Малфой привык к той страсти, которая бушевала вокруг Королевы, способная заразить собой даже безмозглых элементалей, но сейчас её не было. Было что-то совсем другое, почти неуловимое, похожее на... на нежность?  
  
Люциус продолжал обнимать Гарри за талию, жадно впитывая взглядом этот медленный поцелуй, почти невинный, которым Поттер осторожно касался губ Снейпа, не пытаясь проникнуть в рот, чуть посасывая краешек верхней губы и тут же выпуская её, чтобы пройтись по ней почти невесомыми поцелуями.  
  
Ревность заново всколыхнулась в Малфое, и он малодушно порадовался тому, что у Снейпа всё еще закрыты глаза, и он не может видеть эмоций на лице Люциуса. Хотелось отвернуться, и пусть он видел, как Снейп берет Гарри, а потом сам брал его на глазах свиты, сейчас происходило нечто куда более интимное. И Люциус нашел компромисс — он не отвел рук с обжигающего живота Гарри, но прикрыл глаза, признавая за Снейпом право на уединение с Королевой.


	24. Chapter 24

Грейнджер ещё стояла к нему спиной, когда сильные руки помогли Снейпу бесшумно опуститься сверху и уверенно встать на полу. Северус смотрел на всклоченную копну каштановых волос, которую привык видеть в библиотеке или рядом с рыжей макушкой и лохматой шевелюрой Гарри, который больше всего раньше раздражал, и который так быстро стал на самом деле значимым. Не за кого-то, сам.

И отчего-то Снейпу невыносимо захотелось, чтобы все произошло иначе, чтобы Грейнджер поняла и приняла Гарри Поттера, своего друга, таким, каким он оказался, таким, каким его приняли недруги и крестный, каким его принял оборотень, до сих пор не способный поладить с собственным оборотничеством.

Он кашлянул. Можно было мечтать о чем угодно, но сейчас надо было поскорее начать разговор. Гермиона обернулась, и то, что в её глазах не было удивления, неприятно царапнуло Снейпа. В самом деле, даже он сам не знал, что заменит Гарри на этой встрече, а девушка, похоже, знала.  
  
— Профессор Снейп, — Гермиона резко дернула подбородком, что, по-видимому, означало приветственный кивок. — Рада видеть вас в добром здравии.  
  
— Предположим, — Снейп нахмурился. Он определенно не так представлял себе их разговор. — Что вы хотели, мисс Грейнджер?  
  
— Я предпочла бы поговорить с Гарри, — Гермиона прищурилась. — Но, посмотрев восстановленные воспоминания Молли Уизли, решила, что он вряд ли доверится мне.  
  
Прозвучало это неожиданно жалобно, Гермиона скривилась от этого, а Снейп снова почувствовал совершенно ненужную в этот момент жалость. Разумеется, он прекрасно понимал, как обидно девчонке, что лучший друг предпочел своего нелюбимого учителя и более старших близнецов, чтобы поделиться тайной, а не её. Но такова жизнь, и Снейп не собирался позволить жалости затопить его настоящие эмоции. Поэтому он только кивнул и посчитал нужным добавить:  
  
— Пожалуй, что так.  
  
Некоторое время они оба молчали, Гермиона не выдержала первой.  
  
— Послушайте, профессор, — сбивчиво начала она. — Я хочу помочь. Я не понимаю, что меняет тот факт, что он частично саламандра? Вон, Флер тоже частично какая-то вейла, никто же не бросается на неё с желанием убить... Хотя мысли такие посещали девушек неоднократно, — вынуждена была признать она. — А так Гарри всё тот же наш Гарри, мы его любим, и он нас...  
  
Снейп мог бы сказать, что Гарри — не "частично саламандра", а полноценная Королева, перед которой рано или поздно склонят головы все, включая и эту магглорожденную заучку. Если, конечно, он проживет достаточно долго. Он бы мог сказать, что Гарри очень хороший, но вовсе не так, как привыкли его друзья, а еще он темный, и это факт, который никак нельзя просто отодвинуть в сторону. Но он обещал себе быть искренним с Королевой, к Грейнджер его искренность не имела никакого отношения, поэтому он молчал.  
  
— А... Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? — вдруг сменила тему Гермиона. — Конечно, мне не нравится, что Гарри практически заставляют стать его убийцей, но тот возродился и... И кто сможет с ним справиться?  
  
Снейп пожал плечами. Первое время он долго думал над этим вопросом, но сейчас не чувствовал ничего кроме скуки.  
  
— Саламандра — существо справедливое, — наконец произнес он. — Он убивает только если есть угроза его семье. И советую это зарубить на носу, мисс Грейнджер.  
  
Он сам поморщился, настолько угрожающе это прозвучало, но, похоже, Грейнджер или не напугалась, или не заметила.  
  
— Так он и так угрожал его семье! — торжествующе произнесла она. — Он убил его родителей!  
  
— Верно, — Снейп вспомнил, почему его всегда так бесила Грейнджер. И тем, что ей нужно было все привязать к логике, разложить по полочкам, и тем, что она могла верить больше прочитанному, чем увиденному собственными глазами. — И Гарри убил его. Лорд был мертв, на самом деле мертв. И хватит об этом, — резко добавил он, боясь, что дальнейший разговор заведет их туда, куда сам Снейп попал буквально только что. Определенно, не стоило выдавать своих союзников.  
  
— Я все равно хочу увидеть Гарри, — Снейп видел, как девушка сжала кулаки. В руках у неё палочки не было, но Снейп не собирался терять бдительность, ему ли было не знать, на что способны магглорожденные. — Вы можете обезоружить меня, завязать глаза и связать... Я просто хочу поговорить с Гарри.  
  
— Ну зачем же сразу такие жертвы, — Снейп просто чувствовал, как неприятная ухмылка скользит по его губам при виде вспыхнувших радостным предвкушением глаз Грейнджер. Не то чтобы он был _совсем_ злым человеком, но разочаровать девчонку было приятно. И в этот раз она его не подвела — взгляд её потух, она словно сама стала меньше ростом, когда он не торопясь вытащил зеркальце и повертел его в пальцах, прежде чем вызвать Гарри.  
  
Гермиона подошла ближе и робко тронула его за рукав до того, как он успел позвать Королеву. От неожиданности Снейп вздрогнул и отругал себя за это — не стоило подпускать её так близко, но дергаться не стоило тем более.  
  
— Скажите, сэр, он сильно сейчас отличается от человека? — еле слышно спросила она.  
  
— Не очень, — Снейп почувствовал, что раздражается. И от испуганного и чего-то ждущего взгляда Гермионы, и от того, что она боится увидеть то, что сам Снейп ждал с нетерпением, и от того, что от Грейнджер стоило ждать подвоха, а сил ждать уже не было. — В любом случае, зеркальце совсем маленькое, хвост вы не увидите.  
  
Не без удовольствия обнаружив, что от этого замечания Грейнджер вздрогнула, он поднес зеркальце к губам и как можно отстраненнее произнес:  
  
— Мистер Поттер. С вами хочет поговорить мисс Грейнджер.  
  
Снейп просто невооруженным взглядом видел, как крутятся у Грейнджер в голове мысли о том, кем для Гарри стал Снейп, но он определенно не собирался облегчить ей задачу, с усилием удерживая на лице холодную маску, когда в отражении появилось взволнованное лицо Королевы. Он и сам не понимал, как можно было привязаться к мальчишке: не прошло и получаса, а он уже успел соскучиться без него.  
  
— Да, Герм? — Снейп с удовлетворением отметил и то, что язык у саламандры снова трансформировался, что говорило о приросте силы, да и враз побледневшая Грейнджер не могла не радовать. Было видно, как она едва не отшатнулась от зеркала, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Снейп был и в самом деле впечатлен таким самообладанием — для девчонки, выросшей среди магглов, она была невероятно хороша.  
  
— Гарри, почему ты ничего не сказал? — с нескрываемой горечью спросила Гермиона и покосилась на Снейпа, который сделал вид, что не прислушивается. — Мы бы вместе нашли бы выход и смогли бы помочь тебе...  
  
— Но... — начал Гарри. Снейп вздохнул. Нотки в голосе Королевы напоминали о Поттере куда больше, чем хотелось бы — устоять перед подругой и не начать оправдываться было чересчур сложно для саламандры, он всё ещё был слишком человеком для этого.  
  
— Мы же всегда всё делали вместе! — продолжила Грейнджер, и Снейп поморщился от её резкого голоса. — Я уверена, что всё можно исправить. И не надо думать, что мы будем смотреть на тебя как на чудовище, любой может взять себя в руки и измениться.  
  
Снейп до крови прикусил губу, чтобы ничего не сказать. Это был разговор Гарри, а не его, иначе Грейнджер бы давно узнала, какой бред она несет. Впрочем, Поттер тоже не собирался прислушиваться к этой неприкрытой чепухе, лицо его заледенело, а губы поджались.  
  
— Гермиона, — наконец прервал подругу Гарри настоящим королевским голосом. Даже Грейнджер почувствовала его силу и наконец-то закрыла рот. — Ты не понимаешь. Я не болен и не проклят. Я такой, каким я должен быть и хочу быть, я не хочу искать выход.  
  
— Но, Гарри, таким общество будет пытаться тебя уничтожить! — после совсем короткой паузы возразила девчонка. — У тебя еще есть шанс, если я правильно поняла, главное, чтобы ты не... не... ну не...  
  
— Не совокуплялся? Не забеременел? — уточнила Королева все тем же тоном, и Снейп поморщился. Конечно, технически саламандра был прав, но Снейп предпочитал думать о том, что происходило между ними, как о чём-то большем. Он и сам не понимал, откуда у него такие мысли, но избавиться от них не мог. — Ты бы предпочла такую жизнь для меня, Гермиона? А для себя ты готова выбрать такую жизнь? В любом случае...  
  
Северус едва успел среагировать, он засмотрелся на Королеву, которая неуловимо меняла облик, всё больше становясь похожей на себя и меньше на Поттера, и это отвлекло Снейпа.  
  
Грейнджер с возмущением уставилась на него и едва не заскрипела зубами.  
  
— Гарри что-то хотел мне сказать, — обвиняющим тоном заметила она. — Что-то по поводу своего выбора.  
  
— Это элементарно и должно быть понятно даже вам, мисс Грейнджер, — отозвался Снейп. — Гарри не собирается провести свою жизнь в клетке как диковинное животное, да и эксперименты, до которых охочи министерские, его тоже не прельщают. Неужели это кажется вам справедливым по отношению к Гарри?  
  
— Но... — Гермиона явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, глаза её забегали, она, похоже, даже отвернулась бы или уставилась в пол, если бы не опасалась возможного нападения. — Иначе будет война...  
  
— Война и так будет, мисс Грейнджер, — вздохнул Снейп. — Хоть мы и не хотим её. Определенно, Королева, при всем его могуществе, весьма миролюбивое существо.  
  
— Королева? — непонимающе моргнула Гермиона. — Вы имеете в виду Гарри!  
  
— Я имею в виду человека, за которым я, не раздумывая, пойду куда угодно, — Снейпу неожиданно показалось, что Королеве было бы приятно, если тоненькая, почти неприметная глазу ниточка, связывающая его с этой магглорожденной, не порвется. В конце концов, он практически ничем не рисковал. И потому заставил себя напрячь лицевые мышцы и улыбнуться. Грейнджер сильнее сжала в руке внезапно оказавшуюся там палочку и заметно занервничала.  
  
— Вы не можете оспорить то, что всегда ненавидели его и придирались, — запальчиво воскликнула она.  
  
— Вы не можете отрицать, что вам _всегда казалось_ , что я его ненавижу, и что при этом я всегда спасал его, — парировал Снейп. — Неважно, мисс Грейнджер. Просто вспомните о том, что это все равно Гарри, и подумайте, что с ним сделают ваши друзья, если он им сдастся. С хвостом он или без хвоста, но не вам решать, что вы будете чувствовать, когда они водрузят его голову на пику. А вашей совести.  
  
Снейп видел, как расширились зрачки Гермионы, и собирался добить её еще какими-нибудь подробностями, как их обоих вдруг окутала тьма, и сильные руки втянули его под потолок в трубу. Пытаясь проморгаться, он, тем не менее, не стал задавать вопросы и послушно пополз по трубе.  
  
— Вас здорово занесло, профессор, — наконец раздался голос за его спиной.  
  
— Пожалуй, что немного есть, — вынужден был согласиться Снейп. Он был утомлен и чувствовал опустошение, как и всегда после пылких разговоров с кем-либо.  
  
— Главное помнить, когда речь заходит про совесть — самое время остановиться! — добавил близнец, ползший впереди. — Впрочем, главное, что никто не пострадал.  
  
— Если только Гермиона не переломает ноги, пытаясь выбраться из тьмы до её рассеивания, — благодушно добавил второй.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, что голова у него просто раскалывается и уверенности в том, что он справился с миссией, все еще нет.


	25. Chapter 25

Люциус просто не понимал, как Снейп со всем этим справляется. Конечно, у того всегда была напряженная жизнь, лишенная излишков общечеловеческих радостей, да и его сложные взаимоотношения с сильными мира, а также отсутствие постоянных партнеров накладывали свой отпечаток, но все равно это не объясняло того, как он мог день за днем быть рядом с Гарри, обнимать его, не рассчитывая ни на что большее. Сам Люциус за собой таких возможностей не замечал, поэтому предпочитал обожать Королеву на расстоянии, чтобы зря не расстраиваться.  
  
Организм же требовал своего, Нарцисса снилась всё чаще, неуловимость близнецов, которые словно манили плутоватыми улыбками, начинала раздражать, и в конце концов от безысходности Люциус начал общаться со стражами.  
  
Люпин оказался интересным собеседником, гораздо больше себе на уме, чем можно было судить по его виду, и Малфой обнаружил кое-что, о чем он предпочел бы никогда не делиться с Северусом — Люпин пытался возражать остальным мародерам не из-за мягкого характера и стремления избежать насилия, он просто не выносил бравады и того, что Джеймс и Сириус попадались куда чаще, чем можно было.  
  
Люциус даже почти увлекся Ремусом, — в самом деле, Гарри не требовал верности внутри семьи! — когда обнаружил себя в постели Сириуса Блэка.  
  
— Рем тебе не по зубам, — пояснил Сириус, весело скалясь и стягивая рубашку через голову, пока Люциус пытался понять, как вышло так, что он оказался в покоях стража. Ни Снейп, ни Драко до сих пор понятия не имели, где живут стражи, хотя, судя по легкому сквозняку, скользящему по полу и холодящему голые пятки, они и в самом деле жили прямо рядом с входами в Тайную комнату. Когда Малфою удалось напрячь память, он вспомнил, что между собой близнецы звали Сириуса Западом, а Ремуса — Востоком. Значит, сейчас они находились у западного входа в Тайную комнату. В том, который вел петлистым переходом за пределы Хогвартса. Значит, Ремус охранял вход, через который можно было проникнуть изнутри Хогвартса, тот, что в туалете плаксы Миртл.  
  
Пока Люциус отвлекал себя определением местоположения комнаты, Сириус уже разделся почти полностью, оставаясь только в носках. Люциус мысленно поразился этому. Никто кроме Блэка не носил в Гнезде носков, да и обуви почти никто не носил. Но в то же время он был благодарен Сириусу за эти носки — на них можно было отвлечься, чтобы не смотреть на бесстыдно обнаженное тело. Сириус выглядел куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать от человека, совсем недавно сбежавшего из Азкабана, а затем скитающегося Мерлин знает где, и это все усложняло. Легко было смириться с Гарри: Королева и те возможности, что давали отношения с ней, опять же наследники — все это можно было принять за объяснение тому, что Люциус переспал с мужчиной, да еще при живой жене. По крайней мере, Гарри был очень убедителен, говоря, что она жива и здорова.  
  
Но если он дрогнет сейчас, это будет значить куда больше: что ему и в самом деле нравятся не только женщины, что он принял новую жизнь со всеми, кто входит в его новую семью...  
  
— Ты будешь витать в облаках или трахаться? — осведомился Сириус, бесцеремонно врываясь в его мысли. — У меня, знаешь ли, не так много времени, это вы бездельничаете, пока Гарри беспомощно в постели валяется, а мы с Ремом постоянно на посту. И Рем долго не сможет следить сразу за всем гнездом.  
  
Люциус рефлекторно сглотнул и уперся взглядом в возбужденный член Сириуса. Не в силах отвести взгляда, он, тем не менее, попытался еще воспротивиться.  
  
— Я только сверху, — заявил он, не замечая, как облизывает губы. По логике Блэк должен был возразить, и тут можно было бы отказаться или хотя бы позволить себя поубеждать, Люциус уже не был уверен, что не хочет почувствовать этот великолепный член во рту или заднице, но Сириус все испортил. Впрочем, чего можно еще было ожидать от Блэка.  
  
— Отлично, — заявил он, разворачиваясь так, что Люциус почти потерял из виду его член, зато получил возможность лицезреть задницу быстро опустившегося на колени Сириуса. — Только работай на совесть, а не как супружеский долг исполняешь — как будто я не знаю, отчего Цисси всегда такая кислая ходит.  
  
Люциус и так прикипел взглядом к заботливо раздвинутым пальцами самого Сириуса ягодицам, а после этого ехидного намека он уже не мог отступить.  
  
— У тебя есть смазка? — памятуя о важной роли прелюдии, хрипло поинтересовался он.  
  
— Малфой, мы же не дети, — фыркнул Сириус, пошевелив пальцами ног. Носки он так и не снял. Пока Люциус пытался сообразить, при чем тут дети и достаточно ли его вопроса в качестве прелюдии, Сириус чуть сильнее раздвинул ягодицы и медленно провел указательным пальцем по краю приоткрывшегося ануса. Люциус охнул и дрожащими руками дернул вниз уже расстегнутые брюки. — Можешь использовать слюну, — сжалился Блэк.  
  
Люциус колебался лишь мгновение, после чего опустился на кровать между расставленных ног Сириуса и, положив ладони поверх рук Блэка, наклонился ниже и провел языком между ягодиц. Сириус шумно выдохнул и прогнулся, сильнее выпячивая задницу, отчего Люциус сделал вывод, что его начинание было принято благосклонно. Он осмелел и уже с большей уверенностью провел языком по краю ануса, ровно так же, как ранее Сириус провел пальцем.  
  
Блэк придушенно всхлипнул и повалился лицом в подушку, слегка заваливаясь на бок и тем самым удерживая себя еще и плечом. Если до этого момента Люциус еще сомневался в правильности своих действий, то такая реакция вселила в него уверенность. Он принялся обводить анус языком, слегка толкаясь в сжимающееся отверстие, смачивая его слюной и отвлекаясь лишь для того, чтобы сильнее сжать руки на ягодицах вертящегося в его руках Сириуса, который уже завывал от нетерпения.  
  
— Да хватит уже мой зад мусолить! — наконец не выдержал Сириус. — Вы там в Министерстве спецы в таком, а мне нужен простой трах, и поскорее!  
  
От возмущения Люциус даже отпрянул. Он так увлекся, что сейчас Сириус буквально окатил его холодным душем. Хотелось объяснить, что он никогда... А лучше встать и уйти. К Снейпу и Королеве, которые, по крайней мере, никогда не говорили ничего подобного, и вообще... он был рад хотя бы тому, что Сириус к нему спиной и не видит, как краска некрасиво залила лицо, выдавая его стыд и обиду.  
  
Он уже начал вставать, когда Сириус сильнее прогнулся в пояснице и прохрипел в подушку:  
  
— Хочу тебя так, что скулы сводит. Только ты Циссе достался...  
  
Люциус замер и недоуменно поднял брови. Причем здесь его жена, когда он давно с потрохами принадлежит Королеве, и только его полная апатия после начала беременности и позволяла заводить какие-то интрижки. Не хочет ведь Сириус сказать....  
  
— Ну давай же, — потребовал Сириус, снова качнув задом. — Я должен уже узнать, зря я ждал семнадцать лет или нет!  
  
Пожалуй, у кого-то другого от такой ответственности и вовсе могло всё опасть, но Люциус воспринял эту фразу как небывалый комплимент. Кто мог знать, что любимец всех девчонок, Сириус Блэк, мечтает о том, что его трахнет Люциус Малфой! Конечно, Люциус и сам не был обделен женским вниманием, но рано женился, и о внимании мог уже только догадываться. И никто из его пассий никогда в жизни не предлагался бы так бесстыдно, не стонал так жарко...  
  
Люциус вспомнил о Гарри и их ночи, и на мгновение замер. Но Гарри и так был его. Точнее, они, Малфои, принадлежали Королеве, а вот Сириус, голый, стонущий Сириус, с блестящим от слюны приоткрытым анусом, ,был его и прямо сейчас. Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Люциус приставил головку к анусу и надавил, чувствуя, как нехотя раздвигаются под его давлением мышцы.  
  
— Сильнее, — простонал Сириус, выгибаясь так, что Малфой испугался за его позвоночник. — Давай! Что ты там возишься, словно первый раз?!  
  
И Люциус не выдержал. Он принялся вбиваться в податливое жаркое тело, до синяков сжимая бедра, не позволяя Блэку издавать никаких звуков кроме стонов, не останавливаясь даже после того, как Сириус мелко задрожал и кончил, обмякая под его руками. Он продолжал с силой толкаться в него и тогда, когда уже кончил сам, и слегка опавший член хлюпал в раскрытом и побагровевшем анусе. И только когда Сириус оторвался от подушки и поднялся, прижимаясь к его животу спиной, Люциус позволил члену выскользнуть и повалился на постель.  
  
Сейчас он не смог бы что-то сделать, даже если бы Сириус продолжил насмехаться, но Блэк лишь несильно подергал его за прядь волос и ушел. Нарси тоже любила так иногда дергать его за волосы, неожиданно вспомнил Люциус, проваливаясь в сон.  
  
…— Он говорил, что давно тебя хочет? — спросил Люпин, когда они столкнулись утром в кладовой.  
  
— А что? — Люциус уже понял, к чему ведет Ремус, и сердце его дрогнуло. В последнее время его обманывали слишком часто. Наверное, это старость. — Это не так?  
  
— Ну почему же? — Люпин с интересом принялся вертеть в руках какую-то баночку с джемом. — Правда. Но у него есть целый список, с кем он мечтал бы переспать. И он очень упорный, знаешь ли. Я просто предупреждаю, чтобы ты не расстраивался, что не единственный в его сумасшедшей голове. Он же Блэк, наконец.  
  
— Моя жена из Блэков, — машинально возразил Люциус.  
  
— Вот именно, — одними губами улыбнулся Люпин, и Люциусу почудился в этом какой-то непонятный намек. Он был уверен в Нарциссе, но её поведение по отношению к саламандре заставило задуматься о том, так ли хорошо он знает свою женщину. И выводы были неутешительны.  
  
— Я принадлежу Королеве, — Люциус наконец понял, почему Снейп не считал это зазорным. Защищаясь, хотелось сказать именно это. — А все остальное ерунда, не считая того, что у него отличная задница, — добавил он, надеясь на проблеск злости или раздражения.  
  
Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Люпин лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Поверю тебе на слово, — равнодушно бросил он.


	26. Chapter 26

— Уже неделя прошла, — Гарри нервно постукивал ногой по кровати. — Но никаких изменений не произошло.  
  
Снейп был вынужден с ним согласиться, хоть и думали они о разных вещах. Гарри переживал о том, что со стороны Хогвартса или общественности нет никакой реакции на то, что в мир вновь пришла саламандра, Снейпа же больше волновало отсутствие признаков беременности.  
  
Отыскать что-то о том, как саламандры вынашивают детенышей, не удалось, а пока всё, что можно было воспринимать как подтверждение, так это невыносимо горячий живот Королевы и то, что он практически не поднимался с кровати и до сих пор не трансформировался в свой уже более привычный облик.  
  
Не то, чтобы Северус всерьез ждал утренней тошноты или капризов, но полное отсутствие изменений его обескураживало и мешало смириться с необходимостью соблюдать воздержание. Строго говоря, воздержание требовалось Поттеру, и, хотя, судя по его раздевающим жадным взглядам, ему тоже было непросто, Снейп куда больше жалел себя.  
  
Гарри не требовал быть рядом с ним, подолгу шепчась о чем-то с легко вписавшимся в его окружение Драко. От этого Снейп чувствовал себя еще глупее. Вдвойне усложняло ситуацию то, что вокруг воздух словно был пропитан запахом секса. Им веяло от близнецов, словно ароматом духов, ими был окутан слегка смущенный и чем-то бесконечно удивленный Люциус. Снейп было подумал на близнецов, соблазнивших Малфоя, но потом нечаянно наткнулся на необычную пару в одном из коридоров.  
  
Торопливо избавляясь от обнимающих его определенно ниже талии рук Сириуса, Люциус неуверенно ухмыльнулся и неуклюже пошутил что-то про привлекательность семейства Блэк. Снейп же просто не нашелся, что ответить, и поспешно спасся бегством, чтобы не обсуждать то, что он понять не мог.  
  
Его выстроенная картина мира допускала Малфоя, приблизившегося к саламандре ради выгоды, но какая выгода могла быть от Сириуса, он не видел, и это заставляло нервничать.  
  
— Ты стал рассеянным, — голос Гарри вывел Снейпа из задумчивости.  
  
— Что? — недовольно переспросил Снейп, смущаясь оттого, что, похоже, пропустил часть того, что ему говорил Гарри, и злившийся из-за этого на него же.  
  
— И раздражительным, — Гарри мило улыбнулся, обнажая острые зубы, и Снейп неожиданно быстро вспомнил, с кем разговаривает. Да, на него не очень хорошо влияли ожидание неминуемой беды и безделье. Впрочем, как оказалось, Гарри был другого мнения о причинах. — Тебе не стоит так издеваться над собой и постоянно быть рядом со мной.  
  
Снейп все еще не понимал, о чем говорит эта несносная Королева.  
  
— Ты меня прогоняешь? — медленно произнес он.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, но на лице его промелькнула и исчезла болезненная гримаса.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы в моей семье всем было комфортно, — пояснил он, справившись с мимикой. — Я не буду нуждаться в корзинке клубники в два часа ночи или в перестановке в гнезде, саламандры носят детей не так, — он словно читал мысли Снейпа, чем смущал и злил еще больше. — И если у Драко нет выбора, то ты... — он немного смущенно обвел рукой в воздухе. — Свободен в своих действиях.  
  
— И поэтому ты лишаешь меня выбора, практически выставляя? — холодно уточнил Снейп. У него не было большого опыта в таких делах, но это определенно была одна из тех ссор, которые принято завершать в постели, что им, к великому сожалению Снейпа, не было ни единого шанса сделать.  
  
Гарри задрал подбородок и отвел взгляд, позволяя Северусу вновь насладиться своим надменным профилем.  
  
— Да, — бросил Поттер, не поворачиваясь. — Мне не станет лучше, если я буду чувствовать, что твои унылость и вялость из-за меня. Если бы я сам был только твоим, такая жертва имела бы смысл, но этого никогда не будет.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, — Снейп вскочил и уставился на Гарри тем самым прожигающим взглядом, которым обещал себе никогда больше не смотреть на юношу. Впрочем, Королева осталась безучастна и не торопилась корчиться в муках под этим взглядом. Вместе с тем Снейп вспомнил о сидящем с книгой в импровизированном кресле-гамаке в этих же покоях Драко, и это стало последней каплей. — Раз ты так хочешь...  
  
— Да, я так хочу, — прервал его Гарри, не позволяя продолжить обличительную речь. Снейп дураком не был и намек понял. Переходить границы ему не хотелось, особенно сейчас, когда Гарри слишком слаб.  
  
Фыркнув себе под нос, Снейп поспешно покинул спальню и тут же свернул в лабиринт, проходя за паутинной стеной между сврей комнатой и гнездом. Он не собирался просто так уйти, не убедившись, что понял Королеву правильно.  
  
— Ну и зачем ты это делаешь, Поттер? — услышал он голос Драко. Он почти видел, как укоризненно качает головой Малфой. — Все давно смирились с вашими трогательными отношениями, зачем ты сам себе все портишь? Ты же сам не хочешь этого.  
  
— Много понимаешь, хорек, — буркнул Гарри. — У меня, знаешь ли, есть долг Королевы перед всеми вами, а не только мои желания. И вообще, у меня все ноет от его взглядов, а я не могу позволить себе все испортить.  
  
— А у меня все ноет и чешется от твоих взглядов на него, — отозвался Драко. — Поттер, чтоб тебя дракклы взяли, ну я же лучше, почему ты на меня так не смотришь?  
  
— Ты жаден, мой дорогой Паж, — немного грустно ответил Гарри. — Это не очень хорошее качество.  
  
— Зато полезнее многих других, моя Королева, — отозвался Драко. Снейп в который раз подивился переходам в разговорах бывших соперников. Он никак не мог этого понять. — Как вы смотрите на массаж ступней? Судя по мрачной морщинке в уголке губ, ступни снова доставляют вам неприятности.  
  
— Валяйте, мой дорогой Паж, — милостиво согласился Гарри, и вскоре облегченный, полный удовольствия вздох достиг ушей Снейпа, который окончательно обозлился, обнаружив, что не только прав, но и Драко знает об этом.  
  
Конечно, куда правильнее было не поддаться на провокацию и уйти сварить пару как можно более мерзких кремов, втайне рассчитывая, что у Малфоев на них окажется аллергия, но Снейп действительно разозлился и решил прислушаться к упрямой Королеве, не желающей признавать свои низменные чувства ревности и собственничества.  
  
Поэтому Снейп осторожно покинул свое укрытие и направился к центру лабиринта, попутно пытаясь сообразить, где живут близнецы. До этого момента ему эта мысль в голову не приходила. Никого не встретив по дороге, он добрался до центрального зала, где его острый слух уловил чмокающий звук на потолке. Задрав голову, он понял, что сходит с ума — прилипнув коленями и ладонями к потолку, там находились оба Уизли.  
  
— Доброе утро, профессор, — улыбнулись они совершенно одинаково, после чего с легким чпоканием отцепили присоски и по очереди спрыгнули на кровать. Снейп с возмущением отметил, что получалось у них это куда более ловко, чем у самого Гарри. — Мы тут подумали, что хорошо будет, если кто-то сможет сопровождать Королеву и на потолке тоже, да и деток учить надо будет...  
  
Снейп утомленно прикрыл глаза и уселся на край постели. Казалось, все делают для Королевы больше, чем он. Осталось только убедиться, что Люциус спит с Блэком из каких-то благородных целей, и можно умывать руки.  
  
Им овладела апатия, иначе никак нельзя было объяснить, почему он позволил двум парам рук без слов и предупреждений раздеть себя. Наверное, это был тот случай, когда ему уже было все равно, и только когда на нем осталось одно белье, он спохватился.  
  
— Ну и что вы творите? — произнести хотелось сурово, а вышло обиженно и жалко — Снейп чуть не треснул себя по лбу за это.  
  
— Мы? — близнецы переглянулись и уставились на полураздетого Снейпа с лукавыми лицами, которые словно сами говорили, что они вообще тут не при чем. — Мы собираемся вас жалеть!


	27. Chapter 27

Если и было что-то хуже для Снейпа чем то, что сказали Уизли, то он не мог вспомнить этого навскидку. Он, может, и чувствовал себя паршиво, но еще не настолько опустился, чтобы позволять себя жалеть. Вероятно, эти мысли отчетливо отразились на его лице, потому что близнецы заторопились объясниться.  
  
— Нельзя доверять жалость самого себя кому попало, но мы профессионалы, — пояснил один из близнецов, и, судя по тому, каким взглядом он окинул полураздетого Снейпа, это был Фред.  
  
— Самому тоже не стоит браться за такое серьезное дело, — подхватил Джордж. — Можно сделать только хуже. Даже такие талантливые в жалости к себе люди как Люциус, и то пользуются помощью ближайших родственников.  
  
— А вы, профессор, конечно, невероятно талантливый ученый... шпион... — мечтательно произнес Фред, продолжая оглядывать Снейпа так, что тому стало жарко от одних этих взглядов.  
  
— ...Педагог... — радостно продолжил Джордж, но получил ощутимый тычок по ребрам. — Короче говоря, жалеть себя вы не умеете. Надо жалеть так, чтобы помогало, а не хотелось умереть.  
  
— Я вовсе не хочу умереть, — буркнул Снейп, пытаясь угадать, светит ли ему что-то поинтереснее пространным разговоров. С другой стороны, зачем-то они его всё-таки раздели!  
  
— Но вы недовольны, — мягко произнес Фред и осторожно погладил Снейпа по плечам, то ли лаская, то ли проминая мышцы. — Вы недовольны собой, профессор.  
  
— Я... — начал Снейп, но в это время обнимающий его сзади за плечи Фред скользнул языком по его ушной раковине, в то же время спускаясь ладонями по груди и чуть задевая соски. Для Северуса, который уже смирился с тем, что у них часть времени будет занята пространными разговорами об его отношениях с Королевой, замер с приоткрытым ртом, чем моментально воспользовался Джордж, накрывший его рот своими губами.  
  
Снейп протестующе замычал. Не то, чтобы он на самом деле был против, но поцелуи — это было гораздо интимнее секса, и он не собирался позволять целовать себя кому попало. Впрочем, Джорджу никакого дела не было до того, что по этому поводу думает Снейп — он прижался плотнее к полуобнаженному телу Северуса, взгромоздясь ему на ноги и обняв коленями его бедра.  
  
И Снейп прекратил сопротивляться, решив, что это выглядит глупо. Лучше он выскажется против позже. Он и так понятия не имел, как при том, что Джордж практически слился с ним, Фред умудряется гладить его грудь и живот, спускаясь вниз, чтобы игриво провести руками по натянутому вставшим членом белью. Близнецы действовали почти синхронно, словно на самом деле были друг с другом, а Снейп был приятным дополнением эрогенных зон.  
  
По крайней мере, Снейп надеялся, что приятным. Что касалось зон, то он чувствовал себя одной сплошной эрогенной зоной. И если раньше он задумывался о близнецах после подсмотренной сцены с Драко только в связи с обещанием минета, то сейчас он не был уверен, что готов остановиться на этом.  
  
И он не знал, чего хочет. Хотел ли он быть сверху или снизу, или испытать что-то совершенно иное, возможное только с двумя одновременно? Он понятия не имел.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он хрипло, когда Джордж наконец прекратил терзать его губы.  
  
— М-м? — мутные от желания глаза Джорджа непонимающе уставились на него. — Мы ничего не спрашивали.  
  
— И продолжайте в том же духе, — со всей искренностью выдохнул Снейп и со стоном дернулся, когда ладонь Фреда плотно обхватила ткань его белья, прижимая её к члену.  
  
Снейп не заметил, как оказался лежащим среди подушек, а близнецы расположились по обе стороны от него, поглаживая и покрывая поцелуями его тело совершенно без какой-либо логики — только что касаясь губами плеча, Фред через мгновение уже спускался поцелуями к бедру, а Джордж вовсе облюбовал локоть, покусывая и целуя более сухую кожу, обтягивающую сустав. Снейп с трудом мог приставить у себя на теле менее сексуальное место, но отчего-то и эта ласка была невероятно приятна.  
  
Близнецы были не просто любителями прелюдий, они казались настоящими профессионалами в этом. Извиваясь под их руками и губами, Снейп успел поймать проскользнувшую в голове мысль, что если бы его телу уделяли хоть в половину столько же внимания раньше, он не ненавидел бы себя с такой страстью. Но эта мысль мелькнула и исчезла, оставляя в голове рыхлую пустоту и позволяя Снейпу полностью отдаться ощущениям.  
  
Он почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы двинулись по его бедрам, стягивая с него белье. Член дернулся от скользнувшей по нему волны холодного воздуха, но в следующее мгновение его накрыли теплые губы Фреда. Джордж почти прекратил ласкать его кожу, лишь слегка поглаживая плечи — чтобы не отвлекать его от новых ощущений. Впрочем, Снейп сомневался, что его что-то может отвлечь от ощущение влажного теплого рта, в который медленно, — слишком медленно! — погружался его член.  
  
Он почувствовал легкое, схожее с приятной щекоткой, прикосновения языка, который быстро — словно в противовес движению губ, обвел головку, прошелся по уздечке и снова вернулся к головке, касаясь её короткими легкими движениями, словно крыльями бабочки.  
  
— Да-а... — Снейп не удержался и дернулся, пытаясь чуть ускорить движение, но Джордж неожиданно крепко обхватил его за талию, удерживая на месте. Фред ухмыльнулся, не выпуская члена изо рта — и это движение губ при улыбке заставило Снейпа всхлипнуть и вцепиться руками в простыню.  
  
И словно издеваясь над ним, Джордж неожиданно принялся точно в таком же ритме облизывать и посасывать его ухо, словно не мог придумать ничего лучше — Снейпу было мокро и щекотно и вместе с тем он совсем потерялся в ощущения, чувствуя только нестерпимое желание ускориться и, наконец, кончить.  
  
Словно догадываясь о его желании и по привычке делая все назло, близнецы совсем не торопились, напротив, Фред стал двигаться над его членом еще медленнее, то впуская его почти до основания, так, что головка стискивалась стенками узкого горла, заставляя Снейпа почти рыдать от остроты ощущений, то приподнимаясь выше, оставляя между губ и мусоля ими лишь край нежной плоти.  
  
Когда Снейп уже собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы вырваться из объятий Джорджа и взять управление в свои руки, Фред неожиданно резко выпустил его член изо рта, отчего тот с шлепком ударился о живот Снейпа, а Фред, словно так и должно быть, перехватил его рукой и, перекинув ногу через бедра Снейпа, не давая тому ни мгновения на то, чтобы сообразить и отреагировать, также медленно начал насаживаться на скользкий от слюны член.  
  
Снейп задергался в руках Джорджа и в голос застонал, чувствуя, как плотно обжимают член мышцы Фреда, который опускался все ниже. В этот момент Джордж наконец отпустил его, но лишь для того, чтобы переместиться ближе к брату и впиться поцелуем в его губы.  
  
Снейп испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны, он предпочел бы, чтобы близнецы всецело были заняты только им. С другой же, видеть прямо перед собой их полный страсти и в то же время нежности поцелуй, когда один из них продолжает двигаться, насаживаясь все сильнее и наконец-то быстрее! — на его член, а второй бездумно водит рукой по его груди, лаская сморщившиеся от возбуждения соски, было... пикантно.  
  
Его стоны смешались с быстрым дыханием и стонами близнецов, и он уже чувствовал приближение оргазма, когда близнецы неожиданно для него слились в объятии, и он почувствовал, как основания члена коснулись пальцы, которые скользнули выше, вместе со скользким членом то проникая глубже в растянутого Фреда, то выскальзывая наружу.  
  
— А-ах, — Фред с силой прикусил губу и взглянул на брата. — В следующий раз обязательно сделаем это.  
  
— Обязательно, — точно также прикусил губу Джордж, словно это в него одновременно врываются член и пальцы, и тут же вытащил их, увлекая Фреда за собой на постель.  
  
Снейп охнул, когда его член от столь бесцеремонного движения близнецов выскользнул из Фреда. С Гарри было все равно не так. Он не отвлекался ни на кого другого, когда был с ним. Даже в ночь или день — Снейп уже устал путаться во временах суток — зачатия, в момент, когда он был с ним, он не видел Люциуса и словно не чувствовал его ласкающих касаний. С близнецами было весело и возбуждающе, но Снейп все равно чувствовал себя третьим лишним.  
  
Словно услышав его мысли, близнецы со смехом разлепились, снова располагаясь рядом с несколько раздраженным и все еще неудовлетворенным Снейпом.  
  
— Мы немного увлеклись, — повинился Фред, вкусно облизываясь прежде, чем прильнуть к соску Снейпа. — Иногда с нами такое случается.  
  
— В следующий раз будет лучше, — пообещал Джордж. И только Снейп почти успокоился и смирился с тем, что лучше будет, хоть и в следующий раз и, вполне вероятно, что не с ним, как Джордж спустился ниже, обхватил ладонью уже немного поникший член Снейпа и насадился на него ртом, впуская его сразу до горла. Впервые на памяти Северуса делая что-то не одинаково с братом, Джордж словно выполнял тайные инструкции: брал глубоко, резко, размашисто, отчего Снейп перестал думать о чем-либо, и мог только стонать, глядя на ритмично двигающуюся рыжеволосую голову над своим пахом.  
  
Он лишь ненадолго оторвался от неё взглядом, поднимая глаза на шум от дверей. Стыд и опасение, что сейчас он увидит Гарри, довели его неожиданно до болезненно оглушительного оргазма, отчего он не сдержал громкого стона и дернулся, отводя глаза от застывшего в проеме входа в зал Сириуса.  
  
— Тут вообще никогда свободно не бывает, — заявил отмерший Сириус. — Пошли, Люц, всякие удобства вроде кровати — для слабаков!


	28. Chapter 28

Снейп много лет не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, как этим вечером, когда он снова тихо, словно злоумышленник, пробирался в спальню Королевы. Он не понимал, почему так происходит, но чувство, словно он поступил неправильно, его не покидало. Он даже заколебался на мгновение рядом с постелью, где спал саламандр, словно игрушку прижимая к себе Драко, который в свою очередь почему-то не спал, а пытался читать, с помощью крошечного Люмоса подсвечивая себе страницы.  
  
— Наконец-то! — прошипел Драко, ловко выворачиваясь из объятий Гарри и отползая в сторону. — Профессор, вы бы еще до утра шлялись, устроили тут себе сексуальный марафон, а я интересную легенду дочитать не могу!  
  
Он бесцеремонно дернул Снейпа за рукав, понуждая опуститься на кровать. Снейп сделал зверское лицо и выдернул рукав из пальцев Драко, внутренне радуясь тому, что уже темно, и Малфой не увидит его неуверенной улыбки. А когда Гарри не только переплел его руками и ногами, но и привычно накрыл его бедро хвостом, Снейп подумал, что теперь уже не сможет уснуть. И конечно же, через мгновение он уже спал, не чувствуя, как к его плечу прижимается и засыпает дочитавший книгу Драко, как тихо возвращается откуда-то встрепанный, но невероятно довольный Люциус и обнимает Гарри с другой стороны, попутно поглаживая хвост.  
  
Пробуждение было гораздо менее приятным.  
  
— Тревога! Гарри! — женский голос в гнезде, да еще и почти захлебывающийся криком, подействовал не хуже холодного душа. Но это было недалеко от истины. — Гарри, они не стали вывозить учеников! Они затопят подземелье прямо сейчас!  
  
Снейп распахнул глаза и сел, нос к носу столкнувшись с прозрачной серебристой саламандрой — Патронусом с голосом истеричной несостоявшейся возлюбленной Королевы, Джинни Уизли.  
  
Гарри тоже сел и коснулся пальцем Патронуса, отчего тот пошел легкой рябью.  
  
— Спасибо, сестренка, — ласково сказал он и обернулся к своей свите. — Собирайтесь, у вас минуты, чтобы выбраться. Я не почувствовал сквозь сон, но Хогвартс не может больше сдерживать воду — гнездо снесет потоками воды, вы должны выбраться через Визжащую хижину сейчас же.  
  
— Без тебя? — возмутился Снейп.  
  
— А ты как? — вторил ему Люциус.  
  
— Ерунду порешь, Поттер, — согласился с ними Драко.  
  
— Я могу ходить по потолку, а вы — нет, — отрезал Гарри. — Я приказываю, сейчас же покиньте меня.  
  
Сейчас он выглядел на самом деле по-королевски — холодно и отстранено, его трудно было не послушаться. И тем сильнее отразилось на его надменном желтоглазом лице изумление, когда к нему решительно подошел Сириус, отвесил звонкий подзатыльник и, прежде чем Королева пришла в себя после унизительной оплеухи, поднял на руки и почти бегом бросился в главный зал.  
  
Свита бросилась следом, благо звуки шумящей в трубах воды уже достигла их ушей. Они успели вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сириус с извивающимся и шипящим что-то Гарри на руках шагнул в камин, который с ревом вспыхнул еще сильнее, очертив силуэт Сириуса, который потонул в этом пламени и исчез.  
  
— Это же не магический огонь, — выдохнул Люциус. — В нем нельзя перемещаться.  
  
— Гарри может перемещаться по огню, — неуверенно протянул один из близнецов.  
  
— А вот Сириус — нет, — добавил второй упавшим тоном.  
  
— Уходим, — Снейп дернул за плечо уставившегося на огонь Люциуса. — Быстрее, книги у меня, что еще важно тут не забыть?  
  
— Драко у нас, — близнецы ухватились за младшего Малфоя.  
  
— Я выведу Люциуса, — кивнул с отстраненным лицом Люпин, и Снейп вспомнил не только о его дружбе с Блэком, но и о том, что в лаборатории оставалось недоваренное зелье, которое еще можно было бы спасти... но плеск и шум воды дал ему понять, что он ошибался.  
  
— Уходим, — приказал он и быстро двинулся к коридору, выводящему в хижину, надеясь, что этот ход незнаком Дамблдору и они не потонут как крысы. Или как саламандры — Снейп видел, как Люциус нагнулся и что-то сунул в карман, и готов был поспорить, что это та надоедливая саламандра, что вечно повсюду слонялась за Малфоем.  
  
Остальные ящерки в меру своих сил и шустрости взбирались на стены, планируя пересидеть потоп на потолке, и Снейп со всей искренностью пожелал им удачи.  
  
Разговаривать было некогда, и они со всей доступной им скоростью понеслись по коридору, ведущему наверх из подземелий. Снейп не верил, что всё будет так легко, но, выбираясь из лаза в хижину, он обнаружил, что более ловкие и выбравшиеся раньше близнецы держат под прицелом своих палочек Гермиону Грейнджер. Почему-то именно он показался ей достойным объяснения, она рванулась к нему с надеждой в глазах, но была остановлена палочками, ткнувшимися ей в плечо и шею.  
  
— Я просто хочу увидеть Гарри! — Гермиона умоляюще сложила руки. — Я рассчитала... здесь мог быть выход...  
  
Люциус витиевато выругался и тоже достал палочку.  
  
Гермиона резко повернулась к нему.  
  
— Я никому не говорила! — с жаром произнесла она. — И уж точно не знала, что вы тоже тут!  
  
— Обливиэйт? — предложил Драко, успевший выглянуть в окно и признать, что Грейнджер не врала и в хижину за собой не привела хвоста.  
  
— Можно взять в заложники, — Снейп вспомнил глаза Гарри и подумал, чем таким можно напичкать прилипчивую девчонку, чтобы она не растеряла мозги, но смогла оценить и их точку зрения. Хоть она и несла гибель человеческой цивилизации.  
  
— Но... — запротестовала Гермиона.  
  
— На неё подумают, что она сообщница, — заметил Люпин.  
  
— А значит, никто не подумает на сестренку! — обрадовался Фред.  
  
— Так и поступим! — согласился Джордж и с придушенным вскриком согнулся — Гермиона воспользовалась тем, что они отвлеклись от неё, и, толкнув одного локтем, а второму метко припечатав ногой в живот, попыталась сбежать. Она уже почти достигла дверей, но в этот момент Драко подставил ей подножку.  
  
— Надеюсь, она мозги себе не вышибла, — озабоченно произнес он и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Столько лет мечтал это сделать!  
  
— Так, Люциус, Грейнджер на тебе, убираемся отсюда! — Снейп аппарировал первый, не дожидаясь исполнения приказа.  
  
К счастью, Нарцисса накрыла чарами ненаходимости только поместье с садом, и Северус легко смог переместиться на привычное для этого место. Вслед за ним появились Люциус с потерявшей сознание Грейнджер на руках и Люпином, который цепко держал Малфоя за плечо, вскоре к ним присоединились близнецы, обнимающие за талию красного от смущения Драко с порт-ключом.  
  
— Люциус! — Нарцисса появилась перед ними в тот же миг, как они открыли двери мэнора. — Почему у тебя на руках эта девочка? И где Королева?  
  
— А Королеву унес Сириус Блэк, — то ли пожаловался, то ли наябедничал Малфой, заставляя Снейпа скрипеть зубами — объяснение было так себе даже для менее двусмысленной ситуации, но Нарцисса отчего-то спорить не стала.  
  
— Предположим, — спокойно согласилась она. — А где тогда сейчас Королева и Сириус?  
  
За что Снейп _действительно_ ненавидел Блэков, так это за их умение задавать самые неудобные вопросы.  
  
— Это длинная история, — начал Люциус.  
  
— Возможно, Сириус погиб, — внезапно за него ответил Фред, заставив и Малфоев, и Снейпа вздрогнуть от того, как просто и оттого жестоко прозвучали эти слова.  
  
— А вот на нас открыл войну Дамблдор, — добавил Джордж. — И у нас тут есть оборотень, а волчьелычное зелье погибло в воде.  
  
— И мы не успели позавтракать, — снова вклинился Фред.  
  
— Так вроде бы вечер на дворе, — машинально ответила Нарцисса, огорошенная вываленной на неё информацией.  
  
— Значит, сразу и поужинаем, — немедленно согласились близнецы и бросились в разные стороны, мигом пропав из виду.  
  
— Мама, забудь об Уизли, — Драко утомленно вздохнул, видя, что Нарцисса не может перестать высчитывать, куда убежали нежданные гости, и Снейп не мог её в этом винить. — Сейчас надо куда-то деть Грейнджер и обеспечить профессора Люпина гостевой комнатой с дверью покрепче..  
  
— Зеркало! — Снейп так неожиданно вспомнил о нем, что от радости выкрикнул вслух, заставив всех вздрогнуть. — Кхм... простите...  
  
Он дрожащими руками достал из кармана зеркало, поражаясь, как не оставил его в подземелье, спасло только то, что он предпочитал вообще с ним не расставаться.  
  
— Поттер! — позвал он. Зеркало оставалось темным. — Королева! Гарри! Блэк! Гарри!!!  
  
— Леди Малфой, у вас есть успокоительное? — негромко спросил Люпин. — Северусу оно просто необходимо, вашему мужу тоже, да и Драко больше храбрится...  
  
— Он очень храбрый, — вставила Нарцисса.  
  
— И тем двоим, что удрали, тоже. Просто для профилактики, — добавил Люпин, игнорируя комментарий Нарциссы. — Достаточно ли у вас зелья?  
  
Нарцисса легкомысленно пожала плечами.  
  
— По просьбе миледи я подготовила мэнор к длительной осаде. Разумеется, здесь есть запас успокоительного, — пояснила она. — Как и антипохмельного и Костероста.


	29. Chapter 29

— Северус, прекрати ходить из угла в угол, это не поможет, — Люциус поморщился и почесал шею, втайне надеясь, что этот жест никто не заметит — как оказалось, Нарцисса лояльно относилась только к отношениям с Королевой, Сириус и таскание на руках пленных школьниц в её зону терпимости не входили.  
  
А Сириуса рядом не было, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. Почему-то Люциус был уверен, что у Блэка это отлично получилось бы. Но ни от него, ни от Королевы уже сутки не было новостей, тогда как Дамблдор наконец объявил полномасштабную войну и открыто заявил через «Ежедневный Пророк» о Гарри.  
  
После этого выпуска, в котором коротко было рассказано об опасности, которую представляли собой Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп, Сириус Блэк и Гермиона Грейнджер, Снейп и начал ходить из угла в угол как заведенный.  
  
— А вдруг поможет, — отрезал Снейп. — Предположим, что мне так лучше думается!  
  
— Предположим, — пожал плечами Люциус и обиженно надулся. В самом деле, он переживал ничуть не меньше за беременную Королеву и своего любовника, но Снейп всегда был эгоистом и думал только о своих переживаниях.  
  
Долго молча наблюдать за Снейпом Люциус не мог, это было слишком мучительно, но и высовываться за пределы библиотеки не хотелось — Нарцисса еще злилась, а злая Нарцисса была ужасно изобретательной и способной на невероятные пакости. Поэтому, чтобы не отвлекать Снейпа и в то же время заняться хоть чем-то, Люциус осторожно вытащил из-за пазухи спасенного элементаля и уселся с ним возле камина, кочергой выгребая самые маленькие и яркие угольки, чтобы накормить саламандру.  
  
— Точно! — Снейп подобрался настолько неслышно и так внезапно гаркнул над ухом, что Люциус обжегся угольком и охнул, принимаясь дуть на пальцы. Но Снейп, разумеется, не обратил на это никакого внимания, только бесцеремонно вырвал ящерку из рук Люциуса и, не глядя на возмущение обоих, поднес, держа саламандру за хвост, её к лицу и внятно произнес ей в тупоносую мордочку: — Иди к Королеве. Передай, что мы в Малфой-мэноре. Пусть подаст весть о себе и откроет камин, если она... они на Гриммо.  
  
И после этого он просто швырнул ящерку в камин, в котором она мгновенно исчезла, и бесцеремонно уселся в соседнее кресло.  
  
— Как там Грейнджер? — Люциус решил поддержать видимость культурного разговора, хоть и был до глубины души возмущен поступком Снейпа, но еще больше он возмущался тому, что не догадался до этого сам.  
  
— Ничего не ест, молчит, а после прочтения газеты еще и плачет, — буркнул Снейп. — Я уже не рад, что мы её с собой взяли, не примет она Королеву как правую сторону.  
  
— Ну и какое нам горе, — пожал плечами Люциус. Страдания у Снейпа возникали порой просто на пустом месте. Малфой понятия не имел, кем надо быть, чтобы успевать переживать не только о своей семье, но и о безродной девчонке. — Зато и поперек дороги встать не сможет, а так она одна из магглорожденных, не до них будет.  
  
— С Лили уже опростоволосились, — фыркнул Снейп. — Тоже считали, что магглорожденная, а она вон как всем носы-то натянула.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что Грейнджер тоже саламандра или что-то вроде, — Люциус позволил себе зевнуть, прекрасно зная, что это бесит Снейпа.  
  
— А как Цисса, до сих пор злится? Она вроде тебе кольцо вернула... — неожиданно сменил тему Снейп, который тоже отлично знал, что раздражает Люциуса. — Какое ей дело, с кем ты спишь?  
  
— Официально мы не разведены, — пояснил Люциус, после коротких раздумий решивший, что лучше не ссориться с другом в доме, набитом Уизли, оборотнями и злыми женщинами. — Да и ей, похоже, за Поттера обидно. Или повод нашла. Кто их, женщин, знает! — всё-таки разозлился он.  
  
— Повезло нам, что в свите ни одной нет, — миролюбиво согласился Снейп. По-видимому, перекошенное лицо Люциуса настроило его на более благодушный лад — он определенно был из тех людей, кого чужие печали вдохновляли. — Но плохо, что даже ты с ними сладить не можешь. У нас их и тут уже две, а еще я хотел бы узнать по поводу Джиневры. Я был уверен, что она с пеленок обожает Мальчика-который-выжил и собиралась за него замуж.  
  
— Может, близнецы знают? — предположил Люциус. Идея отправиться на поиски Уизли ему понравилась даже больше, чем попытка переждать гнев экс-супруги в библиотеке. – Давай я спрошу у них.  
  
— Хорошая мысль, — кисло ответил Снейп и вернулся к хождению из угла в угол.  
  
Люциус покачал головой, не понимая, как можно так себя изводить, и вышел из библиотеки. У дверей едва заметно колыхался призрак деда Септимуса. Люциус поморщился.  
  
— Что хочет леди? — вежливо спросил он предка, который неровно дышал к Нарциссе и с удовольствием выполнял её мелкие поручения.  
  
— Леди просила передать, что она больше не злится, — отозвался призрак, так скорбно поджав губы, что было понятно — он с Нарциссой в корне не согласен и предлагал никак не меньше четвертования ветреного потомка. — Предлагает поговорить в столовой за ужином.  
  
— Скажи, что я буду, — Люциус не хотел признаваться даже себе, но его накрыло волной облегчения. Он терпеть не мог ссориться с женой, которая давно была больше другом, чем возлюбленной.  
  
По-видимому, именно эта волна была причиной того, что Малфоя занесло в восточное крыло, где поселили невольную гостью. Люциус несколько минут сверлил взглядом ручку, но всё-таки повернул её, произнеся нужное заклинание. Дверь заискрилась и легко скрипнула, открываясь.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза Люциусу — пленница в комнате была не одна. На подоконнике сидел и с аппетитом грыз яблоко Драко. Люциус мрачно посмотрел на наследника, затем перевел взгляд на безучастно смотрящую в потолок Грейнджер, а затем обратно на Драко.  
  
— Что? — возмутился Драко и кивнул в сторону Грейнджер, лежащей на постели в той же одежде, что её украли. — Она ни на что не реагирует, а я хотя бы пытаюсь у неё аппетит пробудить!  
  
— А ты не думал, что она тебя подманивает, чтобы взять в заложники? — нарочито мягко спросил Люциус и по дернувшейся щеке Грейнджер понял, что попал в точку. — А ну вон отсюда! Найди лучше Уизли и скажи, что я хочу поговорить.  
  
— Которого? — буркнул Драко недовольно, но с подоконника слез.  
  
— Любого, — смягчился Люциус и торопливо уточнил, сообразив, что произойти может что угодно и где угодно: — Любого из фрейлин, разумеется.  
  
Когда сын вышел, он присел на краешек кровати, убедившись сначала, что палочка надежно спрятана в трости, как раньше. Люциус долго молчал, собираясь с мыслями. Снейпу это было знать необязательно, но он, Малфой, производивший впечатление блистательного покорителя женских сердец, на в самом деле совершенно не умел разговаривать с женщинами и девочками любого возраста. Его мать рано умерла, а отец был слишком занят вылепливанием из него настоящего мужчины, чтобы озаботиться женским участием в воспитании.  
  
Сверстницы появились в его жизни уже перед школой, и отношения с ними тоже не складывались. Конечно, больше всего его колотила Белла Блэк, не утруждая объяснениями подобному неженскому и неаристократичному поведению, но и от других девочек ему доставалось за совсем невинные фразы. И Люциус предпочел казаться холодным и отстраненным, а не пытаться наладить отношения с этим агрессивным слабым полом. По счастью для него, Абрахас заключил брачный контракт именно с Нарциссой, которая всегда нравилась Люциусу тем, что не пыталась тайком попрактиковать на нем сглаз или подставить банальную подножку, чем не гнушались другие.  
  
Всего этого Северус не застал — он пришел в школу, когда мытьем да катаньем, шантажом и подкупом Люциус уже установил свой авторитет на недосягаемой для девчонок высоте, благо Беллатрикс уже закончила к этому времени Хогвартс.  
  
И теперь необходимость разговаривать с маленькой гриффиндорской дрянью — а что она именно та еще дрянь, Люциус не сомневался ни на мгновение — выбивала его из колеи.  
  
— Мне казалось, вы не подвержены общей болезни и дружили с Поттером не из-за того, что он Мальчик-который-выжил, — наконец произнес Люциус, почувствовав, что молчание затягивается. Судя по тому, как вспыхнули щеки Грейнджер, он попал в точку. Но она промолчала. — Странно, что мы, чужие ему люди, видим в нем всё того же человека с тем же характером, тогда как друзья от него отвернулись, — продолжил давить Люциус и еле успел увернуться от взлетевшего в воздух кулака.  
  
— Я... мы... Да вы сами-то относитесь к нему совсем иначе! — выпалила Гермиона, резко садясь на постели. — Стелетесь перед ним, обожаете! Когда Гарри был... Гарри, вам бы это и в голову не пришло!  
  
— Обожаю? — Люциус позволил себе ухмыльнуться. — Грейнджер, вы путаете меня с Северусом, но там сложная история, любой толчок мог свернуть его мозги и, как мы можем наблюдать, свернул. По крайней мере, он никогда его не ненавидел, только искусно делал вид. А я... скажем так, эта заноза меня всегда пугала и раздражала. Суть не изменилась, изменилась лишь форма.  
  
— Но вы... — Грейнджер выглядела растерянной, что и требовалось. По-видимому, годы брака с Нарциссой всё-таки улучшили его навыки в общении с женщинами. — Вы испытываете к нему чувства, вы с ним вместе...  
  
— Я боюсь Королеву до вожделения, — кивнул Люциус. — Если ваш слабый гриффиндорский мозг способен сопоставить эти эмоции, то вы поймете, о чем я. И я без колебаний убью за него. И если никак не удастся без этого обойтись, то и умру, — добавил он с легкой печалью в голосе — избавиться от жалости к себе при любом упоминании возможной скоропостижной кончины ему не удавалось. — Но я вижу, что Королева в первую очередь Гарри Поттер, которому недостает его друзей и будет действительно жаль убивать их, если они встанут на пути его семьи, — жестко закончил он и встал.  
  
— Но Дамблдор сказал, что человечество погибнет, — начала Гермиона.  
  
— Оно станет другим, — отозвался Люциус, подходя к дверям. — Вы же прогрессивная молодая ведьма, Грейнджер. Почему вас пугает человечество с хвостами и чешуей? Да и если бы погибло, туда ему и дорога, — добил он девушку окончательно и вышел.  
  
В коридоре его уже ждали близнецы.  
  
— Можно кормить её через зонд! — предложил один. — Нам как-то Гарри про такую больничную штуку рассказывал.  
  
— Или под «Империо», — не менее бодро добавил второй.  
  
— Дайте ей шанс, — буркнул Люциус. — Не помогайте ей со своими идеями еще хотя бы до завтра. Лучше расскажите про Джинни.  
  
— Про Джинни? — братья совершенно одинаково улыбнулись. — Вам? Но это вы, Люциус, сделали её такой, какая она сейчас.  
  
— Я? — Люциус моргнул. Нет, ему определенно не давалось общение с женщинами.


	30. Chapter 30

Снейп уже не знал, что и думать. Пройти на Гриммо не получалось, что внушало определенные надежды: заклинание должно было бы спасть, если бы в живых не осталось того, кто его мог бы поддерживать — Блэка или Гарри. Но почему они не подавали никаких признаков жизни, он понять не мог.  
  
В Малфое-мэноре находиться было привычнее, чем в лабиринтах тайной комнаты, но Северус не раз ловил себя на мысли, что там, в подземелье, ему было спокойнее, и он скучал по гнезду.  
  
Внешний мир готовился к войне с саламандрой, в газете печатались никому не нужные инструкции по определению саламандры, а также предостережения от пользования общественными каминами или открытым огнем. Снейп только криво ухмылялся, читая эти опусы. Определенно, кто бы ни владел каминной сетью, он сейчас терпел крупные убытки, в то время как саламандра не казала носа наружу, словно его никогда и не было.  
  
Люциус снова оказался в любимой стихии, шушукался постоянно с близнецами и Нарциссой, проверяя работоспособность порт-ключей до французского и испанского поместий на случай, если другие пути за пределы страны перекроют по военному положению.  
  
Как оказалось, у саламандры и её свиты был свой козырь в рукаве — Люциусу удалось разузнать по поводу спортсменки и красавицы Уизли. Хорошая девочка Джинни, по уши влюбленная в спасшего его рыцаря — когда младшекурсники Гарри и Джинни ради шутки выстроили эту легенду, они еще не знали, как это пригодится в будущем. Влияние дневника оказалось сильнее, чем думали другие, и Джинни уже не могла стать такой, какой была прежде. Ей снились страшные сны, в которых она не боялась, а _пугала_ , и кто если не Гарри мог понять её лучше других?..  
  
Названная сестренка знала все секреты Гарри, каждый его кошмар и каждую историю из детства. И Поттер знал о ней куда больше, чем любой из братьев, один понимая, каково жить, ощущая свою _червоточину_. Чувства к юному Тому Риддлу со временем стихли в душе девочки, страшные сны сменились на тайное увлечение темными заклинаниями, но Джинни осталась верной Гарри больше, чем кто-либо, а внешняя мишура позволяла ей быть там, где она находилась и сейчас — в самом центре враждебного саламандре ордена Феникса.  
  
Снейп поражался своей слепоте — все это можно было разглядеть хотя бы тогда, когда Гарри и Джинни были еще детьми, но он предпочел принять эту мишуру за чистую монету. Хотя свою роль сыграла и завязшая на зубах история спасения рыжеволосой девчонки почти полной копией Джеймса Поттера, но это не снимало с него вины за такую глупую ошибку.  
  
Жизнь беглецов входила в свою колею: никто не интересовался пропавшими Малфоями, оборотнем в преддверие полнолуния занялась лично хозяйка поместья, и Снейпу отчего-то казалось, что интерес Нарцисса испытывает не только практический: она беспокоилась за сохранность мэнора и его домочадцев, но, казалось, ее на самом деле беспокоит кое-то другое. Впрочем, это было не его дело.  
  
Куда интереснее было то, что на следующий день после разговора с Люциусом к ужину спустилась Гермиона Грейнджер. В том, что девчонка проголодалась, Снейп не видел ничего удивительного, его смущало то, что гриффиндорка была надежно заперта в своей комнате. Однако Грейнджер, похоже, решила переосмыслить свое поведение и вела себя скромно, делая вид, что ничего странного не происходит.  
  
За столом старались не обсуждать серьезных вопросов, отдавая дань ужину. Саламандр, даже самых крошечных, поблизости не наблюдалось, хотя Снейп не раз и не два поглядывал в сторону мерно гудящего камина. Он был закрыт от посторонних, но Королеве было бы достаточно самого пламени, а на Блэков такие запреты вообще в мэноре не распространялись. По счастью, Белла еще была в Азкабане, а других Блэков не предвиделось.  
  
Со стороны их ужин можно было принять за самый обычный ужин в кругу семьи, если не считать странным такую семью, в которой одновременно были чопорные Малфои, беспрестанно хихикающие над чем-то близнецы, лохматая и бледная Грейнджер и мрачный Снейп.  
  
И, конечно, стоило только всем расслабиться, как всё вышло из-под контроля.  
  
— А саламандра... — Грейнджер замялась всего на мгновение, салфетка в её руках превратилась в неаккуратный комок и тут же была снова расправлена, — она... то есть, он, конечно... саламандра уже понесла, я правильно понимаю?  
  
Драко выронил вилку и предусмотрительно отодвинулся от стола. В отличие от него, Северус и Люциус сжали столовые приборы до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
  
— Гарри ждет детей, если вы об этом, мисс Грейнджер, — голосом Нарциссы можно было резать. — И я надеюсь, что все детки родятся здоровыми.  
  
— Ящерицы, — Гермиона слегка побледнела, глаза её лихорадочно блестели, но она упрямо продолжала: — Это будут ящерицы. То есть, саламандры, конечно. Не дети.  
  
— Они будут обладать способностями перевертышей, — снова за всех ответила Нарцисса, и Снейп неожиданно понял, что не может ничего сказать или двинуться с места. Судя по всему, у Люциуса была такая же проблема. Понять, постарались ли близнецы, или хозяйка поместья заботилась о мирном решении конфликта, не было никакой возможности. — Но они часть времени будут проводить в человеческом обличии и внешне походить на своих родителей. Хотя я понимаю, что пытаться убить их будут в саламандровом облике, это же так легко — расправляться с теми, кто не похож на других.  
  
— Кто бы это говорил, — запальчиво выкрикнула Гермиона. — Для вас даже магглорожденные — второй сорт!  
  
— Я не поддерживаю Упивающихся смертью, — медленно произнесла Нарцисса. — Я поддерживаю своих близких. И вам, мисс Грейнджер, советую делать то же самое.  
  
Снейп почувствовал, что заклинание отпускает его, но ему уже было не до растерянной и смущенной гриффиндорки — предплечье ожгло болью. За столом напротив так же схватился за руку Люциус.  
  
— Лорд! — прошептали они одновременно, глядя друг на друга.  
  
Нарцисса поднялась из-за стола и к чему-то прислушалась.  
  
— Ремус как-то покинул подземелье, — растерянно произнесла она. — И я не могу сообразить, в какой части поместья он находится.  
  
— Ну еще не ночь ведь, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Драко. Все повернулись к окну, за которым на сад опускались сумерки.  
  
— Я не могу сейчас к Лорду, — прошипел, кривясь от боли, Снейп.  
  
— А я вообще во Франции, — простонал, скорчившись на стуле, Люциус. — Есть обезболивающее?  
  
— Гермиону спрячьте, печально будет, если Люпин её покусает, — произнес Фред с совершенно серьезным лицом, натягивая перчатки с присосками на ладони.  
  
— Ага, тут она попадет в очередную всеми преследуемую категорию, — согласился Джордж, крепя такие же присоски еще и на колени.  
  
Гермиона возмущенно фыркнула, но спорить не стала, и Снейп вспомнил, с кем их будущая Королева носилась по лесу, убегая от того самого оборотня, который скрывался сейчас где-то в мэноре. Северус не мог понять, как столько совместно пережитых опасностей Грейнджер могла перечеркнуть только со слов Дамблдора. Хотя, возможно, ещё не все было потеряно, раз она пыталась понять. Впрочем, для них все еще все могло стать слишком поздно — боль в руке усилилась.  
  
Нарцисса обняла за талию мужа, помогая ему подняться со стула и придерживая под руку, и кивнула сыну на Северуса, который из-за сильной боли видел все происходящее как в тумане.  
  
Видимо, от сильной боли у Снейпа начались галлюцинации: ему показалось, что пламя вдруг вырвалось из камина и перешло на каменные плиты, подбираясь к его ногам. Пламя было не таким ярким, как в самом камине, огонь не пожирал попавшиеся по дороге стулья и скамьи, но Снейп всё-таки инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться от перебросившегося на его туфли огня, когда раздался голос, который он уже не надеялся услышать:  
  
— Тебе больно, я чувствую... — огонь метнулся к поддерживаемому супругой Малфою. — И тебе тоже...  
  
Снейп провалился куда-то в темноту, где не было ни голоса, ни боли, но напоследок услышал дрожащий голос Нарциссы.  
  
— Королева, вы нужны здесь, — и больше Снейп ничего не слышал.


	31. Chapter 31

Люциус видел, как обмяк Снейп, полностью повисая на Драко, и сообразил, что Лорд тоже читает «Ежедневный Пророк» и наслышан о роли Северуса в этой истории с ненавистным ему Поттером, тогда как самого Малфоя, видимо, хотели видеть за компанию — для информации.  
  
Тем не менее, боль была такая, что Люциус едва мог скрипеть зубами, чтобы не кричать в голос. Он видел, как с обеих сторон Драко и потерявшего сознание Снейпа подхватили близнецы, как спасаясь от призрачного огня — Люциус не сразу понял, что это Патронус Королевы — Грейнджер ловко вскочила на стол, как из камина выскочил ободранный черный пес и подскочил к ним с Нарциссой. Сначала пес пытался потянуть его за штанину, но потом замер перед Нарциссой и виновато поджал хвост.  
  
— Кобелина ты, братец, — вздохнула женщина, продолжая удерживать мужа в стоячем положении. — Потом поговорим, найди оборотня.  
  
Люциус помнил, что его любовник анимаг, но в последний раз пес выглядел куда лучше. Впрочем, главное, что он был жив, и разобраться с тем, что случилось, можно было позже. Тем более, что из камина в мэнор шагнула Королева.  
  
Люциус бы пропустил его появление, если бы Грейнджер на столе не завизжала при его виде так громко, что все тут же обернулись к ней, а затем увидели и Гарри.  
  
— Гарри! — выдохнули близнецы.  
  
— Наконец-то! — прошипел сквозь зубы Драко, придерживая тяжелого Северуса.  
  
— Королева! — совсем по-девчоночьи всхлипнула Нарцисса. — Помоги!  
  
А Люциус ничего не сказал, он просто почувствовал, что даже боль уменьшилась при виде Королевы, которая определенно чувствовала себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Чешуя матово светилась в отблесках огней, хвост волочился за спиной, глаза горели золотом, зубы и когти были даже длиннее, чем Люциус запомнил.  
  
Бросив печальный взгляд на Снейпа, Королева, даже не скользнув взглядом по Гермионе, замершей на столе, направился к Люциусу.  
  
Когда он взялся за его руку, Люциус вздрогнул. Он и забыл, насколько обжигающе холодным может быть саламандр.  
  
— Будет очень больно, — тихо и спокойно произнес Гарри, глядя в глаза Малфоя. — Северусу больнее, но он сейчас без сознания. Так что?  
  
Не тратя времени на разговоры, Люциус подставил шею, поворачиваясь меткой к Королеве, чтобы тому было удобнее. Он чувствовал, как ободряюще сжались пальчики Нарциссы на его второй руке, как Гарри осторожно обхватил его за талию, чтобы он не свалился на каменные плиты после укуса. Он слышал, как вскрикнула Грейнджер, почувствовал на шее острые клыки, и его наконец поглотила благословенная тьма.  
  
Очнулся он с ощущением, что совсем не чувствует не только метку, но и руку. Для верности он пошевелил пальцами и сел на диване, который, судя по обивке, Нарцисса наспех трансфигурировала из стула.  
  
Столовая напоминала очень комфортабельное место боевых действий: кроме него самого, на трансфигурированном диване неподалеку спала Грейнджер, в кресле рядом свернулась Нарцисса, чуть дальше на таком же диванчике был распростерт Снейп, над рукой которого колдовала Королева.  
  
Люциус еще при первом появлении в тайной комнате заметил, что Поттер больше не пользуется палочкой, но там особенно и не было необходимости, тогда как сейчас Гарри творил невозможное — он избавлял находящегося без сознания Снейпа от метки. Даже не касаясь кожи пальцами, он, казалось, прожигал её насквозь, метка шипела и пузырилась. Люциус тут же бросил взгляд на свою руку и обнаружил, что там нет ни метки, ни шрама.  
  
Гарри нервно облизнулся, проведя тонким синим языком по губам, и Люциус неожиданно понял, что в самом деле скучал по саламандру, его опасному рту и привлекающему внимание хвосту, по его цепким пальцам и бездушным глазам, так плохо вяжущимся с характером Королевы.  
  
Теперь, когда было понятно, что Королева и её страж выжили, Люциус забеспокоился о детях. Удалось ли их со Снейпом отпрыскам выжить при насильственном перемещении Королевы из гнезда?  
  
Но спросить он не решился, наблюдая, как Гарри поступает с меткой так же, как с камнями, из которых он вытягивал и плавил свою паутину. Просто вытягивал её наружу из под кожи и плавил до полного исчезновения. Люциус благословил судьбу за то, что для него эта экзекуция уже закончена.  
  
Он отвлекся от наблюдения за работой Гарри из-за еле слышного рычания. Вскинув голову, он обнаружил стоящего в проеме двери оборотня, который облизывал окровавленную морду.  
  
Сердце Люциуса заколотилось. И первая мысль была отчего-то не о ничего не подозревающих беззащитных жене и сыне, которые дремали прямо рядом с ним, а о Сириусе, который, похоже, выжил в огне лишь для того, чтобы скончаться на клыках старого товарища.  
  
Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги и отряхнул руки, с кончиков когтей с легким шипением испарились остатки метки, и Северус задышал спокойнее и глубже, из беспамятства переходя в здоровый сон.  
  
Рык оборотня раздался громче, будя остальных. Нарцисса вжалась в диван, не решаясь на резкие движения и расширенными от страха глазами следя за перемещениями зверя. Глядя на неё, Люциус забыл о недавних переживаниях и молился лишь о том, что успеет защитить свою почти что бывшую супругу.  
  
Королева же молниеносно переместилась ближе к оборотню, переходя для скорости на все конечности и от этого словно скользя по полу как обычная, только очень крупная ящерица. Он медленно принялся перемещаться кругами вокруг настороженно поджавшего уши оборотня, и Люциус неожиданно понял, что он делает — Королеве достаточно одного хорошего укуса, чтобы оборотень потерял сознание, но при этом самому требовалось оставаться в безопасности.  
  
Скорее всего, саламандру, гены которой превалировали над всеми остальными, укус оборотня не заразил бы, но рисковать детьми Гарри не хотел, и Люциус его понимал. Только и Люпин не собирался подпускать тварь достаточно близко, чтобы хватило времени и сил для броска и укуса, а еще — и Люциус гнал эту мысль подальше — одного укуса могло не хватить, и тогда Гарри мог серьезно пострадать, по иронии защищая свою семью от стража.  
  
Люциус осторожно потянулся за упавшей под стол тростью, когда обнаружил, что далеко не все остались на своих местах и пассивно следили за сближением двух хищников. Едва видимый словно тень силуэт скользнул по стене, оказываясь за спиной оборотня, все внимание которого было сконцентрировано на оскалившемся Гарри. Люциус прищурился, пытаясь сообразить, что собирается делать тень, когда та выступила из полумрака и резким броском ударила по макушке зверя тяжелым канделябром.  
  
Оборотень рухнул как подкошенный, Гарри рванулся к нему и, убедившись, что тот жив, просто находится в отключке, привалился к боку зверя и утомленно улыбнулся, словно стряхивая с себя напряжения последних нескольких часов.  
  
— Всё-таки ты ужасно кровожадная, Герм, — произнес он, и Люциус наконец-то понял, кто огрел оборотня таким точным ударом. Несомненно, ему и Драко чертовски повезло — они не раз поворачивались к ней спиной. А Гермиона выронила тяжелый канделябр и разревелась. Совсем не так горько, как она плакала после прочтение «Пророка», её слезы были таким же облегчением, как и улыбка Гарри.  
  
Люциус решил, что самое время пойти поискать останки проклятущей псины, которая прокопалась в его сердце, наследила и оставила ни с чем. Уходя, он увидел, как Грейнджер подползла к Гарри и оказалась в его крепких объятиях, всхлипывая у него на плече и не пугаясь успокаивающе поглаживающего руку хвоста. Близнецы же и Нарцисса, стараясь не мешать гриффиндорцам, осторожно спутывали лапы и челюсти оборотню.  
  
Люциус прикрыл дверь и торопливо пошагал по коридору по кровавым следам, оставленным оборотнем. С каждым моментом шаг его ускорялся, и он едва не перешел на бег, неожиданно ощущая небывалую легкость. Он ведь не сразу понял это, но Гарри избавил его от метки, избавил его от воскресшего и пугающего хозяина.  
  
Конечно, Лорд был всё еще жив, как был жив и Дамблдор, которого явно не стоило недооценивать, но Люциусу все равно было легко, как будто все это противостояние было уже позади. В конце концов, Королева снова была с ними и не собиралась давать в обиду. Оставалось найти Сириуса... Люциус отказывался думать о нем как о погибшем, хотя все указывало на это. Но он просто был уверен, что Сириус умрет не так банально — умереть от зубов оборотня он мог и раньше, но этого не случилось.  
  
Сириуса он нашел быстро. Достаточно было прислушаться к словам Нарциссы, которая упомянула, что не чувствует беглеца. Хозяйка мэнора, она чувствовала себя в нем так, как Королева в Хогвартсе — двери сами открывались перед ней, приложив долю усилий, она могла точно определить, где и кто находится. Кроме одного места — личных комнат хозяина поместья. Эта великосветская тактичность привела к тому, что оборотень сумел затаиться, а Блэк...  
  
Люциус увидел Сириуса, который сломанной куклой сидел у стены, за его спиной на когда-то нежно-кремовой поверхности отпечатался красный след, который указывал на то, как после мощного удара Блэк сполз по стене. Но он дышал, дыхание было слабое и прерывистое, но оно было. Осторожно, чтобы не навредить еще больше, Люциус мобилокорпусом поднял тело и перенес на свою кровать, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить те заклинания, которые ему постоянно вдалбливал Снейп — заживляющее раны, успокаивающие боль...  
  
Сейчас, когда Сириус был в человеческом обличии и не вертелся как уж, Люциус смог его спокойно разглядеть и убедиться, что огонь не прошел для Блэка даром — плохо зажившие ожоги на руках и лице, местами обгоревшие волосы — всё это мешало распознать новые ранения и сообразить, насколько плох Сириус после встречи с оборотнем.  
  
Неожиданно веки полумертвого Блэка дрогнули.  
  
— Твоя постель, — прошептал он, с трудом разводя в улыбке потрескавшиеся и покрытые кровавой корочкой губы. — А я в таком состоянии. Нехорошо.  
  
— Идиот, — с трудом скрывая облегчение, буркнул Люциус. — Сейчас притащу тебе Снейпа, пусть колдует или зелья варит — мне все равно. И не рассчитывай покинуть эту кровать слишком быстро. Возможно, я тебя заставлю находиться в ней месяцами!  
  
Сириус снова прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Я ужасный урод, — пожаловался он через силу. — Конечно, некоторым нравятся даже уроды... но я привык к другому.  
  
— Блэк, — торжественно начал Люциус и замолчал. Он хотел сказать, что Блэк спас их Королеву и нерожденных детей. Он думал напомнить, как тот отважно бросился на поиски оборотня и пострадал от этой встрече, но не был сломлен. Он мог сказать еще многое из того, что думал все эти дни, которые они провели без новостей от Королевы и её стража, мог, но не стал. — Блэк! — снова повторил он еще более торжественно. — У тебя, конечно, весьма примечательная рожа, но по мне так главное, чтобы задница была цела!  
  
Мгновение ничего не происходило, а потом раздался кашляющий звук, похожий на лай — Блэк смеялся.  
  
— С этим всё в порядке, — наконец произнес он, морщаясь от боли. — Что-что, а она совсем не пострадала.  
  
Люциус кивнул, хотя Сириус был с закрытыми глазами, и не мог это увидеть. А по коридору уже слышались торопливые шаги, и Люциус совсем не удивился, когда дверь распахнулась, и в покои ворвались Снейп и Королева. Люциус поднялся с края постели и отступил в сторону — здесь он уже не был нужен, эти двое определенно знали больше о том, как заботиться о раненых.  
  
А ему стоило найти Нарциссу и Драко и убедиться, что они в порядке.


	32. Chapter 32

— Я чувствую себя хозяйкой лагеря беженцев, — торжественно заявила Нарцисса пару вечеров спустя.  
  
— А? — Гермиона оторвалась от книг. На общем совете свиты, на которую ни Нарциссу, ни Грейнджер к неудовольствию обеих не пустили, было решено Гермионе полностью не доверяться, до канделябров не допускать, но взамен предоставить в её распоряжение все книги, вынесенные Снейпом из Хогвартса. Это примирило девушку с ролью чужого среди своих, а так же со статьями в «Пророке», и она даже ночью не расставалась со своим сокровищем.  
  
— Ну, вы сами взгляните, мисс Грейнджер, как это еще можно назвать? — Нарцисса обвела столовую рукой. И, хотя конкретно в этот момент они были тут одни, было ясно, что Грейнджер понимает, о чем речь. Судя по её лицу, она прикусила язык, чтобы не высказать хозяйке, как еще можно это назвать.  
  
Обратно на Гриммо, где Гарри отлеживался после их с Сириусом бегства, его не отпустила свита, и теперь он гнездовался прямо в мэноре. Не признавая холодные спальни, Гарри сделал свою гнездовую лежанку, обвитую странной каменной паутиной прямо в столовой у центрального камина.  
  
Нарциссе было совсем немного жаль гладкие гранитные полы и стены, из которых саламандр тянул свои каменные нити, но с этим она смирилась. И все же кое-что оставалось по-прежнему сложным для её понимания.  
  
В первую ночь, после того, как Люпина снова заперли, а жизнь Сириуса была уже вне опасности, Нарцисса и Грейнджер были весьма озадачены, обнаружив всех способных передвигаться мужчин — то есть, кроме стражей, забравшимися на импровизированное ложе саламандра и со всех сторон обложившими уснувшую Королеву.  
  
Гарри, после ритула удаления меток и лечения Сириуса выглядел утомленным, его чешуйки заметно побледнели, и оттого он уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки, тогда как остальные явно мешали друг другу.  
  
Снейп запутался пальцами в волосах Люциуса и, в отместку, не иначе, отдавил кисть Драко. Драко же каким-то невероятным образом умудрился отвоевать себе больше всего полезной площади королевского тела и теперь дышал Гарри в ухо, победно обхватив его руками и ногами. Близнецы вели себя скромнее, по крайней мере, по отношению к Поттеру — протиснуться ближе к Королеве не пытались, и единственной претензией к ним было то, что они складывали руки на не самые подходящие для этого места. Впрочем, как было видно невооруженным глазом даже со стороны, ни Драко, ни Северус тут не возражали.  
  
— Наверное, соскучились, — глубокомысленно и со знанием дела произнесла тогда Нарцисса, перестав пытаться разобраться, где заканчивается один мужчина и начинается другой. Она с трудом справилась как с умилением, так и с желанием ущипнуть Снейпа — вот зачем было наваливаться на ладонь Драко? Её сыну ведь так неудобно!  
  
Что по поводу всего этого подумала Гермиона, осталось на её совести. Скорее всего, она довольствовалась тем, что на её драгоценные книги никто не претендует.  
  
Но на следующий вечер все в точности повторилось. Стоило сонной Королеве завалиться в её импровизированное гнездо, как, словно почувствовав это, домочадцы потянулись в столовую. И снова была отдавлена рука Драко, и длинные волосы Люциуса пострадали от пальцев Снейпа, словно это был какой-то неизвестный Нарциссе ритуал.  
  
Да еще приковылял недолеченный Сириус. Старательно избегая поднимать глаза на кузину, он устроился у края постели, куда ему тут же рукой Люциуса была сброшена подушка. И самым подозрительным было то, что Люциус это сделал машинально, даже не глядя на Блэка — будто не в первый раз.  
  
Вот этого Нарцисса понять не могла. Обожать Королеву и восторгаться ею для неё было понятным и обычным, она и сама это делала — на расстоянии. Но вот так бесцеремонно зажимать его чешуйчатую тушку — это было чересчур.  
  
Еще Нарциссу нервировало то, что гости вели себя как хиппи. Грейнджер она на это не жаловалась, полагая, что как и её сын, его магглорожденная ровесница понятия не имеет о таких типах, течение которых колыхало Хогвартс, когда Нарцисса училась. Те тоже игнорировали распорядок дня и бродили с блаженными улыбками, предпочитая пикник у озера нормальному совместному обеду в большом зале. Это и повальное увлечение травоведением и бесполезными даже в зельеварении цветами — всё, что знала Нарцисса о хиппи, но ей с головой хватало и этого.  
  
Цветов в мэноре она пока не наблюдала, но гости бесцельно бродили по мэнору, занимались неизвестно где, чем и с кем и улыбались время от времени ровно также, как те странные типы. И за столом всех одновременно удалось собрать лишь однажды, и Нарцисса ужасно пожалела об этом. Потому что, если смотреть на то, как Гарри буквально поджигает всю еду прежде, чем съесть, было _поучительно_ , то спустившийся к ужину босиком и в криво застегнутой рубашке Снейп выглядел настолько несуразно, что окаменела даже Грейнджер. Хотя, возможно, девочку больше смутила улыбка, неуверенно блуждающая на его лице.  
  
— А откуда вы можете знать, как чувствует себя хозяйка лагеря беженцев? — полюбопытствовала Грейнджер с таким невинным лицом, что Нарцисса моментально пожалела, что девчонку нельзя снова запереть, но на этот раз покрепче.  
  
— Я написала лучшее на курсе эссе по восстанию 1612 года, — сухо произнесла она, смиряясь с тем фактом, что Грейнджер как и она — вне основных событий, и они должны держаться вместе. Хотя у Нарциссы мелькнула мысль поучаствовать в ежевечерней битве за кусочек обжигающе холодного — да, она щупала спящего, только одним пальцем и только из научного интереса, не одна же Грейнджер исследованиями занимается! — тела Королевы, но потом воспитание леди возобладало, и от этой идеи пришлось отказаться.  
  
— Это было восстание гоблинов, — педантично уточнила Грейнджер, пробуждая этим у Нарциссы зависть к Люпину, который хотя бы раз в месяц, но может не думать о приличиях, а попытаться кого-то сожрать. А приличной женщине приходится вежливо улыбаться и поддерживать беседу.  
  
— Вот я как раз это и имела в виду, — Нарцисса вздохнула. О чем она думала, планируя найти общий язык с Грейнджер? О том, что они обе женщины? Если Грейнджер и была женского пола, то определенно другого вида. — Они же ведут себя почище гоблинов. Едят, когда попало, спят... — она махнула рукой.  
  
— Леди Нарцисса, — Гермиона кашлянула и скосила глаза на книгу. — Раз уж зашел разговор об этом... Вы разбираетесь в иерархии их сообщества?  
  
Грейнджер была невыносима со всеми обтекаемыми формулировками, еще немного и она могла довести до мигрени. К счастью, Нарцисса знала, что рассказывать Грейнджер можно что угодно — непреложный обет не давал ей говорить с посторонними о тайнах Королевы, а еще Нарцисса и сама довольно слабо во всем этом разбиралась.  
  
— Кто с кем спит, что ли? — уточнила Нарцисса неуверенно. Эта сторона вопроса была понятна и, чего греха таить, обсуждалась и при встрече голубых кровей.  
  
— Ну... — Грейнджер замялась и ощутимо покраснела. — В некотором роде это и так заметно, особенно если не стучаться, когда входишь куда-то, куда обычно все люди входят без стука! — возмущенно добавила она. — Я только из-за полевых наблюдений не могу вывести, кто кем является по его роли в свите, они как-то не по правилам... проводят досуг.  
  
Нарцисса задумалась. Из девочки могло что-то получиться. Так изящно выразиться по поводу застуканных в недвусмысленных позах магов даже сама миссис Малфой не сумела бы.  
  
— Скажем так, Королева просила у меня передать ему право на руку и сердце моего супруга, обещая с остальным справиться самостоятельно, — Нарцисса усмехнулась, снова вспоминая о первом визите саламандра. Ожившая сказка оказалась еще необычнее, чем Нарцисса думала. С детства восторгаясь историями о желтоглазой леди-ящерице, она как-то легко восприняла тот факт, что Королевой оказался воспитанный магглами сирота Поттер.  
  
И тот факт, что прикоснуться к ожившей легенде сама Нарцисса сумеет лишь через своих мужчин — мужа и сына, её не смутило. Для многих эта сказка не оживет, даже ступив на порог, а другие глупцы почтут её кошмаром, но она Блэк и найдет способ оказаться рядом с Великой и Ужасной погибелью магов, потому что любоваться хаосом с близкого расстояния — это ли не предназначение любого из Блэков?..  
  
— То есть, теоретически — он один из отцов тех ящерок, что носит Гарри? — снова вклинилась в неспешные мысли Нарциссы дотошная Грейнджер. В её голосе больше не было брезгливости, и, хоть Нарцисса этим не обманывалась — нужно было дождаться первых родов Королевы, чтобы узнать отношение Грейнджер наверняка, но это уже был хороший знак.  
  
— Думаю да, — Нарцисса снова задумалась о своем. Может ли она просить Королеву отдать ей одну из дочерей взамен утраченных ею мужа и сына? Или упоминать утрату не стоит, чтобы не раздражать саламандру... Ей всегда хотелось иметь дочку, водить её по магазинам, наряжать и учить женским хитростям. А девочка с серыми глазами Люциуса и его светлыми волосами — это была заветная мечта Нарциссы.  
  
— А второй? — Грейнджер была неумолима. — Вторым может быть ваш сын? Они определенно очень близки... — девушка снова густо покраснела, и Нарцисса прекрасно понимала почему. Несомненно, виной тому была школа, дома Нарцисса такого за сыном не замечала, но Драко совершенно не умел держать себя в руках и иногда практически вис на Королеве.  
  
— Ну, какой из Драко отец, он сам еще ребенок, — Нарцисса улыбнулась. Даже за то короткое время, что Королева жила в мэноре, было видно, как заботливо и нежно относится саламандра к своему пажу. Нарцисса беспокоилась, что будет конфликтовать сама с собой, выбирая, чьи интересы важнее — сына или Королевы, но бывшие соперники неожиданно для неё находились в абсолютной гармонии, и если для этого Снейп их чем-то опоил, она точно хотела знать рецепт такого зелья. — Я думаю, второй отец Северус. Гены отцов должны как можно сильнее различаться, общее должно быть только одно.  
  
Заканчивать фразу Нарциссе расхотелось, да и настроение моментально испортилось.  
  
— Они должны быть темными магами, — тихо закончила за неё проклятая умница Грейнджер.


	33. Chapter 33

— Поттер! — Снейп проснулся от требовательного шепота Драко и едва заметно поморщился, утыкаясь лицом в спину Гарри, словно это помогло бы ему не слышать Малфоя. Сейчас было очевидно, что один Драко мог вывести из себя куда быстрее, чем двое близнецов Уизли, особенно в постели, но менять что-то было поздно. — Поттер, я знаю, что ты не спишь!  
  
— Неправда, — возразил Гарри, сонно ёрзая так, что его хвост задевал колени и внутреннюю сторону бедер Снейпа, заставляя того еле заметно вздрагивать всем телом. — Я сплю.  
  
— Поттер, мы тут с ног сбились, о тебе переживая, а ты даже весточку подать не удосужился, зато потом заявился весь такой герой и всех спас! — заявил Драко таким голосом, словно Гарри требовалось немедленно раскаяться в содеянном, вернуть все обратно и ни в коем случае никого не спасать.  
  
Снейп содрогнулся, не понимая, как у Королевы хватает терпения на пажа, который молол языком что попало.  
  
— Я не мог раньше, — Гарри отвечал спокойно, словно уже привык к постоянным придиркам Малфоя. — Мне было нехорошо, повезло еще, что Гриммо просто насквозь пропитан темной магией. Мне кажется, там даже в сортире приносили кровавые жертвы, серьезно. Да еще Сириус... Он был практически при смерти — едва заживо не сгорел за те секунды, что нас переносило в его дом. Я не мог его оставить.  
  
— А Сириус спит с моим отцом, — внезапно вставил Драко.  
  
— Я знаю, — Снейп словно почувствовал, как саламандр улыбается, но самому Северусу было не до смеха. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы предугадать продолжение разговора, и Драко его не разочаровал.  
  
— А профессор... — продолжил Драко, но неожиданно замолчал, по дернувшейся спине Гарри, Снейп понял, что тот заткнул рот болтливого пажа рукой.  
  
— Драко, прекращай ябедничать, — тем же спокойным тоном произнес Гарри. — Это может быть опасно. Для тебя. И если Люциус вряд ли навредит своему _пока еще_ единственному наследнику, то неизвестно, для каких зелий могут понадобиться твои внутренности.  
  
— Ты меня не отдашь этим престарелым злодеям, — неуверенно произнес Драко и, судя по шороху, перегнулся через саламандра, чтобы убедиться, что Снейп спит.  
  
— Не отдам, — Гарри обнял Драко, валя его обратно на кровать, но хвостом в этот же момент погладил лодыжку Снейпа, чтобы у того не осталось никаких сомнений, к кому относятся эти слова. — Только они не престарелые злодеи, а злодеи в самом соку.  
  
Некоторое время Драко только возмущенно пыхтел и отфыркивался, крепко сжатый руками саламандра. Но постепенно он расслабился, прижимаясь слишком плотно на взгляд Снейпа к Королеве. Сам Снейп по-прежнему не собирался показывать Малфою, что он не спит. Поэтому он был ограничен в возможностях заявить свои права на саламандра, примиряясь с тем, что хотя бы верхняя часть хвоста и ягодицы плотно прижаты к его бедрам и животу. Что не оставляло нахальному Драко никаких шансов протиснуть туда свои руки.  
  
— И потом, вы все достаточно близки мне, чтобы я знал о вас куда больше, чем вы можете надеяться, — тем временем продолжил Гарри тем самым беспечным голосом, после которого становилось холодно и хотелось вспомнить все свои грехи. Видимо, Драко обладал не такой тонкой душевной организацией, по крайней мере, он не замер в потрясении, а напротив, шумно заерзал и спросил словно между делом:  
  
— И что ты знаешь обо мне?  
  
Снейп был готов услышать много пространных фраз, потому что коротко и по делу про Драко сказать было нереально даже Королеве, но вместо этого после короткой паузы он услышал сочный влажный звук поцелуя и приглушенный стон Драко.  
  
Снейп даже не заметил, как с силой вцепился пальцами в плечи Гарри, едва не ломая ногти о плотные гладкие чешуйки. Гарри был горячим, чертовски горячим, и это сводило Снейпа с ума. Поцелуй все длился и длился, и Северус уже собирался отодвинуться на край постели, чтобы не мешаться, когда Драко вдруг дернулся и застыл.  
  
Прежде, чем Снейп успел сообразить, что произошло, Королева резко развернулась, придавливая его всем своим тяжелым телом к постели и нависая сверху. За последние недели в гнезде в Тайной комнате Снейп привык к неповоротливости и легкой апатичности саламандры, сейчас же предстояло вспомнить, что Королева уже оправилась от тяжелого периода, а еще оказался самый подходящий момент узнать, как саламандра выглядит в гневе. Конечно, Снейп предпочитал бы прожить без этих знаний, но выбора у него не было — нависший над ним Гарри побледнел от бешенства, и даже чешуйки выглядели потускневшими и светлыми.  
  
— Я не могу принадлежать тебе одному, Северуссс, — прошипел Гарри, наклоняясь к лицу Снейпа так, что тот буквально оказался загипнотизирован золотистыми кружками радужки. — Я - Королева!  
  
Снейп судорожно сглотнул и торопливо кивнул, против воли чувствуя, как его легкое утреннее возбуждение грозит превратиться в куда большее. И как объяснить злющей саламандре свое нестерпимое желание, он понятия не имел.  
  
— А если бы мог? — Снейп больно прикусил язык, но слова уже вырвались, и оставалось только собрать всю свою храбрость в кулак и не скончаться от ужаса прямо сейчас. Потому как разъяренная Королева представляла и впрямь жуткое зрелище. Снейп впервые за период их отношений в полной мере разглядел острые зубы саламандра, а его когти он ощущал на своих плечах.  
  
— Не начинай снова, — Гарри прищурился. — Королева не может принадлежать одному человеку, а Гарри Поттер... Ни один из вас никогда в жизни не дошел бы до того, чтобы быть с Гарри Поттером.  
  
Снейп был бы рад сказать, что это не так, что все дело в разных сторонах, интригах, отце Гарри, возрасте Гарри и возрасте самого Северуса, но он понимал, что это отговорки. И поэтому он ничего не ответил и, будучи не в силах больше бороться с почти физическим ужасом и нахлынувшим возбуждением, зажмурил глаза и сильнее раздвинул колени, позволяя саламандру протиснуться между ними. Снейп не знал, чего ждать, и поэтому просто замер, пытаясь даже не дышать.  
  
— С самого детства мне хотелось, чтобы меня любили, — тихий голос Гарри ничем не напоминал предыдущее шипение, и ошарашеный Снейп даже приоткрыл один глаз. Гарри по-прежнему нависал над ним, но лицо его больше не выражало гнева, скорее горечь. — Хоть кто-нибудь. Пусть за что-то. Но даже сейчас вы раздираете меня на части, что-то требуете или просите — неважно, но не любите, потому что любовь — она не такая.  
  
— Любовь бывает разной, — прохрипел Снейп, чувствуя, что в горле совсем пересохло — целоваться с Гарри сейчас точно нельзя — промелькнула в голове нечаянная мысль, слишком велика вероятность отравиться и без укуса саламандра, от одной слюны. И по закону подлости ему показалось, что ничем кроме поцелуя он не докажет свою правоту, и Гарри уйдет... Он останется с ними, но будет Королевой, саламандрой, в которой все меньше и меньше останется от никому ненужного мальчишки. Новая идея пришла внезапно. — Тебя любят близнецы, Джиневра... Грейнджер, наконец!  
  
— Да-да, — Гарри поморщился и слегка качнул бедрами, давая понять Снейпу, что его возбуждение не только замечено, но и взаимно. — Не стоит, Северус. Ты знаешь, что я не об этом. Ты еще заговори о любви детей ко мне как родителю. Мне этого уже недостаточно.  
  
— А она будет, эта любовь? — уточнил Снейп, чтобы отвлечься от того, как неторопливо скользил по нему Гарри, постоянно касаясь скрытого брюками члена то обжигающе горячим животом, то своим возбужденным членом.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул Гарри и закатил глаза в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Снейпа. — Северус, они саламандры! Они любят огонь и больше ничего. Они приживутся в любой семье, привяжутся к любым людям, но их единственная любовь — огонь.  
  
— А у тебя? — тихо спросил Снейп. В груди больно кололо — почему-то он был уверен, что дети будут любить своих родителей, будут любить его.  
  
— А я слишком человек. Пока еще, — отрезал Гарри и снова ловко перевел тему. — Ты очень дорожишь этими брюками?  
  
Мысль о том, что это единственные брюки, которые сохранились после бегства из Тайной комнаты, пришла значительно позже, сразу же после вопроса Снейп отрицательно покачал головой и подтянулся бедрами повыше, позволяя Гарри аккуратно вонзить когти в ткань и разодрать её. Если бы Снейп знал, что его так возбудит звук рвущейся ткани, он бы вместо книг забрал из Тайной комнаты свой гардероб, но жалеть было поздно.  
  
С лица Гарри сошла печаль, теперь у него было сосредоточенное выражение, словно он писал контрольную или решал сложную задачу. Разодрав брюки на две части ровно по шву, заставив Снейпа слегка поволноваться за сохранность нежных органов, Гарри стянул обе штанины до коленей и кивнул своим мыслям, почему-то не удивляясь тому, что Снейп ложится спать в брюках, но без нижнего белья.  
  
— Обойдемся без прелюдии, — скорее предупредил, чем спросил Гарри, но Снейп все равно кивнул, не желая выглядеть жертвой даже в такой неоднозначный момент. Глаза Гарри вдруг блеснули. — Уже второй раз я отключаю Драко, чтобы переспать с тобой, это уже напоминает привычку, — заметил он, снова опускаясь сверху.  
  
— Или любовь, — шепнул Снейп и был по-настоящему благодарен Королеве за то, что она проигнорировала его высказывание.  
  
Вместо этого Гарри снова принялся двигаться, скользя своим телом по обнаженному телу Снейпа, а когда тот хотел уже спросить, когда же они перейдут в часть без прелюдий, в него осторожно толкнулось что-то упругое, в чем Снейп не сразу опознал кончик хвоста. Конечно, Люциус как-то намекал на то, что хвост Королевы куда более интересен, чем кажется на первый взгляд, но Снейп и не рассчитывал, что настолько. От неожиданности он сжал ягодицы, пытаясь отодвинуться, но навалившийся сверху Гарри держал крепко.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — прошипел он в приоткрывшиеся в безмолвном стоне губы Снейпа. — Всё хорошо.  
  
Снейп через силу кивнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. И поэтому он не видел, как радужка Гарри буквально на пару мгновений сменила цвет на зеленый, и Королева почти беззвучно что-то шепнула ему в губы. Северус разобрал только второе слово «...тебя» и не позволил себе думать о том, какое было первым.


	34. Chapter 34

Люциус был зол на себя. В самом деле, как можно было так расслабиться, забыть о том, что рядом с Королевой он не один, подумать, что тот факт, что они сейчас в его родном поместье, сыграет какую-то роль?!  
  
Он вышел буквально на пару минут — убедиться, что медленно выздоравливающий Сириус хорошо устроился в его спальне, куда тот неизменно возвращался после неудобной ночевки у постели Королевы. На обратном пути заглянул к Люпину — не то, чтобы он не понимал глубины отчаяния оборотня, которому тот предавался со всей душой. Просто Люциус считал это несколько несвоевременным и с нетерпением ждал, когда Ремус сможет вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
  
И вот он вернулся в столовую ровно в тот момент, когда Королева перешла к активным действиям над извивающимся и стонущим под ней Снейпом. Люциус не решился подойти ближе или и вовсе присоединиться, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах — он был уверен, что хвост Гарри только для него! — и мстительно решив добраться до Королевы или до коварного Северуса чуть позже. Разгоряченный Королевой, Снейп мог стать легкой добычей и, Люциус не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но в такие моменты как этот, он прекрасно понимал, что Королева находила в некрасивом и нескладном Северусе. Отдаваться с такой страстью и жаром — Люциусу хватило бы и искры от этого, чтобы согреться.  
  
Его надеждам не суждено было сбыться — вернувшись через некоторое время в столовую, он обнаружил только спящего среди подушек Драко, ни Королевы, ни Северуса там не было. Покидая столовую, он столкнулся с супругой.  
  
— Центральная лестница, второй пролет, — без слов поняла его Нарцисса и нехотя добавила. — Если бы не непонятные обрывки брюк, болтающиеся у Северуса на лодыжках, они бы c Королевой смотрелись просто восхитительно. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Люциус сжал челюсти. О, он прекрасно понимал, и поэтому он уверенно отправился в сторону указанной лестницы, планируя если не присоединиться, то хотя бы помешать. Но и там уже никого не было.  
  
К обеду его возмущало уже не то, что он нигде не может застать страстную парочку, а то, что Королева просто ни на минуту не оставляла любовника, словно у них случился медовый месяц, а все остальные побоку. Впрочем, Люциус прекрасно понимал, что может оценивать необъективно. Для верной оценки у него были жена и сын, чутье которых было настроено похлеще нервных окончаний в пояснице у Люциуса.  
  
— Это похоже на какой-то урок, — не подвел его Драко, с мрачным выражением лица садясь за стол. В обеденное время в столовой привычно собирались только сами Малфои, иногда к ним присоединялась Грейнджер, но, скорее случайно, чем всерьез отслеживая время. Остальные перекусывали когда попало, сводя с ума педантичных домовиков. — Ну, наказание, — пояснил Драко в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд отца. — Профессор что-то сказал или сделал, и теперь последовало неминуемое наказание. Ты случайно не знаешь, что именно он сделал? — с неприкрытой надеждой поинтересовался он.  
  
— Боишься так влипнуть? — хмыкнул Люциус, с возмущением понимая, что сын прав, и глупая ящерица использует неверную мотивацию.  
  
Драко хмыкнул, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о таком зашоренном отце, после чего вернулся к еде и больше не заговаривал об этом, вероятно догадавшись, что Люциус не располагает интересующей его информацией.  
  
Нарцисса ела молча, открыв рот только после того как сын закончил есть и вышел.  
  
— Я думала, ты легко найдешь общий язык с Королевой, — произнесла она, когда дверь за Драко закрылась. — Это же власть, это же... дети... Это же Королева из сказок, Люци!  
  
— Мне не рассказывали таких сказок, — смутился Люциус. Право слово, он предпочел бы избежать ситуации, когда жена, пусть и почти что бывшая, обсуждает с ним любовные неудачи, а воспринимать свою роль в жизни Королевы Малфой иначе не мог.  
  
— Ты боишься его, — мягко произнесла Нарцисса. — Боишься — и только. А этого мало для леди.  
  
— Поттер — не леди, он мальчишка, — буркнул Малфой. — И ты могла в этом убедиться и один раз столкнувшись с ним и Северусом, а не столько, сколько получилось на самом деле.  
  
— Ты не прав, Люци, — Нарцисса мечтательно зажмурилась. — Королева — изумительное существо, но её надо обожать, иначе все напрасно. Только не ошибись и верно выбери ту ипостась, которую сможешь полюбить.  
  
— Я никогда не смогу полюбить его, — Люциус выдохнул. Вот он и признался. Пусть Нарциссе, но ему стало легче.  
  
— Уверена, ты то же самое думал и обо мне, — Нарцисса перегнулась через стол и положила ладонь на руку мужа. — Но ты любил меня, верно?  
  
— Я и сейчас... — начал было Люциус, но Нарцисса поспешно сжала его пальцы, останавливая.  
  
— Не стоит, мой дорогой, — чуть печально улыбнулась она. — Это уже не та любовь, о которой я говорю. Я тоже тебя люблю, достаточно сильно, чтобы желать тебе счастья с Королевой, а не того, что ты имеешь сейчас.  
  
— Это невозможно, — помрачнел Люциус. — Драко на нем все свободное время виснет, видите ли, такие чешуйки, такой хвост, такие когти! — он замолчал, вот хвоста было жальче всего.  
  
— Понятно, — кивнула Нарцисса. — Драко любит в нем саламандру. Ему всегда нравились сказки про красавцев и чудовищ, я уставала придумывать новые. Одно радует, что расколдовывать он его поцелуем не собирается. А что Северус?  
  
— Северус зовет его Гарри и не надышится на его человеческую внешность, хотя и трансформированная его не смущает, — Люциус скривился. — Ты же помнишь, там мутная история с Эванс и Поттером. Любовь-ненависть-предательство...  
  
— Он любит Гарри Поттера, — снова понимающе кивнула Нарцисса. — Непросто ему. И в Королеве с годами будет все меньше Гарри Поттера, и просто любить ученика для такого человека как Северус — мука... Но я не понимаю, тогда что ты переживаешь? Тебе осталось самое лучшее, — и раньше чем Люциус успел со скепсисом поинтересоваться, что это, продолжила: — Ты можешь любить в нем Королеву.  
  
— Я не понимаю, Цисси, — жалобно признался Люциус.  
  
— Королева, — Нарцисса закусила губу и искоса глянула на мужа. — Неважно, что он выглядит как мальчик — с хвостом или без, забудь о том, кто главный в постели. Подумай о том, что это Королева, леди. Она носит твоих детей, Люциус. Она та, перед кем склоняют головы министры и лорды. Она самая настоящая леди. А любая леди неравнодушна к знакам внимания, тебе ли этого не знать.  
  
Люциус непонимающе уставился на супругу, которая снова села на стуле ровно и словно случайно поправила браслет на тонком запястье. Этот браслет не был самым дорогим из тех украшений, что за годы брака Люциус дарил жене, но только его и обручальное кольцо она не снимала никогда.  
  
Правда, кольцо она сняла, а браслет по-прежнему украшал её запястье — и Люциус прекрасно знал почему — его он подарил жене, когда узнал о её беременности. На рождение Драко она получила великолепный сапфировый комплект, который носила в особо торжественных случаях, но этот браслет был для неё почему-то важнее, и Люциус не пытался разобраться в этом, просто гордясь тем, что угодил любимой женщине.  
  
— Украшения? — уточнил он, еще не уверенный, что правильно понял. — Цисси, но он же...  
  
— Он — Королева, Люциус, — прервала мужа Нарцисса. — И не украшения, точнее, не только их. Внимание, мой дорогой. Любая леди нуждается во внимании, подумай об этом.  
  
Если что-то и уяснил Малфой за годы своего брака, так это то, что Нарцисса определенно знает, о чем говорит. Поэтому он смирился с тем, что до вечера саламандра вряд ли отпустит свою до неприличия счастливую жертву, и направился в свой кабинет, где хранились некоторые украшения их семьи, еще не перекочевавшие в шкатулку Нарциссы или в Гринготтс.  
  
Как он ни бился, второго браслета, достаточно изящного, но не откровенно женского, найти не удалось. Зато он обнаружил перстень с демантоидом, который он не решался подарить жене из-за камня. Играющий золотистым и зеленоватым, он бы требовал пересмотра всего туалета супруги, зато к глазам саламандра демантоид подходил идеально.  
  
Вечером, когда утомленная, но меж тем все равно бодрая, как всегда после хорошего секса, Королева собиралась ложиться спать, Люциус без слов потянул его за собой. Он не был уверен, что Поттер подчинится, но тот был любопытен и не чувствовал опасности в мэноре, поэтому без лишних слов позволил Люциусу уединиться с ним в одной из крошечных комнатушек в подземельях, в которых самые мощные камины прогревали воду для ванн. Комнатка не предполагала романтической обстановки, но Нарцисса искусно задрапировала огнеупорной тканью трубы, огонь в камине ревел, и пусть Люциус вспотел в первую же минуту нахождения в этом помещении, оно определенно этого стоило. Опять же в этой комнате просто нельзя было долго оставаться в одежде!  
  
Романтический ужин по настоянию Нарциссы состоял из очень густого проперченного бульона, который кипел прямо на столе, и кусочков разного мяса, которые надо было опускать в бульон, где они варились бы прямо во время ужина. От цветов, к большому сожалению Малфоев, пришлось отказаться — жару этой комнаты не выдерживали даже самые выносливые бессмертники.  
  
— Ух ты, — глаза Гарри загорелись. — Это все для меня? А в честь чего? Сегодня какой-то праздник, о котором я не знаю?  
  
Люциус мысленно пообещал жене исполнение любого желания, а себе хорошую оплеуху. Как можно быть настолько слепым и за всем своим страхом не разглядеть, насколько непривычен Поттер к таким простым вещам, как ухаживание? И Снейп тоже хорош — дальше целования пальцев не ушел.  
  
— Не праздник, просто свидание, — Люциус расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, чувствуя, как пот градом катится по спине. — Вы не против свидания со мной, моя Королева?  
  
— Я ужасно голоден, — справился со смущением Гарри и снова замер, когда Люциус галантно отодвинул стул перед ним.  
  
Ели они в полном молчании, Люциус пытался незаметно отделаться от ботинок — теперь он понимал ходящего босиком Снейпа — ненавязчиво гладить хвост ботинком было бы крайне недальновидно. Кроме того, он пытался есть аккуратно, чтобы не обжечь пальцы бульоном, горячие брызги которого почему-то совсем не волновали Гарри.  
  
— У меня есть еще кое-что для вас, Королева, — вкрадчиво произнес Люциус, когда бульон практически закончился. Он уже сумел избавиться от ботинка, носка и даже нащупал кончик хвоста саламандра, ощущая себя при этом никак не меньше, чем Королем мира.  
  
— Да? — Гарри облизнул губы, и Люциус почувствовал, как хвост под его ступней дрогнул и кончик обвился вокруг лодыжки.  
  
От магии Королевы трещал воздух, хотя может, это трещало в голове одуревающего от жары Люциуса, или банально трещали угли в огромном камине, но именно магия Гарри освободила стол от остатков ужина и расплавившихся еще в самом начале в неаккуратные кучки свечей.  
  
Люциус посмотрел на абсолютно пустой стол, и ему стало еще жарче от такого неприкрытого намека. Но он твердо собирался идти до конца в исполнении своего грандиозного плана, поэтому с трудом отвел взгляд от гладкой поверхности стола, и вытащил из кармана брюк коробочку, привычным жестом открывая её прямо перед тем, как преподнести.  
  
Гарри моргнул, глаза его на мгновение сменили цвет на идентичный демантоиду в перстне, а взгляд стал беззащитным.  
  
— Ты делаешь мне предложение? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Нет, — Люциус собирался усмехнуться, но посмотрел на лицо саламандры и торопливо поправился. — То есть да, просто не сейчас. Я еще не развелся официально, и все надо делать по правилам — я должен просить руки, встав на одно колено, кольцо должно быть более роскошным, это просто подарок в честь твоей... эээ... беременности...  
  
— Мне нравится это кольцо, — не терпящим возражения тоном заявила Королева, и Люциус понял, что он сам поставил себя в безвыходную ситуацию.  
  
Королева молча продолжала сверлить его своими зеленовато-желтыми зрачками, и Люциус сдался. Выбравшись из-за стола, он рухнул на пол, с трудом удерживаясь в нужной позе — у пола оказалось более прохладно, и хотелось лечь. Возможно, Поттер подумал бы, что он умер, и ушел бы?..  
  
— Ну, — поторопил его Гарри, блестя глазами и нервно водя языком по губам.  
  
Почему-то в этот момент Люциус думал о Снейпе и о том, что еду придется проверять тщательнее, чем обычно в обществе мстительного зельевара.  
  
— Королева, — он тоже облизнул губы. — Могу ли я просить вашей руки?  
  
  
  
 _То самое колечко_.


	35. Chapter 35

Чего-чего, а такого результата Нарцисса не ожидала. Снейп выглядел мрачнее тучи и не смотрел в сторону Люциуса, который вообще старался ни с кем не встречаться взглядом, избегая даже её. Драко сверлил обоих взглядами, полными возмущения и презрения, и старался не отходить от саламандра ни на шаг, даже близнецы были непривычно тихи и сосредоточены, словно пытались понять, в чем соль шутки. И только сама Королева вела себя так, словно ничего не происходило, щеголяя броским зеленоватым колечком.  
  
С вечера, когда Гарри и Люциус вернулись со свидания, ничто не предвещало беды. Поттер выглядел довольным, Люциус почти таким же потрепанным, как и Снейп, но Нарцисса старалась не задумываться, как это происходит между саламандром и его любовниками: что ты не видел, делает тебя счастливее — и Нарцисса твердо придерживалась этого мнения.  
  
Первым кольцо заметил Драко.  
  
— Поттер, тебя на блестяшки потянуло? — уточнил он, привычно обнимая саламандра перед сном.  
  
— Не совсем, — Гарри оскалился в улыбке и бросил искоса посмотрел на Нарциссу. — Просто Люциус сделал мне предложение.  
  
— Какое? — глупо спросил Снейп, тогда как Нарцисса замерла, с недоверием глядя на мужа. Не то чтобы она не рассматривала такого варианта — это было бы большой удачей, но так поспешно... Люциус ответил взглядом, полным отчаяния, и она сразу поняла, что обстоятельства снова воспротивились планам её супруга.  
  
— С учетом наших взаимоотношений не так много остается того, что вы можете мне предложить, — Нарцисса хихикнула бы на это якобы серьезное высказывание саламандра. Если бы не лицо Снейпа, с которым он выслушал этот ответ. — Я не думаю, что стоит это обсуждать сейчас — я хочу спать, — добавил Гарри и обнял в ответ вцепившегося в него Драко, после чего спокойно закрыл глаза, не обращая никакого внимания на замерших около кровати Снейпа и Люциуса.  
  
— Это ужасно, отец, Поттер общий, а ты его себе пытаешься забрать, — выразил свои впечатления от происходящего Драко и, уткнувшись носом в плечо саламандра, тут же засопел.  
  
— А он и в самом деле может жениться на Гарри? — Нарцисса вздрогнула. Грейнджер умела подбираться совсем неслышно, и это порядком раздражало.  
  
— Технически ему нужно сначала официально развестись со мной, — шепотом ответила пока еще миссис Малфой и с состраданием посмотрела на супруга, который определенно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и не выглядел счастливым женихом. — Но вообще может, конечно, почему нет.  
  
— Но они оба мужчины, — попробовала растолковать свои опасения Грейнджер.  
  
— Суть не в этом, — отмахнулась Нарцисса, разрываясь между желанием покинуть столовую и подобраться поближе. — В сложных случаях вроде разной видовой принадлежности вопрос решается возможностью скрещивания желающих пожениться существ, причем даже не обязательно предоставлять факты возможности появления жизнеспособного потомства, достаточно, чтобы физиологический процесс теоретически был возможен.  
  
— И эти люди имеют что-то против магглорожденных, — пробурчала Гермиона. А Нарцисса поняла, что не хочет смотреть, чем все закончится, и лучше ей заняться чем-то не настолько печальным — например, пообщаться с оборотнем, который погряз в депрессии и обзавелся рядом суицидальных мыслей.  
  
Но её планам не суждено было сбыться — мрачный Люпин приковылял в столовую вместе со всё ещё больным после их схватки Сириусом. И если он намеревался кого-то впечатлить своим невероятно пасмурным видом, то его планы также рухнули, потому что Снейп выглядел куда более мрачным, а Люциус — более виноватым, словно это он чуть не сожрал своего друга. В чем-то это так и было.  
  
Наконец все улеглись, и Нарцисса облегченно вздохнула, сама тоже направляясь спать, только в спальню. Она заметила, что оба рыцаря избегали касаться Королевы, но Гарри словно не беспокоило это — сжимая в объятиях Драко, он спокойно спал, будто не он был причиной этой щекотливой ситуации.  
  
Утро не принесло ожидаемого облегчения. Нарцисса втайне надеялась, что с утра приятели если не помирятся, то хотя бы будут менее напряжены , но когда спустилась в столовую, обнаружила, что Королева уже исчезла вместе с Драко и Сириусом. Зато Люциус и Северус, вместо того чтобы разбрестись по поместью, торчали в столовой и даже не смотрели друг на друга. И если её бывший муж задумчиво изучал трактат по темной магии, не решаясь его открыть, то Снейп сверлил взглядом бутылку с виски, что уже никуда не годилось — саламандра на дух не переносила спиртного рядом с собой.  
  
Словно для поддержки в комнате находились еще Люпин и Грейнджер, но толку от обоих было немного. Нарцисса хотела вмешаться, но в то же время чувствовала свою ответственность за случившееся: если бы ей не хотелось упрочить положение мужа, ничего этого не случилось бы. Поэтому она молчала, искренне надеясь, что взрослые люди разберутся со всем этим сами. Поговорят или хотя бы устроят дуэль — хотя Нарцисса и считала их взрослыми серьезными людьми, о такой возможности решать проблемы она не забывала.  
  
Тягостное молчание первым прервал Снейп.  
  
— Нужно кого-нибудь убить, — до боли обыденным голосом произнес он, отставляя бутылку подальше.  
  
Люциус вздрогнул и задумчиво уставился на ногти, словно все его мысли были поглощены их состоянием, Грейнджер, напротив, заинтересованно подняла голову, а Люпин тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Зачем? — слабым голосом спросила Нарцисса.  
  
Снейп посмотрел на неё так, что Нарцисса сразу и бесповоротно поняла, что сморозила глупость, и не перевела взгляд на ногти только по той причине, что так бы она спровоцировала Снейпа посмотреть на Люциуса. Определенно, сейчас ей хотелось этого меньше всего.  
  
— Для прилива темной магии, — наконец соизволил объяснить Снейп. — Ты же не будешь отрицать, что магия на крови — одна из самых темных, а уж сколько энергии можно получить при правильном проведении ритуала жертвоприношения... — судя по его голосу, он не отрицал возможности и неправильного проведения ритуала, благо всегда можно было повторить с использованием другого добровольца.  
  
— Мне кажется, это может не понравиться Гарри, — неожиданно пришла на помощь Гермиона. — Он не очень хорошо относится к идеям убийств, по крайней мере, в научных целях, — поправилась она, и Нарцисса как всегда поразилась умению Грейнджер владеть интонациями — по ним не было понятно, соглашается ли она с Королевой или не одобряет такого отсутствия научного интереса.  
  
Снейп остановил свой немигающий взгляд на заучке и смотрел так, пока Грейнджер не стушевалась и не опустила глаза.  
  
— Возможно, вы и правы, мисс, — вздохнул Снейп к облегчению Нарциссы, и тут же продолжил: — Тогда можно кого-нибудь оживить.  
  
Нарцисса против своей воли представила в качестве участников эксперимента многочисленных предков мужа, благо кроме фамильного склепа Малфоев поблизости не наблюдалось никаких вариантов, и ей стало душно.  
  
— Зачем? — Нарциссе показалось, что спросила она, и только после того, как Снейп повернулся к оборотню, с облегчением поняла, что это не так.  
  
— Ну ты спросил тоже, — Снейп покачал головой. — Некромантия — еще более темная магия. Вообще в идеале совместить, — бодро продолжил он, уже ни на кого не глядя. — Сначала убить, потом оживить... потом убить...  
  
Нарцисса поняла, что больше не выдержит. Может, Снейп их дразнил, может, говорил всерьез, но чисто в теоретическом плане, а может, и в самом деле тронулся умом — разбираться в этом вовсе не хотелось. Нарцисса поняла, что самое время поговорить с ветреной Королевой. Куда правильнее было обратиться прямо к Гарри и попросить его повлиять. В конце концов, никому не хочется оказаться в поместье вместе с сумасшедшим экспериментатором, даже саламандре.  
  
Судя по ощущениям, Поттер вместе с Драко находились в комнате наследника. То, что Сириус Блэк находится там же, она поняла уже подходя к комнате — голос кузена был слышен издалека.  
  
— Вот ты не прав, — выговаривал Блэк. — Я сам не верю тому, что это именно я говорю, но кто-кто, а вот Нюниус в тебя точно втрескался.  
  
— Сириус, я не спорю с тем, что я интересен Северусу, — услышав голос Королевы, Нарцисса замерла и остановилась у двери, прислушиваясь. — Но это не совсем то...  
  
— Кстати говоря, Сириус, это нечестно, — вклинился в разговор Драко. — Ты мой троюродный дядя и должен защищать мои интересы. Я и так тут главный пострадавший, Поттер меня постоянно ради этих интриганов, изменщиков и отравителей бросает.  
  
— О, ну прекрати, Малфой, я же только твою физиономию с утра до вечера и вижу, — запротестовал Поттер. Голос Королевы стал менее вальяжным, в нем появились юношеские нотки, и Нарцисса решила, что это лучший момент для её вторжения, и постучалась.  
  
— Добрый день, не помешаю? — вежливо спросила она, заглядывая.  
  
— Нисколько! — Гарри вскочил, отчего Драко, полулежавший на его плече, рухнул на кровать. Сириус тоже поднялся на ноги с ковра, на котором сидел, и кивнул. — Леди Малфой.  
  
— Моя Королева, — Нарцисса сделала книксен, не то чтобы это было обязательно, но её так учила мама в детстве, а так приятно хоть где-то вспомнить то, чему учили в детстве. Гарри счастливо заблестел глазами и зарделся.  
  
— Мне определенно не хватает в свите вот таких... Ну... — он попытался подобрать слово.  
  
— Воспитанных, — подсказал Сириус. — Утонченных.  
  
— Вроде того, — Гарри улыбнулся Нарциссе той искренней мальчишеской улыбкой, какой дети улыбались своим близким. И пусть у него при этом были длинный острые зубы, совсем не похожие на человеческие, сердце Нарциссы дрогнуло от нежности к Королеве. — А не то что некоторые, что только и знают канючить, — он перевел взгляд на постель, но Драко накрыл лицо подушкой.  
  
— Отстань, Поттер, — пробурчал он приглушенным подушкой голосом.  
  
— Я хотела узнать по поводу помолвки, — Нарцисса решила не ходить вокруг да около, хотя так странно она себя еще никогда не чувствовала — обсуждать помолвку своего мужа с другим человеком! — И дальнейшего брака.  
  
Гарри выглядел задумчивым.  
  
— Помолвка... брак... — он машинально погладил кольцо. — Мне бы не хотелось лгать тебе, леди Нарцисса, но я должен быть уверен, что эта информация не выйдет за пределы покоев Драко.  
  
— Гарри не собирается сейчас жениться, и он прекрасно понимает, что Люциус не планировал делать предложение, — влез в разговор Сириус.  
  
— О, спасибо! — Гарри закатил глаза. — Ты ревнив как Крез!  
  
— Говорят «богат как Крез», — раздалось из-под подушки Драко.  
  
— Одно другому не мешает, — парировал Гарри и снова вернулся к оглушенной новостью Нарциссе. — Правда, я хотел пошутить совсем недолго, но Люциус выглядел так забавно... — он прищурился. — Или я произвожу впечатление существа, которое может поверить в такое внезапное предложение?  
  
— Ты же Поттер, что ты хочешь, — Драко отбросил подушку. — Конечно, все поверили, я тебе сразу сказал.  
  
— Но... — Гарри недолго выглядел растерянным, лицо его приняло надменное выражение. Оно странно дисгармонировало с представлениями Нарциссы о Гарри Поттере, но Королева в её представлениях должна была выглядеть именно так. — Это хорошая идея, Нарцисса. Я благодарен тебе за неё — все неровности в свите лучше сгладить до того, как на нас нападут. Они должны доверять мне и друг другу, иначе я не смогу ничего сделать.  
  
— Но что по поводу брака, — Нарцисса не поняла, за что её поблагодарила саламандра, и решила уточнить по волнующему сейчас вопросу. — Вы планируете сочетаться браком, миледи?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и уселся обратно на кровать.  
  
— Без понятия, — честно признался он. — Уж точно не сейчас, и я еще уточню мнение обоих рыцарей по этому вопросу. Как бы я ни относился к ним по отдельности, — Сириус в этот момент несдержанно фыркнул, заработав зловещий взгляд желтых глаз. — Как рыцари они равноценны, и я обязан выслушать оба мнения.  
  
Нарцисса медленно кивнула. Все становилось чуть более понятным, но она все еще нуждалась в небольших уточнениях.  
  
— А если Северус отравит Люци? — осторожно спросила она.  
  
— Я не думаю, что все зайдет так далеко, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Он сам предложил его кандидатуру и не может же он, в самом деле, поверить в эту глупость с помолвкой!  
  
Нарцисса молча уставилась на него.  
  
— Серьезно, — Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся и облизал губы. — Не мог ведь?  
  
— Я слышала, что саламандры могут перестать понимать человеческие чувства, — начала Нарцисса, но её прервал Сириус, фамильярно похлопав Королеву по плечу.  
  
— Это не про Гарри, — решительно произнес он и продолжил быстрее, чем Гарри успел поблагодарить его за поддержку: — Гарри никогда и не начинал понимать чувства, он же еще совсем мальчишка.  
  
— Ну знаешь ли, — вспыхнул Гарри и метнулся к двери так быстро, что остальные успели увидеть только мелькнувший хвост.


	36. Chapter 36

— Давайте помедленнее, чтобы я мог убедиться, правильно ли я понял, — Снейп отложил нож, которым нарезал невесть откуда взявшиеся в мэноре щупальца растопырника, и вытер руки тряпкой. — Вы втроем разговаривали с неуравновешенной беременной саламандрой и обидели свою Королеву, а теперь не можете её найти?  
  
— Мэнор не дает мне его услышать! — Нарцисса чуть не плакала, чувствуя себя особенно виноватой. — Мы проверили все комнаты, где он мог быть, но его нигде нет.  
  
— Малфои постоянно доводят Королеву, а бегать и утешать мне, что за несправедливость, — буркнул Снейп, свирепо взглянув на Блэка сразу по двум причинам — чтобы указать ему, что в данный момент он причислен к Малфоям, и чтобы чуткий на эмоции Сириус не выдал его тщательно скрываемой радости.  
  
Он уже готов был валить вину на новое место гнезда, словно Люциусу дома и стены помогают, но факт оставался фактом — Королева отдалялась всё больше, и последняя выходка Люциуса с помолвкой не способствовала возвращению их прежних отношений. Северус знал, что не должен дуться как ребенок, что нужно поговорить или с Королевой, или хотя бы с Люциусом, но ничего не мог поделать.  
  
Сначала он должен был понять, что он делает не так, почему Гарри неизменно выбирает кого-то другого... Самая простая причина была на виду, но Снейп не хотел принимать её как истинную, хотя склонялся к этому все больше. Деньги и внешность — то, что делало одних людей более привлекательными для других людей и, вероятно, саламандр тоже.  
  
Но, по-видимому, порой этого становилось мало. И почему-то Снейп твердо знал, где он найдет Гарри, и не менее твердо был уверен, что тот его подпустит.  
  
Оставив мечущихся Малфоев и стражей в столовой, он отправился к подземельям. В мэноре не было чулана в его обычном понимании, но Снейп видел каморку для метел, где хранились все метлы Люциуса и Драко, начиная с раритетного Урагана, который был подарен Люциусу отцом на семилетие. И если где-то и мог спрятаться расстроенный и смущенный саламандр, бывший еще и Гарри Поттером, то Снейп не мог придумать лучше места. Его догадка подтвердилась, когда он обнаружил сидящих прямо на каменном полу рядом с каморкой Джорджа и Фреда.  
  
— Он не впускает нас! — жалобно произнес Джордж.  
  
— Мы хотели его утешить, — подтвердил Фред. — Мы это и должны делать, разве нет?  
  
— После ваших утешений можно найти нижнее белье на люстре, — буркнул Снейп, чтобы скрыть смущение. Определенно, один взгляд на близнецов будил в нем многочисленные приятные воспоминания и возбуждал, а это было совершенно лишним, если он собирался разговаривать с Гарри. Гарри был очень чувствителен к возбуждению других, и сейчас это не было Снейпу на руку. — Ну-ка брысь отсюда! Идите поутешайте кого-нибудь еще, хоть Грейнджер!  
  
Близнецы в ужасе переглянулись.  
  
— А она что... очень нуждается в утешении? — наконец уточнил Джордж.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она вообще когда-то будет в нем нуждаться, — отрезал Снейп, задумавшись, как давно «утешение» стало восприниматься в их странном обществе как синоним жаркого секса. Ему определенно стоило перестать об этом думать, если он хотел, чтобы обидчивая и чувствительная саламандра его подпустила ближе. — Сами разбирайтесь, кому там чего не хватает, не маленькие.  
  
Дважды повторять ему не пришлось — близнецы вскочили на ноги и скрылись. Снейп глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и осторожно постучал. Ответом ему была тишина. Но он и не рассчитывал на банальное «войдите». Приоткрыв дверь достаточно, чтобы протиснуться через образовавшуюся щель, Снейп скользнул в темноту, искренне надеясь, что не собьет ни один из экспонатов коллекции Малфоем — шум ему был ни к чему.  
  
Желтоватые глаза блеснули лишь на мгновение, и Гарри снова опустил голову, но Снейпу было достаточно и этого, чтобы определить направление, в котором стоило двигаться, чтобы дойти до скрючившегося в углу саламандра.  
  
  
— Гарри... — Снейп негромко позвал его, когда был уже буквально в двух шагах. Прислушавшись, он даже мог уловить дыхание Королевы. — Я могу...  
  
Он запнулся, не зная, как сформулировать вопрос. Мог ли он — что? Приблизиться? Попытаться утешить? Но все мысли исчезли, едва он услышал всхлип. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь видел, чтобы Гарри плакал, когда был обычным мальчиком, и не собирался просто стоять и бездействовать, когда плакала Королева.  
  
Глаза саламандр устроены не так, как у людей, в них отсутствовали слезные железы, и то, что Гарри дошел до такого состояния из-за каких-то слов, — Снейп разозлился на себя за то, что не додумался уточнить, что Гарри сказали, — не значило ничего хорошего ни для него самого, ни для детей, которых саламандр носил.  
  
И Северус отбросил всю неуверенность, делая шаг ближе и опускаясь рядом с Гарри, и осторожно обнял его за холодные как лед плечи.  
  
Гарри одновременно будто пытался вырваться из объятий и отодвинуться, и в то же время стремился прижаться сильнее. Наконец, второе стремление победило, и саламандр обхватил Снейпа руками, вжимаясь лицом в его рубашку. Не зная, как начать разговор, да и о чем говорить, Снейп просто молча гладил всхлипывающего Гарри по голове, пока не почувствовал, как его лодыжки осторожно обвивает хвост. Северус готов был поклясться, хоть и не видел в темноте, что хвоста не было.  
  
— Я думаю только о себе, — пробормотал Гарри еле слышно, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться. — Я жестокий и... ядовитый.  
  
— Всё верно, — Снейп слегка отодвинул Королеву от себя так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. И хоть он сам лица не видел, но знал, что для Гарри нет таких проблем. — Ты жестокий и ядовитый, думаешь только о себе и играешь чувствами других людей. Но знаешь, в чем дело, Гарри? Люди вокруг тебя в большинстве своем обладают теми же достоинствами, и потому ты нам дорог именно такой. Конечно, мы дорожили бы и мягкосердечной скучной Королевой... но нам всем было бы куда тяжелее.  
  
— Ты не сердишься на меня? — неуверенно произнес Гарри, снова утыкаясь лицом в плечо Снейпа.  
  
— Сержусь? — Снейп прекрасно понял, о чем говорит Поттер, но ему требовалось время, чтобы сформулировать ответ. — Нет, Гарри, я в бешенстве, — ему понадобились все его силы, чтобы в этот момент удержать Королеву в объятиях, и он спокойно продолжил: — Но я злюсь не на тебя. На себя. На Люциуса. На Циссу, потому что я знаю, что без неё Люциус в жизни не догадался бы провернуть всё так быстро. Но злиться на тебя мне не за что.  
  
— Ты кривишь душой, — Гарри потерся носом о шею Снейпа, заставляя того вздрогнуть всем телом. — Если ты правда поверил в эту помолвку, то ты должен злиться на меня за мою ложь о том, что я не могу принадлежать кому-то одному. И я в самом деле солгал.  
  
— В самом деле солгал? — повторил Снейп, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Сердце его замерло.  
  
— Ну да, — Гарри замолчал, отвлекшись на вылизывание шеи Снейпа, его зубы несколько раз прошлись рядом с меткой, но не надавливали, прокалывая кожу, словно намекая и оставляя в предвкушении. — Люциус не собирался делать мне предложение, просто хотел красиво закончить романтичный вечер, — Гарри фыркнул. — Но мне захотелось пошутить, и он сориентировался весьма быстро, хоть первые пару мгновений выглядел довольно потешно. Но мне не нравится, когда вы боитесь сказать мне правду, поэтому я решил поиграть дальше. Я не подумал о тебе и твоих... чувствах. Тебе могло быть неприятно, что бы ты там ко мне ни чувствовал. Я не знаю, как дать вам понять, что неважно, что чувствую к каждому из вас я, что чувствуете вы — если это не ненависть, то вы равны для меня. Усиление влияния одного рыцаря ослабит свиту в целом.  
  
Из этого всего Снейп вычленил главное.  
  
— А ты что-то чувствуешь к нам? Ко мне? — как можно аккуратнее произнес он.  
  
Гарри жарко вздохнул ему в шею и лизнул свою метку.  
  
— Глупый вопрос, — пробормотал он, практически перетекая на колени сидящего на полу рядом с ним Снейпа. — Я же не совсем животное, что бы вы там ни думали. И привязался к вам, вы мне небезразличны не только как рыцари, но и как люди.  
  
— Насколько? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Снейп, непонятно на что рассчитывая. Ну уж точно не на то, что Королева вдруг признается ему в любви. Этого и не произошло.  
  
— Я могу попробовать показать, — чуть кокетливо произнес Гарри, касаясь острыми когтями лица Снейпа так осторожно, что прикосновения едва ощущались.  
  
— Покажи, — Снейп сам поразился хриплости своего голоса. — Покажите, миледи.  
  
Не нужно было видеть, чтобы почувствовать, что рядом с ним именно Королева, властная и жестокая, но в то же время не лишенная чувств, на которые Снейп твердо решил претендовать в одиночку. Он видел эту лазейку ясно как днем — пусть Гарри не может принадлежать ему одному официально, но еще можно было безраздельно занять его мысли и сны.


	37. Chapter 37

Снейп даже попытался почувствовать угрызения совести, но ничего не выходило. Он не помнил, когда так долго был наедине с Королевой. Совсем наедине, а не там, где их мог увидеть любой из многочисленных любопытных домочадцев.  
  
В каморке было темно, и оттого Снейп ярче ощущал прикосновения рук и губ, а еще — шершавость чешуек и гладкость кожи под своими губами. Гарри сидел у него на коленях, обняв ногами так, что его лодыжки плотно прижимались к ягодицам Снейпа. Хвост игриво двигался по крестцу Снейпа, спускаясь ниже, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер и заставляя вздрагивать всем телом, сквозь ткань, касаясь члена и промежности, то поднимаясь выше — к ягодицам и давя на брюки так, что Северусу хотелось поерзать и расставить ноги шире, чтобы это давление усилилось, то возвращаясь к мошонке и скользя по ней короткими легкими движениями.  
  
Снейп знал, что не выдержит долго этой медленной сладкой пытки. Путаясь в одежде, он стянет с себя всё или почти всё и бесстыдно раскроется перед Королевой, предлагая взять себя. И Гарри, вероятно, уступит, дразня легкой улыбкой, которую Северус не увидит в темноте. Но какое ему дело, что он увидит, когда достаточно это просто знать?  
  
Конечно, Снейп с нетерпением ждал рождения детей, присутствие которых в животе Гарри можно было определить только по тому, насколько горячим он был, но куда больше Снейп ждал возможности снова взять саламандру. И пусть рассчитывать на уединение в том случае не приходилось, но Снейп надеялся хотя бы побольше запомнить, не быть в таком состоянии между сном и явью, как было в первый раз.  
  
А пока стоило хотя бы сесть поудобнее и позволить Гарри своими острыми когтями срезать пуговицы с рубашки. К счастью, Снейп знал заклинание, прикрепляющее их за считанные мгновения, иначе его жизнь стала бы похожа на бесконечную карусель, в которой ночами саламандра избавляет его от одежды, а днями напролет он её чинит, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, чтобы отказаться от этого.  
  
Гарри перетек на пол, удобно устроившись между его ног.  
  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил он с еле слышным смешком. В смешке был хороший знак для Королевы — значит, она успокоилась, и больше не корила себя. И в то же время Снейп понятия не имел, чем этот смех грозит ему самому.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, — уклончиво ответил он, все явственнее понимая, что речь идет не об этом и приподнимаясь, чтобы позволить Гарри стащить с него брюки.  
  
— Речь, определенно, идет не об этом, — с тем же смешком укорил его Гарри, и низ живота Снейпа обожгло горячим дыханием.  
  
Снейп лишь порадовался тому, что не видит в темноте. Ему достаточно было и того, что он представлял. Стараясь не думать об острых зубах и — что еще сильнее хотелось прогнать из мыслей — что Гарри так извиняется, Снейп попытался расслабиться. Несмотря на то, что дыхание он ощущал уже некоторое время, прикосновение языка все равно стало неожиданностью, заставившей его вздрогнуть и еле слышно зашипеть сквозь зубы.  
  
Влажный тонкий язык быстрыми — слишком быстрыми, чтобы Снейп успевал за ними, — движениями касался возбужденного члена, скользя вокруг головки, задевая кончиком уздечку и легко спускаясь ниже.  
  
Снейп не знал, сожалеть ему или нет, что опыт с Королевой не стал для него первым — с близнецами было совсем не так. А когда Гарри опустился ниже, позволяя члену скользнуть в рот и лишь краем задевая нежную кожу острыми зубами, Снейп вообще перестал о чем-либо думать.  
  
Гарри словно почувствовал, что быстрые движения выматывают Снейпа и дарят слишком резкое удовольствие, неспособное утолить болезненное возбуждение, потому что вдруг обхватил когтистыми руками бедра Снейпа и прижал его к полу, одновременно принимаясь медленно насаживаться ртом на его член, почти не двигая языком, обхватившим головку.  
  
Снейп застонал, машинально пытаясь дернуться вверх, чтобы войти резче и глубже, но Гарри держал крепко и чуть сильнее нажал когтями, словно предупреждая. Отчего-то боль от царапин, оставленных когтями лишь усилила возбуждение Снейпа, который уже не сдерживал рвущегося крика, погружаясь в горячий влажный рот саламандра всё глубже, насколько ему позволял Гарри.  
  
Пальцы саламандра с бедер переместились на задницу. Чтобы не поранить любовника, он, по-видимому, согнул большие пальцы и теперь раздвигал ими ягодицы, массируя чувствительные точки возде входа. Снейп уже не мог ни о чем думать, кроме как о том, насколько сильно он чувствует каждое прикосновение. Когда же хвост Гарри добрался до мошонки и бережно скользнул по ней в такт движениям рта, Снейп не выдержал и с жалобным стоном провалился в оглушительный оргазм.  
  
Несмотря на обострившуюся чувствительность кожи, Северус, казалось, уже не ощущал ничего, когда Гарри подтянулся выше, закидывая его ноги на плечи и одним жестким рывком входя в него, и принимаясь резко двигаться, чтобы вскоре со стоном кончить. Только после этого к Снейпу вернулась его чувствительность, и он обнаружил, что в спину ему упираются упавшие в процессе метлы. Не успел он обдумать, много ли синяков останется на его коже, и не сломали ли они что-то из драгоценной коллекции Люциуса, как Гарри отодвинулся, бережно опуская его ноги на пол.  
  
— Еще, — не терпящим возражения голоса потребовал он.  
  
Решив, что дальнейшего издевательства над собой его спина не выдержит, Снейп неловко повернулся, вставая на локти и колени, лбом упираясь в стену, на которой уже не были прикреплены метлы из коллекции хозяина поместья — все они валялись грудой около его рук или между ними.  
  
Издав возбужденное шипение, Гарри прижался пахом к выставленным ягодицам Снейпа и потерся об его кожу снова вставшим членом. Снейп не понимал, как такое могло происходить, но, несмотря на невероятный оргазм, он тоже начинал возбуждаться, и его тело осознало это раньше разума, выгибаясь и призывно извиваясь под Королевой.  
  
В этот раз Гарри не торопился, входя так медленно, что Снейп закусил губу, чтобы не стонать и не требовать ускориться. Он знал, что это бесполезно и просто кусал губы, чувствуя, как в его еще не закрывшийся вход медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром проникает член.  
  
Казалось, Королева пыталась в этом бережном изматывающем своим неторопливым ритмом сексе выразить то, что не мог сказать словами. И может, Гарри бы потом что-то сказал, что-то такое, чего так желал и боялся услышать Снейп, но трудно было рассчитывать, что их надолго оставят наедине.  
  
Дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и Снейп прямо перед собой на стене увидел силуэт на светящемся пятне дверного проема.  
  
— Простите, что помешал, — судя по голосу Драко, в котором сквозило искреннее сожаление, жалел он не о том, что помешал, а что не сделал это раньше. — У нас проблемы. С Грейнджер.  
  
Гарри замер, не поворачиваясь к своему пажу и лишь то, как он чуть сильнее нажал когтями на истерзанную кожу, давало понять о его чувствах. Снейп прекрасно понимал, о чем думает Королева. Он не хотел оскорбить своего рыцаря, бросив его вот так, посреди процесса, но и Грейнджер, несмотря на все её заблуждения и твердолобость, была близким человеком для саламандра — тоненькой ниточкой, которая связывала его с Гарри Поттером. И меньше всего Снейп хотел, чтобы Королева избавилась от всего, что связывает её память с Гарри, поэтому он осторожно шевельнулся, позволяя члену выскользнуть из него, и опустился на пятки.  
  
— Иди, — буркнул он, наощупь находя свои брюки. — У Грейнджер здесь нет никого, кроме тебя.  
  
— Мне подождать тебя? — все еще колеблясь, спросил Гарри.  
  
— Я, определенно, смогу добраться до столовой без сопровождения, — уверил его Снейп. — И потом, проблемы не у меня, а у Грейнджер, так что иди.  
  
Гарри резко кивнул и стремительно проскользнул мимо Драко, по пути опускаясь на четыре конечности и переходя на стену — лестницы его раздражали.  
  
Снейп не торопясь оделся под презрительно-завистливым взглядом Малфоя. Угрызений совести он не чувствовал. У Люциуса была его семья, был Сириус, наконец, да и близнецы явно оглядывали его с не платоническим интересом. Драко же и раньше интересовался разными существами, и Поттер ему был ни к чему. Снейп уже предвидел, как через пару лет, свыкшись полностью с экзотичным видом любовника, Малфой-младший будет заглядываться на какую-нибудь русалку или другую тварь, хорошо, если антропоморфного типа.  
  
— Я не отдам его, — Снейп не ожидал, что Драко подаст голос, и с удивлением уставился на мальчишку, который упрямо выпятил подбородок. — И не смотрите так на меня, профессор, дырку все равно не прожжете. Я ему ближе по возрасту и по интересам. И ему спокойнее именно со мной. И что хотите, то и делайте, но я его не отдам, потому что я вижу ваши мысли, он не будет принадлежать вам одному, Королева — не игрушка. А еще знаете что? Вы можете как угодно соблазнять Гарри, но только _я_ принадлежу ему.  
  
Снейп оторопел и не знал, что на это ответить, а потому сделал вид, что его просто никак не взволновало высказывание Драко. И он прошел мимо продолжающего стоять в дверях Малфоя, пообещав себе подумать о нахальном сопляке позже. Сейчас нужно было решить вопрос с Грейнджер.


	38. Chapter 38

Когда Снейп наконец спустился в столовую, он думать забыл о Драко и его угрозах. Сердце его дрогнуло. Грейнджер сидела за столом и рыдала, горько, взахлеб, как плачут только совсем маленькие дети или люди, чье горе настолько необъятно, что они чувствуют себя потерявшимися детьми.  
  
Грейнджер и раньше плакала в мэноре, но это были слезы злости или бессилия, и они ничего общего не имели с тем, что происходило сейчас.  
  
Остро чувствующие такие нюансы, гости и домочадцы мэнора неловко толпились вокруг рыдающей девушки, не приближаясь, чтобы утешить, но и не отходя. Она была для них совсем чужой, но её горе не оставляло их безучастными.  
  
Королева цепко обхватила пальцами стул, на котором сидела Грейнджер, и смотрела в одну точку перед собой, тоже не стремясь обнять подругу, что было совсем плохим признаком.  
  
Снейп продрался к столу и осторожно вытащил из-под локтя Грейнджер газету, безошибочно угадав в ней причину. Даже если бы он не знал, где жила девушка в каникулы, он бы понял это по названию статьи. Беспощадная Скитер любила яркие заголовки, и этот, расположенный прямо над колдографией дымящихся руин, был такой:  
  
«Погибель магов не щадит их родителей! Черная метка накрыла семью сообщников Гарри Поттера!»  
  
Снейп прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать Грейнджер, что, возможно, её родители еще живы. Пожалуй, вкупе с реющей над разгромленным домом черной меткой, это было не лучшее утешение. Мало кто предпочел бы его тому, что родители просто и, главное, быстро погибли во время нападения. Теперь Снейп понял, чем вызвано такое согласное молчание не косноязычных, в общем-то, Малфоев, близнецов и Стражей — они просто не знали, как утешить осиротевшую девушку.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — первым не выдержал Люциус, все-таки он был хозяином дома, и это накладывало на него определенные обязательства. — Я не могу говорить за всю королевскую свиту, но я пока еще глава семьи Малфоев, и я обещаю, что мы обеспечим вас всех необходимым, включая кров и необходимые ресурсы для устройства жизни.  
  
Это было весьма щедрое предложение, Снейп прекрасно видел, как тяжело чистокровному магу обещать такое грязнокровке, но Грейнджер этого не оценила, зарыдав еще горше. Судя по звукам, слез у неё уже не было, и ей не хватало воздуха, отчего она больше всхлипывала и поскуливала, чем плакала.  
  
— Никому не простительно нападение на моих близких, — внезапно произнес Гарри. — Волдеморт должен уяснить это раз и навсегда. И если твои родители живы, Гермиона, я достану их из-под земли.  
  
Гермиона даже перестала плакать и потрясенно посмотрела на друга.  
  
— Н-но... я не твоя семья, я читала, — заикаясь, прошептала она. — И ты сейчас не можешь рисковать своими... наследниками.  
  
Гарри неприятно улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы.  
  
— Ты читаешь не те книги, подруга, — пояснил он. — Точнее, никто из _действительно_ близких саламандрам людей не писал книг. Есть свита, а есть семья. Семья куда больше. А еще, Гермиона, есть куда более важная вещь. Здесь я — Королева, и только я решаю, кто и что может делать.  
  
И Снейп неожиданно увидел, как неуловимо Гарри перетекает в другую форму. Нет, все оставалось прежним — хвост, когти, худощавая мальчишеская фигура, но словно какие-то лишние штрихи сгладились, сейчас никто не мог бы сказать, что видит перед собой перевертыша человека, это была Королева саламандр, погибель магов.  
  
Он хотел было сказать, что Гарри должен прислушаться к разуму, родителей Грейнджер уже не вернешь, а идти в его состоянии к Волдеморту было опасно, но его язык словно прилип к гортани, а ноги и руки отказывались слушаться.  
  
Гарри медленно обвел их всех взглядом, на несколько секунд останавливаясь на лице каждого, и затем медленно кивнул, дойдя до Драко.  
  
— Ты будешь меня отговаривать, Драко? Ты считаешь, что родители грязнокровки менее важны, чем твои? — спокойно спросил он, и то, как легко он произнес «грязнокровка», даже не поморщившись, лишь укрепило Снейпа в уверенности, что в нем говорит саламандра, для которой это лишь пустое слово, как множество других пустых человеческих слов.  
  
— Я не дурак, Поттер, — буркнул Драко, намеренно привязывая саламандру к человеческому имени, и неспособный что-то произнести Снейп лишь подивился интуиции мальчишки. Может, он и впрямь напрасно недооценивал ученика. — Но ты не можешь идти один. И дело не в опасности, которая есть, конечно. Ты Королева, а Королева не может расхаживать повсюду одна. Свита не для этого существует. Притом, ты понятия не имеешь, где Лорд, а я знаю.  
  
Судя по глазам Люциуса, он тоже не мог двинуться и произнести хоть слово, иначе Драко было бы несдобровать. Снейп мысленно пожалел его и Нарциссу. Видеть, как ребенок суется в погибельное место и не иметь возможности его остановить — что может быть хуже.  
  
— Отец и профессор тоже знают, — продолжал Драко, глядя прямо в золотистые глаза Королевы. — Но они могут разозлить Лорда отсутствием меток. От Уизли есть толк, если кого-то нужно свести с ума или залюбить до смерти, не думаю, что они помогут тебе у Темного Лорда. Стражи не удержат себя рядом с Петтигрю, я знаю эту историю, Поттер, не смотри на меня так.  
  
— Почему ты считаешь, что я сам удержусь? — быстро уточнил Гарри его хвост нервно ходил из стороны в сторону.  
  
— А тебе и не обязательно, — Драко пожал плечами. — Ты Королева.  
  
Казалось, Гарри задумался. Его глаза прикрылись полупрозрачной пленкой, но уже через мгновения снова блеснули золотом.  
  
— Я пойду через огонь, — начал он. — И даже если я смогу защитить тебя от ожогов, все равно будет очень жарко. Невыносимо жарко.  
  
Драко нервно облизал губы, почти так, как это всегда делал саламандр. Он оглянулся на застывшего Снейпа, даже не посмотрев в сторону родителей.  
  
— С тобой всегда невыносимо жарко, Поттер, — наконец ответил он. — За этим и смысл.  
  
— Никто не имеет права трогать тех, кто относится к моей семье, — еще раз повторил Гарри, обнимая Драко так, что тот оказался практически в коконе из рук и хвоста саламандра, после чего одним длинным скользящим движением они оба переместились к мгновенно вспыхнувшему яростным огнем камину, и исчезли в нем.  
  
Как только они пропали из виду, Нарцисса отмерла и тоже бросилась к камину, но взметнувшиеся языки пламени заставили её отскочить в сторону.  
  
— Что это было? — Сириус крутил головой, словно боялся, что неизвестное заклинание сделало его шею недвижимой навсегда. — Почему я не мог двинуть даже пальцем?  
  
— Мэнор помогает Королеве, — Люциус с тревогой смотрел на растерянную и убитую горем Нарциссу, но подойти к ней не решался. — Любая неодушевленная магия рано или поздно подчиняется Королеве, потому что огня боится все, только человек достаточно разумен, чтобы глупо игнорировать эту опасность.  
  
— Может, поместье Лорда тоже поможет Королеве? — попытался успокоить всех Люпин.  
  
И Снейп был бы рад промолчать, но не мог. Полученная еще от Альбуса информация, жгла ему язык.  
  
— Вряд ли, — произнес он, ненавидя себе сильнее, чем обычно. — Поместье, в котором живет Лорд, маггловское. Его отец был магглом, и там нет ни капли магии.  
  
Если и было что-то, что могло поразить всех больше, чем это, то Снейп понятия не имел, что это может быть — все снова замерли как под заклинанием, и одновременно начали говорить, перекрикивая друг друга. В этой какафонии они не сразу заметили внезапно возникшего над ними феникса, и только когда тот издал тревожную трель, перестали ругаться и уставились на фамильяра Дамблдора.  
  
— Защита мэнора пала? — первый среагировал Люциус.  
  
— Нет, этой твари никакая защита не помеха, — пояснил Снейп, довольный, что неплохо изучил природу Фоукса. Он протянул птице руку, и феникс бесстрашно уселся на рукав. — Мало нам Лорда, еще и Альбус что-то хочет. Как не вовремя.  
  
Он развернул свиток и вчитался в послание, отправленное Гарри. Впрочем, если судить по письму, Дамблдор вполне рассматривал вариант, при котором читать это будет Снейп.  
  
Из письма выходило, что Дамблдор и весь орден Феникса несмотря на разногласия с саламандром и его приспешниками, не желают смерти ни в чем неповинным родителям Грейнджер, и готовы помочь. Жестом доброй воли Дамблдор даже передал важную информацию — существовали подобные дневнику Риддла предметы, и ими можно не только шантажировать Волдеморта, но и за любой такой предмет члены Ордена готовы были рисковать своими жизнями и отправиться за заложниками. А в том, что родители Гермионы не погибли, а были заложниками, Дамблдор отчего-то не сомневался.  
  
Снейп оглядел свиту. У каждого в глазах было напряженное размышление о том, что могло быть этими предметами. Если бы Гарри был здесь, он мог бы помочь — он должен был помнить ощущение от магии той тетрадки, что бездумно подбросил Уизли Люциус.  
  
— Как не вовремя, — повторил Снейп, сжимая свиток в кулаке.


	39. Chapter 39

Вечер закончился ужасно. Если Снейп когда-нибудь и сомневался в том, что все они объединены только благодаря Королеве, то сейчас у него должны были развеяться последние заблуждения. Бледный до синевы от переживаний Люциус увел тихую Нарциссу в спальню, и сам тоже не вернулся.  
  
Сириус и Ремус переговаривались тихими голосами, сидя в глубоких креслах у камина, и Снейп прекрасно понимал, что напускное спокойствие Блэка — дело рук Люпина, непростое, к слову сказать, дело, поэтому мешать им не хотелось.  
  
Близнецы куда-то утащили зареванную Грейнджер, и оставалось только надеяться, что шутки они понимают и не собираются утешать её так, как утешали бы Королеву. В конце концов, всему должен быть предел, а распухшая от слез девушка производила еще более отталкивающее впечатление, чем обычно.  
  
Спать Снейп лег один. Колеблясь в правильности такого решения, он всё-таки остался на огромной королевской постели. Он долго не мог уснуть, продолжая смотреть на ровно гудящий огонь в камине до тех пор, пока не начали болеть глаза. Тогда он смежил веки, но все равно не уснул, пытаясь представить, где сейчас Гарри и не станет ли его столкновение с Лордом роковым.  
  
Право слово, не то чтобы Снейп искренне верил, что этой встречи никогда не произойдет, но сейчас было еще слишком рано, да и причина была недостаточно весомая. Снейп не заметил, как начал злиться на Королеву, которая даже не считалась с ними, рискуя не только собой, но и их неродившимися детьми.  
  
Королева оставалась несносным мальчишкой, который плевал на опасности, но сейчас ни Северус, ни Дамблдор, никто из друзей не могли или не хотели оказаться рядом, чтобы помочь, и это сводило с ума.  
  
Уже светало, когда шуршание выдернуло Снейпа из полудремы, и он слегка подвинулся, впуская в постель неожиданно притихших и серьезных близнецов. Казалось, что все свои живость и оптимизм они капля за каплей отдали Грейнджер и теперь сами нуждались в утешении. Снейп прекрасно понимал это желание, поэтому позволил братьям угнездиться у его груди и даже обнял их за плечи, шикнув сонно, чтобы они прекратили вертеться.  
  
Хмурое осеннее солнце уже поднялось высоко, но на завтрак никто не спустился. Снейп уже собирался растолкать мирно спящих мальчишек и отправить их поесть хоть немного, когда камин наконец-то ярко вспыхнул, языки пламени взметнулись, сообщая о возвращении Королевы.  
  
Снейп резко сел на кровати, не заботясь о том, что может разбудить близнецов. Королева выглядела вполне живой и здоровой, как и Драко, которого выдавала только болезненная бледность.  
  
Гарри выпустил его из объятий и нежно погладил по щеке.  
  
— Иди к родителям, а потом поспи. У себя в комнате, — посоветовал Поттер.  
  
Драко криво улыбнулся и ухватился за руку саламандра.  
  
— Ты меня прогоняешь? — тихо спросил он. — Теперь?  
  
Гарри оглянулся на сидящего на постели Снейпа и мигом развеселившихся от одного его присутствия близнецов и вздохнул.  
  
— Драко, даже если тебе кажется, что ты готов принять то, что я сделал на твоих глазах, тебе нужно подумать об этом, я не хочу, чтобы ты через силу заставлял себя прикасаться ко мне, — Гарри говорил спокойно, но Снейп чувствовал, что дается ему это спокойствие тяжело.  
  
Драко фыркнул и упрямо задрал подбородок, и Снейпу неожиданно стало жалко нахального мальчишку, который явно боялся чего-то. Не Королеву, но что-то в ней пугало его, и Снейп пожалел, что не может прямо сейчас прочесть воспоминания Малфоя. Впрочем, ему и не понадобилось.  
  
— Я знал, что ты из себя представляешь, Поттер, — уверил Драко Королеву. — С самого начала я был в курсе, что ты можешь сожрать человека. И если смотреть на это не очень приятно, это не делает мое отношение к тебе другим.  
  
Снейп вздрогнул, пытаясь сообразить, кого Гарри мог... что?! А Королева закатила глаза и уселась на кровать.  
  
— Драко, прекрати утрировать, серьезно, — произнес он. — Я никого не жрал, ты же видел, что тело осталось целым.  
  
— Ну, выпил всю кровь досуха, какая разница, — загробным голосом произнес Драко.  
  
— Я не вампир, — начал раздражаться Гарри. — Я не пил кровь, по крайней мере, не «досуха», — передразнил он пажа. — Я выпил его магию.  
  
— То-то он от этого помер, а рот у тебя был в крови, — парировал Драко.  
  
Снейп видел, что на Королеву накатывал гнев, и быстро переполз ближе, обхватывая руками напрягшегося Гарри.  
  
— Что произошло? — шепотом спросил Снейп, уткнувшись острым подбородком в плечо Гарри и стискивая его в объятиях, замком сцепляя пальцы на обжигающем животе саламандра.  
  
— После перехода я был немного дезориентирован и ослаб, — пояснил Гарри Снейпу, глядя, тем не менее, на Драко. — И мне было тяжело держать себя в руках. И мне попался Петтигрю. Его темная магия... — он мотнул головой. — Пахнет не очень аппетитно, если честно, но она достаточно темная, и я решил, что потом решу этот вопрос с Волдемортом, мне все равно нужно было для детей — поместье Темного лорда абсолютно мертвое и не излучает необходимую мне магию, не мог же я голодать.  
  
— Не нужно оправдываться, — Снейп потерся носом о щеку мелко вздрагивающего в его руках саламандра. — Очень противно было?  
  
— Со стороны — очень, — вставил Драко и добавил хвастливо: — Но меня не стошнило, а вот какого-то оборванного бородатого мужика — да!  
  
— Волдеморт освободил своих сторонников из Азкабана, — пояснил Гарри. — Не знаю почему, но в «Пророке» предпочитают писать о том, какие ужасы несу я, чем о том, что больше десятка убийц покинули негостеприимные стены тюрьмы.  
  
— Я познакомился с тетей Беллой, — вставил Драко. — И теперь не могу перестать думать о том, что лучше бы мама была единственным ребенком, как я.  
  
— Нарцисса все глаза выплакала, иди к ним с отцом, — грубо произнес Снейп, и Драко неожиданно послушался.  
  
— Но я вернусь и рассчитываю, что мое место будет свободно, — крикнул он с середины лестницы.  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть? — тихо спросил Гарри, и Снейп понял, что не сможет отказаться, даже если бы хотел. В Королеве снова словно очнулся от сна неуверенный мальчик, который воображал, что его можно перестать любить за ковыряние в носу или плохие оценки. — Я знаю, ты умеешь.  
  
Снейпу не было жаль Петтигрю, но его всерьез беспокоила такая острая зависимость Гарри от темной магии. Они относились к этому как к мелочи — она же всегда была вокруг них, они использовали множество заклинаний и варили запрещенные повсеместно зелья, но это не воспринималось как острая необходимость. Ждать от Поттера, что он признается в нехватке магии и попросит отпить часть у кого-то из своих, не приходилось, а значит, нужно было решать этот вопрос и как можно скорее.  
  
Но сначала Снейп нащупал свою палочку и навел на Гарри, который развернулся к нему лицом, стараясь не слишком далеко отсаживаться. Снейп прошептал заклинание и провалился в золото глаз Гарри. Нет, не Гарри. Королевы.  
  
Он никогда не был в голове Поттера, но был уверен, что там много яркого мусора, эмоций и воспоминаний. У Королевы в голове был такой же лабиринт, как и покинутый ими в спешке в Хогвартсе. Похоже, Королева скучала по своему гнезду.  
  
А еще там был огонь — Снейп словно шел по раскаленным докрасна камням, и если бы саламандр не указал ему быстрый путь, он бы уже вылетел из его разума как пробка из бутылки, слишком мучительно это было.  
  
Снейп видел распахнутые глаза Петтигрю, в которых мелькнули страх, злость, а потом удивление, переходящее в ужас. Он смотрел на все глазами Гарри, поэтому движение, смазавшееся для Драко, он видел прекрасно и оценил, как легко определил Гарри нужную точку в жирном загривке, прежде чем впиться в неё зубами. Куда раньше, чем Питер понял, что саламандр уже не перед ним, а позади.  
  
Он видел, как почтительно замерли Упивающиеся, ворвавшиеся в зал по тревоге проникновения в поместье чужаков. И Снейп понимал это — вне зависимости от того, считали ли они саламандров погибелью или готовы были идти за ним, темные маги были способны оценить силу, а силы для того, чтобы выпить магию даже из такого отребья как Питер, требовалось немало. Можно было выпить кровь и растворенную в ней магию, но это была дорога вампиров — низших существ, — и магии она давала немного.  
  
Снейп не удивился тому, что Драко ничего не понял — он всё-таки вырос в неспокойное время, и темная магия в нем была только по рождению, сам он никогда не изучал настоящих искусств, иначе бы он понял, что Гарри не пьет кровь, а вгрызается глубже, тем самым нарушая целостность позвоночника и принимаясь поглощать магию прямо из сердцевины того, что только что было живым человеком.  
  
Снейп видел боковым зрением Гарри, как от этого зрелища вывернуло Рабастана, и он не мог его винить. Любой, кто понимал, что происходит, мгновенно ощущал зуд в загривке и вполне мог представить себя на месте жертвы. Самого Снейпа начало слегка подташнивать, но он терпеливо смотрел, замечая все.  
  
Как на периферии зрения появился и застыл силуэт Волдеморта, как вздымалась грудь Беллы, глаза которой возбужденно горели. Блэки. Эту заразу вывести было не проще, чем саламандр, но Снейп был готов пойти на многое, чтобы не впустить в их семью эту безумную представительницу древнего семейства, Гарри мог уничтожить мир и не топя его в крови.  
  
Последний глоток довольно грязной, но темной магии — Снейп чувствовал, что Гарри словно ест второсортный обед в забегаловке — слишком холодный и жирный, но нужный, чтобы двигаться дальше, — он был таким приторно сладким, что Гарри самому стало немного нехорошо, и этого Снейп уже не мог выдержать.  
  
Он еле удержал равновесие, снова вернувшись в свой разум, и взглянул на пристально смотревшего на него Гарри, который ждал приговора.  
  
— Белла была бы вкуснее, — наконец произнес Снейп, чувствуя, что делает всё правильно — напряжение покидало взгляд саламандра с каждым его словом. — И она Блэк, Блэки испокон веков близки саламандрам. А этот... не очень вкусно было, да?  
  
— Выбирать не приходится, — застенчиво ответил саламандр и облизнул губы, заставив Снейпа на мгновение представить обожаемое лицо в густой крови Петтигрю. — Никто из них, кроме него, не вредил моей семье.  
  
— Мерлин, спаси Англию, — шутливо произнес Снейп. — Если Королева будет питаться одними отбросами...  
  
— Тебе не противно? — прервал его Гарри.  
  
Снейп хотел было сразу ответить отрицательно, но вспомнил собственное обещание никогда не лгать саламандру.  
  
— Противно, — честно признался он. — Пить магию можно не так неряшливо, но мне не более противно, чем если бы ты был младенцем, который ест кашу руками. Главное, ты можешь её есть, а манеры привьем постепенно, понимаешь?  
  
— Ты думаешь, мне придется делать это еще? — не поверил Гарри. — Конечно, я смог продержаться в этом мертвом доме, да и Волдеморт казался впечатленным и даже не обиделся на меня за то, что я лишил его слуги, но повторить это...  
  
Солгать Снейп не мог, но и говорить правду было выше его сил.  
  
— Главное, ты можешь это делать, — уклончиво ответил он, прижимая к себе доверчиво уткнувшегося в его руку носом Гарри, и беззвучно подал близнецам знак выметаться из кровати. — А теперь расскажи мне, каковы результаты вашего похода за Грейнджерами.  
  
— Да, Гарри, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Гермиона, отлипая от стены, и Снейп с раздражением попытался сообразить, как давно проклятая девчонка стоит в комнате. Что за ерунда такая, почему её приближение было так сложно почувствовать?! — Расскажи.


	40. Chapter 40

— Твои родители живы, Гермиона, — Гарри совсем не удивился, услышав голос подруги, но к ней не повернулся, продолжая прижиматься к обнимающему его Снейпу. — Все не так просто, как могло бы показаться.  
  
Он помолчал.  
  
— Невероятно глупо, но два таких могущественных волшебника как Дамблдор и Волдеморт почему-то решили, что могут что-то изменить с помощью твоих родителей-магглов, — Гарри передернул плечами. — Дамблдора явно подвела его вера в светлое в людях. Кстати, удивительно избирательная вера — почему-то она не просыпалась, когда он затопил мое гнездо. А Волдеморта подвело его маггловское происхождение, иначе бы он знал, что семью я предать не могу. В крайнем случае, мне бы пришлось довольствоваться местью. Прости, Гермиона.  
  
— Я понимаю, — еле слышно ответила девушка, сжимая руки.  
  
— Я не думаю, что Орден Феникса навредил бы твоей семье, — Гарри говорил медленно, словно подбирал слова. — Но, подозреваю, то, что они рассказали бы о тебе твоей семье... встревожило бы их.  
  
— Я понимаю, — снова прошептала Гермиона, не замечая, как по её щекам текут слезы.  
  
— В свою очередь Упивающиеся не очень любят такие тонкости, и разговаривать ни с кем они не собирались. Они успели чуть раньше, обездвижив твоих родителей и оставив метку над нетронутым домом.  
  
Гарри замолчал, некоторое время просто наслаждаясь поглаживаниями Снейпа. Гермиона тоже молчала. Говорить было не о чем, они оба понимали это.  
  
— И как тебе удалось убедить Волдеморта освободить Грейнджеров? — наконец спросил Снейп, чувствуя, что Гермиону начинает бить дрожь, но она боится даже открыть рот. — Я правильно понял, что они в безопасности?  
  
— Да, — саламандр с сожалением освободился от объятий любовника и повернулся к подруге. — Прости, я не могу сказать, где они, но они живы и находятся в безопасности. Тебе достаточно моего слова?  
  
— Достаточно, Гарри, — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула. — Но, правда, как?  
  
— Волдеморт поверил мне. Странно, но он поверил! — Гарри покачал головой, словно заново удивляясь. — Я привык, что люди часто лгут и оттого никому не верят, но тут мне повезло — он понял, что я говорю серьезно. В мертвом доме был газ, а не только огонь, это облегчало мне задачу. Я не люблю газ, но он прекрасно воспламеняется, куда лучше, чем гнилое дерево. Когда я пояснил Волдеморту, что могу уничтожить его поместье, он не поверил. Пришлось показать на сторожке — она стояла в отдалении, но в ней тоже зачем-то теплился огонь — довольно недальновидно с их стороны. Оказалось, что я неправильно понял Волдеморта — он не сомневался в том, что я способен это сделать, он не верил, что я сделаю это, когда внутри все эти люди.  
  
— Но, в самом деле, там же были и вы, и мои родители! — не могла не согласиться с Волдемортом Грейнджер. Снейпу оставалось только закатить глаза — логика саламандры была далека от человеческой, а что в поместье Риддлов даже не пахло Гарри Поттером, было понятно с самого начала.  
  
— Нам с Драко ничего не грозило, — попытался пояснить Гарри. — Разве что совсем немного, газ бывает непредсказуемым. И более десятка Упивающихся, включая Волдеморта — это серьезная цена за твоих родителей, а если бы Волдеморт не пошел на сделку, их жизнь все равно бы ничего не стоила.  
  
— Ты не поступил бы так, — не поверила Грейнджер.  
  
— К счастью, Темный Лорд чуть больше знает о темных существах, — вклинился в разговор Снейп. — Иначе было бы все гораздо печальнее.  
  
— Пожалуй, что так, — согласился Гарри. — Хотя его магия, она... с ней что-то не так. В ней как будто не хватает вкуса. Он куда меньше темный маг, чем любой из его последователей.  
  
— О чем ты говоришь! — возмутилась Гермиона. — А кто он тогда, если не темный маг? Он погубил столько магов и магглов!  
  
— Мы определенно найдем с тобой быстрее общий язык, когда ты будешь видеть разницу между темным магом и агрессивным социопатом, — сухо ответил саламандр. — Это часто совпадает, однако нельзя считать это поводом уравнивать такие разные понятия.  
  
— Дело в том, что Дамблдор прислал нам подсказку, — Снейп вспомнил, о чем важном они еще не упомянули Гарри. — Похоже, Волдеморт ради бессмертия разделил свою душу.  
  
— А, — Королева, казалось, даже вздохнула с облегчением. — Тогда все сходится. Поэтому его магия выглядит довольно привлекательно, но лишена всякого вкуса. Вот в чем дело!  
  
— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — поразилась Гермиона.  
  
— Именно так, — Королева склонила голову набок, изучая подругу, словно диковинное насекомое, но Грейнджер это не смутило.  
  
— Прежде чем сделать окончательный выбор, мне нужно задать тебе несколько вопросов, — как можно суровее произнесла Грейнджер.  
  
Северус закатил глаза. Нет, в самом деле, магглорожденная заучка совсем ополоумела, если считает, что может диктовать условия Королеве, да еще после того, как он спас её родителей. Да у девчонки долг жизни — до скончания веков не расплатиться!  
  
Но Снейп промолчал, остановленный внимательным взглядом золотистых глаз.  
  
— Спрашивай, Гермиона, — кивнул Гарри, усаживаясь поудобнее и принимаясь машинально теребить волосы Северуса.  
  
— Про саламандр не очень много написано, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла девчонка. — Но я прочла все. Ты уверен, что знаешь больше?  
  
Снейп задумался о том, как вышло, что Грейнджер не прибили еще в Хогвартсе. Несомненно, он недооценивал педагогический талант и выдержку своих коллег, сам же он на уроках больше уделял внимания Поттеру, игнорируя его подружку и ограничиваясь снятием баллов на каждую её попытку открыть рот.  
  
— Беременность возвращает мне наследную память, — пояснил саламандр. — Так что спрашивай.  
  
— Ты и твоя свита — темные маги, — Гермиона запнулась и скосила взгляд на безучастного Снейпа. — В чем это заключается и можно ли это изменить?  
  
— Мы не ограничены в выборе заклинаний и ритуалов, — охотно пояснил Гарри. — Светлые маги избегают использовать те, что могут отнять или дать жизнь, стараются не касаться кровной магии и магии разума. Самые известные заклинания из магии разума — непростительные, да еще легилименция. Их обычно стараются не использовать светлые маги.  
  
— Магия разума? — моргнула Гермиона.  
  
— У тебя не было шансов узнать это из-за Крауча, — снисходительно пояснила Королева. — Он здорово запудрил нам мозги с пауками, делая вид, что использует на них непростительные. Только непростительные заклинания не действуют на неразумных существ, а их применение в Хогвартсе моментально становится известно в Министерстве. Нельзя убивать мух Авадой, Гермиона, как нельзя завлекать кроликов с помощью Империо. Эти заклинания дают приказ мозгу, не только Империо, но и оставшиеся. Круцио приказывает всему организму испытывать боль, самую страшную, что может представить человек, поэтому чем умнее жертва, тем большую боль испытывает. А Авада... она просто приказывает мозгу умереть.  
  
— Ты поэтому не умер тогда, да? — неожиданно сообразил Снейп. — Ты был слишком... — он замялся.  
  
— Я не был слишком безмозглым, Северус, но ты абсолютно прав, — мягко ответил Гарри. — Младенцев не убивают Авадой, им можно размозжить голову о стену или использовать в ритуале, но Авада? Незрелый мозг просто не поймет этот приказ и отторгнет его. То же самое было бы с любым младенцем, если бы кто-то был достаточно безумен, чтобы убивать младенца непростительным. И скажи мне, Гермиона, стоит ли нам менять это? Стоит ли лишать свою магию вкуса и аромата, настоящей силы? Впрочем, из всех проживающих в мэноре только Драко может перестать быть темным магом. Если очень захочет. Блэки темные по рождению, Люциус и Северус искусные последователи учений, Люпин — темное существо, а Уизли темные по состоянию души.  
  
— А я? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Гермиона.  
  
— Ты не темная, — пожал плечами Гарри. — И тебе проще оставаться нейтральной, чем тратить силы на любую из сторон — ты всегда будешь проигрывать в этом тем, кто родился такими. Но оставаться по-настоящему нейтральной — это твоя сила и твоя слабость. Подумай об этом.  
  
Гермиона не ответила, видимо, задумавшись. Снейп никак не мог сообразить, когда они успели поменяться местами, но теперь он практически лежал в объятиях Гарри, который машинально водил когтями по его волосам и плечам, чуть касаясь кожи, чтобы не поцарапать. Наконец, Грейнджер набралась смелости продолжить свой несуразный допрос.  
  
— Мне удалось разобраться в загадке директора насчет Того... Волдеморта, — выпалила она. — Именно в предметах, о которых говорил директор, — осколки души Волдеморта. Пока они существуют — он будет возрождаться. Что скажешь?  
  
Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Если ему каждый раз для воскрешения потребуется лет десять — его право так развлекаться, — наконец произнес он. — При условии соблюдения обещания не нападать на моих близких и более рационального использования десятилетий, он со своими осколками сможет дотянуть до времени, когда своими глазами увидит мир без людей в их нынешнем понимании. Любопытство не порок, Гермиона.  
  
— Но... — Гермиона чуть не плакала. — Он темный маг и убивает людей, он хочет избавиться от всех магглов!  
  
— Не успеет, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — А мне это на руку. Все семьи, в которые отправятся мои детки, будут неприкосновенными для Волдеморта, таков уговор. Людей в обычном понимании этого слова все равно не останется, не стоит отвлекаться на Темного Лорда.  
  
Снейп промолчал, хотя тут он был согласен с Грейнджер — не стоило оставлять такого могущественного темного мага, он наверняка найдет способ обойти свою договоренность. Но саламандр стоял на своем, и приходилось с этим мириться. Безжалостный к врагам членов своей семьи, он смотрел на остальных, как на неодушевленные предметы, неинтересные и незначительные.  
  
— Ты должен дать мне хоть одну зацепку! — в отчаянии всплеснула руками Грейнджер. — Что-то, из-за чего я смогу остаться с тобой!  
  
Гарри поднялся, его рука выскользнула из шевелюры Северуса.  
  
— Как насчет того, что своим близким я обеспечиваю защиту и поддержку, невзирая на то, что каждый из них представляет? — обманчиво мягко спросил он. — Весь мир делится не на темных и светлых или магов и магглов, Гермиона. Он делится на своих и чужих. Ты можешь остаться чужой, и если ты не будешь вредить моим близким, я отвечу тебе тем же. Тебе решать.


	41. Chapter 41

Первым желанием Люциуса, когда он увидел неуверенно топчущегося на пороге спальни Драко, было как следует вздуть наследника. Останавливало его то, что ребенок давно вырос, да и попытка отшлепать пажа Королевы может быть чревата неприятностями. А что Драко вполне достоин своей роли, он уже доказал.  
  
Вторая же эмоция была неожиданна и оттого еще более приятна. Гордость. Сын вырос, он сам принимал решения, сам выбирал, и его выбор говорил за него лучше чем любые слова. Если раньше Люциус рассматривал сына как навязанный балласт, который нужно держать внутри свиты для его собственной безопасности, то теперь он ясно видел, что эта роль ничуть не проще любой другой, но его наследник справляется с ней несмотря ни на что.  
  
Люциус приложил палец к губам и кивком указал на спящую Нарциссу, которая даже во сне не выпустила руку бывшего мужа из своей. Они так и уснули на одной кровати, в одежде, держась за руки, словно дети, в тревогах ищущие поддержки у самых близких.  
  
Драко кивнул в ответ и присел на краешек постели. В такой умиротворенной тишине они просидели еще несколько минут, пока веки Нарциссы не дрогнули — она начала просыпаться.  
  
Увидев сына, она всхлипнула и судорожно прижала его к груди, словно не веря, что это и в самом деле он. Пока Нарцисса обнимала Драко, Люциус смог осторожно оглядеть его и убедиться, что ни ожогов, ни других повреждений у наследника нет.  
  
По-видимому, Гарри удалось его укрыть от огня, что, несомненно, говорило и о том, как дорог был Паж своей Королеве. Против своей воли, Люциус почувствовал укол ревности. К чему он не был готов, так это к ревности, да еще направленной не против Снейпа или кого-то еще, а против собственного сына. Однако по всему выходило, что Северус был прав, настороженно следя за Драко и ревнуя к нему даже больше, чем к серьезному сопернику. Но как Драко удалось так сблизиться со школьным недругом — Люциус понятия не имел.  
  
— Ну мама, хватит, я не ребенок, чтобы ты меня тискала, — утомленный объятиями Нарциссы Драко принялся вяло вырываться.  
  
— Никогда не делай так, я чуть не умерла от ужаса, — потребовала Нарцисса.  
  
— Как я могу тебе обещать такое! — возмутился Драко, обиженной мимикой становясь невыносимо похожим на себя много младше. — Я уже не твой маленький сынок, мама, в первую очередь я Паж Королевы. Королевы, к которой ты сама благоволишь!  
  
— Глупости! — рассердилась Нарцисса. — Отшлепать бы и тебя, и твою Королеву! Он, конечно, могущественный маг, и я не могу не трепетать от восторга, когда он на меня смотрит, но если опасности подвергаешься ты, мне хочется вас только отшлепать! Потому что кем бы ты ни был, ты всегда, всегда, Драко, останешься моим маленьким сыном, что бы ты и твоя Королева там не возомнили!  
  
Люциус с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Нарцисса всегда становилась фурией и могла наплевать на то, кто перед ней — Королева или Волдеморт, если речь шла о их единственном сыне. Защищать сына он не собирался — еще недоставало самому нарваться на оплеуху. Поэтому он просто осторожно вышел, оставив мать и сына выяснять свои отношения.  
  
Когда Люциус спустился в столовую, он обнаружил, что саламандра там нет, и в то же время его присутствие ощущалось просто во всем. Помолодевший просто на глазах Снейп о чем-то спорил с Сириусом, на них с легкой ухмылкой смотрел Ремус, хотя, может, он ухмылялся тому, что шептали близнецы, сидящие на подлокотниках его кресла. И даже Грейнджер хоть и читала как всегда книгу, расположилась в свободном кресле у огня, а не сидела в темном углу с настольной лампой как раньше.  
  
И тем не менее, Королевы в столовой не было, и Люциус напряг свои возможности, чтобы почувствовать, где именно в мэноре находится Гарри. Хотя мэнор был его родным домом, он чувствовал его хуже, чем хозяйка, которой являлась Нарцисса, а после появления в мэноре Гарри, магический особняк предпочитал открываться Королеве, а не законным хозяевам.  
  
Тем не менее, Люциусу удалось почувствовать Гарри, который оказался в самой дальней башне, где в юности каждого Малфоя проходили домашние уроки по астрономии и астрологии, там еще валялись первые начерченные им и Драко карты. Что там делал саламандр, было непонятно, и Люциус хотел поскорее в этом разобраться.  
  
Дверь на площадку в башне была приоткрыта, и Люциус еще не поднявшись, увидел Королеву, сидящую на ограничивающих площадку перилах. Малфой прекрасно помнил о том, что саламандр не переносит высоту, и потому не обманывался внешним видом — несмотря на все когти, чешую и обвивающий изящную декоративную колону хвост, это был именно Поттер. Он словно не замечал хозяина дома, хотя его никогда не подводил слух, и, казалось, все его внимание было отдано крошечной полупрозрачной саламандре, которая бегала по его вытянутой руке, то буквально балансируя на острых длинных когтях, то спускаясь до плеча и трясь мордочкой о зеленую щеку.  
  
Люциус помнил, что это патронус Джинни Уизли, но понятия не имел, почему он сейчас здесь. Неужели им снова что-то грозило? От одной этой мысли Люциусу стало нехорошо, и паника заставила задыхаться.  
  
— Люциус, успокойся, все хорошо, — произнес Гарри, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от рябящей на воздухе серебристой ящерки. — Просто в такие безлунные ночи мне всегда одиноко. Джинни знает это и присылает свой привет. Сестренке сейчас тоже одиноко...  
  
— Но все внизу... — начал Люциус, и столкнулся со взглядом желтовато-зеленых глаз, так похожих на камень в подаренном кольце.  
  
— Я понимаю, — мягко произнес Гарри, немигающим взглядом продолжая смотреть на него. — Вы моя семья. Вы любите меня? Похоже, что любите, как это не странно. Но это не делает мои ночи менее одинокими, Люциус. Вы не спасете меня от одиночества, я не знаю, почему так.  
  
Саламандра растаяла в воздухе, напоследок махнув коротким хвостиком, и Гарри мягко спрыгнул с перил, подходя к Люциусу, который не знал, что сказать. А что можно было сказать, если он сам не представления не имел, почему их Королеве одиноко в кругу семьи. Что нужно саламандру, чтобы согреться? Огонь — этого у него сколько угодно, секс, объятия, их любовь? Все это Королева получила, почти ничего не предпринимая для этого. Люциус понятия не имел, чего может не хватать такому могущественному существу.  
  
И, спускаясь за саламандрой по холодным каменным ступеням, он так и не мог угадать, чего недостает Королеве.  
  
И только в столовой, где Гарри привычно забрался на свою кровать и обвил хвостом тут же присоединившегося Драко, Люциус понял, чего не хватает их невероятно могущественной, опасной и жестокой Королеве. Как не странно, именно сейчас, на пороге собственного отцовства, в окружении сильнейших магов и на пике своей силы, саламандре не хватало кого-то, кто заступился за него просто потому, что он навсегда, что бы ни случилось, останется для кого-то их маленьким сынком.  
  
И это было то, что не могли ему дать ни Северус с Люциусом, ни Драко, ни даже Сириус и Ремус. Нарцисса могла бы попытаться, но это был бы фальшивый свет ненастоящего солнца, и он не согрел бы Королеву.  
  
Никогда раньше Люциус не задумывался о сиротах или тех, от кого отказались родители, но теперь он понял, почему Королева рисковала своей жизнью и Драко ради магглов, которые были родителями условно не враждебной ему Грейнджер.  
  
Грудь кольнуло болью, так же, как в тот ужасный момент, когда вместе с переданным кольцом ему на мгновение показалось, что Королева передала ему весть о смерти жены. Он готов был отдать жизнь за Королеву, потому что это был его долг, но за Нарциссу и Драко он отдал бы её не задумываясь ни на мгновение. И в этом была разница.  
  
И никто не мог спасти Гарри Поттера от одиночества, на которое его обрекли люди. Лишь перестав быть Гарри, он мог обрести покой, но Люциус чувствовал, что Гарри сам не стремится раствориться в своей могущественной ипостаси, оставаясь открытым для девчонки Уизли, для Северуса, для Сириуса...  
  
В глубине души Люциус надеялся, что и для него тоже.


	42. Chapter 42

Снейп задыхался в мэноре. Когда-то любимое пристанище, сейчас оно давило на него, и ощущение того, что саламандр здесь становится ближе Малфоям, его не покидало. Сложно противостоять тем, кто может _ощутить_ местонахождение каждого из гостей, да еще масла в огонь подливала Нарцисса, которая глядела на Королеву как девочка на Рождественского Деда, в качестве подарка определенно ждущая лояльности к своим мужу и сыну.  
  
Снейп злился, не понимая, почему Люциус умудряется сохранять нежные семейные отношения с Драко и Нарциссой, когда он должен целиком и полностью принадлежать Королеве. Как он. Как Драко. Но Люциус словно не понимал этого, а саламандр смотрел на такую вопиющую неверность сквозь пальцы.  
  
Драко же… Снейп бы предпочел его видеть таким же, как Люциус – тянущимся к матери и отцу, но мальчишка снова удивил его, совершенно беспричинно став самым верным спутником бывшего недруга, не покидая Поттера почти никогда, не оставляя его ни в постели, ни на прогулках.  
  
Снейп по себе знал, как тяжело сопровождать Королеву во время её променадов: Гарри начисто лишился такого чувства ориентации в пространстве, какое было присуще людям, и одинаково быстро передвигался по полу, стенам или потолку, недовольно шипя, если его спутник отставал. Драко и тут нашел выход, уменьшая заклинанием свой вес в половину, и рассекая по коридорам мэнора на своей дошкольной метле вслед за быстро ползающей Королевой. И Снейп вовсе не мучился угрызениями совести, мысленно желая пронырливому Малфою свалиться где-нибудь на повороте.  
  
Но Драко было наплевать на мысленные проклятия, сыплющиеся ему на голову, а может, ему помогали стены родного особняка, и все прогулки проходили спокойно. А Снейпу только и оставалось из окна наблюдать за тем, как утомленная Королева, завернувшись в какое-то подобие искусственного тусклого огня, стоит посреди парка и наблюдает за летающим над деревьями Малфоем.  
  
Пожалуй, из-за того, что саламандр потерял возможность летать на метле или без, Северусу было больше всего жаль Гарри. Поттеры всегда любили квиддич, учась в Хогвартсе, Снейп не поленился порыться в генеалогическом древе противника, и оттого хорошо знал, что и предки Джеймса всегда играли в эту игру, как и в более темные и жестокие её варианты, давно запрещенные в Англии. И вот теперь отпрыск этого семейства был вынужден наслаждаться лишь наблюдением за полетами – саламандры не терпели открытых пространств, особенно открытого воздуха – это могло потушить огонь, и они подсознательно избегали таких мест.  
  
Приближение середины зимы тем временем ощущалось во всем мэноре – камины гудели жарким огнем, окна ночами покрывались инеем, и Снейп против своей воли задумывался о том, что недалеко и до рождества, которое вряд ли будет отмечать их странная семья. Что думали остальные об этом, Снейп не знал, казалось, вместо саламандры все остальные разом почувствовали наступление холодов, двигались неуверенно и вяло, и почти ничего не делали. Грейнджер, казалось, спала с открытыми глазами над книгой, даже близнецы заметно притихли, и только он, Снейп, исправно варил зелья, не желая снова рисковать семьей из-за оборотня или других напастей, да Королева со своим неразлучным Пажом с утра и до обеда бродили по мэнору.  
  
– Пожалуй, хватит, – заявил Гарри после очередного тихого обеда.  
  
– Чего хватит? – насторожился Люциус, торопливо убрав руку за спину – Снейп знал, что он возится с той самой наглой саламандрой-элементалем, что привела им Королеву когда-то, а еще облюбовала ноги Малфоя. Снейп не понимал, в чем смысл возни с этими мелкими существами, которые годились разве что в качестве посыльных, но лезть с расспросами к Люциусу не собирался.  
  
– Мы слишком задержались в гостях у леди, – пояснил Гарри, вежливо кивая в сторону Нарциссы и, прежде, чем Люциус что-то произнес, пояснил: – Извини, Люциус, но, войдя в мою семью, ты перестал быть хозяином этого дома. Сейчас этот дом принадлежит твоей первой леди, до тех пор, пока твой наследник не повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы стать тут хозяином.  
  
– Ты собираешься избавиться от меня? – не поверил Драко, а сердце Снейпа ёкнуло – все могло решиться и без его вмешательства.  
  
– Ты сам уйдешь, – Королева говорила спокойно, но Снейп с сожалением понял, что самого Гарри печалит это. – Пажи очень молоды, мой дорогой Паж. Конечно, огонь не даст быстро постареть ни мне, ни тебе, он переменчив и вечно юн, но ты станешь взрослым гораздо раньше, чем я… и уйдешь.  
  
Повисло тягостное молчание, которое никто не решался нарушить. Снейп хотел сказать, что он никуда не уйдет, даже если его принудят к этому, но чувствовал, что это будет неуместно, на лице Люциуса явно проступало отчаяние, он переживал за сына. Близнецы таращились друг на друга, и по их лицам было понятно, что они чуть ли не впервые задумались о том, что будет там, дальше. Только Сириус и Ремус излучали спокойствие – стражи Королеве нужны будут всегда и, не исключено, что с поста своего они уходят не от старости, а много, много раньше. Судя по всему, обоих бывших мародеров это устраивало.  
  
– Но… – начал было Драко, но его прервала Гермиона.  
  
– Гарри, а ты линяешь? – спросила она вдруг.  
  
Гарри удивленно моргнул, а Люциус и Северус синхронно поморщились от бестактности этого вопроса.  
  
– Да, – наконец ответила Королева. – Саламандры линяют в важные периоды своей жизни. Во время роста – это мне не удалось испытать из-за того, что я не родился саламандрой, после родов, серьезных повреждений, длительной болезни или перед смертью. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Знаешь, Северус, – Снейп даже вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече руку Драко, а у своего уха его жаркий шепот. Он совсем отвык от когда связывающей их близости ученика и наставника, последние месяцы сделали их слишком яростными соперниками. – У тебя здорово получается писать книги. Как насчет книги по этикету разговора с саламандрой? Не то, чтобы мне жалко Грейнджер, но мы ведь не напасемся на погребальные костры для таких вот умников.  
  
Несмотря на крайне спокойный вид Гарри, Снейп был вынужден согласиться с Малфоем – по-видимому, этот вопрос был из разряда интимных, да Северус это и сам ощущал, на мгновение лишь представив, как можно аккуратно сдирать ошметки старой кожи с хвоста и плеч Королевы, стараясь не повредить новую, более яркую... А ведь еще была кожа на спине, ягодицах… Против своей воли он начал возбуждаться от одной этой мысли.  
  
– Вот и я о чем, – пробормотал Драко, отступая от Снейпа, и тот вдруг осознал, что Малфой тоже ревнует, ведь после родов к Гарри смогут приблизиться лишь его рыцари, в крайнем случае, дамы.  
  
– Я просто думаю, что это очень редкий ингредиент и наверняка может использоваться с умом, если в нем разобраться, – продолжила непробиваемая Грейнджер. – Защита от огня? Или от старения? А может и что-то еще.  
  
Королева зашипела.  
  
– Гарри, ты начал говорить о чем-то важном, о чем-то, чего хватит, – вклинился Снейп, ненавидя за привычку спасать не только Гарри, но и близких ему существ. Пусть и от него самого.  
  
– Что? – глаза обернувшегося на голос Снейпа саламандра были абсолютно желтыми, что заставило Северуса внутренне содрогнуться – пусть он и любил все проявления Королевы, но с Гарри разговаривать было проще, чем с саламандрой. Да и их первый разговор на тему гастрономического интереса у Снейпа никак не шел из головы.  
  
– Ты говорил про что-то важное, – повторил Снейп, с облегчением видя, как к Королеве подобрался Люциус и заключил в нежные объятия, успокаивающе гладя по чешуйчатой коже хвоста босой ногой. – Про то, что мы загостились.  
  
– А, точно, – Гарри больше не поворачивался к Грейнджер, которая наконец сообразила, что её исследовательский интерес неприятен Королеве, и спряталась за спинами близнецов. Гарри же уютно устроился в объятиях Люциуса и закрыл глаза, положив голову тому на плечо. – Мы не должны больше находиться в мэноре. Это хороший особняк, но он слишком легко поддается мне, он недостаточно темный, чтобы принять всех детей, и просто рухнет во время родов. Прости, Сириус, – не поворачиваясь к крестному, ответил Гарри на немой вопрос. – На Гриммо только в крайнем случае. Саламандры и сами по себе подвержены влиянию хаоса, если же они с рождения заразятся витающим там безумием, мирное существование людей закончится слишком быстро, а я бы предпочел менее кровавую перемену реальности.  
  
– Нельзя прийти к власти бескровно, – вставил Люциус. – Это закон политики, моя Королева. Бескровное правительство не ценят, оно выглядит слабым для обывателей, понимаешь?  
  
– Никто не говорит о бескровном, – Гарри зевнул, обнажая острые зубы. – Но я не тороплюсь. Я рожден двумя людьми, и другие саламандры могут быть детьми людей, Люциус. Я проживу достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как люди убивают людей, чтобы поставить во главе саламандр, которые несут в себе каплю _их_ крови.  
  
Снейп склонил голову, чтобы чувства на его лице не расстроили Королеву. Он с самого начала знал, что вытащенный им джекпот опаснее мирового змея, что именно Снейп будет ответственен за гибель человеческой цивилизации, потому что только он был рядом с саламандром, когда тот был почти беззащитен…  
  
Но это был его Гарри, и он носил его детей – саламандр знал, о чем говорил, утверждая, что люди будут убивать людей ради саламандр. Он, Снейп, убил бы кого угодно ради Гарри.  
  
– Мне нужно попасть в замок Лидс, резиденцию королев, – наконец произнес Гарри. – Он недостаточно темный, но он вовсе неслучайно становился пристанищем маггловских королев. Я чувствую, что мы с этим замком найдем общий язык, в нем чувствуется след саламандр.  
  
– Он же стоит на озере, – заикнулась Нарцисса, и Снейп с удивлением обнаружил, что её встревоженный взгляд относился не к Драко или Люциусу, а к по-прежнему безучастному ко всему Люпину.  
  
– И в нем магглы водят экскурсии, – вставила вновь осмелевшая Грейнджер.  
  
– Они перестанут это делать, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Мне наплевать, что там сделали внутри, да и многие замки стоят на воде – люди сильно просчитались, думая в стародавние века, что это остановит саламандр, не помешает это и сейчас. Мне нужны его древние стены, а не убранство.  
  
– Что тебе нужно для того, чтобы попасть туда? – Снейп не сразу понял, что это он спросил.  
  
– В музеях совсем не топят даже зимой, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Мне нужен один зажженный камин. Фред, Джордж?..  
  
– Завтра? – вопросом на вопрос ответил один из близнецов.  
  
– Можно и в пятницу, – Гарри пожал плечами и словно машинально погладил обнимающего его Люциуса по колену.  
  
– Завтра, – ухмыльнулся второй из близнецов, после чего они первыми покинули столовую.  
  
За ними последовали Нарцисса и стражи, оставляя Снейпу сомнительное удовольствие вытаскивать из столовой Грейнджер и Драко. И если последний эгоистично не хотел оставлять Королеву наедине с отцом, то как вбить в голову девчонки, что исследовательский интерес не должен заходить так далеко, Снейп просто не имел никакого представления.


	43. Chapter 43

Люциус не оставался наедине с Королевой с того самого свидания. Разговор в башне был не в счет, Малфой не обманывался, прекрасно разделяя для себя Королеву саламандр и Гарри Поттера, и не понимая, почему для всех остальных это одно и то же. К мальчишке Поттеров он испытывал смешанные чувства жалости и злого восхищения, щедро приправленные желанием опекать – не как сына, но как ребенка, способного вырасти в достойного внимания взрослого, в то время как Королева будила совсем иные ощущения, среди которых не было место даже крошечной толике превосходства.  
  
Вот и теперь, поглядев вслед Северусу, который даже не оглянулся, буквально за шкирку вытаскивая из столовой Драко и грязнокровку, Люциус снова почувствовал дрожь возбуждения, смешанную с трепетом, которые всегда вызывала Королева.  
  
Они сидели на кровати, и Люциус не мог понять, где была его голова, когда он решил успокоить Королеву в таком далеком от спокойствия месте.  
  
– Ты передумал, Люциус? – Гарри все еще полулежал на его плече и потому, подняв когтистую руку с кольцом, он вертел ею прямо перед лицом Малфоя. – Ты совсем перестал уделять мне внимание, постоянно возишься с элементалями… Нарциссой… Сириусом…  
  
– Я… я… моя леди… – Люциус чувствовал, что начинает заикаться, но ничего не мог с этим поделать, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, насколько официально Королева позволяла своим рыцарям встречаться с кем-то помимо себя. Конечно, его брак с Нарциссой был разорван, да и он не был с ней с тех пор, как покинул дом, оставляя Хогвартс, но он понимал, о чем говорит Королева – он уделял Нарциссе слишком много _себя_.  
  
– Успокойся, мне нет до этого дела до тех пор, пока тебе хватает времени на меня, – Гарри неуловимым движением повернулся, оказываясь теперь к Люциусу не спиной, а лицом и медленно, но уверенно пригибая его к постели. – Почему ты все время сопротивляешься мне? – немного удивленно щелкнул своим тонким языком по губам Гарри. – Только потому что это так заводит?  
  
– Я не сопротивляюсь, – попытался оправдаться Люциус, для демонстрации своей покорности не найдя ничего лучше, чем падая наконец на подушки и разводя ноги так, чтобы поудобнее обхватить коленями развалившегося на нем Гарри.  
  
– Это, конечно, мило, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, ерзая по легким брюкам Люциуса так, чтобы сквозь тонкую ткань тот мог почувствовать его возбуждение. – Но ты должен понимать, что я говорю не про внешние проявления. Я чувствую, как тяжело прогибаешься ты каждый раз, когда я тебя касаюсь, твоя магия сладко бушует, а не обнимает меня, как магия Северуса, не ластится, как у Драко. Почему?  
  
– Я… – Люциус не знал, что ответить, и оттого вместо ответа облегченно выдохнул легкий стон, когда язык Королевы нежно прошелся по метке.  
  
Её когти раздвинули расстегнутую рубашку ниже, чуть царапая кожу так, чтобы потом можно было пройти по крошечным царапинам языком, заглаживая и раздражая их едким ядом, и тем самым лишь усиливая возбуждение. Казалось, Гарри вовсе не заботил ответ на поставленный вопрос, он с отстраненным спокойствием словно заново изучал когтями и языком тело своего рыцаря, заставляя того изгибаться и стонать от возбуждения и тягучего удовольствия.  
  
– Ты с самого начала не мой, Люциус, – прошептал Гарри куда-то между ребер Малфоя и медленно провел языком, заставляя сердце биться как сумасшедшее, словно между ним и языком не было преграды из мышц, ребер и кожи. – С самого начала ты сопротивляешься и держишься за свой маленький мирок, цепляясь за него так, что если бы я решил его разрушить, я разрушил бы и тебя тоже.  
  
Люциус вздрогнул всем телом и уставился в золотистые кругляши бездушных глаз саламандра. Королева не угрожала, она констатировала факт, совершенно не церемонясь ни с чувствами, ни с эмоциями Люциуса, который лишь сейчас понял, что, не будь Королева еще и Поттером, не будь Драко так увлечен этой игрой-отношениями, а Нарцисса – такой безумной в своей мудрости женщиной – и его мир давно бы рухнул бы. А новый мир строился бы на его жалких останках.  
  
– Я понял вас, миледи, – еле шевеля языком от сковавшего его ужаса, и ненавидя себя за лишь возросшее возбуждение, пробормотал Люциус.  
  
– Я не хочу давить на тебя, Люциус, – Королева медленно моргнула и погладила ладонями ягодицы Малфоя прежде, чем взяться за ремень на его брюках. – Я просто указываю тебе, что вижу я. И может, видят другие.  
  
– Северус не видит во мне угрозы, – догадался Люциус, прикрывая глаза и сжимая зубы. Определенно, стоило уделять новой семье больше времени, хоть ему и казалось, что достаточно того, что есть, но, может, интрижка с Сириусом – это не совсем то, что имела в виду Королева. Неожиданная мысль пронзила его голову. Он даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы снова встретиться взглядом с саламандром, который с увлечением неофита неторопливо расстегивал брюки, хотя ему ничего не стоило избавиться от них одним движением. – Кольцо. Миледи, вы говорили о нем. Вы приняли мое кольцо в знак помолвки.  
  
– Помолвки, которую ты не собирался заключать, – ухмыльнулся Гарри, обнажая острые зубы. – Люциус, ты должен понимать, что в нашем случае возможна лишь триада, и я совершенно точно не собираюсь заключать такие серьезные магические договоры не в своем поместье. Твой дом, Люциус… хотя мы оба признаем, что хозяйка здесь леди Нарцисса, но он слишком пропитан многими поколениями Малфоев, чтобы быть мне послушным. Он как ты, Люциус, склоняет голову, но думает о своем. Ты знаешь, о чем он думает?  
  
– Убийство саламандры благословлено магией, не убойся потерять кровь свою и родную, бойся забвения рода человеческого… – пробормотал Люциус против своей воли и, словно противясь тому, что произносит его язык, еще шире расставил ноги, давая Гарри лучший доступ до его тела.  
  
– Ты знаешь это правило, и твой дом знает, – Королева, казалось, вовсе не была расстроена, она осторожно провела языком по внутренней стороне бедра до яичек, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь и стон Люциуса. – И поэтому здесь так мало моих саламандр, и потому это не подходящий дом для наших детей.  
  
– Я понял, – Люциус уже слабо соображал, но пытался продолжить разговор между стонами, которые извлекал из него Гарри своими нежными прикосновениями, так контрастирующими с жестокими словами. – Триада… брак сможет быть только магическим?  
  
Гарри расхохотался, уткнувшись носом в выступающую кость над бедром.  
  
– Ты хочешь министерскую бумажку, мой невероятный Люциус? – наконец спросил он, задирая ноги Малфоя повыше, чтобы уложить их на сгибы локтей и иметь хороший доступ для проникновения. – Хорошо, будет тебе министерская бумажка.  
  
Люциус сдавленно охнул, чувствуя, как мышцы сопротивляются настойчивому проникновению – он всё-таки слишком редко в последнее время был с Королевой, предпочитая более привычную позицию сверху с Сириусом. И теперь эта покалывающая боль служила напоминанием о том, что его ядовитая леди требует к себе внимания.  
  
Острые когти процарапывали кожу бедер, а неторопливые движения чуть ускорялись, когда Королева входила на всю длину, замедляясь снова, когда Гарри отодвигался, почти полностью выходя из Люциуса. Люциус почти скулил от раздражения, которое вызывал этот медленный ритм, ему хотелось резкого и жесткого секса, чтобы то, что говорил саламандр и то, что он делал, не расходилось.  
  
Он не знал, как это выразить словами, поэтому лишь стонал, разметавшись по кровати и судорожно сжимая простыни, которые снова начали нагреваться, как когда-то давно, почти обжигая руки. И сам Гарри становился всё горячее, почти таким же горячим, как его живот, который так и оставался практически плоским.  
  
Люциус некстати подумал, что холодным как лед Гарри по-прежнему бывал – за исключением живота, а вот таким горячим, обжигающим – он не помнил его с ночи зачатия. Но и эта мысль истончилась и растаяла под наплывом ощущением, которые дарили горячие ладони и язык склонившегося над его грудью и тем самым прижавшим его ноги почти к постели саламандра, который наконец стал двигаться быстрее.  
  
– Больше, – прошептал Люциус, еле шевеля языком, от громких стонов и постоянно приоткрытого в попытке вдохнуть больше воздуха рта, его небо и губы пересохли. – Хочу больше тебя, моя леди.  
  
Пожалуй, ему удалось удивить до этого момента спокойного хотя бы внешне саламандра. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вспыхнули ладони Гарри, и снова потухли, не причинив вреда коже бедер, на которых лежали в этот момент ладони.  
  
– А ты экспериментатор, Люциус, – выдохнула Королева, чуть меняя положение и, не выходя из Малфоя, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
Люциус позволил языку Королеву скользнуть между его расслабленных губ и даже попытался отвечать на властный поцелуй, скорее напоминающий исследование его рта, и наконец сумел перехватить инициативу, принимаясь посасывать тонкий язык саламандры, которая от неожиданности вздрогнула всем телом, не переставая, тем не менее, двигаться.  
  
Люциус почувствовал одновременно с этим, как его раскрытого ануса, в котором мерно двигался член Гарри, касается еще что-то и давит на край, примериваясь, чтобы проникнуть. Он распахнул глаза, не переставая ласкать язык Гарри, и столкнулся с немигающим взглядом золотистых глаз.  
  
«А я ведь считал, что двойное проникновение можно попробовать с близнецами», – некстати подумал Люциус, сильнее принимаясь всасывать язык саламандра, чтобы отвлечься от болезненных ощущений медленно расслабляющихся под движением совместно с членом и проникающего в него хвоста мышц.  
  
Неожиданно боль стала резкой, отчего Люциус вскрикнул, разрывая поцелуй, и дернулся, даже не сдвинувшись с места из-за той позы, в которой он оказался сложен под телом саламандра. Последовавшая за болью вспышка удовольствия заставила его снова вскрикнуть. Ему казалось, что всё его тело прошили крошечные искорки Круцио, щедро смешанное с наслаждением. Пальцы рук инстинктивно скрючились, комкая истерзанную простыню, а пальцы на ногах поджались, когда он судорожно вздрагивал, переживая самый невероятный оргазм в своей жизни.  
  
– Ты все равно будешь моим, – прошипел ему в лицо Гарри, и Люциус не собирался с ним спорить.


	44. Chapter 44

Снейп думал, что никто не знает об унижении больше, чем он. И он сам уже пережил, по его мнению, самые жуткие унижения своей жизни. И то, когда очутился вверх тормашками перед половиной школы. И то, когда просидел ночь под дверью гриффиндорской гостиной, так и не получив прощения.  
  
Унижения у Волдеморта не казались такими же серьезными, может, потому что подвергались им так или иначе почти все, некому было злорадствовать, некому стыдить, все были равным под шальным заклинанием, каждый хоть раз, да корчился под Круцио.  
  
Потом в школу пришел Гарри Поттер, и унижения вернулись. Просто смотреть на него и понимать, что виноват – уже было постыдным страхом Северуса. А от мысли, что Поттер от кого-нибудь – от Сириуса или Ремуса узнает о том случае перед школой – дрожь пробегала по спине Снейпа. Но с принятием Поттером наследия, Снейп забыл об этом, полностью отдаваясь новым ощущениям и чувствам, и лишь порой скорее заставляя себя так думать, чем действительно считая так, размышлял об унизительных позах и том, что в них его видят люди.  
  
Да, пожалуй до этого момента он думал, что тот крышесносный секс у перил в мэноре, когда мимо проскользнула Нарцисса, пытаясь остаться незамеченной, был самым унизительным моментом с начала года.  
  
Как он ошибался.  
  
Как оказалось, куда унизительнее было вот так сидеть в гостевой комнате в Малфой-мэноре, поджав ноги к груди и уткнувшись в них носом, когда кругом сгрудились все домочадцы, от хозяев – любопытством и опасением так и несло от Люциуса и Драко, Нарцисса же выглядела просто сонной в той ночнушке и халате, да еще с распущенными волосами – сколько лет прошло, когда он видел её с распущенными по-домашнему волосами!  
  
Грейнджер на редкость предусмотрительно на этот раз не лезла на рожон, но её любопытный нос выглядывал из-за Ремуса, который тоже обошелся не самым удобным местом у входа, тогда как близнецы и Сириус буквально навалились на кровать, окружая со всех сторон и его, и сидящего у его ног и заглядывающего ему в глаза Гарри.  
  
Определенно, унизительнее было бы только если он умудрился спрятаться в чулане – что вполне позволено подростку Поттеру, то никак не пойдет ему, Снейпу.  
  
Но он не ожидал, что так выйдет, просто его прославленное терпение в очередной раз дало трещинку, и он собирался поступить так же, как всегда поступал раньше, если речь шла о жизни до Гарри. Когда казалось, что сил терпеть нет, что еще немного, и его броня рухнет перед Волдемортом, или в кругу Ордена Феникса – что в свое время казалось ему одинаково плачевным, он просто закрывался в укромном уголке один на всю ночь. К утру трещин как не бывало, и можно было дальше работать, потому что иначе свою жизнь он и не представлял.  
  
Вот и сейчас, отправив Драко в его комнату, а Грейнджер – в библиотеку, наказав строго-настрого затем идти в свою комнату и нигде не сворачивать, он забился в первую попавшуюся гостевую комнату и замер там на кровати, пытаясь переосмыслить происходящее, как твердые деревянные бусины, перебрать все и сложить по коробочкам, наглухо заперев обиды и горести.  
  
Кто же знал, что уже было уснувшегося рядом с Люциусом и втиснувшимся между ними Драко Гарри словно подбросит что-то от отсутствия рядом второго рыцаря? Видит Мерлин, Снейп был твердо уверен, что их сон рядом с Гарри после зачатия – не более, чем формальность. Чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко, у него был Драко, да и спал обычно после жаркого секса саламандр крепко, а что секс будет именно таким, Северус понял еще вытаскивая из комнаты Грейнджер и Малфоя-младшего.  
  
Поэтому он сомневался, что кто-то хватится его до утра, разве что Нарцисса в полусне прикажет домовикам принести бутербродов и горячий кофе – хозяйка поместья чутко следила за всем, что происходило в её доме.  
  
И надо же было такому случиться, что стоило ему только-только отдаться первой своей тревоге – ревности и обидам, связанным с нею, как в комнату вихрем ворвалась Королева, по пятам преследуемая недоумевающей и сонной свитой, ну и любопытные женщины тоже не могли пройти мимо.  
  
Каково это – в затруднительной ситуации, когда хочется побыть наедине с мучающими чувствами, вдруг очутиться в самым центре любопытных взглядов и такой приятной, но в этот момент совсем лишней заботы Королевы? Снейп теперь это знал, и понятия не имел, как до сих пор не провалился сквозь кровать.  
  
А тут еще Гарри. Такой теплый, все еще остро пахнущий сексом, но уже совсем Гарри, без хвоста, с еще длинными, но изящными когтями и почти чистой кожей. Словно чувствуя, что труднее всего Снейпу противостоять ему такому, саламандр выглядел настолько человечным, насколько Снейп вообще мог его представить. И это тоже было унизительно, словно Королева влезла не только в его сердце и душу, но и мозги, которые Северус предпочитал держать закрытыми от всех.  
  
– Что с тобой? – до сих пор сидевший молча у его ног Гарри наконец не выдержал. – Почему ты ушел? Ты... Бросил меня?  
  
Снейп был слишком раздавлен своим положением и предпочел бы попросту исчезнуть хотя бы на какое-то время, а не отвечать на провокационные и такие издевательские вопросы, поэтому он просто промолчал, но вздох, полный скептицизма по отношению к высказыванию Гарри, все равно прозвучал, только со стороны Блэка. И понять его было можно, Северус даже не мог обидеться на бывшего недруга. И в самом деле, ничего глупее он в жизни не слышал – ну как можно в здравом уме бросить Королеву? Да и не в здравом не всякий на это решиться, а уж что говорить о Северусе, который прикипел к взбалмошной леди, так легко и неуловимо перетекающей в неуверенного и горячего подростка Поттера, чтобы вернуться уже властной и уверенной Королевой саламандр.  
  
Но Гарри мало было хмыканья Сириуса, казалось, он и вовсе его не слышал, он снова погладил колени Северуса, за которыми как за стеной Снейп прятал лицо.  
  
– Нет ведь? – еще раз, совсем тихо, спросил он, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
  
Снейп спрашивал себя может ли быть хуже, чем до этого момента – и получил ответ. Сидеть вот так, закрывшись от всех руками и коленями, словно обиженный ребенок, и не иметь возможности проигнорировать вопрос Королевы.  
  
– Я не думал, что вы будете нуждаться во мне сегодня, миледи, поэтому я предполагал побыть один, – произнес он, стараясь прохладностью и ровностью голоса сгладить истеричность слов.  
  
"Вы были с Люциусом и вряд ли нуждались во мне, вам определенно было неплохо!" и "Ну хоть ненадолго в этом бедламе можно человеку побыть наедине с самим собой!" – так и сквозили в его фразе, и он знал это прекрасно, как знали и многие из тех, кто стоял вокруг, что делало унижение еще горше.  
  
– Но... – Гарри, похоже, не относился к тем, кто понимал истинную причину обид Снейпа. – Я не понимаю, – Снейп не смотрел на свою Королеву, но по движению воздуха понял, что Поттер растерянно оглядывается. – Что значит, не думал, что я буду нуждаться в тебе? Как это, Северус?...  
  
– Гарри... – начал было Сириус, но замолчал.  
  
– Моя Королева, – неожиданно раздался голос Люпина, и Снейп был готов поклясться, но вздрогнул не только он. Свита не привыкла к разговорчивому Ремусу, тот больше отмалчивался, не говоря, куда уходит и откуда возвращается, и большинство довольствовалось тем, что защита особняка была на его и Сириуса плечах, и они не подводили. – Люди не знают, как живут темные существа, вы должны понимать это. Тем более те, что вручают себя семье.  
  
– Оборотни тоже? – оживился Гарри, казалось, на мгновение забыв о Снейпе, да и Северус сам тоже навострил уши, готовясь узнать что-то новое, чего не найти в пыльных фолиантах.  
  
– Глас мой – жена моя, – произнес Люпин чуть высокопарно. – Найдя свою пару, оборотни, существа моногамные, больше никогда не воют во время трансформации, отдавая свой голос своей паре.  
  
Снейп чуть приподнял голову, не желая пропустить намек на то, что он и так подозревал – и в самом деле, может, кто и не заметил взгляда, который бросила Нарцисса на Ремуса, и как он сам взглянул на неё, но точно не внимательный Северус.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся утомленной, но вполне человеческой улыбкой.  
  
– Ну голос потерять мне не грозит, – усмехнулся он. – Я догадывался об этом, но не уверен, кто есть кто.  
  
– Стражи – глаза Королевы, – начал Ремус монотонным усыпляющим голосом. – Потеряв стражей, не погибнет Королева, но будет тяжелее продвигаться ей, и выберет она тьму. Дамы – уши Королевы. Потеряв своих дам, не услышит Королева воплей горящих в её пламени. Паж – душа Королевы. Властвующие особы часто бездушны, но не стоит уподобляться им. Один рыцарь – разум Королевы. Безумные правят миром чаще, чем остальные, но именно разум способен удержать Королеву на краю, только он способен не поддаться общей круговерти опасного очарования. Второй рыцарь – сердце Королевы. Лишившись сердца, не погибнет Королева, но утопит мир в крови...  
  
Снейп очнулся и понял, что чуть не уснул под этот монотонный голос, словно сказку рассказывающий что-то странное о Королеве. Хотя, скорее всего это и была сказка. Он поднял голову от коленей и встретился со взглядом Гарри.  
  
– Ты сердце мое, Северус, – мягко произнес тот, придвигаясь ближе. Снейп неожиданно обнаружил, что все свидетели его постыдной слабости куда-то делись, и в комнате они одни с Гарри. – Я всегда буду нуждаться в тебе, даже если и не всегда выбираю только тебя.


	45. Chapter 45

– Люциус хочет помимо магического брака триады подтверждение Министерства, – вдруг произнес Гарри, заставляя Снейпа напрячься.  
  
Так было хорошо и спокойно – чувствовать теплые руки Королевы, медленно и осторожно распутывающего его словно сложную головоломку, поглаживая напряженные мышцы, массируя затекшие местечки и ласково касаясь губами кожи то тут, то здесь. Но хорошего не бывает много, это давно стоило уяснить, и стоило только начать расслабляться, как в разговоре всплыл Люциус, а там и до Драко недалеко...  
  
Конечно, Снейп ожидал подобного, и именно точное понимание этого позволило ему в свое время не тратить попусту драгоценные минуты единоличного пользования Королевой, но как же горько было осознавать себя правым именно в этом!  
  
– Мы можем не говорить о капризах Малфоев хотя бы полчаса? – взмолился он.  
  
– В Малфой-мэноре? – изумился Гарри, укладывая Снейпа на спину и подтягивая к себе ступню, чтобы размять её. – Да ты верно шутишь! И потом, ты сам мне навязал Малфоев, сам теперь и мучайся.  
  
Снейп хотел было обидеться, но понял, что Гарри специально дразнит его. К тому же ладони саламандра были так непривычно мягки, и когти почти не царапали кожу...  
  
– Дети! – Снейп подскочил, чуть не ударив Гарри ногой по подбородку. – Ты не саламандра сейчас, с ними все будет хорошо?  
  
– Я вполне саламандра, – успокоил его Поттер. – Не дергайся, период опасности прошел, теперь я нахожусь в равновесии и могу выглядеть как захочу. Я вообще знаю о себе куда больше, чем раньше, словно беременность запустила какой-то механизм, влияющий на мою родовую память. Поэтому мне нужен мой замок. В этом замке жили саламандры, я знаю это точно. Мне нужно новое гнездо, такое, где не достанет Дамблдор.  
  
Снейп с грустью вспомнил уютные жилище в Тайной комнате, свою собственную спальню в ней и свои погибшие вещи. Не то, чтобы он был обладателем каких-то сокровищ, но может это и было той причиной, что он то и дело вспоминал об оставленных из-за бегства вещах.  
  
Теперь, когда беспокойство за потомство снова угасло, Снейп чувствовал себя странно. Что-то словно щекотало его изнутри, предлагая пойти на невероятные по своей дерзости поступки. Может, в нем еще говорила не пережитая и не продуманная как следует бессонной ночью обида, может, его броня все-таки не выдержала натиска Королевы и дала трещину, но факт оставался фактом – Снейп был готов творить безумства, и случай ему тут же представился.  
  
Гарри уже закончил с его ступнями, и перешел выше, недвусмысленно лаская его лодыжки и двигаясь к ягодицам, когда Снейп издал звук, похожий на недовольное шипение саламандра. Обычно, услышав такое от Королевы, свита предпочитала замереть в том виде, в каком её застал неприятный звук, как оказалось, сама Королева тоже не была чужда подобной реакции. Гарри так и замер, нависая над Снейпом.  
  
– Я не хочу, – четко произнес Снейп, холодея от собственного безрассудства. – Это не нужно отпрыскам – ты вполне насытился от Малфоя, и я не хочу просто быть продолжением вечера, безмолвным и покорным.  
  
Пока Снейп договорил, ему самому стало себя жалко: то ли от нарисованной его воображением картины его покорного и подчиняющегося первому желанию Королевы, то ли от того, что с ним может сделать Королева за это.  
  
Гарри пребывал в растерянности. По-видимому, он со своей стороны недостаточно оценил Снейпа как покорного, и теперь пытался понять, что и где он пропустил.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я обиделся и пошел утешаться к Малфоям, чтобы еще сильнее можно было расстроиться и дуться на мою черствость? – неуверенно предположил он.  
  
Снейп замер. Сам он свою дерзость с такой точки зрения не рассматривал, и, к своему стыду, вынужден был признать, что в этом есть рациональное зерно.  
  
– Нет, – наконец выдавил он. – Просто ты все решаешь сам, когда и что будет, да тут еще Люциус со своими запросами к браку... У меня тоже есть просьба. Я хочу быть в сознании и сам решать, что делать, когда мы в следующий раз займемся любовью. И это должно быть не в Малфой-мэноре, – он вдохнул глубже, надеясь, что Гарри проигнорирует его слюнявое "займемся любовью" и сосредоточится на важном. – Возьми меня завтра с собой в Лидс. Только меня одного.  
  
Гарри непонимающе моргнул.  
  
– Но я и так собирался взять тебя с собой, – пояснил он. – Мне нужны силы для преобразования гнезда, Люциус будет думать о мэноре, а магия Драко, – он с сожалением скривил рот. – Она слишком слаба. Он со временем сможет стать темным магом, особенно если позже заведет гнездо с одной из племянниц или внучатых племянниц, но не раньше. Поэтому там мне будешь нужен ты и много, чрезвычайно много... – он замялся, и Снейп сжал зубы, сообразив, что стало причиной заминки. – Секса, – наконец закончил Гарри. – Извини, но гнездо не построить на занятии любовью.  
  
– Да что ты понимаешь в этом, – буркнул Снейп, злясь на себя и на Королеву тоже.  
  
– Я мог бы показать, как я это чувствую, – в голосе Гарри чувствовалось что-то неуловимое, то ли насмешка, то ли предвкушение. – Объяснить разницу я не смогу. Так что, если позволишь...  
  
Снейп понял, что проиграл. Отказаться от такого было выше его сил, а значит, он сдавался даже не борясь, но может, в этом и был смысл его отношений с Королевой.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул он.  
  
– Хорошо что? – уточнил Гарри.  
  
Следовало догадаться, что он так просто не простит попытку сопротивления, но Снейп не сомневался, что тонко чувствует, когда в самом деле лучше сдаться.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы занялись со мной любовью, моя Королева, – произнес он почти не запинаясь.  
  
На деле он понимал, что получил лишь лазейку от своего бездумного отказа. Ведь если уж на то пошло, Королева часто была нежна и достаточно страстна, чтобы разжечь огонь желания, а что еще любовь – если не такое желание, в котором хочется сгореть дотла?..  
  
Как оказалось, Снейп ничего не знал о том, что понимают под любовью саламандры или, по крайней мере, одна отдельно взятая Королева. Гарри совсем не касался его сосков, ягодиц или члена, предпочитая гладить и ласкать языком открытую кожу, но каждое прикосновение словно проникало глубже и распространялось по всему телу крошечными импульсами тепла. Словно капли еле теплого огня стекали эти импульсы с рук и губ Гарри, наполняя тело Северуса и делая его почти таким же горячим, как саламандра.  
  
Для человека это была невыносимая температура, но, казалось, Гарри знает баланс, заставляя Северуса чувствовать этот жар как от своих рук, так и поднимающийся изнутри. В один из моментов импульсов стало достаточно, чтобы обычное представление Снейпа о действительности рухнуло под лавиной новых ощущений. Он чувствовал, как струится кровь по его жилам и жилам сидящего на его бедрах и обнимающего его ногами Гарри, как громко и глухо бухает его сердце, и как чуть быстрее и резче бьется сердце Королевы, а в унисон с ним тонким перестуком бьются крошечные сердечки чуть ниже.  
  
Он слышал, как на разные голоса шепчет огонь в камине, и как громко шелестят ресницы и с треском трутся вновь появившиеся чешуйки. Казалось, стоит ему лишь чуть-чуть напрячься, как он услышит мысли Гарри так, словно они произнесены вслух. Но напрячься не получалось, хотелось растечься по постели, прижаться к саламандре каждой клеточкой кожи, вывернуться наизнанку и прижаться тоже. Все его нервные окончания словно сошли с ума, содрогаясь и заставляя его биться мелкой дрожью, словно на грани оргазма, которому не суждено наступить.  
  
Гарри наклонился ниже и обдал его своим дыханием. Обычно ощущающееся как горячее, оно было словно прохладные ветерок посреди пустыни, Снейп потянулся к нему, мечтая лишь напиться этим дыханием,  
  
– Вот так саламандры занимаются любовью, – прошептал Гарри и впился зубами в губу Снейпа. Для давно привыкшего к яду Королевы Снейпа сейчас этого было слишком много, и он провалился в темноту, где не было ни шорохов, ни биение сердец – ничего.


	46. Chapter 46

Гарри не шутил, утверждая, что в Лидс возьмет с собой только дам и Северуса. Точнее говоря, близнецы должны были открыть ему путь, да еще удержать Сириуса просто не было никакой возможности. Блэк, в отличие от Люпина, который покорно и даже с некоторым облегчением принял новость о том, что он остается в мэноре с Малфоями, не собирался терпеть такой произвол.  
  
– Ты моя Королева, – Сириус гневно раздувал ноздри и выглядел на редкость серьезно и внушительно, даже Нарцисса оглядела кузена с интересом и остановилась послушать не предназначенный для её ушей разговор. – Но ты еще и мой крестник. Так что заруби себе на носу – я тебя не отпущу без охраны.  
  
– Ну, так и добирайся в Лидс с близнецами, – раздраженно отмахнулся Гарри, но чувствовалось, что злится на крестного он не по-настоящему.  
  
В результате же Снейп даже не заметил, как Сириус и Уизли покинули мэнор – он сидел на стуле в столовой ровно, словно проглотил палку, почти не шевелясь. Не моргая, он вглядывался в пламя, словно рассчитывал в нем разглядеть нечто важное. На самом деле он судорожно пытался вспомнить, что произошло после их с Королевой «занятия любовью», и как он очутился в их импровизированном королевском ложе, где и проснулся под недовольное бурчание Драко.  
  
Вспомнить так ничего и не удалось, но он был рад уже тому, что благодаря этому провалу в памяти ему не приходится участвовать в вялотекущем споре Гарри с Малфоями, которым совершенно одинаково не нравилась участь дожидающихся окончания ритуала в поместье. И Снейп мог их понять – ожидание было невыносимой пыткой. Даже сейчас, когда Сириус и близнецы только-только исчезли из виду, ожидание уже начинало давить.  
  
Снейп вздрогнул, когда Гарри неслышно подошел сзади и положил ему руки на плечи. Северус опустил взгляд на свободно лежащие на его руках пальцы – с острыми длинными когтями, прозрачными как слюда и такими же опасными, как самые смертоносные кинжалы. Снейп встряхнул головой, не позволяя себе обманываться – дело было не в когтях, Гарри весь был смертоносен, и все-таки это был Гарри. Его Гарри, сын его подруги, девушки, о которой, как оказалось, он знал слишком мало, чтобы заметить, как легко она прячет тьму на солнце.  
  
– Ты снова далеко отсюда, – мягко произнес Гарри, слегка сжимая руки так, что когти лишь прижимали ткань рубашки к коже, но не рвали её. – Ты сможешь в Лидсе думать только обо мне, Северус?  
  
– Я давно думаю только о тебе, Гарри, – искренне признался Снейп, и он не кривил душой, понимая, что это правда. Тяжелее всего было признать, что Гарри занимал его мысли задолго до того, как стал выигрышным билетом, до того, как стал Королевой. Волдеморт и Дамблдор, Пожиратели и ученики – все они давно были лишь теми, кто пытался повлиять на жизнь мальчишки, который так неожиданно оказался не совсем мальчишкой и не совсем человеком.  
  
– Хорошо, – Гарри молчал так долго, что Снейп даже не ожидал, что он ответит. – Нам пора, пламя изменилось, близнецы зажгли камин.  
  
Только сейчас Снейп сообразил, что не знает, как они попадут в Лидс. Через камин, путем огня, как ушли к Волдеморту Гарри с Драко… к своему стыду Снейп был вынужден признать, что не обладает таким безграничным доверием к Королеве, как Драко. Он любил Гарри, и это стоило признать хотя бы для себя, он готов был защищать его, он знал о его могуществе, знал, но _не верил_ в него.  
  
Королева почувствовала его колебания и раздраженно цокнула языком.  
  
– Ты не должен со мной опасаться обычного огня, Северус, – произнес Гарри, перетекая в саламандровую форму так незаметно, что казалось, это воздух колеблется перед глазами горячим маревом, а не кожа зеленеет и постепенно грубеет, покрываясь чешуей. – Со мной для тебя опасен только я, запомни это.  
  
– Я верю, моя леди, – Снейп поспешно поднялся и повернулся лицом к Королеве, отгоняя непрошеные мысли о том, что с Драко-то Королева одного роста, а как ему защитить голову от огня, непонятно.  
  
– Иди сюда, – Гарри обнял его так бережно, что Северус почувствовал себя хрустальной вазой и с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение последних дней утекает как песок сквозь пальцы. Если бы он знал, что Королева может обнимать _так_ , он давно бы позабыл об остатках гордости и попросил бы обнять его.  
  
По спине игриво прошелся хвост, наконец, обвиваясь вокруг его бедер и сильнее прижимая его к телу обнаженного саламандра. Против своей воли Снейп почувствовал, что возбуждается. Впрочем, судя по взгляду желтых глаз, Королева чувствует это и ничего не имеет против.  
  
– Я жарче любого пламени, Северус, и я же могу заморозить любой огонь, не бойся его со мной, – снова шепнула Королева, и Снейп успел заметить отблески языков пламени в его глазах до того, как они шагнули в камин.  
  
Обычно перемещаясь в магическом пламени каминов, Снейп не чувствовал ничего, слишком быстро он оказывался по другую сторону, но сейчас было иначе – они шли не каминными сетями, а путем огня, Снейп стоял на месте, но чувствовал себя так, словно летел низко-низко над землей, касаясь голыми пятками щекочущей жесткой травы. Так же языки пламени щекотали и его скулы, пальцы рук и затылок, не причиняя вреда, не подпаливая одежду или волосы. Огонь был повсюду, он ласкал, удерживал, возбуждал и утешал.  
  
А может, все это делал Гарри, который наслаждался их объятиями и пламенем вокруг? Снейп видел одновременно и саламандру и словно еще более помолодевшего мальчишку, хотя разве можно так сказать о пятнадцатилетнем? Но оставалось лишь верить своим глазам, которые бессовестно лгали, показывая Северусу то саламандру, то гибкого тонкокожего юношу, который не горел в пламени, а лишь растекался в нем, выстреливая в воздух искрами и вытягиваясь тонкими языками огня, становясь то ослепительно белым и жарким, то алея менее горячим пламенем.  
  
Снейп понял, что если Драко видел то же, что сейчас видел он, то у него есть опасный соперник. Нельзя увидеть настоящий огонь и остаться безучастным. Его можно бояться до дрожи или тянуться к нему, невзирая на этот ужас. Третьего не дано, и Снейп знал, что он выберет смерть в огне, а не жизнь в прозябании.  
  
Когда Гарри перестал меняться и снова стал просто сжимающим его в объятиях саламандром, Снейп на короткое мгновение почувствовал легкое раздражение, словно чудо в его руках заменили картонной подделкой, на глаза, способные без слез смотреть на солнце, надели темные очки. Живой огонь заменили керосиновой лампой.  
  
Это ощущение быстро прошло, оставляя в груди горький осадок, а они с Гарри вышли из незнакомого камина в просторной зале. Даже не глядя на довольные лица близнецов, Снейп бы понял, что они попали по адресу – все вокруг дышало скрытым огнем, все словно спало в ожидании лишь одного – вспыхнуть пламенем.  
  
– Лидс… – благоговейно произнес Гарри, чуть склоняя голову, словно представляясь замку. Огонь в камине за их спиной вспыхнул ярче, опаляя стоящего рядом с Королевой Снейпа жаром. – Резиденция Королев… последняя обитель последней из правящих Королев саламандр…  
  
Снейп попытался вспомнить, о ком Гарри, но на ум ничего не приходило. Тем временем Гарри прошелся по залу, игнорируя замерших в отдалении близнецов и Сириуса, не поворачиваясь к Снейпу. Он словно забыл о них всех, обращаясь скорее к замку, чем к ним.  
  
– Она с самого начала знала, что Лидс должен стать её, – благоговейно произнес Гарри, проводя острыми когтями по красным тяжелым шторам, отчего они словно набрались более глубокого, почти кровавого цвета. – Но хозяйка Лидса не пустила на порог Королеву саламандр, можешь себе представить? Конечно, та была магглой, да еще и женщиной – ужасное сочетание для рода саламандр, в её детях почти не было следов от могущества нашей крови, но, тем не менее, она была королевой. И она получила этот замок… пусть иначе, чем я. Сложное было время… более… кровавое. Хотя последняя Королева саламандр была чересчур мягкосердечной, на мой взгляд, и не позаботилась вовремя о свите.  
  
К этому моменту Северус уже понял, о ком говорит Гарри, даже раньше, чем саламандр нежным жестом коснулся бюста мрачно смотрящей невидящими глазами женщины. По статуе прошла легкая рябь, но когда Снейп моргнул, она снова была недвижимой, и он решил, что ему показалось. Внутренне он содрогнулся от мысли, что Гарри считает эту женщину мягкой – страшно было даже подумать, на что тогда способна его саламандра.  
  
Тем временем саламандр остановился в центре зала и уже начал нетерпеливо вертеть хвостом, косясь в его сторону. Снейп сообразил, что пришло время ритуала, но он не видел, чтобы Гарри совершал какие-то подготовительные действия. Впрочем, рассуждать было явно не время – злить Королеву в момент, когда она пытается заполучить безопасное гнездо для своего потомства – Северус совершенно точно не был тем сумасшедшим, что сделал бы это.  
  
Он шагнул ближе к Гарри, чувствуя, как его притягивает словно манящими чарами, хотя саламандра явно не была настроена колдовать как маг, даже и без палочки, что Снейп заметил за ним с первого дня в гнезде. Еще шаг – и Королева крепко обхватила его руками, принимаясь избавлять от одежды. Когда-то, видимо, не в этой жизни, Снейп бы смутился или хотя бы оглянулся на Уизли и Блэка, но сейчас он, не отрываясь, смотрел только в желтые глаза своей Королевы.  
  
Оказавшись прижатым вплотную к телу Гарри, он неожиданно понял, что тот не шутил, когда говорил, что сжечь Северуса может лишь он сам – тело саламандра было обжигающе горячим все, а не только живот. Снейп не раз держал в руках невыносимо горячие сосуды с зельями, и вот сейчас его пальцы, да что там пальцы – половина тела касалось еще более горячего саламандра. Северус стиснул зубы, с трудом сдерживая стон боли и прижался сильнее, по-прежнему рассчитывая найти спасение от жара в объятиях Королевы. На короткое мгновение ему показалось, что в глазах саламандра промелькнула тень его боли, но, сколько он не всматривался, дальше он видел и чувствовал только огонь.  
  
Только теплые потоки воздуха и магии, меняющие замок, оставляли его в сознании, да еще то, что не было никакой возможности перестать смотреть в глаза Королевы. Снейп лишь жалел, что солгал саламандре, обещая все свои мысли отдать ей, сейчас, чувствуя, как кожа с легким шипением лопается под пальцами Королевы, как опаляет огнем нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, когда он обхватывает ногой торс любовника, тем самым давая лучший доступ к телу, он все равно думал о Гарри.  
  
И, наверное, как вознаграждение ему послышался обычный человеческий голос, не с пощелкиваниями и шипением Королевы, он готов был поклясться, что слышит именно Гарри, а не саламандра, который шепнул: «Потерпи, осталось немного, тут слишком много скопилось маггловского».  
  
Закрывая глаза, он кивнул, что понял, продолжая качаться на волнах магии и боли, которые словно убаюкивали его, избавляя от желания оставаться в сознании. Никогда еще он так не мечтал отключиться от яда саламандра, но даже попросить этого он уже не мог.  
  
– Он отключается, – в голосе Гарри – и теперь он с облегчением понял, что ему не показалось, слышалась настоящая паника. – Я его не убил? Фред, Джордж!  
  
– Да укуси ты его, глупая ты ящерица, потом разберешься! – Снейп решил, что у него галлюцинации, так неожиданно было слышать нервный голос Блэка, но следом за этим и в самом деле последовал укус, который почти не чувствовался из-за болезненных ожогов, но позволивший Снейпу наконец провалиться в небытие.


	47. Chapter 47

Очнувшись, Снейп немедленно понял, что сознание вернулось к нему слишком рано – боль заставила его издать негромкий стон еще до того, как он открыл глаза. Несмотря на стоящий перед глазами туман, он сообразил, что не лежит, а стоит на коленях и локтях и попытался лечь, но его тут же остановил Блэк, аккуратно, но крепко ухватив за загривок и заставив остаться на месте.  
  
– Не пытайся даже, – произнес Сириус без тени усмешки. – Иначе пожалеешь – у тебя ожоги везде, где ты касался Королевы, так что придется пока постоять так и благодарить Мерлина, что колени и локти не пострадали.  
  
Снейп мотнул головой, давай понять, что понял. Сквозь боль, мешающую даже дышать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы повернуться, он почувствовал легкие осторожные прикосновения пальцев к своему телу. Пальцы не имели ничего общего не с когтистыми руками Королевы, ни с руками Гарри. Впрочем, это было неважно, если учесть, что две пары рук наносили мазь, которая холодила кожу и чуть щипала, ускоряя заживление.  
  
– Третий слой уже наносят, – сообщил Блэк, которому, по-видимому, не терпелось поговорить. – А я все рассчитываю определить, когда это перестанет быть лечением и перейдет в стадию заигрывания.  
  
– Это от профессора зависит на самом деле, – раздался ехидный голос сбоку. – Мы, может, уже давно к нему клеимся, но пока кожа не нарастет, боюсь, он не поймет этого.  
  
– Но мы не отчаиваемся, – согласился второй голос с другого бока. – Рано или поздно он начнет чувствовать что-то кроме боли, и мы определенно обнаружим это первыми.  
  
– Где... Гарри? – Снейп мог бы съязвить, что близнецам придется извести на него галлоны своей мази, прежде чем они дождутся нужной им реакции, но даже на это сил у него не было. Он чувствовал, что обгорели только верхние слои кожи – он мог видеть свои ладони, и они были алые, но не обгоревшие, однако боль была такая, словно кожу с него содрали заживо, и думать о каких-то прикосновениях кроме как полными пригоршнями мази не хотелось.  
  
– Королева первые пару часов вертелась под ногами, но нам удалось выставить его осматривать территорию, правда Фред успел снять с него пару чешуек для улучшения мази. То есть, они надеются, что мазь от этого станет лучше, – поправился Блэк. – Он не линяет целиком, но попытавшись взять часть твоей боли себе, вместо того, чтобы просто остановиться и продолжить с любым из нас, эта безмозглая ящерица повредила себе кожу на запястьях, теперь, наверное, зализывает свои раны в сердце гнезда.  
  
– Гнездо и в самом деле вышло хорошим, – заступился за Королеву один из близнецов. – Оно куда более просторное, и никто не найдет сюда вход, потому что Гарри попросту отзеркалил существующий замок, мы живем в настоящем, а замок-призрак останется магглам для их экскурсий.  
  
– Они даже не почувствуют разницы, – подхватил второй. – Разве что добираться до него будут чуть дольше, чем обычно.  
  
– Я не могу больше так стоять, – запинаясь, произнес Снейп.  
  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел дослушать последние новости, но боль лишь притупилась, но никуда не исчезла, а колени и локти уже болели. Он обнаружил, что если передвигаться миллиметр за миллиметром, то боль не усиливается, и он может сменить позу. Впрочем, все его попытки медленно передвинуться рухнули, когда Фред и Джордж довольно резко уложили его на бок, из-за чего каждая клеточка кожи, казалось, отозвалась болью, заставив его скулить, потому как заорать он не мог – это тоже причиняло боль. Впрочем, раньше, чем он успел придумать эпитеты для близнецов, он сообразил, что боль снова становится тупой и снижается, а бок, на котором он лежит, болит не так сильно. И пока близнецы пытались объяснить недовольно рыкающему Блэку, что этот бок и плечо почти полностью зажили, Снейп снова закрыл глаза.  
  
– Он заснул, значит, ему так удобно, – заметил один из близнецов. И Снейп даже не стал шевелиться или открывать глаза, чтобы опровергнуть это высказывание.  
  
– Или он снова потерял сознание, – буркнул Сириус. – Так, я пойду и поищу Гарри, а вы постарайтесь не довести до смертоубийства, не нужно ухудшать положение.  
  
Снейп мимолетно удивился такому вниманию со стороны старого недруга, но ему и правда было хорошо, насколько может быть хорошо человеку, часть кожи которого под действием странной мази пыталась регенерировать, а оставшаяся часть облазила лохмотьями и болезненно стягивалась от каждого вздоха, и потому Снейп пытался дышать реже и поверхностно, отчего кружилась голова, но зато становилось легче, и он на самом деле начал чувствовать нежные прикосновения пальцев, а не только боль. От этого ему пришлось сильнее прикинуться спящим, пытаясь не вздрагивать от осторожных прикосновений холодящей мази в районе ануса и на внутренней стороне бедер – там, где он сильнее всего соприкасался с пылающей Королевой.  
  
– Что думаешь, Джордж? – раздался тихий голос над его головой. – Ты выглядишь печальным.  
  
– Я размышляю о том, понимает ли Гарри, что некоторые готовы пойти на смерть не ради его жизни – на это и мы легко пойдем, но и ради его прихоти вроде гнезда, – отозвался второй, и Снейп удивился тому, каким грустным был голос. – Ты скажешь, что это гнездо особенно хорошо для маленьких саламандр, но посмотрим правде в глаза – он может родить их и в чистом поле, саламандры от этого не рассыплются.  
  
– Ты завидуешь, мой дорогой брат, – теплая рука Фреда легла на крестец Снейпа, и тот почувствовал, что это место уже почти не болит. – Любой хотел бы, чтобы его так любили, но Гарри заслужил это, ты ведь не будешь спорить с этим?  
  
– А мы? – Джордж еле слышно вздохнул. – Гарри наш друг, и Королева весьма благосклонна к нам, но где кто-то, кто любил бы нас с тобой?  
  
Фред долго молчал, едва заметно поглаживая спину Снейпа, периодически отводя руку, чтобы взять еще мази. Снейп уже начал по-настоящему задремывать, когда тот наконец ответил:  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Джордж. Мы всегда будем одиноки, если не расстанемся, и всегда будем несчастны, если сделаем это. Со смертью любого из нас у Королевы омертвеет часть её человеческой личности, это так. Но если умрешь ты… Умру я.  
  
– Если умрешь ты, умру я, – эхом повторил его брат.  
  
Остатки дремы слетели со Снейпа, когда он пытался понять, с чего вечно жизнерадостные братья заговорили о смерти. Тем более сейчас, когда напротив, все складывалось хорошо – Лидс оживал, Снейп это чувствовал, ведь замок и ластился к нему почти как к хозяину. Теперь он наконец понял Малфоев, которые так уютно чувствовали себя в мэноре. Дело было не в поместье, а в его живой магии. Снейп слабо ощущал присутствие других живых существ в замке. Он скорее догадывался, чем ощущал, как в замок стекаются элементали-саламандры, как откуда-то появляются домовики, как каменная паутина уже сама, без усилий Гарри, опутывает сердце его гнезда.  
  
Северус догадывался и о многих других вещах, о которых не подозревали близнецы или Сириус. Например, он не собирался подходить к бюсту Изабеллы – женщина и при жизни была жестока, а уж её магическое воплощение в гипсе могло и вовсе оказаться опасным, а что бюст оживлен магией дома, он знал совершенно точно. Здесь все дышало жизнью, камни, огонь… Всё, кроме таких всегда неунывающих рыжих близнецов.  
  
– Гарри не верит в их любовь, – словно не было разговора о смерти, вдруг начал Джордж. Он закончил мазать спину и ноги Снейпа и теперь кружил пальцами по животу, то и дело спускаясь чуть ниже и поднимаясь до солнечного сплетения, где кожа почти не пострадала, но все равно была чувствительной к прикосновениям. – Он не верит ни Малфоям, ни Снейпу, согласись, это немного печально.  
  
– Королева знает, что они её любят, как и мы, но она иначе относится к любви, – согласился его брат. – Для него это семья, неотъемлемая часть его самого. Они не смогут убедить в своих чувствах Гарри и не получат того, что хотят от Королевы. Мне кажется, поэтому Люциус Малфой так цепко держится за бывшую жену и за Сириуса.  
  
– Я бы тоже подержался за Сириуса, – печально пошутил Джордж. – Но ни Северус, ни Драко не ищут замены Королеве, тем больнее им будет каждый раз, когда они столкнуться с нравом саламандры.  
  
– Он нравится нам, – добавил Фред. – Но мы давно одиноки вдвоем, и с этим можем смириться.  
– Мне кажется, вам не стоит показывать свои реальные лица Северусу, – от неожиданности Снейп чуть не выдал себя, он не вздрогнул лишь благодаря тому, что малейшее движение отдавалось сильной болью, но услышать Гарри посреди диалог близнецов было неожиданно. – Вы слишком мрачно смотрите на мир, вам так не кажется?  
  
– Он спит, – заявил Джордж и хихикнул.  
  
– Или потерял сознание, – с усмешкой уточнил Фред.  
  
– Расскажите это Сириусу, – фыркнул Гарри. – Меня вы и раньше не могли надуть, это другие пусть думают, зачем мне два шута в дамах. Я все размышляю, зачем мне там две самые унылые рожи Англии. Северус, не притворяйся, пожалуйста, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.  
  
Снейп почувствовал тот холодок, что преследовал его каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что его раскрыли. Но только тут не было смысла юлить и выпутываться. Он мгновенно распахнул глаза и оттого успел захватить краем глаза как печальное серьезное и словно поблекшее лицо одного из близнецов, кажется, Джорджа, набирает красок и растягивается привычной ехидной улыбкой.  
  
«Огонь, – понял Снейп. – Изменчивый, он одновременно яркий и греющий, и так же несущий боль и смерть. Королева выбрала близнецов не из-за того, что они спасли его от матери или из-за их дружбы, он выбрал их за их изменчивость. Все мы скрываем что-то слишком серьезное, чтобы считать это лишь скелетом в шкафу, осталось понять, почему он согласился на Малфоев».  
  
Тем временем Гарри движением руки остановил Снейпа, пытающегося подняться, и опустился на колени рядом с его лицом.  
  
– Я чуть не убил тебя, – шепотом произнес он. – Мы вдохнули в замок столько магии, словно провели три или четыре ритуала, но ты едва пережил это.  
  
– Я не против, раз всё-таки не убил, – Снейп вдруг так четко понял, что до его выздоровления Малфои и Люпин останутся в мэноре, словно Гарри пообещал это вслух, и от этого ему стало спокойнее. – Но вот Изабеллу можно было не оживлять, мне кажется, у неё не самый приятный характер.  
  
– Она будет говорить только при мне, – отмахнулся Гарри, словно ожившие скульптуры были в порядке вещей. – И она не навредит Королеве, разве что лопнет от зависти – ей так и не удалось в свое время собрать свиту, а её муж слишком много времени уделял своему фавориту, и слишком мало – ей.  
  
– Королева, – Сириус остановился у входа в зал, и Снейпу нужно было повернуться, чтобы увидеть его, поэтому он довольствовался лишь слухом. – У меня тут странные новости из мэнора.  
  
– Странные? – Гарри поднялся на ноги, и Снейп теперь мог довольствоваться тем, что смотрел, как зеленеет кожа Королевы, отрастают хвост и когти. – В каком смысле? Люциус?..  
  
– Люциус взял в плен Дамблдора, – Сириус вздохнул. – Или Дамблдор взял его в плен, я не совсем разобрался.


	48. Chapter 48

После того, как Королева, нежно обняв своего первого рыцаря, исчезла в пламени, Люциус затосковал. Конечно, Драко совсем с лица спал, но Люциус не мог радоваться только от того, что сыну было еще хуже. Ладно бы чужому кому-то, но единственному пока еще сыну… Как назло, чужие в доме, а именно Люпин и Грейнджер чувствовали себя на редкость прекрасно, противно было даже смотреть на их довольные лица.  
  
Конечно, можно было отобрать у Грейнджер утащенную ею из библиотеки книгу – тем более Люциус еще не разобрался, как она умудряется брать книги из заклятых от чужих шкафов, а у Люпина – Нарциссу, точнее, возможность безвозмездно на неё пялиться с голодным взглядом. Некоторое время Малфой даже переживал по этому поводу, но потом сообразил, что голод тут у Люпина не как у оборотня, а нормальный мужской голод при виде привлекательной женщины, и успокоился. Разумеется, это сделало бы Грейнджер и Люпина куда менее довольными жизнью, но для Малфоя такой подход был слишком мелок, поэтому приходилось думать дальше.  
  
Он уже порядочно устал от мыслей, когда мимо вихрем пролетел Драко и затормозил уже около лестницы на второй этаж.  
  
– Папа, надень что-нибудь более серьезное, – потребовал он. – Скоро прибудет Дамблдор, а ты по дому босиком ходишь.  
  
«Дамблдор! Вот отличная идея и не мелкая какая-нибудь», – пронеслось в голове Люциуса, прежде, чем он сообразил, что сказал сын.  
  
– И что тут забыл Дамблдор? – сурово спросил он пытающегося улизнуть сына.  
  
– Он получил письмо о том, что ты хочешь с ним как член попечительского совета обсудить потоп в Хогвартсе и пропажу зельевара, – пояснил Драко с невинным лицом.  
  
– Но я не отправлял такого письма, – Люциус попытался использовать свой самый холодный взгляд на сыне, но совершенно очевидно было то, что не стоило тренировать свои убийственные взгляды перед зеркалом в присутствии маленького сына – теперь на Драко это не производило ровным счетом никакого впечатления.  
  
– А почему? – спросил сын и покачал головой. – Теряешь хватку, отец.  
  
Люциус и сам уже подумал, что идея сына весьма неплоха, они с Драко были сейчас вне подозрений, а вот их долгое отсутствие в Англии могло показаться странным. Таким образом, он успел переодеться и причесаться, изумившись, как давно он обходился без этого, и спуститься в столовую ровно к приходу Дамблдора.  
  
– Доброе утро, Люциус, – Дамблдор церемонно раскланялся с моментально возникшей в столовой Нарциссой и уселся за стол, который уже был накрыт к чаю. Люциус подивился расторопности домовиков и тут поймал отчаянный взгляд бывшей жены, которая тут же отвела глаза, указывая ими на кровать у камина. Люциус упал духом, но тут же воспрянул, решив, что приличный человек, а Дамблдор был одним из самых приличных известных ему магов, никогда не станет спрашивать о кроватях или белье в неположенном месте. – Вы не поверите, но я был рад получить ваше письмо.  
  
– Правда? – Люциус налил и себе чаю тоже. – Раньше вы не очень одобряли мое рвение в вопросах безопасности в Хогвартсе?  
  
– Это было до того, как вы, мистер Малфой, вместе с сыном уехали в Испанию, а в Хогвартсе завелась саламандра, – Дамблдор отхлебнул чая, а Нарцисса негромко кашлянула. Люциус любил жену не за красивые глаза или фигуру, и даже не за то, что она умела красиво носить фамильные украшения или родила ему сына. Он любил её за их взаимопонимание, к которому они шли годами.  
  
– Мы уезжали во Францию, разве моя супруга этого не говорила? – Люциус краем глаза заметил движение и сообразил, что в столовой появился Драко. Впрочем, если он будет молчать и не попытается незаметно вытолкать из зала кровать, то со всем остальным Люциус готов был справиться.  
  
– Точно, – Дамблдор покачал головой. – Это такие пустяки по сравнению с саламандрой…  
  
– Я читал в семейных хрониках о саламандрах, – Люциус не стал юлить. – Но ваше высказывание в «Пророке», что саламандра – это Поттер… оно мне импонирует, но, к сожалению, лишено всякой логики. Ваш Поттер гриффиндорец до мозга костей, а саламандра очень темное существо, даже для _прежних_ Малфоев слишком темное. Вам ведь известен наше правило на этот случай? «Убийство саламандры благословлено магией, не убойся потерять кровь свою и родную, бойся забвения рода человеческого», – не дожидаясь ответа, продекламировал он.  
  
– Это очень интересно, Люциус, – Дамблдор повертел в руке печенье, словно рассчитывал прочитать на нем отгадку. – Тем не менее, я практически уверен, что это Гарри, и с ним Северус Снейп и Гермиона Грейнджер. Как минимум.  
  
Он замолчал, и в этом молчании Люциус почувствовал что-то неестественное. Это не было театральное молчание старика, которым он пытался вынудить на откровенность. Это молчание было скорее… _удивленным_.  
  
Люциус обернулся и к своей досаде обнаружил, что в дверях застыла Грейнджер, обхватившая очередной тяжелый фолиант.  
  
– Мисс Грейнджер? – Дамблдор наконец очнулся. – Что вы тут делаете?  
  
Люциус судорожно пытался придумать хоть что-то, судя по лицу Драко, тот озаботился этим же, а вот Нарцисса, похоже, собиралась оглушить Дамблдора чем-нибудь тяжелым, но не могла решить, чем именно. Положение спасла сама виновница переполоха.  
  
– Доброе утро, директор Дамблдор! – радостно поприветствовала она мага. – А я тут пленница. Меня выкрали Упивающиеся смертью, чтобы шантажировать Гарри, а потом шантажом заставили мистера и миссис Малфоев держать меня у себя.  
  
Люциус чуть поморщился. На его взгляд, в этом плане было слишком много шантажируемых, но привязаться к чему-то Дамблдору теперь было сложно. Дамблдор и в самом деле в замешательстве снял очки, протер их и надел обратно, после чего обернулся к Люциусу.  
  
– Это правда? – спросил он голосом человека, который готов не верить ни единому слову.  
  
– Всё так и было, – чистосердечно покаялся Люциус – это ему удавалось лучше другого. Он неожиданно сообразил, что почти не каялся Королеве и совершенно напрасно – Гарри тоже должен был оценить его умение. – Сами понимаете, у меня жена и ребенок, меня легко шантажировать.  
  
Дамблдор посмотрел на Нарциссу, которая, по счастью, уже успела поставить стул на место, потом на Драко и сделал еще одну попытку:  
  
– А почему у неё книга в руках, если она пленница?  
  
– Ну знаете ли, – обиделся Люциус. – Мне было велено её отсюда не выпускать, а не пытать, верно? Не нужно делать из меня совсем зверя.  
  
– Гермиона, дорогая, а ты в курсе, что твоих родителей тоже похитил Волдеморт? – сменил тему Дамблдор.  
  
– Что? – Гермиона чуть переигрывала, роняя книгу – Люциус был уверен, что она бы так не поступила на самом деле, но соображала девчонка и правда быстро – писал Дамблдор о похищенных родителях Гарри, а не Упивающимся. – Вы мне не говорили!  
  
– Потому что с того момента, как мне тебя навязали, я ни одного Упивающегося смертью не видел, – отрезал Люциус, довольный, что не врет – всегда было приятно сказать правду, когда её никто не ожидает. – Директор, оставьте Грейнджер в покое, мне её и так зельями отпаивать, что там с потопом и Северусом Снейпом?  
  
– Я не буду рассказывать вам, что из себя представляет саламандра и её вред для человечества, – Дамблдор бросил острый взгляд на мучительно пытающуюся заплакать Гермиону и на болтающегося рядом с несчастной кроватью Драко. – Разве что для молодежи, но мисс Грейнджер присутствовала при моих рассказах в Хогвартсе…  
  
– У Драко хорошее классическое домашнее воспитание, – прервала его Нарцисса. – Он знает достаточно.  
  
– Тем более, – обрадовался Дамблдор. – К сожалению, сам я Гарри не видел после исчезновения, только в думосбросе, но у меня есть все факты полагать, что он не просто саламандра, а Королева. А это еще более чревато. Сам Гарри хороший и добрый мальчик, но если он не поймет, что может погубить своих друзей и близких, то может случиться большая неприятность. Саламандра любого пола может родить и тем самым быстро увеличить популяцию этих противных роду людскому существ, и тогда уничтожить придется их всех. Гермиона, до исчезновения ты собиралась поговорить с Гарри, тебе это удалось?  
  
Люциус напряг все свои окклюменционные возможности, чтобы внушить Грейнджер простую мысль: «Сдавай Снейпа, Дамблдор о нем все равно знает». Он не был уверен, что у него получилось, но Гермиона неожиданно кивнула и подошла ближе, словно собираясь сказать по секрету.  
  
– Я не видела Гарри, но видела профессора Снейпа, – чистосердечно призналась она. – Он как обычно ругался, я вообще разницы не заметила. Вы же не думаете, что он и Гарри…  
  
– Я именно об этом и думаю, – Дамблдор снова задумчиво посмотрел на кровать, но опять никак не прокомментировал её нахождение в столовой. – Судя по воспоминаниям Молли Уизли, с Гарри Поттером могут оказаться еще близнецы, так же подозреваю, что Сириус Блэк со своим крестником остался несмотря ни на что, ну и Северус, к сожалению.  
  
– Ну это ерунда же, – Гермиона возмущенно покачала головой. – Профессор Снейп Гарри терпеть не может, не получится у них ничего!  
  
– Ты думаешь? – Дамблдор заинтересованно уставился на неё, пока Люциус сокрушался, что такой чудесный план Драко пойдет прахом, Грейнджер в одиночку запудрит мозги Дамблдору, и его придется отправить обратно. – Но саламандра не пятнадцатилетний мальчик, мисс Грейнджер, она может и заставить.  
  
Люциус с трудом удержался от закатывания глаз при этих словах – у него словосочетание «Королева может заставить» рождало сразу настолько яркие картины в мозгу, что инстинктивно хотелось принять позу поудобнее. Судя по лицу Драко, у него были примерно те же проблемы.  
  
– Я читала, что без взаимности детенышей получается мало, они довольно болезненные и ослабляют саламандру, – отозвалась Гермиона, не оставляя Малфоям просто не единого шанса на реабилитацию. – А добиться взаимности от профессора – скорее русалки будут жить на суше, директор!  
  
– Тут ты, безусловно, права, – задумчиво пробормотал Дамблдор. – Но у меня осталось еще несколько вопросов, если вы не против, конечно. И раз Поттера у вас все равно нет, я бы хотел осмотреть мэнор…  
  
– Не выйдет, – вклинился в разговор Драко. – Это Поттера тут нет, а что-нибудь другое есть. Или кто-нибудь. Мама в спальне любовника прячет, нехорошо получится, если мы на него наткнемся.  
  
– Драко! – возмутилась Нарцисса, и Люциус только сейчас сообразил, что им крупно повезло, что к ним до сих пор не присоединился Люпин – это было бы уже слишком.  
  
– А что Драко сразу? – обиделся сын и зыркнул в сторону Люциуса, который сообразил, что его очередь реагировать и торопливо произнес с чувством, словно не догадывался о Люпине и вообще сам был примерным семьянином:  
  
– Нарцисса!  
  
– Да ты и дюжины любовников не заметишь и меня вместе с ними, я даже кровать велела в столовой поставить, но ты никаких намеков не понимаешь, – ввернула наконец эту разнесчастную кровать Нарцисса. – Я еще молодая женщина…  
  
– Миссис Малфой, это подождет, – прервал её Дамблдор. – Сейчас я бы предпочел обсудить метку на шее вашего супруга. Или уже не супруга? Ваше кольцо, Нарцисса… я помню, как вы хвастались им в Хогвартсе, я не вижу его на вашей руке.  
  
Дамблдор снова вернулся к чаю, не обращая внимания на воцарившееся вокруг молчание. Наконец Люциус вспомнил, что он пусть и не хозяин больше в мэноре, но всё еще глава семьи и отвечает за то, что происходит здесь в его присутствии.  
  
– Директор Дамблдор, – торжественно заявил он. – Я сожалею, но вам придется задержаться в Малфой-мэноре.  
  
– Надо же, – Дамблдор взял еще одно печенье. – И я думаю ровным счетом так же.


	49. Chapter 49

Нарцисса старалась приложить все усилия, чтобы внутреннее волнение не прорвалось и не исказило её черты. Не время было заливать все слезами или падать в обморок, её любимые мужчины в который раз влезли в неприятности, и она пыталась найти хоть крошечную лазейку, чтобы вытащить их.  
  
Казалось бы, все хорошо — Королева саламандр, прекраснейшая и ужаснейшая из сказок детства, ожила и благоволит к её семье, её муж и сын живы, здоровы и обласканы Королевой, осталось лишь самой Нарциссе набраться смелости и выпросить у саламандра девочку, беленькую, как её друг и бывший супруг... Миссис Малфой была уверена, что Гарри не откажет — саламандры очень ценили своих родственников, но при этом их связи не были такими плотными и удушающими как у людей. Просто пока никак не находилось повода.  
  
Конечно, она была еще довольно сильна и молода для колдуньи, чтобы родить сама, но отношения с Ремусом пока были похожими на едва заметную пунктирную линию, да и рождались у оборотней с магами обычно мальчики, а ей так хотелось дочку! В конце концов, даже те маги, что кичились тем, что "не плодят нищету", на деле обычно просто не могли себе позволить родить столько детей, сколько хотелось. Необходимость раскалывать наследство многих приводила к тому, что в семье рождался один, реже два ребенка. Но теперь Нарциссу это не беспокоило, все складывалось удачно, пока кто-нибудь из её семьи не совершал что-то невообразимое, как сейчас.  
  
И если Драко можно было понять и простить — еще совсем юный, опьяненный силой саламандра, да еще наполовину Блэк — этого было достаточно, чтобы простить почти любую выходку, то Люциусу стоило соображать быстрее. По всему выходило, что с таким «Разумом» Королева саламандр, что вовсе без него.  
  
И вот сейчас мысли Нарциссы метались, не зная, как поступить. Она могла попробовать обрушить на Дамблдора силу поместья, но нападение на гостя не приветствовалось магией, да и не было уверенности, что его это убьет. К тому же он не нападал — просто сидел и пил чай. Хотелось позвать Гарри, хоть Нарцисса и понимала, что это не лучший вариант для беременной Королевы, но способов это сделать у неё все равно не было. Оставалось затаиться и ждать, рассчитывая, что Ремус, еще не попавшийся на глаза Дамблдору, найдет способ передать остальной свите и Королеве, в какую непростую ситуацию впутались Малфои.  
  
После пафосных взаимных обещаний Люциуса и Дамблдора все надолго замолчали. Грейнджер тихо вздыхала у стенки, поглядывая на все еще валяющуюся на полу книгу — ни уйти, ни взять книгу она не смела, растеряв весь свой пыл после разговора с директором. Сам Дамблдор делал вид, что наслаждается чаепитием и вовсе никак не реагировал на сверлящего его взглядом Люциуса, а вот Драко, судя по его лицу, собирался незаметно улизнуть, и Нарцисса надеялась, что ему удастся. Люпин защитит её первенца и пажа Королевы, а может, даже сможет переправить к саламандре, и тогда будет уже не так страшно.  
  
Неожиданно Люциус цветисто выругался и запустил руку себе в брюки. Драко закатил глаза, а Грейнджер смущенно отвернулась, но Дамблдор, к сожалению, не последовал её примеру и уставился на мужа Нарциссы так, словно вытащить из штанов можно было только что-то невероятно потрясающее. Впрочем, миссис Малфой слишком отвыкла чувствовать себя Блэк, чтобы восхититься возможностью увидеть лицо Дамблдора, если Люциус и в самом деле поступит так, как подсказывало ей воображение.  
  
Однако вместо этого Люциус извлек из брючины извивающееся животное и с размаху швырнул в камин, который вспыхнул и загудел, когда маленькая ящерица коснулась языков пламени.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Люциус выглядел слегка дизориентированным и смущенным. — Проклятые твари постоянно лезут мне в штаны, словно им там медом намазано.  
  
— Мне кажется, нам все-таки стоит обсудить как вашу _новую_ метку, мистер Малфой, так и то, что в вашем доме водятся саламандры, — начал Дамблдор. — Я на многое могу закрыть глаза, но всему есть предел, не находите?  
  
— Не саламандры, а саламандра, — не удержавшись, влез Драко, Нарциссе осталось только досадливо нахмуриться. Сын уже мог выскользнуть за дверь, но его болтливый рот опять невовремя открылся. Белла вот точно такая же, и Сириус... — Папа только одной ящерице нравится, он же не такой ослепительный красавец, чтобы они все на нем висли.  
  
— Слава Мерлину, — буркнул Люциус. — Драко прав, директор, и эта тварь меня преследует с тех пор, как мы повстречались и разошлись с Гарри Поттером.  
  
— То есть, вы все-таки видели Королеву? — с любопытством спросил Дамблдор, в голосе которого сквозила искренняя заинтересованность.  
  
— Не буду утверждать наверняка, — Люциус почесал метку на шее. — Поттер в этот момент был обнажен, и мне он показался не особо похожим на леди. Но у него был хвост.  
  
— Как вы встретились? — Дамблдор прищурился. Он давно забыл про чай и печенье, да и улыбка стекла с его лица как паршивая краска после дождя.  
  
— После потопа в Хогвартсе, о нем мне как раз сообщил Поттер, — пояснил Люциус. Лицо его приняло надменное выражение, успокоившее Нарциссу — обычно такое выражение было у мужа, когда он точно знал, что делает. — Он был с Северусом Снейпом, когда они аппарировали к границам моих владений. Я не горжусь тем, что дал им передохнуть у меня, но у меня магический долг перед Северусом, и это был отличный способ его вернуть. Поттер предложил мне сделку. Он хорошо знал, что никакое чистосердечное признание не поможет мне, ни одно доброе дело не будет признано, пока у меня на руке метка Темного Лорда. Ошибки молодости — и за них всю жизнь должна расплачиваться моя семья.  
  
Нарцисса уже поняла, что задумал её супруг, и окончательно успокоилась. Не то, чтобы она не верила в талант мужа не только влезать в неприятные истории, но и выбираться из них, но все же стало легче дышать.  
  
— Поттер предложил избавить меня от этого позорного знака рабства, — продолжил вещать Люциус. — Но это было возможно сделать лишь с помощью его ядовитого укуса. Во время укуса я потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, его и Снейпа уже не было.  
  
— Мне кажется, если я пригляжусь, то окажется, что метка состоит из нескольких укусов, — заметил Дамблдор, наливая себе еще чаю.  
  
— Понятия не имею, сколько я был без сознания, — не растерялся Малфой. — За это время можно было и ни один раз укусить.  
  
— А несколько укусов в одном месте, — словно не слышал его Дамблдор. — Это метка для партнера, мистер Малфой.  
  
— Да у него со мной столько же шансов, сколько со Снейпом! — возмутился Люциус. — Я его терпеть не могу ни чуть не меньше!  
  
— И Гарри его тоже, — снова влезла Грейнджер, и Нарцисса не поверила своим глазам — книга снова была у девчонки, хотя никто не видел, как она подходила к ней. Что-то было не так с этой магглорожденной, это Нарцисса уже давно поняла. – Лично мне кажется, что опасаться нужно детей от близнецов. Они и раньше как-то странно лапали Гарри…  
  
Нарцисса испытывала двойственные чувства. И благодарность к магглорожденной, которая так искусно уводила Дамблдора от мыслей о её семье, хотя могла напротив, извлечь из всей этой истории свою пользу, и вырваться наконец из плена. И в то же время она чувствовала досаду по отношению к сыну, который готов был вспыхнуть от возмущения при упоминании близнецов. Нарцисса поняла, почему саламандры обычно проигрывали – с магглами у них рождалось слабое потомство – по крайней мере, для того, чтобы бороться против магов. А маги в свиту подбирались не такие хитроумные, какими хотели казаться.  
  
— Несмотря на все это, я осмелюсь предположить, что Гарри обязательно вернется за помеченным человеком, — Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся, заставляя Нарциссу вздрогнуть от этой улыбки. – Вне зависимости от своих целей на него. Я не желаю мальчику зла, но судьба всего человечества для меня важнее, не обессудьте.  
  
— И вы не хотели его смерти, когда затопили подземелья Хогвартса? – поинтересовался Драко. – Не то, чтобы я не одобрял ваши методы, но новость об этом заставила меня в корне пересмотреть всё, что я знал о старых добрых волшебниках, да и Потти мне не жаль, но всё же?  
  
— Его гибель… — Дамблдор задумчиво уставился в стену. – Была бы несвоевременной и привела бы к некоторым проблемам. Но другие проблемы решила бы, поэтому я не огорчен тем, что ему удалось спастись, но… Ты еще юн, Драко Малфой, и не понимаешь, что такое выбор. Иногда он вовсе не между приятным и очень приятным.  
  
Он налил себе еще чаю.  
  
— Вы передали мистеру Гарри Поттеру, что я тут? – поинтересовался он. – Не хотелось бы злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, но раз уж вы меня пригласили, я не уйду, пока не поговорю с ним.  
  
Нарцисса снова задумчиво посмотрела на стул. Если Люци или Грейнджер отвлекут директора разговорами, то она вполне успеет ударить достаточно сильно и точно, чтобы оглушить. Он, конечно, величайший маг современности, но против прицельного немагического удара мало у кого была реальная защита, и ради семьи она могла рискнуть.  
  
Однако стоило ей только вновь подойти ближе к стулу, как она услышала гул камина, огненные языки вырвались из него и скользнули по ковру мимо кровати к столу, за которым сидел Дамблдор, всё так же невозмутимо пьющий чай. Нарцисса прикрыла глаза. Она знала, что за этим последует.


	50. Chapter 50

– Люциус взял в плен Дамблдора, – Сириус вздохнул. – Или Дамблдор взял его в плен, я не совсем разобрался.  
  
– С директором всегда так, – машинально ответил Гарри, но Снейп не обманывался его спокойным тоном, следя за дергающимся кончиком хвоста. – Что ж, нельзя бегать вечно.  
  
Северус попытался подняться на локти и возразить, но Королева предупреждающе зашипела, и Снейп покорно свалился обратно, с яростью думая о том, что будь он хоть немного сильнее, он бы не сдался так легко.  
  
– Гарри, – начал Блэк. – Мы с близнецами...  
  
– Вы с близнецами остаетесь охранять мое гнездо и моего Северуса, – не терпящим возражения тоном заявила Королева. – Молчи лучше, даже не пытайся возражать, иначе тебе придется уйти. Я не могу постоянно игнорировать твое неповиновение, Сириус. И уж точно не тогда, когда оба мои рыцаря в беде.  
  
– Я не в беде, – заметил Снейп с пола. – Я просто слегка обжегся, но все уже проходит, и мне вполне хватит защиты гнезда и кого-то из Уизли.  
  
– Ты слегка спекся, а не обжегся, – лицо Королевы исказила гримаса. – Не стоит преуменьшать. К тому же Лидс только-только ожил, не стоит оставлять его без хозяев. Не говоря уж о том, что это я должен защитить свою семью.  
  
– А как насчет детей? – влез Джордж. Или Фред. Северус так и не научился их различать.  
  
– И тебя самого? – добавил его брат. – Ты не преувеличиваешь терпение Дамблдора? Он может захотеть решить все одним махом.  
  
– Я сам рискую немногим, – возразил саламандр. – Без разрешения хозяйки даже такой могущественный волшебник не сможет потушить камин мэнора. Дети могут пострадать, но без Люциуса их не будет вовсе. И потом, я не могу оставить там других членов семьи, а также леди Нарциссу и Гермиону. Хороший же я буду друг, если брошу её на съедение, – в голосе снова слышались те нотки, по которым Снейп безошибочно угадывал Гарри, это заставило Северуса обреченно вздохнуть.  
  
На Королеву можно было бы попытаться надавить, но требовать от Поттера, чтобы он бросил в беде друзей – проще было сразу разбить голову об стену.  
  
Из камина искоркой выскочила саламандра и бросилась к Гарри, который быстро нагнулся и поймал её почти перед лицом Снейпа.  
  
– К сожалению, зная Малфоев и Гермиону, я не могу тратить время, объясняя вам, что я должен идти туда, – поглаживая пышущую жаром мелюзгу по шкурке, продолжила Королева. – Они могут и в самом деле попытаться напасть на Дамблдора, тогда как старик не настолько жесток, чтобы первым вредить _людям_. С ним можно попробовать договориться. Или _поиграть_.  
  
– Ты не сможешь его обыграть, – Снейп сжал зубы.  
  
Он прекрасно понял, о чем говорит саламандр. Он так отдал свою преданность за жизнь Лили, которую не получил. А вот его преданность была у Дамблдора до тех пор, пока она не стала расходиться с преданностью сыну Лили. Эта мысль пришла к Северусу внезапно, и от её легкости ему даже стало свободней дышать, словно ожоги болели меньше. Похоже, он всё-таки обыграл своего старого наставника, хоть и сам дошел до этого лишь сейчас.  
  
– Другой маг обыграет его по недоразумению или если Дамблдор сам поддастся, – отозвался Гарри, враз охлаждая эйфорию Снейпа. – Но я не человек. Я знаю, что он попросит у меня, и также знаю, что он ничего не сможет сделать с этим.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри прошел к камину.  
  
– Гарри, это очень плохая идея, – снова попытался Сириус. – И пойми меня, я не хочу противиться тебе, но там Ремус, там моя кузина и Люциус, наконец! Ты Королева, никто не оспаривает это, но именно мы с Ремусом должны тебя защищать, иначе в чем смысл?  
  
Саламандр на мгновение остановился и оглядел всех своими холодными желтыми глазами.  
  
– Берегите себя и это место, – произнес он, вставая в огонь. – Мне нужно знать, что мне есть куда и к кому возвращаться.  
  
Камин загудел и вспыхнул ярче, когда Гарри исчез в нем.  
  
– Вот ведь позер, – слегка неодобрительно заметил женский голос. Снейп скосил глаза и обнаружил, что голос идет от бюста Изабеллы Французской. – Он слишком щепетилен для Королевы, – продолжал бюст. – Впрочем, чего взять с мужчины. Мне они никогда особо не нравились, вертихвостки и слюнтяи.  
  
Снейп осторожно повернул голову к камину, в который таращились Уизли и Блэк, словно Гарри должен был вот-вот вернуться, волоча на себе всё оставленное в мэноре семейство, да еще и Нарциссу с Грейнджер в придачу.  
  
– Вы тоже это слышите? – неуверенно произнес Снейп. Блэк тут же обернулся, на мгновение его лицо исказила ненависть, и Северус не мог его винить – ведь именно его состояние мешало тому быть сейчас с крестником. Впрочем, Сириус справился с лицом и недоуменно покачал головой, близнецы тоже пожали плечами, не понимая, о чем Снейп говорит.  
  
– Понятно, – Снейп вздохнул. – Значит, это болевые галлюцинации. Или от королевского яда.  
  
– А еще они все идиоты, – добавила Изабелла. – Я все время забываю об этом.  
  
– Не все, – Снейп решил, что хоть спорить с галлюцинацией глупо, но человеку при смерти, а после ухода Гарри Северус ощущал себя именно так, позволительно и не такое, поэтому стоило настоять на своем. Он относительно очень многих своих знакомых согласился бы со статуей, но мужская солидарность требовала воспротивиться. – Неужели даже ваш муж, миледи?  
  
– Мальчик, мой муж был первым, к кому я применила эти нелестные эпитеты, – отозвалась статуя.  
  
Если бы Снейп знал, что последует за его неаккуратным упоминанием короля, он бы молчал себе в ковер, ведь ему намекали уже, что после ожогов стоит как следует окрепнуть. Вместо этого ему пришлось слушать историю жизни Изабеллы с Эдуардом и столько примеров недостойного поведения короля, что Снейпу начало казаться, что Изабелла была замужем за гаремом – не мог просто один мужчина физически успевать столько, не говоря уж о том, чтобы так досадить женщине.  
  
– У меня скоро голова лопнет, – пожаловался Снейп, когда Изабелла очередной раз сделала довольно короткую паузу, чтобы Северус проникся её тяжелой судьбой.  
  
– Что я скажу Гарри, – пробормотал Блэк за его спиной. – Меня оставили присмотреть за Снейпом, и в этот короткий период он окончательно слетел с катушек. Никто ведь не поверит, что это совпадение!  
  
– А может, это из-за нашей экспериментальной мази? – неуверенно предположил один из близнецов.  
  
– Или от боли, а значит, надо мазать дальше, пока не заживет, – не согласился второй.  
  
В другой раз Снейп бы обязательно заинтересовался уникальной возможностью увидеть ссору близнецов, но сейчас ему было не до этого – голова действительно просто раскалывалась.  
  
– А этот Гавестон! – вещала Изабелла. – Я говорила тебе о Гавестоне, мальчик?  
  
– Смею заметить, шесть раз, миледи, – заметил Снейп, прекрасно понимая, что это не поможет, и он услышит о любовнике короля в седьмой, восьмой раз и вообще до тех пор, пока галлюцинация не закроет свой рот.  
  
С одной стороны он понимал Королеву. Ему тоже бывало не по себе, стоило лишь подумать, что вместо того, чтобы сплотиться вокруг Гарри, они с Люциусом могли завести отношения между собой, да еще контролируя его так, чтобы он не мог собрать полную свиту. Похоже, раз Изабелла была магглой, ей не были доступны списки, которые для своей Королевы отыскал Снейп. И потому она действовала наобум, оставшись без второго рыцаря и пажа – души. Бездушная, воюющая со своим разбитым сердцем, она не могла дать достаточно сильное потомство, хоть и оставалась последней Королевой саламандр.  
  
– А я говорила, как он умер? – голос Изабеллы стал нежным и мечтательным, словно она говорила о первом поцелуе.  
  
– Ему отрубили голову, – вздохнул Снейп, чувствуя себя нерадивым учеником на экзамене.  
  
– Кому? – Сириус дернул Снейпа за плечо, отчего тот не сдержался и зашипел от боли. – У тебя видения?! Как у Трелони? Что-то с Гарри? Не молчи, Снейп!  
  
– Я похож на безмозглую прорицательницу? – прошипел Снейп, хватаясь за плечо и снова валясь на бок. – Блэк, я разговариваю не с тобой, вот и прекрати вмешиваться!  
  
– Идиоты и слюнтяи, – вставила Изабелла, наслаждаясь то ли их руганью, то ли своими воспоминаниями.  
  
– И не поспоришь, – согласился Снейп.  
  
– Ты похож на недораздавленную гусеницу, – похоже, выдержка начала изменять Сириусу, впрочем, ему и раньше редко удавалось держать себя в руках достаточно долго. Это еще раз напомнило Снейпу, как сильно они зависели от Гарри, рассыпаясь на отдельные элементы мозаики, лишь стоило ему их покинуть. – И бредишь к тому же!  
  
Спорить с Сириусом не хотелось, и Снейп прикрыл глаза, пытаясь заснуть и позволить мази, снова нанесенной на его тело, исцелять кожу. Во сне он видел нежную красивую девушку с большим животом, ласково обнимающую обеими ладонями отрубленную голову.  
  
Оживший дом делился с ним мечтами предыдущей Королевы саламандр, но Снейп знал, что мечты оставались мечтами – Изабелле не пришлось своими глазами увидеть казнь ненавистного Пирса, как и не удалось добыть его голову.  
  
И оставалось лишь надеяться, что Гарри никого не будет ненавидеть настолько, чтобы украшать Лидс их головами. Такой шанс был, ведь новая Королева была мужчиной, а значит, слюнтяем.


	51. Chapter 51

Если бы Дамблдор закончил пить чай, встал и сказал что-то вроде: "пошутили и хватит, мэнор окружен аврорами, в Азкабане разберемся, кто и в чем виноват", Люциус и то не чувствовал бы себя настолько паршиво. Еще до того, как пламя утихомирилось, пропуская вперед фигуру, он знал, кто это, и мысль, что он подставил под удар Королеву, сводила его с ума.  
  
Он не в первый раз так глупо ошибся, предполагая, что сможет владеть ситуацией, но до разговора о той тетрадке, что он сунул Джинни Уизли, он не дошел ни с Волдемортом, ни с Королевой, и рассчитывал избегать его и впредь, а вот новый его промах мог стоить жизни и если бы только ему – всей его семье, Драко, Нарциссе, Гарри...  
  
Еще сильнее забилось его сердце, когда он обнаружил, что на ковер Гарри ступил один – ни Снейпа, ни Сириуса, ни даже близнецов с ним не было. Это было плохим знаком – вряд ли Блэк или Северус оставили Королеву одну, если бы были в состоянии последовать за ней. Что-то в этом треклятом Лидсе пошло не так. Впрочем, как и в Малфой-мэнор.  
  
– Добрый день, директор Дамблдор, – Гарри кивнул, насмешливо сверкая зелеными глазами. Если он и был в облике Королевы хоть сколько-то, то он спал как шелуха вместе с языками пламени.  
  
Пожалуй, Гарри выглядел даже юнее и тоньше, чем был на самом деле в свои пятнадцать. Люциус вспомнил об особенностях саламандр – долгая юность и умение мимикрировать, создавая приятные глазу человека черты. Против воли Люциуса, от переживаний его мысли тут же перескочили на то, какие красивые у него будут дети. Да, временами чешуйчатые, хвостатые и желтоглазые, что с того? Зато в другие моменты они будут хорошенькими как херувимчики.  
  
Люциус не признался бы на смертном одре, но то, что Драко никак не проявлял породу, оставаясь весьма блеклым светловолосым мальчиком с слегка крысиными чертами лица, огорчало его отца. Он любил его ничуть не меньше, но мысль о том, что дети Гарри будут невероятно красивы, его будоражила.  
  
– Добрый день, Гарри, – приветливо ответил Дамблдор. – Выпьешь со мной чашечку чая?  
  
Казалось, Гарри колеблется, но скорее он просто тянул время. Наконец, он что-то решил для себя и помотал головой.  
  
– Ты не удивлен, увидев здесь меня и мисс Грейнджер? – поинтересовался Дамблдор, кивая на Гермиону, которая таращилась на Гарри так, словно он был зеленым и с хвостом.  
  
– Ну вы хотели поговорить со мной, логично было взять с собой кого-то из моих старых друзей, – пожал плечами Гарри, ничуть не удивляясь вопросу. – Конечно, Гермиона не лучший выбор, вы уже подсылали мне её в Хогвартсе.  
  
– Я не подсылал мисс Грейнджер, – по лицу Дамблдора нельзя было понять, огорчен он или нет тем, что его уверенность в связи саламандра и Грейнджер не подтвердилась. – Это было её собственное желание увидеть тебя и вразумить.  
  
– Вразумить? – повторил Гарри. – Зачем вы ходите вокруг да около, когда куда проще прямо сказать "убедить пойти на смерть".  
  
Дамблдор едва заметно поморщился. Похоже, для себя он это формулировал иначе. Люциус попытался отвлечься от того, что в любой момент может произойти трагедия тем, что принялся выдумывать замены неприятной фразы. Остановившись на "пожертвовать жизнью ради человечества", да и то ради возмущенной его отсутствующим взглядом Нарциссы, он попытался подобраться ближе к саламандру, чтобы в случае чего успеть его прикрыть.  
  
– Ну же, Гарри, – продолжил Дамблдор. – Я не желаю тебе смерти, это не твоя вина, что ты оказался не совсем человеком. Просто дай Непреложный обет, что не будешь пытаться рожать других саламандр, и покончим с этим. Ты, конечно, не сможешь вернуться в Хогвартс, но в мире много других чудесных мест, а саламандры могут жить очень долго...  
  
– ...И не видят в этом смысла без гнезда, – закончил за него Гарри. – Это очень щедрое предложение, директор. Даже с учетом того, что магия обета должна убить меня, стоит мне лишь захотеть завести детей, но вы при этом рассчитываете, что я не сойду с ума от одиночества и не сожгу государство, обрекшее меня на одиночество.  
  
Лицо Дамблдора едва заметно побледнело. Похоже, он и в самом деле забыл, что дело не только в саламандрах, что Гарри опасен и сам по себе. Люциус чуть не зарычал от досады, что Королева так простодушно открыла старому волшебнику глаза на это.  
  
– И что же ты хочешь, Гарри? – Дамблдор всё еще смотрел со спокойной улыбкой, но в воздухе повисло напряжение.  
  
– Прямо сейчас я хочу напомнить, что магия запрещает убийство нерожденных разумных существ, – глядя прямо в глаза старому волшебнику, произнесла Королева и издевательски провела пальцем по животу. Люциус тоже смотрел в глаза Дамблдора, поэтому успел заметить, как его зрачки расширились, больше маг ничем не выразил своих чувств по поводу новости. – Это даже хуже, чем убивать единорогов, я думаю, вы в курсе.  
  
– Северус? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Дамблдор. – Или... – он бросил быстрый взгляд на Люциуса.  
  
– Я не думаю, что это на самом деле важно _сейчас_ , – остановил его Гарри. – Второе – я хотел бы забрать Люциуса Малфоя с собой, женщины и хорек мне без надобности.  
  
Люциус не был уверен, что жена и сын сообразят, что саламандр пытается защитить их своей незаинтересованностью, в грязнокровке он сомневался меньше, да и не переживал о ней особо. Впрочем, Нарцисса промолчала, да и Драко не стал выступать, лишь пробормотав себе под нос: "От хорька и слышу...".  
  
– А взамен? – Дамблдор начал постукивать пальцами по столу, похоже, спокойствие изменило ему. – Мне нужны гарантии, Гарри. Серьезные гарантии.  
  
– Гарантии чему? – Гарри удивленно поднял брови, и Люциус услышал сдавленный кашель – похоже, теперь выдержка изменила его сыну, и тому хватило сил только замаскировать смех. Юный и наивный Поттер и в самом деле выглядел комично для тех, кто уже успел ощутить его силу, что уж было говорить о тех, кто видел его _настоящий_ облик. – Тому, что я не сожгу министерство или не оторву голову Фаджу? Или тому, что я не буду оказывать влияние на неокрепшие умы молодых магов? Чего вы боитесь, директор?  
  
Голос Гарри стал вкрадчивым, он успокаивал и усыплял, слушать его было все равно что смотреть на мирно горящий в камине огонь. Люциус больно ущипнул себя за руку и обнаружил, но Нарцисса дремлет на стуле, Грейнджер сидела ровно с открытыми глазами прямо на полу, по-видимому, прилагая невероятные усилия, чтобы не поддаться, а сонные глаза Драко не были закрыты лишь потому, что он не отрываясь смотрел на Королеву.  
  
– Ты не должен нападать на людей, неважно, маги они или не маги, это касается и пожаров, – Дамблдор легко справился с дремотой, его голос был спокойным и лишь совсем немного насмешливым. – Никому не причинять вреда. И дать мне возможность встретиться с тобой после того, как твои... – он ткнул пальцем в плоский живот Гарри. – Перестанут нуждаться в тебе.  
  
– Я не буду никому причинять вреда _первым_ , – возразил Гарри. – И это касается тех, кто находится под моей защитой.  
  
Дамблдор потер пальцы и все-таки кивнул, признавая правоту саламандра. Люциус был уверен, что будь Гарри отягощен всеми своими зубами и когтями, старик был бы куда менее сговорчив, но это было им на руку.  
  
– И что ты хочешь для гарантии? – Гарри оглянулся. – Я мог бы предложить Люциуса, но тогда теряется сам смысл договора. Снейпа? Блэка?  
  
– Ты легко готов пожертвовать партнером, – заметил Дамблдор.  
  
– Я не человек, мы это уже выяснили, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он отвел глаза, и Люциус с трудом удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть – глаза Гарри снова желтели, похоже, что-то выводило его из равновесия. – И потом, вы сами позволили мне жить так, чтобы я не успел обзавестись привязанностями. Сириус – мой крестный, но пары недель в год явно недостаточно, чтобы я осознал это. Люциус, профессор Снейп – они всегда ненавидели меня, Гермиона... Похоже, она ненавидит меня сейчас.  
  
– Пфф, – фыркнула Грейнджер, то ли подтверждая, то ли опровергая это высказывание.  
  
– Ребенок, – наконец произнес Дамблдор. – Гарантом будет один из твоего... помета.  
  
Люциус всерьез забеспокоился, что вот сейчас его дражайшая бывшая вторая половина не сдержится и всё-таки ударит чем-то директора. Взгляд у неё был полон испепеляющей ненависти и боли. Впрочем, Дамблдор сидел к ней спиной, и Люциус лишь надеялся, что она успокоится раньше, чем старик к ней обернется.  
  
Грязнокровка зажала рот рукой, её взгляд был скорее возмущенным, чем злым, тогда как Драко, казалось, вовсе не слышал Дамблдора. Сам Люциус старался производить выражение вежливого участия, пытаясь не думать, как сделать так, чтобы Дамблдору досталась ящерка Северуса, а не его.  
  
Гарри долго молчал.  
  
– Ребенок, – наконец повторил он. – У меня тоже есть условия. Вы не отдадите его никому, никаких магглов ради безопасности и прочей ерунды. И если решите причинить боль или убить _моего ребенка_ , – Гарри прищурился. – то сделаете это лично.  
  
Дамблдор поднялся и протянул руку Гарри быстрее, чем кто-то успел среагировать. Их руки обвила лента. В отличие от Непреложного обета, Одолжение Гаранта не требовало свидетеля, и через несколько мгновений договор был заключен, после чего Дамблдор попросту кивнул всем головой и вышел.  
  
– Он не забрал Грейнджер, – Драко первый решился произнести хоть слово.  
  
– Не думаю, что он купился на наш маленький спектакль, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри, снова зеленея на глазах. – Ну и ладно. Он купился на договор, это куда лучше.  
  
– Но... Ребенок, моя Королева! – с отчаянием произнесла Нарцисса. – Он получит вашего ребенка!  
  
– Именно так саламандры находят новые семьи, – Гарри больше не улыбался. – Не всем младенцам везет, однако я почти уверен, что малыш, которого я отдам Дамблдору, будет не в меньшей безопасности, чем девочка, которую возьмете себе вы, леди Нарцисса.  
  
– Откуда... – начала была Нарцисса, но тут же опомнилась и поклонилась Королеве, её трепет и заалевшие щеки выдавали волнение, и Люциус неожиданно понял, что Королева дает его семье то, что не мог или не успел он сам – она делает их счастливыми.


	52. Chapter 52

— Простите, леди Нарцисса, но мне придется забрать Драко и Люциуса, — Королева великодушно делала вид, что сообщает это, словно бывшая миссис Малфой могла как-то повлиять на это решение, и Нарцисса была благодарна ей за это.  
  
— Я смогу их увидеть? Навестить или?.. — тем не менее спросила она, когда оба её любимых мужчины исчезли из столовой, собираясь для разнообразия перебраться в новое гнездо Королевы с комфортом и собственными вещами.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Гарри. — Я не могу рисковать ими, оставляя здесь, но их исчезновение подтвердит Дамблдору все его опасения. Ремуса я попрошу ненадолго задержаться здесь, чтобы убедиться в том, что вам ничего не грозит. У меня не так много близких мне… людей, чтобы игнорировать их нужды.  
  
Нарцисса хотела бы сказать, что в её нужды никак не входит маггловская гриффиндорка, но она понимала, о чем идет речь. Держи врагов ближе, чем друзей — никто еще не мог с уверенностью сказать, на чьей стороне Грейнджер, и отпускать её было верхом глупости, как и пускать в гнездо беременной Королевы.  
  
С другой стороны, с ней хоть ненадолго, но оставался оборотень, и эта отсрочка должна была стать тем толчком, что позволил бы наедине произнести то, чем она легко бросалась на людях. Кто он теперь для неё? Стоит ли тратить свое время на стража Королевы, чья жизнь поровну поделена между бездушной Луной и не менее бездушной Королевой?  
  
— Мэнор напрямую соединен с Лидсом, — Гарри, казалось, подслушал её мысли. — Если понадобится, вы с Гермионой сможете в любой момент оказаться в безопасном убежище. Но предупреждаю, этот вариант стоит использовать лишь в крайнем случае, там серьезная защита от _любых_ вторжений. А с учетом того, что эта защита — порождение мозга Северуса…  
  
— Лучше сразу прострелить себе голову, да, Гарри? — фыркнула Гермиона.  
  
— Ощущение может быть похожим, — согласился саламандр. — Люциус и Драко будут защищены моей меткой, а Ремус не подвержен иллюзиям и быстро придет в себя, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы, леди, столкнулись с порождениями разума моего первого рыцаря.  
  
Сердце Нарциссы дрогнуло, только сейчас она поняла, что это происходит в действительности, и она снова останется одна. Страж Королевы мысленно будет в их новом доме, Грейнджер остается опасной незнакомкой, и весь мэнор в распоряжении своей хозяйки, которая предпочла быть вечной гостьей, чем полноправной хозяйкой огромного пустого поместья.  
  
Конечно, благодаря обещанию Королевы, можно было рассчитывать на то, что скоро там появится маленький ребенок, требующий внимания и заботы, но, хотя Нарцисса ни на минуту не сомневалась в данном Королевой обещании, но она не обманывалась в том, что из себя будет представлять младенец. И оттого следовало смиренно склонить голову и позволить себе отдохнуть, если она собиралась успевать за верткой ящеркой, которая станет её дочерью.  
  
— А я смогу писать маме? — боязливо уточнил Драко, и Нарцисса задохнулась от нежности к сыну, который думал о ней в такой момент.  
  
Драко сильно вырос, но при этом стал выглядеть еще более юным — такова была плата за близость к Королеве, и пусть кто-то посчитал это подарком судьбы, но Нарцисса прожила достаточно лет, чтобы оценить роль каждой морщинки. Её сын будет медленно взрослеть и надолго останется с таким же легким и в то же время немного капризным и таким очаровательным для матери характером. Только он будет далеко от неё.  
  
— Нет, Малфой, я запру тебя в башне, вот только решу, в какой именно, — закатил глаза саламандр. — Что за глупости ты спрашиваешь? Пиши, разговаривай по камину — просто не покидай Лидс до тех пор, пока не уменьшится шанс, что ты устроишь охоту на кого-то, кто сможет потом шантажировать меня твоей жизнью.  
  
Пока Королева спорила с их сыном, Люциус подошел к бывшей жене и осторожно коснулся её плеча, тут же отдергивая руку, словно обжегшись. Он молчал, хотя Нарцисса почти не помнила таких дней, чтобы её муж не мог найти, что сказать, но сейчас за него все говорил его взгляд. Если в прошлый раз он просто исчез, а в мэноре пытался вести себя так, словно все, что произошло — лишь небольшие трещинки в привычном мире, то сейчас он прощался с ней. И от этого на душе было тоскливо, а во рту стояла горечь.  
  
— Береги их, — шепнула Нарцисса и пояснила в ответ на недоуменный взгляд мужа. — Их всех, Люци. Ты им нужен.  
  
Он кивнул, словно и в самом деле понял, но Нарцисса слишком хорошо знала его, чтобы обманываться этим. Пройдут дни и недели, прежде, чем Люциус смирится с тем, что для него всё изменилось, и наконец отдаст свое сердце новой семье, перестав цепляться взглядом и духом за неё. И тогда она останется совсем одна, и это будет страшно и… легко.  
  
— Лидс, — отчаянно произнес Драко, первым ступая в камин.  
  
— Лидс, — муж, теперь уже совсем чужой, шагнул следом за сыном.  
  
Королева обвела взглядом опустевшую столовую. Там, где до этого стоял Драко, теперь маячил молчаливый Ремус, который без слов понимал, что хочет от него саламандр. Грейнджер всё так же цепко сжимала книгу и тоже молчала.  
  
— Я еще приду, — тихо произнесла Королева и тоже шагнула в камин. — Дом.  
  
Камин вспыхнул и снова затих, лишь слабо тлея по сравнению с тем, как горел, пока в мэноре была Королева. Нарцисса задумчиво покачала головой и осторожно присела на край кровати. Негромкие шаги не заставили её обернуться, и она не вздрогнула, когда Ремус обнял её за плечи, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
— Не стоит оставаться сейчас наедине с мыслями, — ласково, но твердо произнес он.  
  
— Но не при… — начала Нарцисса, вертя головой и пытаясь высмотреть Грейнджер, однако на том месте, где стояла девушка, уже никого не было. — А где?..  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь ответ на свой вопрос о мисс Грейнджер, — мягко укорил её Ремус. — Ты наблюдательна, Цисса. Тебе ничего не показалось странным в девочке?  
  
— Да нет, — Нарцисса раздраженно пожала плечами. — Она вся такая невыразительная.  
  
— Ты ближе, чем думаешь, — отозвался Люпин. — А если учесть, что я могу почуять её приближение только том случае, если _она_ этого хочет, то все вопросы отпадают сами собой, так?  
  
— Невыразимная! — на мгновение Нарцисса даже забыла о Драко и Люциусе. — Но она магглорожденная, как она может быть стоящей в тени?!  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что кровь саламандры у Гарри от Лили, да? — уточнил Ремус. — Что мы вообще знаем о магглорожденных и том, что дремлет в каждом из них? Я руку готов дать на отсечение, что Гермиона одна из тех, кто стоит в тени. И не могу понять, то ли Дамблдор не видит этого, то ли он настолько азартный игрок, что позволяет невыразимым самим находить путь в Министерство или в смерть.  
  
— Они идеальные предатели и лучшие в поисках тайн, если их ткнуть в них носом, — Нарцисса вдруг поняла, откуда Ремус так много знает о невыразимцах. — О, дорогой, мне очень жаль. Твой друг…  
  
— Мой бывший друг, — жестко ответил Люпин. — Ему было мало тайн, и он сумел стать идеальным предателем до того, как я понял, что он такое.  
  
— Грейнджер… — начала Нарцисса.  
  
— Вполне может предать Дамблдора, а не Гарри, — пожал плечами Ремус. — Нам просто нужно подтолкнуть её к этому. В конце концов, Дамблдор не любит делиться своими секретами, да и тайны рода саламандр куда аппетитнее. И потом, невыразимцы лучше других чуют, кто им может пригрозить оторвать голову, а кто попросту оторвет. И мы можем сколько угодно восхищаться зубками и когтями Королевы и до конца не верить в то, что он способен их использовать, но стоящие в тени знают куда больше.  
  
— Петтигрю уже поплатился за свой промах, — примирительно ответила Нарцисса, и кладя голову ему на плечо и позволяя себе расслабиться в объятиях оборотня.  
  
— Да, ему стоило почуять опасность куда раньше, до того, как он осмелился предать мать саламандры, — мрачно ответил Ремус. — Знаешь, Цисса, даже если бы я не любил Гарри как родного, я бы пошел за ним куда угодно за то, что он расправился с Питером. У Дамблдора были какие-то планы на Питера, но схема «кровь за кровь» работала веками, и я на самом деле рад, что Гарри вспомнил об этом.  
  
— Королеве нужен каждый из нас, — Нарцисса словно очнулась от долго сна, поместье больше не казалось пустыми, а еще более непонятная Грейнджер перестала ощущаться досадной помехой.  
  
Быть хозяйкой пустого поместья казалось до боли печальным, а вот возглавлять форпост Королевы — это звучало куда лучше. И пусть это означало принимать в своем доме Дамблдора или Темного лорда… Нарцисса пригрелась в руках оборотня и задремала в спокойной уверенности, что справится с чем угодно.


	53. Chapter 53

Люциус едва справился с головокружением, чего никогда не бывало с ним раньше при путешествии каминами, и чуть не сбил сына, который замер посередине, не отодвинувшись в сторону после того, как попал в Лидс.  
  
— Красного многовато, — поделился впечатлениями Драко, наконец-то отходя вбок. — О, а это что еще такое?!  
  
Люциус посмотрел, куда указывает сын, но отреагировать никак не успел, потому что к нему бросился Сириус. Не то, чтобы он ожидал от Блэка объятий, хотя, что уж говорить — ожидал, но когда тот начал его трясти, это было не так предсказуемо.  
  
— Где Гарри? Ему отрубили голову? Скажи лучше сразу, Малфой! — глаза Блэка горели тем безумным огнем, который Люциусу всегда напоминал Беллу.  
  
— Что вы тут снова творите, — к счастью, Королева вышла следом раньше, чем Люциус сподобился ответить. — Я оставил вас меньше, чем на два часа. Мне вас всех поселить в одной комнате и приковать к кроватям?  
  
— А что, Поттер, к этому поместью в нагрузку шли средневековые цепи? — оживился Драко, но Королева проигнорировала его.  
  
— Что. Здесь. Происходит. — еще раз с расстановкой повторил он, глядя туда, куда чуть ранее указывал Драко. До этого Люциус не был уверен в том, что видит, но это в самом деле был Снейп, мирно спящий на полу, разве что тот факт, что он был весь закутан какими-то бинтами словно коконом, заставлял слегка нервничать.  
  
— Прости, Гарри, я не уследил, и... Кажется, от боли Снейп сошел с ума, — запинаясь, произнес Сириус.  
  
— Или от нашей экспериментальной мази, — добавил один из близнецов. — Мы пока не решили, поэтому обмазали его еще одним слоем мази, и он отключился.  
  
— Может, сработал успокоительный эффект, а может, твой яд, который был добавлен в мазь, — невинно произнес второй.  
  
Гарри быстрым шагом пересек разделяющее их пространство и присел на колени рядом со Снейпом. Люциус не видел его лица, но хвост перестал мелко подрагивать, что было хорошим знаком.  
  
— С чего вы решили, что он сошел с ума? — спросил саламандр.  
  
— Он разговаривал с какой-то королевой и что-то о том, что кому-то отрубили голову, — покаялся Сириус. — Причем словно он в самом деле её слышал.  
  
— Он точно сошел с ума, — согласился Гарри и продолжил. — Никто в здравом уме не будет разговаривать с Изабеллой, если не хочет слушать о её тяжелой доле.  
  
— Я не говорил, что её звали Изабелла, — осторожно заметил Блэк.  
  
— Это она мне сказала, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Драко, оставь в покое бюсты.  
  
— Ты затылком смотришь что ли? — проворчал Драко, который с присущим ему любопытством обходил зал, касаясь то картин, то статуэток.  
  
— И это мне тоже сказала Изабелла, — отозвался саламандр. — И если вы её не слышите, то поверьте — это величайшее благо, постарайтесь его не лишиться.  
  
Люциус внезапно почувствовал укол зависти. У него в мэноре жил призрак прадеда, которого могли видеть только члены семьи. Призрак был довольно тусклый, скучный и — по счастью — довольно молчаливый. В глубине души Малфой считал, что начал осознавать Нарциссу как члена семьи не тогда, когда надел ей на пальце кольцо, не во время первой брачной ночи и даже не когда они оформляли в Гринготсе банковские ключи от общего сейфа, отличным от сейфа с приданным супруги или его личным сейфом. Нет, полностью принять этот факт он смог, когда Нарцисса увидела прадеда.  
  
И пусть молодая супруга дулась на него еще месяц, несмотря на новые сережки и колье, это воспоминание стало одним из самых приятных для Люциуса. Хотя Нарцисса обиделась еще сильнее, с жаром совсем юной жены утверждая, что он оскорбляет её подарками, купленными чтобы загладить вину. В самом деле, она тогда не могла перестать думать о том, как пару раз оставалась с сестрами в мэноре, и что призрак мог подглядывать за ними.  
  
Прошло много лет, Нарцисса с благосклонной улыбкой принимала украшения за прощения и могла часами болтать с призраком, лежа в ванне, но Люциус всё так же помнил это чувство единения. И оттого сейчас его снедала зависть, ведь то, что неизвестную королеву Изабеллу, кем бы она ни была — призраком, портретом ли, слышат лишь саламандр и Снейп, убеждало его в исключительности Северуса, и это было неожиданно больно.  
  
К счастью, его сын никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, и потому не чувствовал сейчас такой боли, по-видимому, вполне довольствуясь тем, что это Снейп, а не он сам в таком ужасном состоянии. Впрочем, Люциус не обманывался видом Снейпа — судя по тому, как недолго Гарри простоял рядом с коконом зельевара, тому ничего на самом деле не грозило. По крайней мере, теперь. Для себя Малфой решил обязательно вытрясти из друга, что здесь произошло. Или из Сириуса.  
  
Мысль о Сириусе пришла так внезапно, что он вздрогнул. Он не задумывался об их отношениях с тех пор, как Гарри решил переехать в Лидс. И теперь, вне своего собственного мэнора, он понял, что ни в чем больше не уверен. Он словно снова вернулся в гнездо саламандра в Хогвартсе, разве что пытаться сбежать он больше бы не рискнул.  
  
— Люциус, мне нужна твоя помощь, — Малфой вынырнул из своих тягостных мыслей и с надеждой уставился на Королеву. И пусть любая просьба о помощи от этого непостижимого существа звучала как насмешка — Гарри определенно мог справиться практически с чем угодно, Люциус был готов уцепиться за любую соломинку.  
  
— Дамблдор, — пояснил саламандр в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Люциуса. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что это реальное перемирие, нет?  
  
Люциус, к своему стыду, вообще перестал думать о Дамблдоре , как только тот покинул мэнор, но признаваться в этом не собирался, поэтому осторожно кивнул.  
  
— Мы заключили сделку лично с ним, — продолжила Королева, задумчиво облизывая губы тонким языком и тем самым отвлекая Люциуса от мало-мальски серьезных мыслей. В голову упорно не шел Дамблдор и его интриги, все мысли вертелись вокруг того, какие в Лидсе спальни, и что там Гарри говорил о коллекциях предыдущих монархов. Не могли же эти коллекции ограничиваться ошейниками?.. — Но старые маги довольно редко сами идут на кого-то войной, нет, они создают дракона в умах людей, и биться за освобождение прекрасной принцессы идут другие.  
  
— Что? — неуверенно переспросил Люциус, пытаясь понять, что Гарри хотел сказать всем этим, и кто, наконец, дракон, а кто принцесса.  
  
— Дракон — я, — сухо отозвался на его мысли саламандр. — Принцессу я Дамблдору при необходимости обеспечу, а ты придумай лучше, как это все провернуть, чтобы благородные рыцари не толпились у дверей моего гнезда и по возможности не выкрали за неимением принцессы дорогую моему сердцу химеру.  
  
— Это ты про Северуса? — уточнил Малфой. К его удивлению, саламандр хихикнул, несмотря на весь свой угрожающий вид и желтые глаза вкупе с острыми зубами, вновь становясь похожим на Гарри Поттера.  
  
— Люциус, ну кому из гриффиндорцев в своем уме придет идея спасать профессора Снейпа? — спросил он. — Я имел в виду Гермиону. Она с леди Нарциссой по-прежнему остается под ударом, сюда забрать я их не могу, как и допустить её героического спасения. Так что подумай хорошенько, дракон должен сам распланировать всё так, чтобы рыцарям не было скучно.  
  
— Ты думаешь… — Люциус помедлил. — Рон Уизли?.. Он пойдет против тебя?  
  
— Он, Невилл, может, Криви… — Гарри вздохнул. — Обязательно пойдут, иначе я переоцениваю Дамблдора. А я не имею склонности кого-то переоценивать, поверь мне, Люциус. Но без моей химеры они будут вечно плутать по стране или заберутся в мэнор, оба варианта мне не нравятся, так что я в самом деле нуждаюсь в твоей помощи.  
  
Не дожидаясь согласного ответа, Гарри отошел от него и вернулся к спящему на полу Снейпу и осторожно скользнул на ковер так, что голова Северуса расположилась на его коленях. Рядом тут же плюхнулся Драко, бесцеремонно обхватив Королеву сзади за талию и сомкнув руки на его животе и уткнувшись подбородком ему в плечо. Люциус еще некоторое время понаблюдал с затаенной завистью за тем, как его сын что-то шепчет королеве на ухо, и подошел к окну.  
  
На постаментах стояли бюсты королей, Люциус нашел взглядом Изабеллу и смотрел на неё, пока глазам не сделалось больно. Бюст не двигался. Люциус снова тяжело вздохнул и выглянул в окно. Туда, где над призрачным озером стоял идентичный их замку второй Лидс. Потом он оглянулся — Гарри всё также сидел на полу со Снейпом и Драко, Сириуса в комнате не было, а у камина стояли близнецы, по привычке шушукаясь о чем-то и на пальцах объясняя друг другу очередную идею.  
  
Люциус посмотрел на близнецов, потом на второй Лидс. И снова на близнецов. Похоже, ему удастся доставить удовольствие и себе, и дракону с рыцарями.


	54. Chapter 54

— Наконец–то! Сколько можно прохлаждаться? — было первое, что услышал Снейп, когда открыл глаза.  
  
Было темно, но он отчего–то точно знал, что никто кроме него в Лидсе не спит. Все тело ныло, как после долго болезни, и отчего–то невыносимо хотелось принять душ. В остальном он чувствовал себя вполне сносно, и нельзя было сказать, что он совсем недавно был обожжен Королевой до полусмерти. Хотя… недавно?..  
  
— Изабелла, сколько я проспал? — как можно вежливее спросил он, жмурясь сильнее, чтобы глаза скорее привыкли к темноте. Он определенно не был в том зале, где потерял сознание в последний раз. Огромная кровать под тяжелым бархатным балдахином — в ней он чувствовал себя одиноким ребенком. Тут определенно ужасно не хватало Королевы и даже Малфоев.  
  
— Королева Изабелла или Ваше сиятельство, — отозвалась та сварливо, но быстро сменила гнев на милость. — Больше суток, Северус, а это не дело! Меня слышишь только ты и новая леди, но мальчишка не желает со мной разговаривать, совершенно невыносимая ящерица, как ты только его терпишь!  
  
— Просто я люблю его, — ответил Снейп, потягиваясь. Да так и замер с вытянутыми вверх руками. Да, говорить с призрачным бюстом бывшей королевы было проще, чем с живым реальным Поттером. То, что ему он даже не мыслил сказать, сейчас вырвалось само собой.  
  
Похоже, Изабелла поняла это, потому что хихикнула как девчонка. Будь у неё руки, она бы захлопала в ладоши.  
  
— Я завидую этой глупой ящерице, — Снейп даже не понял, как её смех сменился грустью. — Мой муж меня никогда не любил, он не дал моим детям развиться как следует. Всего четверо из них выжило. Самые слабые, самые… люди.  
  
— Вы же были в зале, как и я, — попытался сменить тему Снейп. — Как мы оказались тут в спальне?  
  
— Это все беленькие, — наябедничала Изабелла. — Тебя сюда отлевитировал старший, чтобы ты скорее вылечился, а меня принес сюда младший из светлых, потому что, видите ли, я отвлекаю Королеву! Какое ему дело, он же меня все равно не слышит!  
  
Снейп заставил себя не думать о том, как отнесутся Малфои к тому, что статуя называет их беленькими и светлыми. Не то, чтобы это совсем было неправдой, но вряд ли Малфоев порадовало бы, что Изабелла не считает нужным запомнить их по фамилии.  
  
— А что они сейчас делают? — Снейп обнаружил, что спал как младенец, завернутый в какие–то пропахшие кремом тряпки, и память услужливо подбросила воспоминание о ловких нежных пальцах близнецов, которые так умело лечили его ожоги.  
  
— Это смотря про кого из них ты спрашиваешь, — немедленно отозвалась Изабелла. — Когда меня уносили, мальчик собирался дальше менять замок под свои нужды, беленький паж, отнеся меня, стащил отсюда мой припрятанный дневник — возможно и правда будет читать, а вот его отец собрался творить иллюзии для тех, кто пойдет на вас войной. Похоже, что близнецы и пес будут ему помогать.  
  
— А что, на нас уже собираются нападать? — вскинулся Снейп. Он торопливо выпутался из тряпок и одеяла, и, плюнув на необходимость одеться, бросился к выходу из комнаты.  
  
— Меня с собой забери! — возмутилась статуя, но Снейп решил вернуться за ней позже. Кожу неприятно стягивало, идти было еще больно, но он слишком спешил, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
  
В зале он обнаружил Люциуса, сидящего на полу и увлеченно размахивающего палочкой над макетом Лидса. Призрачный макет зыбко мерцал от каждого движения палочкой, и дрожал, словно студенистое желе, когда кто–то из сидящих рядом близнецов совал туда пальцы.  
  
Драко участия в этой забаве не принимал, забравшись с ногами в кресло с потрепанной тетрадью, которую он с интересом листал. Снейп заметил, что нигде не видно Сириуса, но это было ему даже на руку. А вот Королева сползла с потолка, стоило лишь Северусу ступить в зал.  
  
– Тебе лучше? – осторожно спросил Гарри, застывая на стене.  
  
При звуке его голоса все оторвались от своих дел и уставились на Снейпа, который неожиданно очень четко осознал степень своей обнаженности. От изучающих взглядов близнецов стало жарко, и Снейп с трудом подавил в себе возбуждение, напоминая, что уж кто–кто, а Фред и Джордж видели его обнаженным и при куда более близком взаимодействии.  
  
– Изабелла что–то твердила про нападение, – пытаясь скрыть смущение, пробормотал Снейп, прилагая всю свою силу воли, чтобы не дернуться прикрыться.  
  
– Даже если бы несметные войска стояли у стен Лидса, все равно не стоило так торопиться, – пробурчал себе под нос Люциус, снова переводя взгляд на свой макет. – Конечно, если ты не собираешься использовать свое тело как элемент неожиданности и запугивания…  
  
Быстрее, чем Снейп успел обидеться или рассердиться, Гарри скользнул к нему, поднимаясь на задние конечности – лишь спустя несколько секунд их можно было полноправно назвать ногами, и прижал к себе, обвивая хвостом так, чтобы прикрыть наиболее уязвимые части тела. Снейп вздохнул, когда его живота коснулся горячий живот саламандра, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы их торжествующий блеск остался невидим Люциусу.  
  
Пусть Люциус был сложен куда лучше и явно мог быть только понаслышке знаком с насмешками над своей внешностью, Королева обнимала сейчас не его, и не по его шее сейчас скользил тонкий синий язык, лаская и утешая.  
  
– Мне нравится твое тело, – шепнул ему на ухо Гарри, бережно сжимая его плечи, лишь слегка надавливая на кожу острыми когтями. – А еще мне нравится тебя раздевать. Так что ходи в гнезде как тебе хочется.  
  
– Мне хочется брюки, – буркнул Снейп, чувствуя, что, несмотря на зажженный камин, замерзает.  
  
Гарри пошевелил пальцами и через мгновение подал ему брюки. Снейп в который раз поразился тому, что Поттер полностью перестал использовать палочку, но брюки поспешно натянул, потому что близость горячего тела саламандра будило в нем недвусмысленные желания, а стоило разобраться в ситуации в доме, и лишь потом переходить к своим желаниям.  
  
Похоже, Гарри его понял, потому что игриво прошелся кончиком хвоста по бедру и снова скользнул на четвереньки, взбираясь на стену.  
  
– Что тут у вас? – в брюках Снейп чувствовал себя комфортнее, да и Люциус, похоже, тоже, потому что он тут же подвинулся, позволяя взглянуть на свое детище.  
  
– Королева считает, что Дамблдор направит против него поход, и лучше бы запутать их с целью выдвижения, – пояснил Малфой. – Если они идут победить саламандра, они будут пытаться достичь этого. Если они идут победить саламандра и освободить кого–то, то вполне могут споткнуться после освобождения жертвы. Я думаю использовать зеркальный Лидс, мало шансов, что с ними отправятся Дамблдор или Хмури, а больше никто не сможет разглядеть, что этот замок лишь точная копия.  
  
Снейп хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, что позволило Люциусу продолжать с большей уверенностью.  
  
– На страже замка я собираюсь поставить какую-нибудь тварь. Например, Сириуса спроецировать и увеличить, можно добавить ему голов или сделать хвост в виде ядовитых змей… – Снейп продолжал смотреть на макет, лишь раз бросив косой взгляд на Гарри. – Неплохо еще какое-нибудь препятствие с ядами, это мы оставим на тебя, Северус. Ну и огонь. Глупо будет, если они придут побеждать огненную саламандру и не встретят даже крошечного огонька…  
  
На лице Снейпа не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
– Можно еще Джинни заключить в зеркало в конце или оставить истекать кровью. И тут можно саламандр покрупнее… хотя нет, никто не боится саламандр, обычных то есть. Надо змей! – продолжил Люциус.  
  
Снейп не выдержал.  
  
– Поттер, ты издеваешься, да? – сурово спросил он у Королевы.  
  
– Что не так? – Королева выглядела искренне удивленной. Он даже спустился ниже и тоже уставился на макет Лидса.  
  
– А вы что молчите? – напустился Снейп на близнецов, неожиданно сообразив, что ругаться с Королевой ему точно не с руки. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не перестал думать о том, каково будет испытать их гнездо по прямому назначению. – Люциус не в курсе всех подробностей, но вы–то точно знаете!  
  
– Что знают? – оторопел Малфой.  
  
– Философский камень был спрятан в школе подобным способом, – свирепо глядя на близнецов, отозвался Снейп. – И трехголовая псина, и яды, и огонь… И еще несколько этапов дороги, которую преодолели _первокурсники_! И Рональд Уизли был среди этих первокурсников.  
  
– Зато он на самом деле рассердится, когда обнаружит, что шахмат нет, – вставил Фред.  
  
– Это был его звездный час, – согласился Джордж.  
  
– А истекающая кровью Джинни – это твой плагиат нашего Лорда, – безжалостно продолжил Снейп. – На втором курсе в Тайной комнате. Правда, у него фантазия была побогаче – василиск, а не змеи.  
  
– Так что же, – Люциус закусил губу. – Всё зря?  
  
– Вовсе нет, – саламандр снова спустился вниз и уставился своими золотистыми глазами прямо в глаза Снейпа, пока тот не отвел смущенно взгляд. – Не стоит выдумывать что–то новое, драконы этим не занимаются. Если мы начнем играть не по правилам, то и от наших недругов не дождемся их соблюдения. Классические препятствия – лабиринт, огонь, вода, – его ощутимо передернуло при этих словах. – Работайте вместе. Не забудьте, что важно каждому из возможных участников было что–то по силам. Невилл хорош с растениями, вот и подумайте об этом. Не забывайте, что Джинни – активная участница. И это снова никто не поймет… Она своими руками написала кровью, что чудовище утащило её в Тайную комнату, и за все эти четыре года никто не задумался об этом.  
  
– Кстати о Тайной комнате, – Снейп почувствовал жгучий стыд – не стоило и в самом деле так покровительственно–издевательски говорить с Малфоем. Они одна семья, и то, что саламандр не может принадлежать лишь ему одному, Северус понимал с самого начала. – Я предлагаю начать с неё. Пусть старое гнездо и тот лабиринт еще раз сыграют. Уж больно мне не нравится мысль, что эти вояки найдут Лидс снаружи. Пусть даже зеркальный – не стоит им видеть замок. А так они попадут порталом из лабиринта в лабиринт…  
  
– А обратно спасенная Уизли уволочет их с помощью порт–ключа! – обрадовался Люциус, снова склоняясь над макетом. Снейп встал рядом, стараясь не задумываться, почему на лице саламандра такое странное выражение. Словно он хотел бы присоединиться к ним, но не может.  
  
– Точно, – согласился Снейп и провел пальцем по центру макета Лидса, заставив его пойти рябью. – Неплохо было бы, чтобы они из лабиринта в Хогвартсе сразу попали в лабиринт Лидса. Это запутает их.  
  
– Воду можно использовать в состоянии льда, – неожиданно сообразил Люциус. – Ведь саламандры не только самые горячие, но и самые холодные, верно, моя Королева.  
  
– Всё так, Люциус, – Гарри снова переместился на потолок и заполз в какой–то темный угол. – Всё так. Джинни изумительно пойдет изморозь, она будет красиво сочетаться с её рыжими волосами.  
  
– Да ты поэт, Гарри, – хмыкнул Джордж.  
  
– Или художник, – подхватил Фред, наклоняясь ниже так, что его волосы перепутались с волосами Люциуса и Северуса, которые уже полулежали над макетом, расширяя пространство комнат, которые собирались использовать в своем лабиринте, и снова уменьшая их обратно.  
  
– Увы, нет, – еле слышно донеслось с потолка. – Я мог быть кем-то таким, если бы уже не родился тем, кем я являюсь.  
  
Снейп почувствовал неладное только спустя некоторое время, но когда он задрал голову и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть темный силуэт, в углу уже никого не было.


	55. Chapter 55

Беспокойство Снейпа передалось Люциусу, но когда он начал искать глазами саламандра, на его плечо легла рука одного из близнецов. Обернувшись, он встретился с неожиданно холодным и серьезным взглядом. И теперь, даже перестав смотреть ему в глаза, Люциус не мог больше не видеть того, как контрастирует усмешка Уизли с его взглядом.  
  
– Не нужно, – мягко произнес второй близнец. – Гарри тоже иногда требуется побыть одному. Если мы будем всё время цепляться за него, то раз за разом в его отсутствие будет происходить одно и то же. А семья не должна распадаться, когда Королева отвлечена или занята.  
  
– Он прав, – нехотя согласился Снейп, который так низко наклонился над детищем Люциуса, его макетом замка, что, казалось, бороздил кончиком носа его внешние стены. – Мы должны все вместе сделать эту игрушку для развлечения Дамблдора. Она поможет нам потянуть время. И кстати, где Сириус?  
  
– Выбирает подходящий зал для самого эпичного действа, – отозвался Люциус. – Мы решили создать иллюзию, которая заставит гриффиндорцев задуматься о роли каждого в этом противостоянии. Вообще–то планировали сделать зеркала, но лед даже лучше.  
  
Снейп выглядел по–настоящему заинтересованным, поэтому Люциус продолжил:  
  
– Когда они доберутся до центра лабиринта, он вихрем поднимет их в этот зал. В зале будет только Джиневра, она подаст нам сигнал, и мы сыграем роль, не выходя из настоящего замка. Просто наши фигуры воссоздадутся в виде проекций в зеркальном замке. Как отражения. Поэтому я думал о зеркалах. Но кубы льда будут зрелищнее.  
  
– Подожди, но проекции не смогут напасть, – недоуменно поднял бровь Снейп.  
  
– Мы не будем нападать, – усмехнулся Люциус, принимаясь машинально накручивать прядь волос на палец. – Мы будем жертвами.  
  
Судя по лицу Снейпа, он не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь. Люциус вздохнул. Да, он сглупил с препятствиями, но иногда Северус просто поражал его тугодумием, вот уж кто был совсем не художником. Впрочем, иллюзии никогда не были сильной стороной Снейпа. Зато Малфой неожиданно нашел горячую поддержку со стороны близнецов.  
  
– Кубы льда, – словно ребенку, пояснил Люциус. – В центральном кубе рыжеволосая принцесса. Она выглядит очень живой и машет руками нашим спасителям. В других кубах тоже фигуры. Некоторые движутся и даже привлекают к себе внимание. Те, кого Уизли или Лонгботтом в жизни не возьмутся спасать.  
  
– Я, ты, Драко, – понимающе кивнул Снейп. Глаза его загорелись. – Близнецы или Грейнджер должны быть темными силуэтами, не больше. Иначе Рональд может дрогнуть.  
  
– Это нельзя исключать, – согласился Люциус, с удовольствием разглядывая друга–соперника.  
Сейчас, когда у того горели глаза и тонкие губы расплывались в предвкушающей улыбке, Люциус понимал, почему Королева не видит нескладной фигуры или резкий черт лица. Северус по–своему был привлекательным, но увидеть это можно было лишь при более близком общении.  
  
– Конечно, если идешь в «Сладкое королевство» за сахарными перьями и внезапно обнаруживаешь, что там есть что–то еще, то все равно возьмешь перья. Но лучше уменьшить риск, – продолжал размышлять вслух Снейп. А Люциус с трудом отвел взгляд от его лица, справедливо полагая, что, пытаясь примирить их друг с другом, Королева рассчитывала на другой эффект. Никак не на то, что Люциусу неожиданно захочется поцеловать своего соперника.  
  
– А если Королева в своем человеческом обличие тоже будет там? – произнес он, чтобы отвлечься. – Они могут попытаться спасти его, а не Джинни, в этом есть риск… Но зато это такой удар по теории Дамблдора…  
  
– Если он будет в одном кубе с Уизли, то они будут точно спасать их двоих, а потом Поттер выпустит принцессу из рук и она сгинет со спасителями, – не отрываясь от дневника, произнес Драко из своего кресла. – Пусть он романтично согревает её руки или на коленях перед ней стоит, что-нибудь такое ужасно слюнявое, гриффы это любят.  
  
– А перебора не будет? – засомневался Снейп, но продолжить не успел, потому что Люциус твердо решил, что не будет зря мучиться, пытаясь представить, каковы на вкус губы Снейпа, лучше он потом повинится перед Королевой. И потом, разве тогда, в самом начале, не было намека на их возможные отношения? В любом случае, Люциус всегда выбирал делать и жалеть, чем не решиться на что–то и жалеть еще больше.  
  
Ну и разве важно, что он наступил ладонью в свой макет, сжимая магическое пространство в гармошку, что Драко уронил свою глупую тетрадку, а рядом синхронно раздались удивленные вздохи близнецов. Снейп замер и снова примерз к месту, позволяя Люциусу сминать его губы, врываться языком в рот, но не отвечая на поцелуй. Впрочем, и не отталкивая, и Малфою уже этого было достаточно.  
  
– Пауки, – раздалось с потолка.  
  
От неожиданности Люциус выпустил из захвата обнаженное плечо Снейпа, и тот медленно отполз в сторону, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда спиной уперся в кресло с Драко. Люциус не собирался дразнить Королеву, но не удержался, облизнув губы, которые хранили теперь пряный горьковатый вкус Северуса. А может, это были остатки мази – Люциус вспомнил, что ему рассказал Сириус – Снейп был обожжен везде, где касался Королевы.  
  
– Пауки, – повторил Гарри. Он не выглядел рассерженным, скорее задумчивым и немного печальным. – Рон боится пауков, однако ради важной цели может бороться с этим страхом. Неплохо бы поэтому добавить пауков.  
  
– И боггартов раздобыть, – снова влез Драко, Люциус поймал на себе его взгляд – настороженный и восхищенный, словно он не поцеловал Снейпа, а сунул руку в террариум к гадюке. – Если у Лонгботтома боггарт не изменился…  
  
– Перестань, – резко прервал его саламандр. – Идея хорошая, Драко, но болтать хватит.  
  
Драко, который обычно замолкал только после нескольких предупреждений, а то и вовсе после укуса, неожиданно быстро закрыл рот и уткнулся в свою тетрадь.  
  
– Изабеллу из спальни забери, – приказал ему Гарри, как нельзя меньше похожий на человека. Казалось, что он даже говорил с трудом. – Идея с Джинни очень хорошая, так и поступим. Я постараюсь удержать форму человека как можно дольше. Если только вспомню, как это делается…  
  
– Он что, забывает, как превращаться в человека? – шепотом спросил Люциус, когда Гарри быстро скользнул по потолку и исчез в проеме двери.  
  
Снейп печально покачал головой, машинально поднеся палец к слегка припухшим от поцелуя губам.  
  
– Он забывает, как _быть_ человеком, – наконец произнес он.  
  
Они так и сидели, молча на полу – Люциус восстанавливал иллюзию макета, а Снейп опирался спиной на кресло, близнецы переместились к столу и что–то чертили на большом пергаменте, когда вернулся Драко, волоча в руках бюст.  
  
– Эта привередливая тетка не хочет левитироваться, приходится на руках таскать, – возмущенно заявил Драко, без особого пиетета ставя бюст на постамент так, что тот протестующее скрипнул. – Что вы сидите тут до сих пор? – набросился он на отца и Снейпа. – Намеков не понимаете, да? Королева в спальне, а Изабелла – тут.  
  
– Он хочет нас видеть? – переспросил Люциус, сметая весь макет рукой.  
  
– Обоих? – уточнил Снейп, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
– Согласен, глупо со стороны Поттера, но на то он и Поттер, – хмыкнул Драко, по–видимому, очень раздосадованный тем, что его из спальни выставили. – Хотя бы я на его месте вас обоих бросил, вы какие–то не очень благодарные рыцари на мой вкус.  
  
– Как хорошо, что Королева не ты, Драко, – желчно ответил Снейп, направляясь к двери.  
  
Люциус бросился следом, раздумывая, стоит ли ему попытаться объясниться до того, как они войдут в логово дракона. Он затряс головой. Дался же ему этот дракон! Конечно, хорошие иллюзии поглощают и их создателя, но Гарри был Королевой, а не драконом, и отношения требовал такого же.  
  
Люциус взглянул на неестественно прямую спину идущего впереди Снейпа и вздохнул. Он и сам понятия не имел, зачем ему нужно было всё так усложнять, но сейчас важнее было другое. то, что сказал Северус про Гарри. Королева могла терять человеческий облик, если её душа, сердце и разум были не в ладах.  
  
К сожалению, его поступок не сближал их со Снейпом, а напротив, откидывал на полярные стороны. И Королеве грозило остаться безумной или бесчувственной, что одинаково плохо было и для магического мира, и для их детей.  
  
Снейп решительно толкнул дверь в спальню, даже не оборачиваясь к Люциусу, чтобы удостовериться, что он тоже здесь.  
  
Кровать была пуста.  
  
Снейп шагнул в комнату, Люциус поспешно последовал за ним, но Королевы не было ни на потолке, ни у камина. Дверь за ними захлопнулась.  
  
Люциус на всякий случай подергал ручку, не рассчитывая, правда, на то, что дверь откроется. Снейп же устало привалился к столбику кровати и неожиданно расхохотался.  
  
– Классические решения, – сквозь смех проговорил он, не замечая брезгливого удивления на лице Люциуса – видеть смеющимся Северуса ему еще не приходилось. – Мальчишка любит классические решения, он сам так сказал! С поцелуями больше не лезь, – неожиданно перестав смеяться, строго произнес он.  
  
– А как же… классическое решение и без поцелуев? – Люциусу тоже стало смешно, но он старался сдерживаться, памятуя, как непривычно выглядит смех того, кто обычно не смеется на людях.  
  
– А я не сказал, что без поцелуев, – Снейп снова был предельно серьезен. – Иди сюда. Будем разговаривать.


	56. Chapter 56

— Думаешь, стоит?.. — Люциус осторожно присел на край кровати, и Снейп прекрасно понял, что он имеет в виду отнюдь не разговор. Но на него уже нахлынуло вдохновение с легким привкусом безумия. В отличие от Люциуса, он чувствовал дом и оттого знал, что любопытная саламандра совсем рядом, просто затаилась, и от этого разговор или даже нечто большее обещали быть действительно захватывающими.  
  
— Почему бы нет, — Снейп оглядел Люциуса. Наверное, Гарри был по-своему прав, вот так, в лоб сталкивая рыцарей. За всеми тревогами они совсем забыли, с чего всё начиналось, погрязли в дрязгах и мелкой зависти друг к другу, даже не пытаясь скрывать этого. А ведь когда-то именно он выбрал второго рыцаря, невзирая на мнение Королевы, и именно он первый касался его до того, как он стал принадлежать саламандре.  
  
Судя по всему, скрыть эти мысли ему на лице не удалось, впрочем, он не особо и пытался. Однако Люциус неуверенно заерзал и отсел подальше от него вглубь кровати.  
  
— Мне не очень нравится твой взгляд, — посчитал нужным пояснить он.  
  
— И в этом есть смысл, — не стал разуверять его в опасениях Снейп. — Если уж говорить совсем честно, я думаю сейчас вовсе не о разговоре.  
  
Как он и предполагал, Люциус моментально напрягся, словно Северус мог ни с того ни с сего наброситься на него с поцелуями. Или с чем похуже. Эта наивность его и раздражала и умиляла одновременно. Нет, Люциус был по своему хорош, Снейп не мог отрицать этого, но у него не было целеустремленности Королевы или мазохизма Блэка, чтобы хотеть такого человека — до сих пор преданного своей семье, надменного и консервативного. Тем более сейчас, когда у него была Королева.  
  
Однако именно поэтому они и оказались в этой ситуации, растеряв остатки непростой дружбы за подозрительными взглядами и неуверенностью. И тому, для кого это было важнее, и стоило взяться за исправление ситуации. А уж в этом Снейп не обманывался, прекрасно осознавая, насколько он больше хочет, чтобы отношения в их хрупком гнезде сохранились.  
  
— Мы не в первый раз оказываемся в роли правой и левой руки кого-то достаточно могущественного, — медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, произнес Снейп. — Но раньше это не создавало таких проблем.  
  
— Мне почему-то не перестает казаться, что это какой-то намек, а не образное описание нашей деятельности у Темного лорда, — пожаловался Люциус. Впрочем, Северус и это признание счел уже неплохим знаком — если тот не боялся признаться в своей слабости, значит, не все еще было потеряно.  
  
— Понимай как хочешь, — Снейп пожал плечами. — Это ты внезапно воспылал ко мне страстью, не я. Мне кажется, если бы мы вернулись к тем отношениям, что у нас были на прежней... службе, все бы только выиграли от этого.  
  
— Не очень умно сравнивать эти вещи, — заметил Люциус запальчиво. — С Лордом мы не спали. По крайней мере, я — точно.  
  
Снейп сжал зубы, чтобы не ответить на это резкостью. С Малфоями и Блэками всегда было ужасно сложно, куда сложнее, чем с любыми другими неприятными людьми. Даже с Поттерами было легче. По счастью, именно сейчас Снейп смог увидеть, насколько Гарри не Поттер, а Эванс. И дело даже не в саламандровой сущности, полученной от далекой Эваны Феркл, а в характере.  
  
Впрочем, Снейп довольно быстро вспомнил, что теперь именно он — дома, а значит, он может позволить Люциусу чуть больше, чем обычно. В конце концов, хозяин может быть великодушным, разве нет? И пусть они с Королевой никогда не обсуждали это — было не до этого, Снейп пытался умереть. Или не умереть, если взглянуть на это с другой стороны. В любом случае, он точно знал, что Лидс — такой же его дом, как и Королевы. И это его делало великодушнее, чем когда-либо предполагалось природой.  
  
Он напрасно задумался, пытаясь с помощью магии замка почувствовать, где Королева. Зная характер саламандра, глупо было полагать, что он оставит их одних и скроется. Следить из какого-нибудь темного угла — это было куда больше похоже на Гарри. Из-за своей попытки мысленно отыскать Поттера, которая так и не увенчалась успехом, Снейп пропустил момент, когда Люциус подобрался к нему ближе и скользнул ладонями по плечам, то ли пытаясь обнять, то ли лаская.  
  
— Мне этого не нужно, — чуть удивленно, как показалось Снейпу, пробормотал Люциус, продолжая водить руками по голым плечам и спине Снейпа. Тот сидел не двигаясь, пытаясь сообразить, как далеко может зайти друг, если его не спугнуть. — И в то же время я не знаю, теряю я что-то, избегая касаться тебя или нет. Я думал об этом и раньше, еще в школе. Ты всегда отличался от всех, кто когда-либо привлекал меня. Но проверить я не мог, мы обручились с Циссой раньше, чем я был всерьез готов что-то попробовать.  
  
Снейп утомленно вздохнул и облокотился на теплое тело Малфоя. Видит Мерлин, пытающийся анализировать свои желания Малфой навевал на него скуку. Куда приятнее было ощущать, как его руки машинально перешли к поглаживанию груди, да и сам Люциус ничуть не смутился от более близких объятий.  
  
А Снейп неожиданно понял, чего ему не хватало все это время. Королева была могущественным существом, однако в моменты, когда не трансформировалась в свой основной облик саламандры, она оставалось тем, кем была от рождения — мальчишкой. И дело было уже давно не в том, что это был Поттер, вовсе нет. Просто облик худощавого подростка, со внешностью которого Гарри предстояло пробыть еще много лет, одновременно со всем могуществом создавал иллюзию беспомощной юности, и Снейп не мог перестать заботиться о нем. Дамы, паж — все они никак не упрощали задачу, и Северус не мог отделаться от мысли, что он всё еще профессор, пусть и для меньшего числа учеников. Блэк тоже ничуть не помогал, ведя себя так же, как во времена их учебы в Хогвартсе, а Нарцисса, казалось, молодела рядом с Королевой, таращась на неё, как девчонка на кулек со сладостями.  
  
Оставались Люпин, который привычно избегал Северуса, насколько это было возможно, и Люциус. Именно Малфой мог дать Северусу это ощущение покоя, которое возникало у каждого, кто вдруг понимал, что весь груз ответственности за детей, не важно, какого они возраста и статуса, не придется нести в одиночку.  
  
Легкое безумие, которому, казалось, так легко было поддаться, потянувшись к Люциусу чуть ближе, прошло. Ему было спокойно рядом с ним. И только.  
  
— Но если оставить это как есть, то мы никогда не узнаем, что могло бы быть, — шепот с интонациями змия-искусителя жарко коснулся уха и щеки, но Снейп уже не поддавался этому очарованию. Он наконец понял, что движет Люциусом – то, что было у самой поверхности, но что Северус предпочитал игнорировать. Ведь так легко было забыть, что и он сам – осколок старого мира, привычного разуму Малфоя, и оттого он так отчаянно цепляется за него, особенно сейчас, когда Нарцисса осталась в мэноре, а Драко так неудержимо менялся, как могли себе позволить только юные увлеченные люди.  
  
— На самом деле ты знаешь, — Снейп извернулся в кольце рук Люциуса и удобно расположился на нем, не чувствуя ни смущения, ни возбуждения. Он уткнулся острым подбородком в плечо Люциуса и вздохнул. – Будет просто скучно. Ты и сам чувствуешь это, просто не позволяешь себе понять. Если бы это было иначе, кто-то из нас додумался бы до этого раньше, чем бы оба оказались в одной постели. Мне ли тебе напоминать, что эта постель не твоя и не моя?  
  
— Ты зануда, Северус, — вздохнул Люциус, ничуть не удивляясь, правда, что после такой прохладной речи, Снейп коснулся его губ своими, и осторожно, почти невесомо – до щекотки, проводя языком по изгибам его рта.  
  
Этот поцелуй сказал больше, чем все слова. Нежные прикосновения не были призваны разбудить что-то кроме благодарности и участия, и Снейп чувствовал, что Малфой это понимает, осторожно отвечая на поцелуй так, словно целует не живого человека, а хрустальную или ледяную статую.  
  
— Мы не пара, — выдохнул Северус в губы Малфоя. — И никогда не будем ею. Нам всегда нужен будет кто-то третий. Тот, кого мы будем держать… как руки. Левая и правая.  
  
— Чур, я правая, — наконец улыбнулся Люциус, и Снейп почувствовал, как напряженное тело под ним расслабилось, а ладони скользнули на талию, удерживая его в объятиях.  
  
— Вы и в самом деле невыносимо скучные, — раздалось с потолка. Люциус извернулся, чтобы, не выпуская из объятий Снейпа, выглянуть за полог, но саламандр уже неспешно спустился по стене. — Как вы еще философские трактаты вслух друг другу читать не стали, я просто удивляюсь.  
  
— Тут нет книг, миледи, — пояснил Люциус, глаза его искрились смехом. Снейп облегченно выдохнул — наконец-то Малфой стал походить на себя, а не напуганного запутавшегося в силках зверька. И это было как раз кстати, если учесть, как много всего на них надвигалось. Участвовать в интригах с Дамблдором, имея под рукой только мрачных шутов Уизли, безалаберного Блэка и влюбчивого Драко Снейп отказывался.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что вас это остановило бы, — сварливо произнесла Королева, которая, казалось, разрывалась между раздражением и приятным удивлением — Снейп готов был руку дать на отсечение, что, хотя Гарри ждал от них чего-то большего, он ничуть не был огорчен, что этого не произошло. Похоже, королевское великодушие распространялось только на Блэка и близнецов, отдавать их друг другу Поттер не собирался.  
  
— Присоединяйтесь, Королева, — Снейп чуть подвинулся, почти скатываясь с Люциуса. — В нашем очаге не хватает огня без вас.  
  
— От бревна и слышу, — моментально обиделся Люциус. — Чтобы тебе вспыхнуть, надо особые зелья использовать.  
  
— Только не начинайте всё с начала, — прервал их Гарри, шустро ввинчиваясь между ними и обвивая хвостом ногу Северуса, кончиком же его тыкаясь в бедро Люциуса. — Иначе я запру вас в подземелье. Какое счастье наконец-то иметь отдельные подземелья для непокорных! — в его голосе прозвучали такие мечтательные нотки, что Снейп не на шутку забеспокоился. В отличие от Люциуса, судя по лицу которого, можно было понять, что такие мысли ему не в новинку.  
  
— Северус, — произнес Малфой вкрадчиво. — Ты ничего не хочешь сказать, пока нас не посадили в холодные и сырые казематы?  
  
— Я?.. — Снейп провел пальцами по своим губам, сначала машинально, а затем, после двух еле слышных одновременых вздохов, медленнее повторив этот жест уже нарочно. И пусть это могло привести к тому, что ему не дадут договорить — это того стоило. Впрочем, Королева вела себя на удивление сдержано, ей и впрямь было интересно, что он хочет сказать. — Мне есть что сказать, но не мистеру Малфою, пожалуй, и даже не моей Королеве.  
  
— А кому? — вот теперь ревнивые нотки в голосе саламандры подкреплялись вонзивщимися в плечо когтями. Неглубоко, но болезненно.  
  
Снейп спокойно вытерпел это неприятное напоминание о том, с кем он имеет дело, и вежливо ответил, глядя в желтые бездушные кругляши глаз саламандра:  
  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с Гарри.


	57. Chapter 57

Люциус всегда подозревал, что Северус имеет склонность к садо-мазохизму. Это было понятно еще из его школьных лет, когда он буквально головой бился об отношения с магглорожденной одноклассницей и конфликты с гриффиндорской четверкой. И пусть так называемая магглорожденная обвела вокруг пальца всех, включая Дамблдора, а выжившие из этой четверки теперь охраняли их семью, Люциус все равно считал, что оно того не стоило.  
  
Вот и теперь Малфою казалось, что совершенно не стоило дразнить их дорогую тварь. Не то чтобы он не задумывался об этом сам. Задумывался и не раз, что будет, если их Королева станет саламандрой до мозга костей и забудет человеческие корни. Нигде не оставалось упоминаний о том, что произойдет в таком случае.  
  
Что касалось его, Малфоя, то он уповал лишь на то, что по всему выходило — безопаснее всего в этом случае быть семьей твари, ну а если он перейдет на одну человечину, то вполне можно убедить его оставаться на этой диете в одиночестве. В конце концов, наблюдать за тем, как питается Нагини, Люциус мог, тут вряд ли было бы хуже.  
  
Однако Северус так легко сдаваться не собирался, раз за разом требуя от саламандры невозможного.  
  
— Это невозможно, — будто подслушав его мысли, тихо произнесла Королева и нервно провела тонким языком по губам. — Северус, я сейчас слишком... не он.  
  
Словно в противовес его словам, его кожа заметно побледнела и чешуйки казались хрупкими и мягкими. Люциус поймал взгляд Снейпа, и тот едва заметно кивнул на кольцо на пальце Королевы. Сначала Малфой решил было, что речь идет о цвете глаз Королевы — и в самом деле, они уже не были абсолютно желтыми и нечеловеческими. Но потом он догадался, что имеет в виду друг. Люциус сомневался, что это поможет. Начать хотя бы с того, что Гарри был пятнадцатилетним мальчиком, а не девочкой. Да, с девочкой было бы проще...  
  
Размечтавшегося о том, насколько проще было бы, будь Королева девочкой, прервало покашливание Снейпа. Отчего-то это сразу напоминило о бюсте Изабеллы. Конечно, Люциус не слышал вздорную Королеву прошлого, но мысли о смене пола ничего не подозревающего Поттера безвозратно исчезли.  
  
— Думаю, Люциус согласится со мной, — Снейп погладил руку Королевы, когти на которой сначительно уменьшились. — Но делать предложение Королеве — хлопотное и неблагодарное дело. Другое дело, _тебе_ , Гарри. Саламандре это не так важно, но ты должен понимать, что принцам и принцессам стоит родиться в браке.  
  
Лицо Поттера, теперь Люциус даже не сомневался, что именно Поттера, а не саламандры, исказилось в предсказуемо кислой гримасе. Но, похоже, Снейп именно этого и хотел. Люциус снова почувствовал укол зависти. Ему бы в голову не пришло вытащить мальчишку не уговорами, а намеренно дразня его.  
  
— Дался вам обоим этот брак, — надул губы Гарри. — Как человек я еще несколько лет несовершеннолетний, кто мне позволит жениться. И потом, это вам не принцы-принцессы, а просто саламандры. Хвостатые прожорливые младенцы.  
  
Люциус вздохнул. Материнский инстинкт у Королевы был очень однобоким. Пекущаяся о безопасном гнезде саламандра размышляла о потомстве лишь до того момента, как оно должно было родиться. И сложно было понять, изменится ли что-то после рождения детей, или это присуще всем саламандрам. Или всем подросткам, которые могли попасть в такую непростую ситуацию.  
  
— И тем не менее, — Снейп потянулся ближе и лизнул нижнюю выпяченную губу Поттера, вызвав у того легкий вздох. Люциус был уверен, что, если бы он лежал чуть иначе, то сам бы не удержался от такого жеста. Что-то в этом Поттере, который — не стоило и обманываться даже — был вовсе уже не Поттером, было тем самым, заставляющим терять голову. Но то ли он и в самом деле расположился неудобно неслучайно, то ли наконец нашел в себе силы противиться очарованию Королевы, но сейчас он легко разглядел опасность и не преминул сказать о ней любовникам.  
  
— Может, не стоит... так много Гарри Поттера перед предстоящей схваткой? — куда корявее, чем это представлялось в голове, озвучил он опасения.  
  
Северус недоумевающе посмотрел на него, и на его губах вспыхнула кривая улыбка.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Люциус, — мягко произнес он, ласково проводя рукой по топорщившимся вихрам Королевы. — Ты или забыл, или не знал, но мистер Гарри Поттер вовсе не так прост, как может показаться. А еще он чертовски удачлив. Не так ли, Га-арри?  
  
Вопрос потонул в стоне, и Люциус с возмущением понял, что хладнокровный Снейп и не в меру удачливый мистер Поттер совмещали с разговором еще и куда более откровенные ласки, чем позволили себе до этого они со Снейпом. Однако, прежде чем Малфой успел донести свое возмущение до вероломной пары, рука Гарри скользнула между их телами и направила возбужденный член Люциуса — и когда только успел возбудиться? — между своих ягодиц так, чтобы головка упиралась в копчик, а не утыкалась в анус.  
  
— А... — Люциус нервно сглотнул. Ощущения от нежной кожи были слишком хороши, чтобы оставаться таковыми надолго. — А хвост — не?..  
  
Взгляд снова покосившейся на него Королевы недобро блеснул золотом.  
  
— Хвост — не, — сухо ответил саламандр. — В крайнем случае я предупрежу, чтобы не лишить тебя случайно жизненно необходимых _мне_ органов.  
  
Он еще что-то собирался сказать, но Снейп бесцеремонно повернул его за подбородок к себе и впился в губы поцелуем. Плечи заурчавшего Поттера чуть погрубели наощупь из-за мелких слюденистых чешуек, но ягодицы оставались такими же умопомрачительно нежными, и Люциус позволил себе расслабиться. Он плохо помнил ту их общую на троих ночь, и теперь впитывал каждую мелочь — как колено Снейпа мягко упиралось в его бедро, как Гарри изгибался в их руках, глухо постанывая в рот Северуса, и в то же время скользя шершавыми лопатками по сжавшимся от непритязательной ласки соскам Люциуса.  
  
И, задыхаясь от ощущений, Люциус вдруг понял, что такой Королева будет только с ними двумя. По одиночке у них нет никаких шансов покорить саламандру. Вот поэтому нужны два рыцаря, а вовсе не из сентиментальных идей Северуса о том, что для безопасности Королевы должен выжить хотя бы один из рыцарей. И не из сухих фактов, озвученных этим же неоднозначным Снейпом — что видимость соперничества между двумя сильными самцами позволяла твари получить более сильное потомство. Если бы дело было в этом, саламандрам следовало заводить гарем — и Люциус вынужден был признать, что это не стало бы для Королевы проблемой.  
  
Но нет, нужны были двое, потому что удержать изменчивую как огонь Королеву можно было только двумя руками. Он пообещал себе подумать об этом позже и резче толкнулся промеж ягодиц Королевы, чувствуя, как между плотно сжатыми половинками пульсирует его член, готовясь излиться. С легким стоном он прикусил плечо Королевы, вознагражденный за это удивленным возгласом и таким движением бедер Поттера, что сдерживаться больше не было сил.  
  
Когда вязкая жидкость оросила его живот и спину Поттера, Люциус скользнул рукой между телами своих любовников и, мягко оттолкнув ладонь Гарри, обхватил член Северуса, прижимая его к такому же возбужденному органу саламандры.  
  
— Чуть быстрее, — прошипел Снейп требовательно, прежде чем снова вернуться к губам Гарри. Впрочем, полный сладкой муки стон Королевы вскоре дал понять Люциусу, что Снейп решил найти своим губам иное применение. И если он рассчитывал поразить Малфоя, ему стоило быть изобретательнее — ловя ртом требовательный язык Северуса, Люциус вовсе не был удивлен. Это были те самые искры, которые летели от огня, разжигаемого между ними Королевой. Но он больше не обманывался. Огонь был между ним и Гарри, между Северусом и Гарри, к ним двоим он не имел никакого отношения. Что отнюдь не отменяло того, что поцелуй был невероятным — Люциус заворочался под Гарри, чувствуя, что его тело жаждет большего. И он не сомневался, что Снейп думает так же.  
  
Живот Гарри под рукой — там, где Люциус касался его запястьем, был обжигающе горячим, и Малфой понятия не имел, что случится раньше — Гарри преобразится в саламандру, отращивая хвост и ядовитые зубы, или они все расплавятся в один сгусток плоти, пульсирующий от напряженного возбуждения.  
  
— Я... сейчас... — выдохнул саламандр, цепляясь за обнаженное бедро Люциуса когтистыми пальцами. На всякий случай Люциус прервал поцелуй с Северусом и чуть отодвинулся, понимая, что это могло быть предупреждением от трансформации. Что бы там не говорила Королева, а беречь собственные ограниченные в количестве части тела Люциус привык самостоятельно. Однако вместо того, чтобы обратиться, Гарри тонко всхлипнул и мелко задрожал, кончая ему в ладонь. С глухим рыком Снейп последовал за ним.  
  
Они оба наконец-то сползли на кровать, позволяя Малфою в полной мере осознать, как непросто было выдерживать на себе это давление двух тел. Легкое движение пальцев Гарри позволило Люциусу перестать чувствовать себя липким и грязным.  
  
— И почему ты не пользуешься палочкой, — со вздохом пробормотал он, утыкаясь в грудь Гарри и слушая его гулко бьющееся сердце.  
  
— Когда-нибудь расскажу, — Королева заворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Но не её пальцы скользнули в ладонь Малфоя, переплетая их с его. Люциус чуть поморщился, когда волосы Снейпа защекотали его нос, едва не заставляя чихнуть — тот тоже слушал сердце Королевы, и его неровное дыхание согревало губы Люциуса. — Или даже покажу.  
  
Королева еще раз вздохнула, медленно проваливаясь в сон. Его тело за исключением живота начало остывать, и только теплая рука Снейпа, в замок сложенная с его собственной, не давала Люциусу замерзнуть и окончательно отодвинуться.


	58. Chapter 58

Нарцисса еще раз оглядела заново отремонтированную комнату и вздохнула. В последнее время она предпочитала находиться здесь, а не бродить по такому пустому без Люциуса и Драко мэнору.  
  
Конечно, Драко последние пять лет был большую часть времени в Хогвартсе, но о нем напоминали оставленные повсюду вещи или книги, она всегда могла заглянуть в его комнату, посидеть на его кровати и словно снова увидеть сына. Сейчас все было иначе. Перед отъездом в Лидс Драко запер свою спальню и убрал почти всё, что напоминало о нем. Вряд ли он это делал со зла, скорее пытался успокоиться, заняв руки, но Нарциссе было не легче.  
  
Еще больше ей не хватало Люциуса. Да, мэнор был огромен, а муж постоянно пропадал в Министерстве или по делам, даже изредка встречаясь за завтраками, они сидели на разных концах длинного стола, и оттого даже при желании не могли бы друг друга коснуться.  
  
Сухие дружеские поцелуи, отдельные спальни – Нарцисса и сама не понимала, почему ей теперь казалось, что вся её жизнь была занята Люциусом. Но и поделать с этим ничего не могла.  
  
Она снова оглядела комнату, пытаясь найти хоть одну зацепку для проведения еще одного ремонта. Но комната была великолепна. Даже нося Драко, она не пеклась так о детской, как готовила сейчас комнату для будущей дочки-ящерки.  
  
Королеве она верила бесконечно, и если Королева сказала, что будет ей дочка, то значит, будет, и не стоило даже сомневаться, что глазки у дочки будут серые – как у Люциуса, и светлые локоны... Нарцисса вздохнула, привычно попыталась вызвать ревность или зависть – и как всегда не нашла в душе отклика ни того, ни другого.  
  
Королева была существом непостижимым, могущественным. Она была сказкой. Совсем другой сказкой был Гарри Поттер, и вот мальчика Нарцисса жалела, но ненавидеть или ревновать к нему тоже не могла. Даже несмотря на то, что осталась из-за него одна.  
  
Позади раздались мягкие шаги. Нарцисса даже не обернулась, лишь чуть отодвинулась от косяка, чтобы между стеной и её телом могла проскользнуть теплая ладонь и лечь ей на талию. Ну да, она была не совсем одна. И пусть Ремус тоже принадлежал Королеве, миледи была достаточно великодушна, чтобы на время оставить его в мэноре.  
  
Нарцисса вздохнула, чувствуя такой же вздох на своей шее, заставляющий тончайшие волоски подняться дыбом от легкой щекотки. Если бы не Королева, Нарцисса никогда бы не узнала о такой любви. С Люциусом они были друзья в жизни и страстные любовники, по крайней мере, первые несколько лет. Люциус любил её, и это было видно в его глазах, в глазах Ремуса же были обожание и нежность – такая мягкая смесь, на деле оказывающая жгучей, куда страсти до ней.  
  
Ремус смотрел на неё так, как она сама глядела на Королеву – как на сказку, которая чудом зацепилась за край его жизни.  
  
И не его вина, что этого не было достаточно, чтобы Нарцисса перестала чувствовать себя одиноко. Она была благодарна нечаянному любовнику. Тихому как теплая летняя ночь, и такому же щемяще-тоскливому, но забывать о том, что он еще и оборотень не собиралась. Да, Северус Снейп озаботился вольчьелычным зельем, как всегда пытаясь одновременно думать о каждом в своем окружении и не ронять свою маску небрежного мизантропа.  
  
Против своей воли Нарцисса улыбнулась мыслям. Мальчик вырос, но неиссякаемая тяга к романтике в нем осталась, и она всегда чувствовала, что это будет на руку Малфоям, потому и не позволяла мужу отпускать от себя далеко довольно неряшливого подростка, выросшего в угрюмого мужчину. И то, и другое претило чувству прекрасного Люциуса, но с мнением жены он не мог не считаться, и вот, пожалуйста – результат.  
  
Только очень романтичный и даже сентиментальный человек, такой, как Северус, мог додуматься предложить на роль своего соперника за благосклонность Королевы своего друга. Да еще и с такими выдающимися данными.  
  
Нарцисса сомневалась, что такой альтруизм был бы свойственен любому другому, заполучившему Королеву саламандр. Предложить кого-то неказистого, неприятного, чтобы выгоднее смотреться в его свете – это был выбор любого здравомыслящего мага. Так бы выбрал сам Люциус. И уж он точно бы не сделал своим соперником Снейпа. Потому что тот мог быть угрюмым и некрасивым, а порой откровенно неприятным, но назвать его неказистым или слабым ни у кого не повернулся бы язык.  
  
За спиной прошелестели легкие шаги, и улыбка сошла с лица хозяйки. Со стороны Грейнджер было действительно _мило_ обозначать свое передвижение, чтобы её можно было слышать, но Нарцисса слишком хорошо видела эту нарочитость, и еще лучше она знала, что из себя представляют невыразимцы. Невыразимцев – настоящих и вероятных – леди Малфой не любила. Руквуд её по-настоящему пугал, Петтигрю вызывал брезгливость, смешанную с ужасом, а Грейнджер... С ней приходилось мириться.  
  
Больше всего Нарциссе хотелось отправить девчонку в Министерство, чтобы она сгинула на нижних этажах, упиваясь множеством тайн – многие невыразимцы годами не покидали своих лабиринтов, лелея свои тайны, как мужа, жену, свободу, любовь, власть – как всё, для чего наверху проживали свои жизни обычные люди. Но Королева ясно давала понять, что Грейнджер ему еще может пригодиться.  
  
Шаги стихли за спиной. Нарцисса почувствовала, как слегка напрягся Ремус и тут же расслабился – сила воли для этого требовалась немалая, с учетом того, кто чуть не убил его после превращения.  
  
Нарцисса вздохнула. Следовало вести себя как хозяйке, хотя в такие моменты ей куда больше хотелось, чтобы одиночество было полным.  
  
– Да, мисс Грейнджер, – произнесла она устало и повернулась.  
  
Грейнджер держала на ладони крошечную саламандру. Почему-то элементали постоянно липли к Люциусу, шустро перебирая лапками по его одежде, да и остальным приходилось придерживать их за толстый хвостик или туловище, чтобы не уронить, а у Грейнджер саламандра сидела словно застывшая. Нарцисса наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, горячие или обжигающе холодные саламандры так далеко от открытого огня. Так или иначе – на безмятежном лице Грейнджер не было и следа муки.  
  
– Гарри просит передать, что вы должны взять с меня Непреложный обет, – голосом отличницы произнесла Грейнджер, едва не подрагивая от возбуждения. Ну как же ей не знать, что Непреложный обет почти всегда ведет к самым интересным тайнам. – Я буду участвовать в охоте на дракона. Со стороны дракона, – зачем-то уточнила она.  
  
Нарцисса достала палочку, с сожалением ощущая, как теплая рука покидает её талию – Ремусу предстоит стать свидетелем обета. И леди Малфой мимолетом подумала о том, что неплохо было бы, чтобы этот обет убил Грейнджер, и почему-то чувство, что это неправильно, так и не приходит к ней. Ремус едва заметно улыбнулся, доставая свою палочку и занимая место сбоку.  
  
Судя по всему, он понял раньше, чем она сама, что ею движет зависть. Зависть к Грейнджер, которая может позволить себе сунуть свой острый нос в эту сказку, в которую самой Нарциссе нет хода. Ну и какое дело, что сказка выходит жутковатой, зато это настоящее чудо, такое редкое в мире магов...  
  
Девушка сбросила с ладони саламандру и подала руку. Элементаль мелко подрагивала, но упрямо оставалась на месте, пока последняя лента не обвила запястье Грейнджер. Убедившись, что обет принесен, тварь шустро бросилась бежать по коридору, интуитивно чувствуя, где ближайший открытый огонь.  
  
Судя по лицу Грейнджер, она не ожидала подобной разумности от крошечной посыльной Королевы, и теперь глаза магглорожденной горели, словно она собиралась догнать саламандру и разобрать её на кусочки, пытаясь добраться до этого секрета.  
  
А Нарцисса легким движением палочки запечатала дверь в детскую, даже не поворачиваясь к ней. Не стоило бередить себе душу в присутствии других людей, даже если это оборотень и невыразимая. В конце концов, Королева обещала ей дочку, и ждать осталось так недолго, что можно и потерпеть. О том, что будет дальше, Нарцисса не хотела думать.  
  
Будет ли с ней Ремус, примет ли он как своего ребенка саламандры – леди Малфой не обманывалась – одно быть преданным сыну старого друга, какой бы магической тварью он ни оказался, и совсем другое – воспитывать саламандру. Нарцисса слишком хорошо понимала, почему оборотень до сих пор не встретил подходящую женщину, и пусть он говорил о том, что именно она – его женщина, Нарцисса и хотела в это верить, и не могла. Слишком хорошо она понимала, почему Люпин не заводит собственного ребенка. Он боится породить такое же чудовище, как он сам.  
  
Но пока он был рядом и тепло дышал в шею, и в этом пустом доме он словно призван был защищать её от дурных мыслей, странных снов и одиночества. Нарцисса скользнула рукой по плечу оборотня и медленно пошла в сторону своей спальни. Она не оглядывалась, прекрасно зная, что Ремус последует за ней.  
  
Он не воспламенял её кровь, но мог согреть её постель, и Нарцисса с грустью думала о том, что она уже в том возрасте, когда второе важнее первого. А может, она просто всегда выдавала желаемое за действительное, ведь Люциус тоже не сразу зажег в ней страсть, сначала она привыкла греть свои холодные ступни об его ноги.


	59. Chapter 59

Люциус с трудом заставил себя выбраться из теплой постели, пообещав себе обязательно получить что-то взамен за такую преданность делу. Королева как всегда была холодна как лед, за исключением живота, но они с Северусом так плотно переплели саламандра, укутав его в одеяло, что было тепло и неожиданно уютно.  
  
Покидать гнездо не хотелось, Люциус спустил ноги на стылый пол и еле удержался от огорченного стона. Оборачиваться и вовсе не хотелось – Люциус вовсе не был уверен, что сможет удержаться и не наплевать на всё, просто нырнув под одеяло в переплетение рук и ног.  
  
Снейп, может, и не чувствовал такую острую необходимость помогать близнецам с их иллюзией, а Люциус никак не мог успокоить свою внезапно зарвавшуюся совесть. Поэтому впотьмах, стараясь не шуметь, нашел в шкафу халат, ткнулся остывшими ступнями в мягкие тапочки и вышел из спальни, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
В Лидсе было еще холодно. Малфой знал, что так будет недолго, и скоро поместье будет греть домочадцев так же, как начали согревать обычно холодные подземелья Хогвартса, просто на это требовалось время.  
  
Спускаясь в зал, он уже на лестнице слышал шум и смех, на мгновение даже возникло ощущение, что он вернулся в Хогвартс. Впрочем, это даже радовало – Люциус прекрасно понимал, что в гнезде саламандры можно наткнуться и на менее невинные вещи, а видеть сына с близнецами или, того хуже, с его собственным любовником Блэком в недвусмысленных объятиях не хотелось. К счастью, это ему и не грозило. Люциус полностью удостоверился в этом, неслышной тенью проскальзывая в зал и становясь у постамента с бюстами королев.  
  
Его появление заметил только Сириус, но лишь глянул искоса и промолчал. Блэка Малфой понимал хуже всех. То громогласный и прямолинейный, он вдруг виделся хитрым и жестким, словно его кровь боролась с его разумом, то овладевая им полностью, то отпуская ненадолго вдохнуть свободы.  
  
Близнецы же и Драко веселились вовсю, расставляя по залу с помощью палочек какие-то невысокие постаменты и играя со светом. Люциус уже собирался кашлянуть и привлечь к себе внимание, как вдруг Драко запрыгнул на один из постаментов, а кто-то из близнецов сделал в его сторону короткий и резкий росчерк палочкой. Люциус чуть не задохнулся от ужаса, обнаружив, как из площадки, на которой стоял сын, вырвались потоки мгновенно застывающей воды, и вскоре Драко весь оказался погребен в кубе синего полупрозрачного льда.  
  
Малфой-старший в два прыжка оказался около куба и коснулся его грани рукой, до последнего надеясь, что это иллюзия. Обжигающая холодом поверхность чуть заскользила под теплой ладонью – и всё. Драко стоял так, как его застал лед – почти прямо, успев лишь вытянуть вперед руку, на его ресницах были видны следы белого инея, такой же иней словно пушил его волосы, они блестели под светом свечей, который причудливо преломлялся в ледяной глыбе.  
  
Люциус услышал странный звук, словно кто-то всхлипнул, из последних сил сдерживая рыдания, и неожиданно понял, что это был он. Он медленно опустился на пол, скользя ладонью по льду. Сил не было даже проклясть близнецов, мысли метались между тем, что нужно срочно призвать Королеву и тем, как он скажет Нарси, что не уберег, польстился на власть и силу...  
  
Пустые широко открытые глаза Драко вдруг растерянно моргнули, и замороженный сын неожиданно быстро опустился на корточки в своей ледяной тюрьме и протянул руку дальше, легко разрушая такой прочный с виду лед. Глыба осыпалась мелкими осколками, но не раня ими, а лишь охлаждая, словно легким прохладным ветерком и водяными брызгами.  
  
– Папа, ты чего? – по-детски жалобно спросил Драко, сползая с постамента и утыкаясь отцу в спину. Руками он обвил Люциуса, и тот мог по себе почувствовать, что руки у сына теплые, словно он и не был во льду. – Это же иллюзия такая, для гриффиндорцев, – сбивчиво продолжал шептать Драко. – Мы же вместе это обсуждали, ты забыл?  
  
Люциус хотел огрызнуться, что одно – обсуждать, и совсем другое – видеть что-то настолько достоверное, что кровь стыла в жилах.  
  
– Одно понятно – охочие до освобождения принцесс в штаны наложат, – Блэк не удержался. Люциус видел периферией зрения, как близнецы неуверенно топчутся рядом, боясь подойти, да и Блэк свой вердикт вынес, находясь на безопасном расстоянии.  
  
– Хорошо вышло? – промурлыкал на ухо Драко, и Люциус с трудом удержался от сожаления, что выдрать розгой сына он раньше не пробовал за его баловство, а сейчас не посмеет – ушлый наследник полностью принадлежал Королеве, и тронуть его хоть пальцем могло стоить многого. А отлупить за такую нечаянную шутку, за весь этот ужас, что ему пришлось испытать, хотелось неимоверно.  
  
– Слишком, – сухо ответил Люциус, освобождаясь от объятий сына и поднимаясь на ноги. – Могли и предупредить.  
  
Хотелось пообижаться хотя бы пару дней, но расстроенное лицо сына заставило его дрогнуть, к тому же только сделав вид, что он, так и быть, согласен простить шутников, он мог сам попробовать себя в качестве замороженного – в саму игру его не брали.  
  
Поэтому и вышло так, что спустившиеся через несколько часов сонные Королева и Снейп могли лицезреть его в куске льда. На самом деле внутри глыбы было тепло и легко дышалось, но снаружи лед был совершенно натуральным, и гриффиндорцы изрядно повеселились, пытаясь снаружи разбивать лед кулаками и подручными материалами. Синий лед шел трещинами, но оставался цельным, тогда как изнутри можно было разрушить куб одним прикосновением.  
  
Драко первые пару раз проверял лед вместе со всеми, но потом оцарапал костяшки на правой руке и, возмущенно фыркая себе под нос, забрался в любимое кресло с книгой.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Люциус был уверен, что выглядит в ледяной глыбе не менее замороженным, чем Драко, Королева и Снейп не казались расстроенными или испуганными.  
  
Снейп только обошел куб вокруг и вынес вердикт:  
  
– А мне нравится, когда он молчит, да и лед ему к лицу.  
  
Обидеться Люциус не успел, не отрываясь от книжки, Драко буркнул:  
  
– Как пить дать, эта старая перечница Изабелла их предупредила.  
  
– Она не старая, – возразил Снейп, насмешливо щурясь и кивая Малфою-старшему, отчего тот сразу понял, что сын попал в точку. – Она умерла довольно молодой, Драко. И поверь, ты не хочешь слышать, что она сейчас о тебе говорит.  
  
– Зачем тут дыба, это же мирная резиденция Королев? – словно подтверждая сказанное Снейпом, поинтересовался саламандр.  
  
Что ответила Изабелла, осталось между этими тремя, а Люциус понял, что уже порядком соскучился вот так стоять и изображать из себя статую.  
  
– Позер, – фыркнул Снейп с едва заметными нотками зависти, когда Малфой выступил из осыпавшейся груды ледяных осколков. – Но красиво, спорить не буду.  
  
– Все готово? – Гарри тем временем придирчиво исследовал комнату, каждый светильник и штору, словно любая мелочь имела значение. На синхронный кивок близнецов он отреагировал улыбкой, которая снова напомнила о Поттере. – А меж тем уже четыре утра, – непонятно почему пробормотал он, спускаясь со стены.  
  
Встав у окна, саламандр призвал волшебную палочку. Пожалуй, впервые на памяти Люциуса.  
  
– Патронус – очень людское заклинание, – чуть смущаясь, произнесла Королева. – Для него нужна палочка.  
  
– А если твой патронус заметить кто-то чужой? – забеспокоился Снейп.  
  
– Четыре утра, – снова повторил Поттер терпеливо. – Каждое утро в это время Джин стоит на площадке Астрономической башни и ждет. Она точно одна.  
  
Он повел рукой с палочкой, по-видимому, заново привыкая к этому ощущению, затем мечтательно улыбнулся – Люциус ревниво переглянулся с Северусом, у обоих в глазах была мысль – какое воспоминание использует Королева для заклинания? – и негромко произнес:  
  
– Экспекто Патронум.  
  
Люциус своими глазами не видел, в отличие от всех остальных присутствующих, но и он подсознательно ожидал увидеть прозрачного серебристого оленя. Поэтому в первое мгновение серебристое пламя, вырвавшееся из палочки, застало его врасплох. Пламя напоминало лесной пожар – он словно пожирало поверхность, быстро передвигаясь по вещам, и вскоре покинуло пределы поместья, оставляя за собой нетронутые предметы. Тонкие языки пламени еще колыхались у ног саламандры, когда он нагнулся к ним и, едва не касаясь губами словно в поцелуе, произнес:  
  
– Пора, сестренка. Мы тебя ждем.


	60. Chapter 60

Люциус непонимающе смотрел, как Гарри отбросил ставшую ненужной палочку, и вертит руками так, словно скручивает кокон — только в руках у него на этот раз ничего не было — даже каменной паутины.  
  
— Уизли прибудет порт-ключом, но неизвестно, попадет ли она под защиту замка без последствий, — шепнул Снейп. — Так Королева частично защитит разум подруги. Мерлин, женщина в гнезде, будто нам Изабеллы мало! — добавил он ворчливо, не дав Люциусу возможности расспросить поподробнее о защите Лидса.  
  
А через несколько мгновений спрашивать было уже бесполезно — прямо под когтистыми ладонями саламандра словно в создаваемом им вихре воздуха появилась Джинни Уизли.  
  
Зубы Люциуса сразу заныли, он вспомнил, почему был сам не рад видеть здесь эту девушку. Близнецы не зря предупреждали его — именно он был виновен в том, что она была темной. И пусть сама Джинни не держала на него зла _за это_ , проверять её лояльность во всем остальном не хотелось.  
  
— Гарри! — Джинни повисла на Королеве со счастливым смехом, и Люциус отчетливо услышал, как заскрежетал зубами Драко. На Снейпа и вовсе смотреть не хотелось, потому что достаточно было лишь увидеть эту встречу, чтобы понять, как играючи девчонка делала то, что Северусу давалось с таким трудом — делала королеву Гарри Поттером.  
  
— Не надо меня душить, я тут всем нужен живой, — отбиваясь от подруги, просипел Гарри. Улыбка на его лице была самая настоящая, веселая и искренняя.  
  
— Да, миледи, — Джинни отступила на шаг и сделала шутливый книксен, после чего снова залилась смехом. Люциус зажмурился. Ощущение было такое, словно в склепе образовалась щель и туда ворвался свежий ветер и луч света. Глазам и ушам было больно, так много было Джинни. — А кому мне тут сказать спасибо за то, что я чуть не поседела, когда Дамблдор отправился в Малфой-мэнор? — неожиданно спросила девушка, обводя всех мрачным взглядом. И эти холодные глаза напомнили Люциусу, с кем он имеет дело, хотя видит Мерлин — он чуть было не купился на этот игривый смех.  
  
— Забудь, сестренка, — обхватил её за талию Гарри, снова разворачивая к себе. — Ты здесь не за этим, да и обошлось ведь?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — нехотя согласилась Джинни, неожиданно приседая рядом с Гарри и прикладывая ухо к его животу. — Ух, горячо! Их ведь уже слышно, да?  
  
— Не знаю, — смутился саламандр. Люциус не мог понять, было ли дело в том, что ни один из них не додумался сам проверить это из-за обманчиво плоского живота. Или в том, к чему они давно привыкли, а осознали всерьез только сейчас, когда Джиневра обманчиво спокойно присела рядом с Королевой? То есть, в том, что из-за постоянных трансформаций тот всё время ходит обнаженным.  
  
— Что, никто даже не пытался послушать? — возмутилась Джинни, обнимая Гарри за талию и сильнее прижимаясь ухом. — А ведь их слышно!  
  
— Э, Уизли, отойти от Королевы, а? — первый не выдержал Драко. — Я всё понимаю, но ты смущаешь!  
  
— Гарри меня не стесняется, — фыркнула Джинни и подняла голову, глядя на Королеву. — Правда ведь?  
  
— Причем тут он! — продолжил Драко. — Я про нас вообще-то!  
  
Люциус ожидал, что Джинни ответит что-то ехидное или еще сильнее раздразнит его сына, начав заигрывать с саламандром, благо, было похоже, что он от неё готов выдержать и не такое, но она неожиданно послушно поднялась и отодвинулась.  
  
— Ладно, — спокойным и чуть усталым голосом произнесла она, и Люциус наконец увидел её настоящую — чуть осунувшуюся от переживаний, еще совсем юную, но сильную ведьму. — Давайте провернем это дельце. У нас чуть больше трех часов до того момента, как мое исчезновение обнаружат, и еще минимум час до того, как спасители явятся. Я хотела бы выглядеть как можно более потусторонне, но и поесть тоже не помешает.  
  
— Бутерброды будешь? — отмер один из близнецов.  
  
— Было бы неплохо, Фред, — Джинни зевнула, напомнив всем, что там, за пределами гнезда, время шло своим чередом, и четыре утра было четырьмя утра.  
  
— И кофе, — кивнул своим мыслям Джордж, и оба брата исчезли.  
  
Люциус оглянулся на Снейпа, чтобы убедиться в недовольстве товарища по несчастью, потому как не нужно было видеть Драко, чтобы чувствовать излучаемое им в сторону Джинни негодование. Но Северус, казалось, был далеко отсюда. Спустя мгновение, Люциус догадался, что он к чему-то прислушивается.  
  
— Их величество Изабелла изволит передать, что в гардеробной сохранилась пара её платьев, которые должны подойти Джинни. Если они еще не истлели от времени, — добавил он, похоже, уже от себя.  
  
— А что, королева Изабелла была такой же плоскодонкой, как и я? — ухмыльнулась Джинни, безошибочно разглядывая нужный бюст и ничуть не удивляясь тому, что Снейп ее слышит. — А по статуе и не скажешь. Или польстили?  
  
Люциус со смешанным чувством обнаружил, что Снейп криво улыбается.  
  
— Примерно это же сказали их величество, — отозвался он. — Но со временем её фигура стала женственнее.  
  
— Да кому это интересно, — буркнул Драко, явно примериваясь, как утащить из комнаты саламандра, который машинально начал рассматривать подругу, вслушиваясь во что-то, произносимое неслышно для них Изабеллой.  
  
— В принципе, я понял, где это платье должно висеть, могу помочь его надеть, — рассеянно произнес Снейп. — Изабелла говорит, что обычно его застегивали две фрейлины, но я думаю, что справлюсь и один.  
  
В комнате неожиданно стало так холодно, что Люциус поежился и обхватил себя руками.  
  
— Я сам справлюсь, — с отчетливыми пощелкиваниями прошипел Гарри, зеленея до черноты, и ухватил Джинни за рукав. — Пойдем, сестренка.  
  
— Э, а кофе и бутерброды? — успела пискнуть Джинни прежде, чем Королева нырнула вместе с ней в один из ходов лабиринта, который она так любовно плела уже в новом гнезде прямо на потолке.  
  
— Вот, — первый нашелся Сириус. — Ты все интересовался, ревнует ли Королева тебя ко мне. Сейчас мы видели образчик ревности, Снейпа он даже любимой сестричке пожалел, хотя то еще сокровище.  
  
— Я ничего такого не имел в виду, просто собирался с платьем помочь, — пробормотал Снейп, полыхая скулами и ушами. — Она же ребенок совсем, как можно так обо мне подумать!  
  
— Ага, ребенок, — буркнул Драко завистливо. — Проглотит и косточки выплюнет, как пить дать!  
  
Близнецы ничуть не удивились тому, что сестры и Королевы не оказалось в зале, благо кофейник они приволокли поистине огромный, да и бутербродов настрогали на небольшую, но очень голодную армию.  
  
Вскоре, правда, Джинни вернулась уже своим ходом, спустившись в зал по лестнице. Стоило признать, что в темно-синем бархатном платье её светлая кожа казалась еще бледнее и нежнее, а волосы горели огнем, и вся она смотрелась изысканной статуэткой и средневековой принцессой.  
  
— Мерлин, как я жрать хочу, живот сводит, — призналась изысканная статуэтка, окидывая жадным взглядом блюдо с бутербродами. — Гарри чуть когти свои не обломал это платье застегивать, средневековая пытка какая-то, а не одежда. И вряд ли больше пары бутербродов теперь влезет, просто беда!  
  
— А ты жуй медленно, — посоветовал ей Фред, поднимаясь с кресла и позволяя сестре сесть. Перед глазами расположившегося прямо на ковре рядом с Сириусом и сыном Люциуса мелькнули босые ноги.  
  
— Туфли по размеру мы не нашли, а мои ботинки будут смотреться ужасно с этим платьем, — пояснила Джинни на его изумление. — Давайте, ешьте быстрее, скоро должна Гермиона прибыть, а с ней пересекаться я не собираюсь, я еще из ума не выжила!  
  
Так и не поняв, причем тут она и то, как быстро поедят остальные, все с новыми силами набросились на бутерброды, так что к возвращению Гарри тарелка была пустой.  
  
— Ну что, удачи нам всем, — кивнула Королева, снова подхватывая Джинни и скрываясь в переходах. Близнецы поспешно создали большой центральный куб льда, в котором через некоторое время появились проекции Джинни и Гарри. И это был самый настоящий и при том одетый Гарри Поттер — как не силился Люциус разглядеть хоть одну чешуйку — их не было видно.  
  
С легким хлопком порт-ключа рядом с ними появилась Грейнджер, тут же принявшаяся оглядываться. Глаза её возбужденно блестели.  
  
— Тебе сюда, — быстро среагировали близнецы, буквально волоком втаскивая лохматую Гермиону на отдаленный постамент и зачаровывая вокруг неё куб льда куда менее прозрачный, чем у Гарри и Джинни.  
  
— Надеюсь, герои не решат последовать за принцессой через недельку, — высказал общее опасение Драко, занимая свое место.


	61. Chapter 61

Снейп занял свое место, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как лед, создаваемый Блэком, вырастает вокруг него, затем воздух вокруг пошел рябью, и он обнаружил, что смотрит уже не на тот зал, где они все находились, а на зеркальный, расположенный в соседнем иллюзорном замке.  
  
Оставалось только подивиться тому, как быстро Сириус с Люциусом и близнецами успели все провернуть, и как похоже выглядит этот замок, лишь мельчайшие подробности вроде ровно стоящего бюста Изабеллы указывали, что это лишь иллюзия.  
  
Снейп посмотрел на центральный куб, освещенный солнцем, бьющим в окно, и сжал челюсти. Джинни больше не кривлялась, она словно тянулась одной рукой к стене изо льда, вторую держал в своих ладонях коленопреклоненный Гарри. И, хотя они вместе обсуждали, как это будет выглядеть, смотреть на неожиданно красивую пару было неприятно. На волосах и ресницах обоих были крошечные кристаллики льда, и от этого они выглядели еще более неживыми прекрасными куклами.  
  
Снейп пожалел, что не съел больше бутербродов. Хоть стоять в кубе и было довольно удобно и не холодно, а он, к тому же, не забыл облачиться в свой обычный наряд, усталость давала о себе знать. Он всерьез задумался о том, не был ли Драко прав, и не могли ли гриффиндорцы, идущие спасать Джинни, отвлечься или просто потерять дорогу. В конце концов, им нужно было пройти лабиринт, пауков, заросли колючих растений, и ведь с ними не было ни Поттера, ни Грейнджер.  
  
Пожалуй, только вид откровенно страдающей Грейнджер, стоящей прямо напротив, позволял Снейпу выдержать. По лицу девушки было понятно, что она из последних сил удерживает себя от того, чтобы плюнуть на всю эту задумку, и пойти рыться в библиотеке Лидса. Не то чтобы Снейп был уверен в существовании таковой, но если она где-то и была, то Грейнджер её непременно разыскала бы.  
  
На какое-то ужасное мгновение Снейп подумал, что она так и сделает, а еще — что она может подать какой-нибудь знак Рону Уизли и тем неизвестным, кто еще с ним явится. Всерьез полагать, что осиротевшая треть гриффиндорских любителей приключений заявится с Лонгботтомом и Криви, неразлучным с колдоаппаратом Снейп не мог.  
  
Тем не менее, минула еще пара часов, солнце уже залило весь зал, и со стороны лабиринта начали раздаваться звуки, словно кто-то прорывался с боем. Снейп забеспокоился — на этом этапе не было никаких препятствий — только сам лабиринт, но выпрямился и сделал как можно более печальное лицо. Грейнджер напротив вытаращилась, будто ей не хватало воздуха и протянула руки перед собой словно инфери, Гарри снова опустился на колено, до этого успев о чем-то пошептаться с Джинни, которая каким-то неизвестным заклинанием красиво подняла волосы, будто они застыли в движении. Люциус с мрачным лицом оперся на трость, Драко скривился, словно наступил на гвоздь. Все были готовы.  
  
Когда дверь наконец распахнулась, Снейп с трудом сдержал стон. И только тот факт, что это бы все испортило, его удержал. Это и в самом деле были Уизли и Лонгботтом. Правда, третьим с ними был не Криви, а равенкловец Терри Бут. Один из немногих, кто хоть что-то понимал в зельях, но, как догадывался Снейп, не питавших никаких чувств к спасаемой Джинни Уизли.  
  
Спасители завертели головами, ошарашенные открывшимся им великолепием.  
  
— Джинни! — предсказуемо завопил Рон, бросаясь к кубу с сестрой. — Гарри!  
  
Он заколотил по льду, который, как хорошо знал Снейп, с наружной стороны был крепким как настоящий.  
  
— Гарри, держись! — продолжал Рон и в сердцах воскликнул. — Если бы здесь была Гермиона!  
  
— Гермиона тут! — откликнулся Невилл. — Давай сначала вытащим её, и она придумает, как быстро освободить всех!  
  
Это был провал. Глаза Грейнджер наполнились ужасом. Спасти всех она не могла по определению, и признаться в этом для неё было еще обиднее.  
  
— Руками мы ничего не сделаем! — Терри вытащил палочку. — Бомбарда разнесет этот лед в два счета!  
  
— И Гермиону тоже, — не согласился Рон. Но прежде, чем Снейп успел облегченно перевести дух, продолжил: — Лучше стулом!  
  
— А я тогда освобожу профессора, — неожиданно для всех заявил Лонгботтом, хватаясь за первый попавшийся стул.  
  
Брызги льда Снейп уже не почувствовал, его проекция исказилась и исчезла, и он сам теперь смотрел в тот зал, где находился с самого начала. Покрутив головой и обнаружив, что на него ошарашено смотрит один лишь Сириус Блэк, он соскочил со своего лишенного льда постамента. Северус бросился к окну, словно мог отсюда увидеть, что происходит в зеркальном замке. Через мгновение позади раздался шум, и со своего постамента спрыгнула Грейнджер.  
  
— Дураки, ну какие же они дураки! — раздался голос Джинни. Снейп обернулся и обнаружил, что Гарри уже осторожно спускает болтающую голыми ногами девушку с потолка. В комнате уже были все кроме Люциуса. Снейп подозревал, что Малфоя-старшего вряд ли решаться освобождать, и от того он сможет послушать, что планируют горе-спасатели дальше.  
  
— Они просто растерялись, — заметила Гермиона сухо, разглядывая Джинни словно неведомое животное.  
  
— Ой, не смотри так на меня, сама-то, — фыркнула Джинни, усаживаясь в своем ослепительном платье прямо на пол. — И что теперь делать будем? Я теперь не могу же просто так вернуться в Хогвартс, будто нечаянно ошиблась, и никто меня не выкрал. А они сейчас разорят весь тот замок!  
  
— Не разорят, — отозвался Сириус, который сокрушенно покачал головой. Из всех он один не был в зеркальном Лидсе, обеспечивая ледяные кубы, которые были так печально разыграны, и потому мог только догадываться, что случилось. — Там все выходы выбрасывают обратно в Хогвартский лабиринт, и снова в Лидс им не попасть.  
  
— Это вы удачно придумали, — нехотя признал Снейп, огорченный, что так мало участия на самом деле принимал во всем этом мероприятии.  
  
— Это Драко придумал, — сообщил Гарри, на глазах трансформируясь, отчего одежда на нем затрещала и начала рваться.  
  
— А то я гриффиндорцев не знаю, — буркнул Малфой, делая недовольное лицо, и оттого еще более лицемерным выглядело то, как он буквально повис на Королеве, оттесняя Джинни к Гермионе.  
  
— Страсти какие, — присвистнула Джинни. — Мне кто-то скажет, куда можно поселиться, раз я всё равно тут остаюсь?  
  
Похоже, до Малфоев тоже только сейчас дошло, что Уизли не выйдет вернуть обратно. Только что вернувшийся Люциус определенно собрался что-то рассказать, но выглядел смущенным и озадаченным.  
  
— Это гнездо, ты не можешь тут остаться, — саламандр преобразовался еще больше, теперь мало напоминая Гарри Поттера.  
  
— Может, мы вместе вернемся в Малфой-мэнор? — робко предложила Грейнджер. Снейп в который раз поразился ей. По непонятным причинам Гермиона не питала добрых чувств к Джинни, вероятно, сообразив, что та знает о Гарри куда больше, а значит, является тем самым слабым звеном Дамблдора. Но справедливость для неё неизменно значила больше.  
  
— Я не буду лезть в ваши семейные отношения, — Джинни растеряла все свое нахальство и, так и не вставая с пола, умоляюще сложила ладони. — Буду тихонько сидеть в уголке.  
  
— Да пусть сидит в самом деле, — неожиданно вступился за неё Люциус. Похоже, он чувствовал какую-то вину перед Уизли. Или ему и впрямь было все равно.  
  
— Тут постоянно все ходят голые или занимаются сексом, — Королева поджала губы. — В присутствии девушки или всем придется сдерживаться, что плохо скажется на моем самочувствии, или это будет развращать мою сестренку.  
  
— Меня лучше бы спросил, крокодилина! — обиделась Джинни.  
  
— А меня, значит, развращать можно? — не замедлила присоединиться в обиде Грейнджер.  
  
Снейп вздохнул. Да, им для истерик хватало Малфоев, еще две девицы, определенно, ухудшали положение. Он собирался уже вмешаться, благо студенты в основном реагировали на него по-прежнему как на профессора, тем более сейчас, когда он был одет.  
  
— Ты сама пока не знаешь, кто ты, Гермиона, но тебе это не грозит, — спокойно ответил он сначала Грейнджер и бросил порт-ключ. — Передай Ремусу, что он нужен здесь. И еще... если что-то случится... постарайся обойтись без гриффиндорства, хорошо? Мы справимся.  
  
Снейп предпочел не понять, о чем они, но сердце сжало нехорошее предчувствие — Нарцисса и Грейнджер оставались беззащитными в мэноре. Гермиона кивнула и, сжав порт-ключ, исчезла.  
  
— И я саламандра, Джинни, — Королева повернулась к подруге и легко подняла её, перехватив за талию. — Я запру тебя в башне.  
  
— Я отращу косы, и меня вызволит кто-нибудь, — грозилась Джинни, болтая ногами, пока саламандр волок её на потолок. Они уже исчезли в темном ходе, а голос Уизли еще раздавался над ними. — Ты тиран, Гарри! Я объявлю голодовку и скончаюсь!  
  
Сказать, что Снейп был ошеломлен, значило бы ничего не сказать. Джиневра была довольно наглой особой, но она была всецело предана Королеве, и он наказывал её просто за то, что она оказалась не в том месте. Неужели он ошибся, и от Гарри уже ничего не осталось?  
  
— И вы ничего не предпримите? — напустился он на близнецов. — Она же ваша сестра!  
  
— Ты ведь ничего не понял, да? — покачал головой Люциус. — Мерлин, иногда ты просто слеп как крот, я сам удивляюсь насколько. Да это же просто Драко в юбке!  
  
— Одна надежда, что вариант без юбки нравится ему больше, — мрачно согласился Драко, вслушиваясь в отголоски воплей над головой.


	62. Chapter 62

— Королева, — Люциус не был уверен, что не стоит переждать неприятный момент, но они уже несколько дней почти не пересекались с саламандром, и никто кроме Драко не знал, где он спал, а наследник кичился своим тайным знанием, и не собирался им делиться с соперниками. Поэтому застать саламандра у камина в главном зале было большой удачей, в которую Люциус с трудом мог поверить.  
  
В первую ночь после неудачи со спасением Джинни он с трудом уговорил Снейпа вернуться в их общую спальню хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать, почему Королева так поступила. Но Поттер туда не пришел. Чувствовал ли он свою вину или наоборот, с острой эмпатией хорошо осознав, что думает о нем один из рыцарей, и за что переживает второй, обиделся и дулся где-то, было неизвестно.  
  
Люциус избегал оставаться наедине с Северусом даже после того, как, казалось, между ними все стало понятно, но первый рыцарь выглядел таким потерянным и больным, что Люциус не смог закрыть на это глаза, о чем пожалел почти сразу же. Спал Снейп беспокойно, то раскидываясь по постели так, что руками больно ударял по дремлющему рядом Малфою, то говорил что-то торопливо почему-то на немецком. По крайней мере, так показалось не выспавшемуся как следует и раздраженному Люциусу.  
  
Еще сильнее он разозлился, обнаружив, что в столовой Лидса были все кроме заточенной Джиневры и саламандра, который, по словам довольно жмурившегося Драко, уже позавтракал.  
  
К обеду Люциус твердо решил, что то, что не запрещено — в некотором роде разрешено, и потому решил устроить побег пленнице, не вовремя вспомнив, что в некотором роде должен девушке за то, что чуть не погубил её на её первом курсе.  
  
Поднимаясь в башню и стараясь при этом не шуметь, он несколько раз мысленно попытался отговорить себя от этого бессмысленного и безжалостного по отношению к себе поступка и так увлекся, что не заметил, как уткнулся в спину застывшего на ступенях Снейпа.  
  
Тот приложил палец к губам и осторожно указал глазами на площадку перед каморкой пленницы.  
  
Прямо у прозрачной двери — с чего они оба решили, что Джинни заточена как в подземелье за глухими дверями? — на полу сидел саламандр. С другой стороны сидела Джинни и, прижав носик к прозрачной преграде так, что он казался расплющенным, что-то шептала. Гарри понуро мотал головой, что-то отвечая, иногда проводя когтем по гладкой поверхности двери, оставляя еле заметные следы.  
  
Джинни наконец чуть отодвинулась, поправляя подушку, на которой сидела, и достала расческу, принимаясь водить ею по своим медно-золотистым волосам. Гарри коснулся двери всей ладонью, после чего перебрался на стену и исчез в своих переходах.  
  
— Ты видел? — шепнул Снейп с несчастным лицом.  
  
— Она не выглядит недовольной или замученной голодом, — осторожно предположил Люциус, гадая, оказался здесь Снейп случайно, следил ли он за Королевой или преследовал те же цели, что и сам Малфой — планируя освободить их невольную гостью.  
  
Снейп сделал такое движение, словно собирался сплюнуть на ступени, но не решился.  
  
— Эта дверь закрывается _изнутри_ , — обманчиво спокойно ответил он. — А мы идиоты. По крайней мере, я — точно, — нехотя добавил он.  
  
Люциус понял, о чем он говорит. В который раз они шли на поводу у своих эмоций, разом забывая о том, что Королева пусть немного, пусть на какую-то часть, но всё еще Гарри Поттер, легко приписывая ей жестокость и даже предательство. Они только-только начали доверять друг другу и безмерно гордились тем, что не разваливались как карточный домик, стоит лишь Королеве ненадолго покинуть семью, но как оказалось, они не могут сказать того же даже о нем, о том, кому они должны были верить.  
  
— Подожди, так он что, защищает её от _нас_? — неожиданно сообразил Люциус и окончательно расстроился.  
  
Вторую ночь Королева снова провела неизвестно где в обществе своего пажа. Снейп упивался своей виной и не реагировал на внешние раздражители. Ремус вместе с Сириусом пропадали в подземелье, и Люциус даже думать не хотел, чем они там занимаются. А близнецов Люциус обнаружил рядом с запертой Джинни, играющими с ней через дверь в карты. Так что, почти случайное столкновение с Королевой у камина Люциус счел невероятной удачей, и собирался им воспользоваться.  
  
— Вы сердитесь, миледи? — осторожно продолжил Люциус, видя, что саламандр никак не реагирует.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и быстро облизнул нижнюю губу, отчего изголодавшийся по жару Королевы Люциус вздрогнул и как загипнотизированный сделал шаг ближе.  
  
— Нет, — наконец произнес саламандр. — Не сейчас. Сейчас я боюсь.  
  
Машинальное движение когтистой руки, прикрывающей плоский живот, в сочетании с этой несвойственной Гарри Поттеру или Королеве фразой заставили Люциуса забеспокоиться всерьез. Чего мог бояться саламандр в собственном гнезде, попасть в которое можно лишь через закрытый практически от всех Малфой-мэнор или найдя зеркальный Лидс и обнаружив рядом скрытый.  
  
— За Джинни придут снова, — продолжил Гарри, глядя на огонь. — Но это будут уже не мои ровесники, и я не уверен, что мы выстоим. Не уверен, что выстоит наш форпост. А мне ведь уже скоро...  
  
Он опять провел по животу рукой. Люциус покачнулся. Он помнил, что саламандры рожают детенышей куда быстрее, чем люди, но указанные в книгах сроки еще не подошли, хоть и были, куда ближе, чем он предполагал, особо не подсчитывая дни, пробегающие сквозь пальцы.  
  
— И поэтому ты оставил мэнор без защиты? — аккуратно уточнил Люциус, слабо надеясь, что Гарри не воспримет это как обвинение. Он не хотел снова обвинить и остаться в дураках.  
  
— Ты напрасно недооцениваешь женщин, — спокойно отозвался саламандр. — В отличие от вас они точно знают, что должны делать. Но ожидание неминуемого меня сводит с ума.  
  
— Может, стоит сходить с ума не в одиночестве, а с нами? — Люциус бережно провел ладонями по напряженной спине саламандра, который на это обыденное прикосновение молниеносным движением развернулся, вжимая Малфоя в стену.  
  
Люциус ненавидел себя за то, что от того, как руки Королевы прижимали его к твердой поверхности, ему хотелось не вырваться, а напротив — пошире расставить ноги и податься вперед.  
  
— С вами? — задумчиво пробормотал саламандр, оглядывая Люциуса с ног до головы. Он, без сомнений, видел, как судорожно движется кадык его невольной жертвы, как возбуждение заставляет его сердце биться сильнее, а бедра приподнимаются, будто Гарри стоит достаточно близко, чтобы можно было коснуться его скрытым брюками возбужденным членом. — Можно и с вами.  
  
Люциус вздрогнул всем телом и прошипел сквозь зубы, когда тонкий скользкий язык метнулся от излюбленной метки выше по шее и оттуда нырнул за ухо, лаская мочку. Зато саламандр наконец стоял так близко, что изогнувшись можно было потереться об него всем телом, ощущая каждую неровность чешуек нежной кожей и шалея от этого до мушек перед глазами.  
  
Он понятия не имел, как давно успел привыкнуть к Королеве настолько, что даже жар от его тела вызывал желание, и отнюдь не жажду обладать, а напротив — желание принадлежать целиком и полностью.  
  
— Ты мой, — с легким удивлением в голосе прошептал саламандр, касаясь поцелуем виска Люциуса, тот прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как губы Королевы легко скользят по его векам в противовес телу, яростно вжимающему любовника в стену.  
  
Люциус с силой вцепился пальцами в плечи Королевы и застонал от досады, не имея возможности тут же избавиться от своей одежды.  
  
— Что-то не так? — золотистые бездушные кругляши, казалось, глядели прямо в душу, и Люциус не сомневался, что Гарри прекрасно понимает причину его неудовлетворенного рыка.  
  
— Сними всё это с меня, — пробормотал Люциус, больше всего опасаясь, что не успеет побыть наедине с Королевой, которую в любой момент мог разыскать кто-то из свиты, Драко или Северус. Совсем недавно он был рад тому, что внимание Королевы делилось между ними, но сейчас он мечтал оказаться где-то, где их не увидит ни одна живая душа.  
  
— Где мы знает только Северус, потому что это и его замок тоже, — словно подслушав его мысли, пробормотал Гарри, скользнув на пол вместе с зажатыми в руках брюками Люциуса. — Но он не придет.  
  
Люциус еле слышно всхлипнул, почувствовав жаркое дыхание саламандра на влажной головке, но сейчас он не мог позволить себе что-то настолько долгое и мучительное, он как никогда сильно хотел почувствовать себя принадлежащим Королеве. С трудом вывернувшись из цепких пальцев и чуть не запутавшись в спущенных брюках, Люциус прислонился голой грудью — и когда Поттер успел избавить его от пуговиц? — к каменной неровной кладке и облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав ладони Королевы на своих бедрах. Когти едва задевали кожу, но это лишь увеличивало чувствительность, и Люциус нетерпеливо повел бедрами, подставляясь сильнее.  
  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — шепнула Королева, проводя языком над воротом его расстегнутой рубашки прежде, чем резко толкнуться в него.  
  
Люциус сдавленно зашипел, но тут же подался назад, сильнее насаживаясь на член Королевы и со стоном выдыхая сквозь зубы от боли и острого наслаждения.


	63. Chapter 63

Северус не собирался мешать Королеве, уединившейся со своим вторым рыцарем, но его тоже поразила мысль, что так просто Джинни им не оставят. И если остальная свита предпочитала не думать о том, когда и кто попытается освободить пленницу, Снейп прекрасно понимал, что Молли лично явится за дочерью, и ни он, ни близнецы не рассчитывали на то, что защитные щиты её сдержат. Просто близнецы совершенно определенно не собирались обсуждать это вслух, и Северус не мог их в этом винить.  
  
Поэтому Северус решил на время отложить свои разногласия с Королевой и собственное чувство вины, чтобы обсудить дополнительную защиту Лидса. Ноги сами понесли его к каминному залу, где — как он чувствовал всей кожей, его не ждали.  
  
Он замер у входа, не решаясь приблизиться, но и не находя сил, чтобы отвести взгляд от Королевы, резко вбивающейся в стонущего под ней Люциуса. В этом не было привычной уже Северусу нежности и близости, лишь яростная страстность, от которой, казалось, а не от жара камина, плавились свечи, и маревом дрожал воздух.  
  
С непонятным чувством он смотрел на то, как надменный Малфой привстает на цыпочки, чтобы иметь возможность сильнее выгнуться и вжаться в саламандра, хвост которого возбужденно подрагивал на повисших на лодыжках брюках Люциуса, то и дело скользя выше и ныряя между стеной и пахом последнего, заставляя его хрипло стонать уже в голос.  
  
Северус уже решился было осторожно покинуть зал и позже подстеречь саламандра со своим беспокойством, когда он обнаружил, что рядом с парой вертится несколько элементалей. Почему-то это показалось ему особенно обидным, и он уверенно шагнул ближе, с каждым шагом ожидая, что саламандр обернется и скажет хоть что-то — уйти или присоединиться.  
  
Но Гарри не оборачивался, хотя не мог не почуять присутствие своего второго рыцаря, а Люциус стонал так, что вряд ли заметил бы, даже если прямо сейчас через камин ворвался бы отряд авроров с Молли Уизли во главе. Вспомнив о Молли, Северус понял, что не готов терять ни минуты, которую он может провести с Гарри, пусть даже для этого ему придется потеснить кого-то из Малфоев.  
  
Снейп решительно подошел ближе и провел ладонью по спине Гарри, приглаживая встопорщившиеся от ласки чешуйки, и пальцем считая позвонки. Гарри чуть прогнулся в спине с легким вздохом, но голову не повернул, продолжая резкими толчками двигаться над Люциусом. Осмелев, Снейп спустился рукой ниже, оглаживая ягодицы и основание хвоста.  
  
Королева вздрогнула всем телом и еще сильнее прогнулась в пояснице, хвост, до этого лежащий на бедре Люциуса, задрался выше и скользнул по предплечью вжатого в стену любовника, отчего тот чуть повернул голову и мутными глазами уставился на Снейпа, словно не видя его.  
  
Снейп сам не понимал, что он хочет, но его ладонь уже коснулась щеки Люциуса, пригладила скулу на которой остался красный отпечаток от каменной стены, затем его пальцы чуть надавили на край губ Малфоя, проваливаясь в приоткрывшийся от этой ласки рот.  
  
— Северус, — предупреждающе прорычал Гарри, тем не менее всё еще пристально глядя на распластанного под ним Люциуса. Но Снейпа охватила уверенность, что он все делает правильно.  
  
Коснувшись теперь уже влажными пальцами приоткрытых губ друга, Северус вернул руку к ягодицам Королевы и провел скользкими кончиками пальцев между ягодиц саламандра, заставив того на мгновение сбиться с ритма и сжаться. Впрочем, он почти сразу же выдохнул и расслабился, шире расставляя ноги.  
  
— Спасибо, миледи, — шепнул Снейп, надавливая подушечами указательного и среднего пальцев на анус и с легким сопротивлением проникая внутрь.  
  
Гарри с легким пощелкиванием оскалился, и Снейп обеспокоенно подумал, что он сейчас укусит Малфоя, оставляя их наедине друг с другом, как не раз бывало раньше. Но вместо этого Королева вцепилась себе в предплечье и через мгновение отпустила, с коротким вскриком подаваясь назад и почти выходя из Люциуса.  
  
Снейп воспользовался этим, чтобы еще глубже толкнуться пальцами, неожиданно чувствуя такое же резкое возбуждение, будто на месте его пальцев был член, который на деле лишь терся сквозь ткань о бедро саламандра.  
  
— Что ты творишь, — прошипела Королева, отпуская зажатые ладонями бедра Люциуса и упираясь руками в стену. — Мне нельзя...  
  
— Нельзя, — согласился Снейп, крепче обватывая саламандра свободной рукой поперек талии и заставляя его прогнуться еще сильнее. С еле слышным сочным звуком Гарри выскользнул из Люциуса и снова подался назад, отчего пальцы Снейпа резко продвинулись еще глубже. Тяжело дышащий Люциус с трудом отодвинулся от стены и опустился на пол, выбираясь из-под Королевы. — Но мы и не будем. Больше, чем можно.  
  
Снейп не понимал, как так вышло, что он только сейчас догадался — Королеве не обязательно доминировать над ними все время беременности, взваливая на себя не только заботу о свите, но и каждый их совместный вздох. Им просто нужно обойтись поверхностными ласками — хотя Снейп и сомневался, что то, что он сейчас проделывал, можно назвать таковыми.  
  
Гарри всхлипнул и скользнул на пол, становясь на локти и колени, его хвост скользнул еще выше, упираясь Снейпу в промежность. Но тот твердо решил не позволять Королеве вести и просто опустился на колени рядом, игнорируя поглаживание хвостом, хотя сделать это было непросто — он прокусил щеку изнутри, заставляя себя прийти в себя.  
  
Неожиданно его скользящей между ягодиц саламандра руки коснулось что-то теплое — пришедший в себя Люциус успел натянуть брюки, и теперь его пальцы кружили рядом с исчезающими в растянутом анусе пальцами Снейпа. Снейп взглянул на друга-соперника и подвинулся, замедляя движение руки и позволяя Люциусу приноровиться к этим движениям и втиснуться в скользкое отверстие, растягивая его еще больше.  
  
— А-а-аргх, — простонал Гарри, дернувшись так, словно его прошило Круциатусом и тут же требовательно прошипев: — Сильнее.  
  
Снейп вновь против своей воли на мгновение представил, что вместо пальцев они используют более подходящие для этого органы, и ему стало жарко. Член болезненно терся о ткань, новое положение Северуса не позволяло ему касаться пахом саламандра и тем самым обрести хоть временное облегчение, приходилось терпеть, что с каждым совместным с Люциусом движением становилось все сложнее.  
  
Как оказалось, когда они не были смятены рвущимися от саламандра эмоциями или его доминированием, их совместных действий становилось достаточно, чтобы заставить Королеву совсем потерять голову. Гибкое тело извивалось под их руками, и Снейп видел по тяжелому дыханию Люциуса, что на того это зрелище действует не меньше, чем на него.  
  
Кончик хвоста саламандра призывно терся о ягодицы Снейпа, но, похоже, саламандр не мог сконцентрироваться на этом — движение хвоста было хаотичным, он подрагивал и замирал в такт их движениям рук. Северус скользнул рукой, которой обнимал Гарри за талию ниже, обхватывая ладонью его возбужденный член и вздрагивая всем телом от невероятных ощущений, которые почему-то подарило случайное прикосновение к руке Люциуса, которая в то же самое время двинулась туда же, но поспешно сдвинулась ниже, позволяя Северусу единолично сжимать пульсирующий член, сам же Люциус ладонью накрыл поджавшиеся яички саламандра, вызывая у него новый хриплый стон.  
  
Еще несколько движений — и Снейп почувствовал, как член в его ладони запульсировал сильнее, его пальцы оказались измазаны теплой вязкой жидкостью, а сам саламандр замер в их руках, его тело начало стремительно охлаждаться. Не дожидаясь, когда возбуждение Королевы спадет окончательно, Снейп осторожно вытянул из него пальцы, затем его примеру последовал Люциус. Они все еще поддерживали его с обеих сторон, и только это мешало Гарри опуститься на пол и уснуть.  
  
— Я донесу до спальни, — прошептал Снейп в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд Люциуса. — Я знаю короткий путь до неё.  
  
Тот кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги и следуя за Снейпом по пятам.  
  
— А ты догадался, что если бы он сейчас не отключился, то в таком состоянии просто разорвал бы нас обоих в клочья? — не удержался от вопроса Люциус.  
  
Снейп помедлил, поудобнее перехватывая спящего саламандра.  
  
— Разумеется, — наконец ответил он, устремляясь к лестнице. Всё-таки Гарри был невероятно тяжел, и Северус понятия не имел, как Сириусу удавалось его носить.


	64. Chapter 64

Снейп спал крепко и вряд ли проснулся бы от движения Королевы, но вмешалась Изабелла.  
  
— Неужели я тоже могла бы вот так выглядеть, если бы мне хватило ума найти подходящую свиту? — печально поинтересовалась она. Гарри заерзал, осторожно освобождаясь от объятий Люциуса и Снейпа и сел.  
  
— Не знаю, — неуверенно произнес он. — Еще нужна магия, а ты не была волшебницей. Вот твои дети могли родиться куда более саламандрами, чем ты...  
  
Снейп старался дышать ровно, чтобы казалось, будто он спит. Раньше ему это никогда не удавалось, но кто знает, может, замок поможет своему второму хозяину? Больше всего Снейпу хотелось хоть немного больше узнать о Королеве то, что она не стремилась показать своим рыцарям, нося свою надменную маску как броню кроме тех случаев, когда её смывала волна страсти. Но и это была не совсем саламандра в своем истинном виде, и Снейп терпеливо ждал, по крохам собирая вот такие моменты, приоткрывающие щелочку в жизнь их Гарри.  
  
— Мне было так одиноко, — печальным голосом продолжила Изабелла. — Я вышла замуж, когда была совсем девочкой. Саламандрой я стала позже, и не было никого, кто бы смог поддержать меня. Муж меня не любил, он женился на мне по требованию своего отца, а так тяжело, когда тебя греет один лишь огонь. Тебе так повезло, глупая ящерица, но ты не ценишь своего счастья.  
  
— Я ценю, — неуверенно произнес Гарри, словно сам не верил в то, что говорил. — Я просто не могу к этому привыкнуть. Видишь ли, меня никто не любил большую часть моей жизни, потом у меня появились близкие люди, но большинство из них сейчас мечтают меня убить, а оставшиеся почти не могут находиться рядом со мной. Я ценю, правда, ценю и рыцарей, и пажа, но они со мной из-за того, что я Королева. Если я не был ею...  
  
— Очень удачно, что ты — она, — резко прервала его Изабелла. — Можно испортить себе всю жизнь многочисленными "если", а можно жить с тем, что ты из себя представляешь — и это куда веселее. Ты не можешь перестать быть Королевой саламандр, даже если захочешь, а значит, нет и смысла думать, были бы они рядом или нет.  
  
— Поттер, ты опять разговариваешь с предметами, — в комнату проскользнул Драко и, щурясь, чтобы привыкнуть к полумраку спальни, забрался на постель. Он обхватил Гарри обеими руками и повалил на постель, чуть не отдавив Снейпу руку.  
  
— Ты забыл, что я предлагал тебе дружбу на первом курсе? — осведомился Драко, когда закончил укладываться. В процессе он обнял Гарри ногами, отчего острой коленкой больно ткнул Снейпа в бок. — И Северус всё время за тобой присматривал, я-то знаю. Хотя саламандрой ты в сто раз интереснее, тут не поспоришь. Но согласись, было бы гораздо печальнее, если бы кругом крутились Уизел и Грейнджер со стенаниями: "Вернись к нам, прежний Гарри Поттер!".  
  
— Возможно, — согласие Гарри давалось с трудом, он едва вытолкнул слово из себя. Хотя, может, дело было в Драко, который шумно фыркал ему в шею и возился, снова устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
Снейп приятно удивился тому, что Драко упомянул и его тоже, хотя особо не расслаблялся — возможно, Малфой-младший просто догадывался, что он не спит.  
  
Тем временем, Гарри обвил пажа хвостом и прильнул губами к его рту. Снейп снова мысленно разрывался на части. С одной стороны, он боялся, что Гарри понял, что он не спит, и сейчас снова усыпит Драко, с другой стороны он отчаянно жаждал этого.  
  
Впрочем, даже если Гарри и чувствовал, что Снейп проснулся, он ничем это не показывал, продолжая целовать льнущего к нему Драко. Северусу не оставалось ничего другого кроме как тихо наблюдать, уповая на то, что Изабелла тоже не выдаст его.  
  
Он заметил, что с Драко Гарри ведет себя иначе, чем с ним или Люциусом — они просто целовались с таким упоением, словно это была лучшая часть. К своему удивлению и стыду Снейп понял, что ничто не мешает саламандру и в самом деле так считать. Возможно, все дело было в том, что Драко не нужно было подчинять — бывший ранее главным соперником Гарри, к саламандру он относился с неожиданным почтением и нежностью, не пытаясь руководить им ни в чем, и Королева в ответ словно становилась на ступеньку ниже, не пытаясь воздействовать своим могуществом на пажа.  
  
— Дьявол, Поттер, интересно, а когда ты был человеком, с тобой было также здорово целоваться? — неожиданно выдохнул Драко, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
  
— Я никогда не был человеком, не глупи, Малфой, — с легким смешком ответила Королева, облизывая шею пажа. Сердце Снейпа стучало так сильно, что он боялся, что на этот стук обернутся. Как вышло так, что именно с Драко, которому нужна была саламандра, Гарри был больше всего человеком и больше всего Гарри?.. Но по интонациям его голоса Снейп понял, что не ошибается — он не видел настолько Гарри с тех пор, как впервые оказался в Тайной комнате.  
  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, — Драко ткнул Королеву в бок, от неожиданности тот зашипел и дернул хвостом. — Когда был не синий тонкий язык, а обычный.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — саламандр снова зашевелился, коленом сильнее раздвигая ноги Драко, которые тот с готовностью расставил и перенес выше, обхватывая ими теперь не бедра, а талию Королевы. — Я впервые поцеловался с Северусом.  
  
Снейп замер, стараясь не дышать. Не то, чтобы он задумывался об этом раньше, хотя определенно стоило. Впрочем, Драко явно не собирался на этом заострять внимание, он только хмыкнул и снова вовлек саламандру в поцелуй. Выгибаясь в объятиях Королевы, он макушкой касался плеча Люциуса, и Снейп искренне надеялся, что тот не проснется — влезать в отношения Королевы с пажом рыцарям не только не стоило, но еще было небезопасно и горько. Бывшие почти вровень между собой, они проигрывали ехидному и пакостливому пажу.  
  
— Ты можешь частично трансформироваться в человека ведь? — продолжил Драко тяжело дыша, когда они снова оторвались друг от друга. — Мне любопытно.  
  
— Я на пике силы, я могу полностью выглядеть как Гарри Поттер, — самодовольно заявила саламандра.  
  
— Не боишься, что он тебя тут и оставит? — вмешалась Изабелла. — Насколько я поняла, в твоем человеческом обличие ты своей свите особо не нравился.  
  
Снейп с трудом подавил в себе жгучее желание расколотить бюст Королевы. В первую очередь ему это удалось благодаря тому, что он не было уверен в действенности физического уничтожения статуи.  
  
Королева на мгновение замерла, позволяя негромко урчащему Драко дальше водить по нему пальцами, но затем всё-таки ответила:  
  
— Не боюсь. Я не он, это только видимость, иллюзия.  
  
— Как и всё в жизни Королев, миледи, — ехидно ответила Изабелла.  
  
— Не разговаривай с мертвячкой, — голос Драко был хриплым от возбуждения. — Понятия не имею, что она тебе говорит, но она определенно болтает чушь, как любые призраки и другой мусор, трусливо держащийся за этот мир, когда на деле принадлежит другому.  
  
— Отруби ему голову! — потребовала Изабелла.  
  
— А если она говорит, что ты очень сексуальный и привлекательный, она тоже врет?— игнорируя Изабеллу, с легким смешком поинтересовался саламандр.  
  
— Разумеется, — ничуть не смутился Драко. — Она в этом ничего не понимает, и если говорит, то преследует свои какие-то низменные цели.  
  
— Ты отрубишь ему голову или нет? — сварливо уточнила Изабелла.  
  
Королева снова не ответила, а Снейп почувствовал легкую вибрацию, исходящую от него, и вот исчез хвост и почти все чешуйки. Снейп закусил губу и с силой сжал кулаки, больше всего жалея, что не может сейчас увидеть лицо Гарри — с его стороны он видел только спину, выпирающие лопатки и позвонки.  
  
— Поттер, — неуверенно произнес Драко и хихикнул.  
  
— Целуй давай, нечего болтать, — отозвался Гарри.  
  
Снейп не отрываясь смотрел на спину Гарри, с боков стиснутую коленями Драко, и мучительно мечтал коснуться её, провести ладонью вниз, погладить ягодицы...  
  
— Неплохо, но я предпочитаю саламандру, — тем временем произнес Драко, и нежная кожа тут же зазеленела, хвост снова обвил несопротивляющегося Малфоя, и легкий стон того заставил Снейп прикрыть глаза. Похоже, не все были способны оценить то, что давалось им без особого труда.  
  
— Хватит, — еле слышно выдохнул Драко, закидывая одну ногу выше — до плеча Гарри, чуть не попав пяткой отпрянувшему Снейпу в глаз. — Трахни меня сейчас, пока не проснулись твои ревнивые супруги.  
  
— Они пока мне не супруги, — со смешком отозвался саламандр, и последовавший за этим треск ткани указал на то, что Драко остался без пижамных штанов тем же способом, каким обычно лишался одежды и сам Северус.  
  
— Вот именно, пока, — с нажимом ответил Драко, сильнее ерзая и устраиваясь рядом с саламандром. — Не теряй времени и не нужно меня подготавливать — мы только вчера трахались.  
  
— И не собирался, — уверила Королева, сжимая пажа в объятиях и вызывая болезненный вскрик резким вторжением. Впрочем, вскрик быстро перешел в стон, и Снейп даже решил, что Люциус тоже давно не спит — иначе сейчас бы он наверняка проснулся.  
  
Снейп знал, что от ногтей, впивающихся в ладони, останутся кровавые полукружья, но он ничего не мог поделать. «Королева не может принадлежать кому-то одному», — словно мантру повторял он про себя, слушая хриплые стоны любовников.  
  
Он всё-таки открыл глаза, не в силах слушать стоны зажмурившись, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на затылок Гарри скользнула рука Люциуса и нежно пригладила, скользя по спине ниже.  
  
«Королева не может принадлежать кому-то одному!» — снова вспыхнуло перед глазами Снейпа. И он придвинулся к саламандру, прижимаясь к его ягодицам и чувствуя своим телом дрожь сплетенных любовников. Гарри поощрительно застонал, подставляясь ему для поцелуя, и Снейп воспользовался этим правом, попутно касаясь губами кончиков пальцев застывшей тут же руки Люциуса.  
  
— Переставьте меня в зал, изверги! — возмутилась Изабелла.


	65. Chapter 65

Люциус выскользнул из постели задолго до пробуждения остальных. Сделать это было непросто — нужно было аккуратно убрать руку Снейпа со своего плеча, отодвинуть хвост саламандра и не зацепить волосы сына, который доверчиво прижимался спиной к его животу. Злиться на Драко не получалось, а злиться на саламандра было попросту глупо. Поэтому Люциус предпочел сбежать, планируя успеть сделать вид, что всё хорошо и правильно до того, как со своими вопросами к нему полезет Снейп или еще кто-то.  
  
Больше всего Люциусу сейчас хотелось увидеть Цисси, но супруга осталась в Малфой-мэноре, и пожалеть или выслушать его не могла. Еще был Сириус, но недавно из мэнора вернулся Ремус, и стражи много времени проводили вместе. К тому же Люциус мог обманываться сколько угодно, но разговаривать с Сириусом не получалось, тот предпочитал разговаривать с крестником или Ремусом, Люциуса сразу вовлекая в безудержный яростный секс. Не то, чтобы это не нравилось Малфою, но сейчас он не хотел быть ведущим, он хотел просто отвлечься от своих мыслей.  
  
Ноги сами понесли его к башне заключенной Джинни. Он не рассчитывал на понимание девчонки, но хотелось поговорить с кем-то достаточно близким саламандре, чтобы понять, как жить дальше, потому что сейчас Люциус запутался. Совсем.  
  
Дойти до Джинни ему было не суждено — на лестнице он столкнулся с близнецами.  
  
— Сестренка спит, — произнес один из них, правильно угадав намерения Люциуса.  
  
— Она не спит в четыре утра по привычке, — добавил второй, — но потом её лучше не будить.  
  
Люциус пожал плечами и повернулся, собираясь спуститься в зал и перекусить. Тот факт, что Королеву повсюду окружали не только многочисленные элементали, но и домовики, делал их жизнь куда проще, чем он могла быть.  
  
— А мы вот еще не спим, — Люциус почувствовал прикосновения теплых ладоней. — Хочешь посмотреть, где мы живем?  
  
Люиус кивнул быстрее, чем успел подумать об этом, только сейчас сообразив, что понятия не имеет, чем и где занимаются дамы в Лидсе. Они спускались по лестнице так долго, что Люциус забеспокоился. И беспокоился он не зря — близнецы не нашли ничего лучшего, чем поселиться в подземельях, где хранилась коллекция ошейников, сохранившаяся еще со средних веков.  
  
— Не смотрите так, Люциус, это аксессуары для животных, — прервал его мысли один из близнецов, Уизли переглянулись с одинаковыми ухмылками.  
  
— Хотя Сириус здесь явно чувствовал себя неуверенно, уж больно некоторые экземпляры хороши, — добавил второй.  
  
Они подвели покорно идущего за ними Люциуса к своей постели, которая, казалось, была вовсе без ножек, зато отличалась немаленькими габаритами и кипой подушек всех размеров. Малфой не был уверен, что изначально его планы включали в себя большее, чем удовлетворение праздного любопытства, но братьям, похоже, не было никакого дела до его мыслей.  
  
— Расслабься, — прошептал один, стягивая с него пижаму — Люциус не сразу сообразил, что покинул спальню Королевы в том, в чем был.  
  
— Не думай ни о чем, — вторил ему брат, и это настолько соответствовало желанию самого Малфоя что он не мог сопротивляться, позволяя двум парам рук ласкать себя и укладывать на постель. С близнецами не нужно было становиться покорным как с Королевой, и не нужно было вести как с Сириусом. Можно было просто ничего не делать, они вполне обошлись бы и без него, и это почему-то не обижало, а напротив — заводило.  
  
Казалось, близнецы желали его, но острой страсти при этом не ощущалось, словно вся жажда у них растрачивалась друг на друга. Люциус закрыл глаза, опираясь на обнимающего его со спины одного из близнецов и принимая поцелуи двух таких похожих и одновременно разных любовников. Так, с закрытыми глазами, отдавшись полностью во власть случайной встречи, Люциус куда лучше различал братьев, хотя по-прежнему не знал, кто из них кто.  
  
Обнимающий его сзади Уизли был более порывист, его пальцы яростно терзали ставшии болезненно-чувствительные соски Малфоя, поцелуи то и дело сменялись легкими укусами, а член довольно недвусмысленно упирался головкой в промежность.  
  
Тот, что расположился с другой стороны между его ног был куда нежнее, он, казалось, восхищался телом Люциуса, что не могло не найти у того отклика, его ладони скользили по внутренней стороне бедер, вынуждая сильнее расставить ноги. Малфой чувствовал легкое головокружение, вызванное острым возбуждением от прикосновений близнецов. Думать не хотелось, но неспешные ласки словно сами наводили на разные мысли, которые, однако, совсем не тревожили Люциуса.  
  
В такое утро это было особым даром — думать и не метаться среди этих мыслей словно в клетке. Люциус негромко заворчал, требовательно прогибаясь и позволяя жадным рукам двигаться наглее и бродить по всему телу словно по собственным угодьям.  
  
Когда его члена наконец коснулись горячие губы, Люцус вздрогнул всем телом и поощряюще застонал, чувствуя, как пальцы второго брата одобрительно поглаживают ягодицы. Малфой шире расставил ноги и зарылся пальцами в шевелюру того близнеца, что обнимал его спину — просто чтобы избежать искушения контролировать движения второго, который по всей длине вылизывал его член, дразня и то отдаляясь, то нежно дуя на влажную от слюны головку, вызывая острые ощущения, заставляющие Люциуса стонать и выгибаться больше, чем пальцы, добравшиеся до его ануса и кружащие вокруг.  
  
Он ждал осторожного проникновения растягивающих пальцев, но те исчезли, так и не начав проникать внутрь, вместо них Люциус почувствовал упирающийся в него член, который медленными толчками проникал в него, растягивая мышцы так томительно, что Малфою хотелось завопить или с силой насадиться на дразнящий болезненным наслаждением член. Но руки второго брата крепко держали его бедра, не позволяя двинуться ни на член, ни в ласкающий рот.  
  
— Ну же, — простонал Люциус, нимало не заботясь о том, что понятия не имел, что готовили для него вероломные дамы Королевы. — Давай уже сильнее!  
  
Люциус не удивился бы, если его мольба заставила бы близнецов отпрянуть — они любили такие игры, доволя до исступления любовника. Но вместо этого братья сихронно двинулись друг к другу так, что Люциус чуть не задохнулся от одновременного взрыва ощущений: от толчка головкой члена глубоко внутри него и тесноты жаркого узкого горла второго. Из-за его спины скользнула рука толкающегося в него Уизли и легла на затылок брата, принуждая его двигаться в навязанном ритме.  
  
Люциусу казалось, что один брат делает минет другому, а он лишь случайно оказался между ними, но подумать об этом не получалоось — Люциус в голос стонал, не кончая лишь потому, что один из близнецов — он полностью запутался в их руках и губах — сильно сжимал его член у основания, не позволяя достичь пика раньше любовников.  
  
— Вы умеете расслабляться, — наконец выдохнул Люциус сорванным горлом, чувствуя одновременно, как короткими толчками внутри его тела изливается сперма, и одновременно его семя наполняет рот второго близнеца.  
  
— Расслабляться — нет, — ухмыльнулся один, облизывая губы и поднимаясь с колен, чтобы устроиться с одного бока от Люциуса.  
  
— Расслаблять — да, — согласился второй, укладываясь с другой стороны.  
  
И Люциус решил не замечать, как их руки сцепились в замок у него на груди, и оба засопели, доверчиво утыкаясь в его шею. Люциус не шевелился, собираясь пролежать так недолго, пока они не уснут крепче, а потом вывернуться из-под сцепленных рук и пойти к Королеве. Может, лишь ненадолго прикрыть глаза — было тепло, мысли и тело были вялыми и расслабленными — никому не будет беды от того, что он ненадолго вздремнет.


	66. Chapter 66

Нарцисса проснулась от неприятного треска — словно кто-то рвал на части балдахин над её кроватью. Она машинально провела рукой по второй половине кровати и вздохнула — ни Люциуса, ни Ремуса не было, она осталась одна.  
  
Треск не прекращался, хотя Нарцисса успела убедиться, что с балдахином и в целом со спальней всё в порядке. Она накинула домашнюю теплую мантию и вышла в коридор. Тишина и пустынность коридора её не обманули, но она с облегчением вздохнула — видеть сейчас лохматую гостью ей не хотелось. Звуки, которые слышала Нарцисса, пугали, и она поспешила вниз по лестнице.  
  
Тут, в центре мэнора она поняла, что происходит, и зябко обняла себя за плечи.  
  
— Держись, девочка, — предок Люциус Септимус Малфой не мог не появиться в такой момент. — Щиты вот-вот падут.  
  
Вообще-то Нарцисса недолюбливала старика из-за его привычки прятаться в одежном шкафу или материализоваться посреди ванной комнаты, но сейчас она только благодарно кивнула ему. Пусть и с призраком, которого видели только Малфои, но она была не одна. К тому же теперь она точно знала, что происходит. Кто бы не был нападавший, щиты, наложенные главой семьи, он ломал профессионально и аккуратно, словно никуда не торопясь. Похоже, никто и не надеялся на бегство или оборону домочадцев мэнора.  
  
Резкий порыв ветра и хлопок ознаменовали падение защиты мэнора и растрепали волосы Нарциссы. Она еще сильнее закуталась в мантию и принялась ждать, досадуя лишь на то, что не подумала привести себя в порядок после сна.  
  
Септимус встал за её спиной, невидимый другим, но легким сквозняком ощущаемый хозяйкой. Дверь распахнулась, и Нарцисса изобразила отстраненное выражение на лице — в поместье вошла Молли Уизли, вооруженная одновременно палочкой и тяжелым арбалетом.  
  
Нарцисса знала от Королевы, что Молли уже пыталась напасть на саламандру, но безуспешно. Похоже, в этот раз ведьма собиралась действовать наверняка. Сопровождали разъяренную мать её первенец — Билл и Минерва Макгонагалл.  
  
Нарцисса чуть заметно кивнула своим мыслям — теперь было ясно, почему мэнор не был порушен вместе с щитами — Билл Уизли отличался аккуратной работой, вне зависимости от того, над чем работал, не зря же он занимался с проклятиями в Гринготсе. Несмотря на то, что он был мужчиной, его Нарцисса опасалась меньше всего. А может, как раз именно поэтому.  
  
— Где они, — без предисловий начала Молли, сын осторожно положил ей на плечо руку и пожал плечами с обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
Нарцисса не обманывалась этой улыбкой — юноша уже успел оглядеться в зале и был готов к дальнейшим действиям, даже если бы в поместье оказались серьезные противники. Если до этого Нарцисса не была уверена, почему Королева забрала Ремуса из мэнора, то сейчас она поняла это со всей ясностью. Беззащитность мэнора и была его защитой. Светлые маги не могли первыми навредить кому-то, но эта их слабость никак не влияла на ответный удар.  
  
— Здесь их нет, — Нарцисса прошла к стулу и села, подозревая, что разговор будет долгим. Можно было изобразить наивную дурочку и поиграть в «кого их»? Но Нарцисса не чувствовала в себе достаточно сил для этого.  
  
— Леди, директор сказал, что саламандр может пройти через ваш камин, мы хотим вернуть Джинни, — пояснил Билл.  
  
— И уничтожить тех, кто помешает, — добавила Молли, взмахивая арбалетом. Нарцисса подумала, что ни разу не сталкивалась с тем, чтобы боевой арбалет заряжали одной рукой, тем более женщины, но сейчас у неё были отличные шансы это увидеть. Только они не радовали.  
  
Минерва Макгонагалл молчала. Хозяйка мэнора мысленно пожалела женщину. Тяжело так разрываться между теми, о ком заботишься, а она заботилась о Дамблдоре, и о Джинни, и — Нарцисса была уверена в этом — о Гарри Поттере тоже.  
  
На долю секунды Нарцисса подумала, что Минерва может занять сторону саламандры, ведь она сама была анимагом, и значит, что-то звериное ей не было чуждо, но она отогнала предательски приятную мысль. Макгонагалл искала справедливости и в первую очередь эта справедливость касалась людей. А если она, Нарцисса, правильно помнила, декан гриффиндорцев была полукровкой из религиозной семьи. Она слишком много требовала от себя и наверняка ждала того же от других, а Королева никогда не была таким существом, от которого можно было что-то требовать. Королева была стихией, которую можно было принять, а можно было пытаться бороться.  
  
— Он может передвигаться в нашу сторону, но я не знаю обратного пути, — решила покривить душой Нарцисса, смиренно ожидая того, что за этим последует, надеясь, что у гостей не окажется сыворотки правды. Неожиданно раздались шаги, и в зал влетела Гермиона Грейнджер.  
  
На руках проклятой гриффиндорки оказались насквозь проржавевшие наручники, хотя Нарцисса была уверена, что подземелья были крепко заперты, и их никто не использовал после неудачи с Ремусом. Как туда попала Грейнджер, и как она успела измазаться непонятно в чем, да еще нацепить наручники — Нарцисса не хотела даже думать об этом.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер! — с Минервы слетела вся напускная холодность, она схватила ученицу за руку и ощупала наручники, и Нарциссе снова стало её жаль. Ей будет больно, когда она поймет, что из себя представляет эта настоящая гриффиндорка.  
  
Ученица едва слышно всхлипнула и неловко обняла своего декана сцепленными руками. Что, однако, не произвело никакого впечатления на Молли.  
  
— Она с ними заодно, — заявила миссис Уизли. — Минерва, ты же слышала Альбуса.  
  
— Они выкрали меня, когда я пыталась их остановить, — с жаром произнесла Гермиона. — И специально сделали так, чтобы все думали, что я их сообщница, вы можете дать мне Веритасерум, если не верите!  
  
Нарцисса с трудом удержала на лице отстраненное выражение — Грейнджер легко решила её метания насчет того, есть ли сыворотка у гостей. Если есть, они узнают об этом прямо сейчас, а девушке даже врать не придется.  
  
— Умная грязнокровка, — с явным неудовольствием в голосе произнес Септимус. — Куда катится мир!  
  
— Увы, у нас нет Веритасерума, — с неподдельным сожалением произнесла Молли. — Впрочем, Рон тоже говорил, что ты была среди пленников, когда они пытались освободить Джинни. Но и Поттер там тоже был!  
  
Она смотрела при этом на Нарциссу, но та легко выдержала полный подозрения взгляд, впервые обрадовавшись, что её не посвятили в детали этой истории с Джинни Уизли.  
  
— Гарри запутался, — уверенно заявила Грйнджер. — Если бы он был тут хоть пару дней, он бы непременно освободил меня и прислушался к моим доводам. Я думаю, вовсе не обязательно его уничтожать, это же наш Гарри!  
  
На лице Минервы мелькнуло удовлетворенное согласие со словами Грейнджер, и Нарцисса неожиданно поняла то, что не могла увидеть раньше. За спиной хрипло рассмеялся Сеиптимус.  
  
— Да, девочка, ты рано жалеешь старую кошку, она точно такая же как эта грязнокровка, просто слишком занята, чтобы предать того, кто щедро делится с ней тайнами.  
  
Нарцисса с трудом удержала улыбку, но даже то, как у неё дрогнули уголки губ, не прошло незамеченным для Молли.  
  
— Тебе смешно, Нарцисса? — с пугающей гримасой спросила она. — А если бы пропал твой ребенок? Ты бы так не улыбалась, верно?  
  
— Ты где-то видишь здесь моего сына, Молли? — спросила Нарцисса, хотя от слов женщины ей снова стало зябко. — Он тоже пропал.  
  
— Я думаю, миссис Малфой нам укажет, как найти Джинни, и мы покинем её гостеприимный дом, — прервал их попытки просверить друг друга взглядом Билл.  
  
— Я не знаю, как попасть туда, — слишком быстро ответила Нарцисса. — Я там никогда не была.  
  
— Ты, видимо, на самом деле не осознаешь, на что готова пойти отчаявшаяся мать, — медленно произнесла Молли, чуть отводя назад ненужный пока арбалет и поднимая палочку.  
  
— Она и в самом деле не знает, — торопливо произнесла Грейнджер. И, прежде чем Нарцисса успела возразить, добавила. — Зато я знаю.  
  
— И ты проведешь нас? — уточнила Минерва, с тревогой вглядываясь в бледное лицо ученицы.  
  
— Проведу, — тряхнула головой Грейнджер, и Септимус позади Нарциссы не смог сдержать огорченного вздоха. Девушка же протянула скованные руки Биллу. — Освободите меня?  
  
— Не думаю, что стоит рисковать, — отозвался тот, слегка прищурившись. — И, — он довольно сильно сжал локоть Нарциссы. — Миссис Малфой пойдет с нами.  
  
— Она будет обузой, — начала протестовать Гермиона.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Билл. — Если ты и в самом деле на нашей стороне, то _она_ будет заложницей.  
  
Нарцисса на мгновение провалилась в полные ужаса глаза Гермионы, и всё пропало. Грейнджер чуть склонила голову и кивнула.  
  
— Надо назвать конечную точку «Лидс», — еле слышно произнесла она.  
  
— Хорошо, — Молли подняла палочку повыше и первая шагнула в пламя, выкрикнув: — Лидс!  
  
— Лидс! — и в огне исчезли Минерва и придерживаемая ею Грейнджер.  
  
— Лидс, — произнес Билл, шагая в камин с Нарциссой.  
  
— Береги себя, — услышала она крик призрака, и это было последнее, в чем она была уверена.


	67. Chapter 67

Огонь плавил кости, волосы трещали от жара, пахло паленой кожей, вокруг слышались мучительные крики. Нарцисса видела, как Билл Уизли пытается сорвать с себя тлеющую одежду, негромко скулила Грейнджер, кричала Молли, цепко держа палочку уже обеими руками, арбалет она где-то потеряла, Минерва с исказившимся лицом смотрела на свои руки, которые то и дело пытались покрыться шерстью, словно она хотела скрыться от огня в анимагическом обличии.  
  
Нарцисса попыталась облегчить свою боль, вспоминая древние катрены, но ничего не менялось, и только поэтому она поняла, что боли не было. Весь этот пожирающий плоть огонь был иллюзией. Холодный порыв ветра был ответом на её догадку, и мир вокруг погрузился в лед.  
  
Нарцисса только краем уха слышала о том, что приготовили в Лидсе для тех, кто первыми шел спасать Джинни Уизли, но сейчас она поняла, что те ледяные кубы были лишь игрой. Она больше не видела Уизли или Макгонагалл, лишь мелькнул в отражении одной из граней льда краешек мантии Грейнджер. Лед был повсюду, Нарцисса пыталась согреться мыслями, что это иллюзия, но лед лишь холодил её кровь, а глазам было больно от отражающегося света, падающего на грани этого лабиринта. Не в силах совладать с собой, Нарцисса побежала по коридору, который сворачивал и приводил в тупики.  
  
В одном из тупиков она столкнулась с искаженным отражением Грейнджер. Слишком тонким и высоким, да еще качающимся словно в предках грязнокровки были наги.  
  
— Защита Лидса, — одними губами произнесло отражение. — Разум Северуса.  
  
Нарцисса замерла. Как она могла забыть, защита гнезда Королевы была на Снейпе, и теперь им предстояло пережить многое из того, что могло привести к безумию. И если им удастся выбраться...  
  
— Когда, — шепотом приказала себе Нарцисса — Когда нам удастся выбраться.  
  
Пол под ней разверся и она полетела в пустоту, юбки её задрались, облепляя лицо и руки. Оглушающая тишина резала уши, хотелось кричать только лишь чтобы услышать хотя бы звук, или выцарапать глаза, только чтобы думать, будто кромешная тьма вокруг — из-за слепоты.  
  
Никогда еще Нарциссе не было так страшно, и вновь упав в огонь, она испытала облегчение. Этот огонь скорее ласково гладил, чем приносил боль, но Нарцисса ждала продолжения ужаса, и это ожидание сводило её с ума.  
  
— Миссис Малфой, вы горите! — вопль Билла Уизли заставил её вздрогнуть, и она даже не смогла издать ни звука, когда он принялся хлопать по её платью словно и в самом деле старался затушить огонь.  
  
Нарцисса смотрела на его пылающие волосы и молчала, не желая спорить с обезумевшим юношей. Лицо его было разодрано ногтями, словно оцарапано оборотнем, из ран едва заметно сочилась кровь.  
  
Неожиданно Билл пропал, на его месте оказался Люциус. В разодранной тлеющей одежде и с безумным взглядом.  
  
— Флер? — прохрипел Люциус и отступил на шаг.  
  
Колючий ветер трепал их волосы и резал глаза, Нарцисса зажмурилась и отвернулась.  
  
Когда она снова повернулась, ни Билла, ни Люциуса уже не было, огонь стих, а она стояла посреди Хогвартса. Мимо неё, не замечая её, словно она была невидимой, галдя и пихаясь промаршировали первокурсники. Нарцисса заметила мелькнувшего сына, рыжую макушку Рона Уизли, лохматую Грейнджер, полного мальчика с жабой, Гарри Поттера... У дверей в Большой зал их всех встречала Минерва Макгонагалл.  
  
— Драко! — окликнула она сына, хоть и понимала, что это лишь наваждение. Но сын не видел и не слышал её, шепчась о чем-то с темноглазым Блейзом и указывая взглядом на Поттера.  
  
Макгонагалл что-то говорила первокурсникам, но Нарцисса пыталась разглядеть в глаза маленьких волшебников хоть какой-то знак, что они её видят. Ни будущая Королева, ни сын на неё не реагировали. Нарцисса надеялась еще на магглорожденную Грейнджер, но та лишь подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения и никак не реагировала на неё.  
  
— Нужно найти того, кто создал это, — неожиданно произнес пухлый мальчик и сильнее сжал в руках свою жабу. Он смотрел сквозь Нарциссу, но она чувствовала, что он говорит ей. — Кроме тебя все связаны в этом кругу, найди его.  
  
— Минерва? — неуверенно произнесла Нарцисса, не понимая, как так вышло, что именно её разум Снейпа так быстро оставил в покое.  
  
— Найди его, иначе мы погибнем всё, — отозвался мальчик. — Я прошу тебя, мы должны спасти детей.  
  
Нарцисса хотела сказать, что не за этим ли стоит эта защита — чтобы спасти детей Королевы, но сердце её дрогнуло. Для Минервы чокнутая Грейнджер и уже совсем взрослый Билл были детьми, и не ей решать, стоят ли они спасения. А еще Нарцисса вдруг вспомнила, как Королева просила её не рисковать собой. Ради Люциуса и Драко, и девочки, которая еще не родилась, и непонятно, родится ли, если Молли доберется до гнезда..  
  
Это метание разрывало Нарциссу на части, но та частичка, что невероятно хотела выжить, оказалась сильнее, и Малфой бросилась в Большой зал, в который так гостеприимно распахнуло дверь наваждение, выглядевшее как Макгонагалл.  
  
Гурьба детей ввалилась вслед за ней, и началось распределение.  
  
Нарцисса оглядела зал. Кем бы она стала на месте Снейпа? Кем-то незаметным, на кого ни за что не подумаешь.  
  
Она сунула нос в распределяющую шляпу, когда её подняли в ожидании очередного ученика.  
  
— Не здесь, — раздраженно фыркнула шляпа голосом Грейнджер.  
  
— Поняла, — шепотом, хотя её никто и не слышал, ответила Нарцисса, и оглянулась. Макгонагалл была пуста, Нарцисса пробежала по рядам, заглядывая в глаза каждому ученику.  
  
— Я всегда завидовал им, — сообщил ей один из близнецов Уизли.  
  
— Я так быстро стал не единственным, и порой мне было так одиноко, — добавил тем же голосом второй. — А братья всегда были вдвоем.  
  
— Я зря им завидовал, — вслед торопящейся дальше Нарциссе крикнул Билл от лица первого близнеца.  
  
Нарцисса нашла Молли.  
  
— Вы в хороших руках, — как можно серьезнее сообщила она жабе, которую сжимала Минерва в виде пухлого первокурсника.  
  
Снейпа нигде не было. Она подошла к преподавательскому столу, и принялась вглядываться в глаза каждого из них.  
  
— Цисси, Цисси, — голос Снейпа раздался прямо в её голове, когда она вглядывалась в Альбуса Дамблдора. — Ты точно хочешь этого?  
  
— Да, — несмотря на то, что произнесла Нарцисса это быстро, голос её дрогнул.  
  
— А если они убьют Королеву, нерожденных детей, твоего мужа и сына? — продолжал голос, Нарцисса боялась даже скосить глаза, но она уже знала, что с ней говорит Снейп. Снейп был Снейпом — как глупо!  
  
— Им нужна только Джинни, — уверенности в этом у Нарциссы не было, и она обозлилась на себя.  
  
— Ты так считаешь? — ехидно уточнил Снейп, Нарцисса всё еще старалась не смотреть в его сторону, боясь привлечь внимание Минервы или Билла. — Чья жизнь для тебя дороже, Цисси? Твоя или сына? А твоя или Гарри?  
  
— Я... — Нарцисса почувствовала, как из глаз у неё капают слезы. — Я... я не хочу!  
  
— Что ты не хочешь? — продолжил измываться над ней Снейп или его подсознание — Нарцисса не знала, стоит ли ей надеяться на это или нет.  
  
— Перестань, Северус, — неожиданно заговорил Альбус Дамблдор, которого Нарцисса так пристально разглядывала. — Я готов, пусть идут.  
  
Нарцисса не видела в директоре ни черточки Королевы, но сомнения этот властный тон не вызывал. Она обернулась к Снейпу вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как зельевар хмурой черной птицей поднимается над столом и медленно открывает рот, который напоминает зияющую дыру. Нарцисса не могла отвести от этой дыры взгляда, и даже с некоторым облегчением шагнула к Снейпу, проваливаясь в расширяющуюся дыру до того, как она поглотила всё наваждение Хогвартса вместе с её спутниками.  
  
На этот раз тьма была спасением и покоем, и Нарцисса приняла её как подарок, покорно закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в беспамятство.


	68. Chapter 68

Люциус проснулся от того, что его позвала Королева. Оглядевшись, он понял, что всё еще находится в постели близнецов, но самих Уизли далекий голос Королевы, казалось, не потревожил.  
  
— Люциус, ты мне нужен, — повторил голос уже требовательнее, и Малфой вскочил, путаясь в одежде и одеяле. — Расслабься, сейчас я заберу тебя оттуда.  
  
Люциус хотел вслух спросить, откуда, но в этот момент камин вспыхнул огнем, и Малфой бесстрашно шагнул в него, не тратя времени на вопросы.  
  
Он вышел из камина в их спальне, где на постели сидел Снейп и держался за голову.  
  
— Я не хотел, Люциус, — произнес Снейп, не открывая глаз. — Это от меня не зависит.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Северус, не переживай, — Королева спустилась с потолка. — Гости сейчас будут в главном зале, мне нужно, чтобы вы были рядом со мной и точно не совались под удар.  
  
Все еще не понимая, о чем речь, Люциус кивнул, поспешно застегивая на себе одежду и натягивая на пальцы и кисти побрякушки, от которых уже успел отвыкнуть. Кольца, булавка для шейного платка, даже сам платок — всё это словно было из его далекого прошлого, и необходимость сейчас снова так выглядить рождала беспокойство.  
  
— На глаза никому не показываться, ни на что не реагировать, я со всем справлюсь сам, — добавил саламандр, и от этого Люциусу стало еще страшнее.  
  
Они спускались по черному ходу так, чтобы можно было видеть весь центральный лаз, тогда как Королева отправилась туда же по своему лабиринту. Люциус не совсем понимал, как это соотносится с тем, чтобы быть рядом, но спорить не стал.  
  
Рядом с залом, Снейп поймал его за руку, не давая двигаться дальше, и присмотревшись, Люциус понял, что не напрасно — прямо рядом с камином на ковре лежала Нарцисса, на лице её не было ни кровинки, а вокруг неё стояли Молли Уизли, Билл Уизли и Минерва Макгонагалл. В двух шагах от них, медленно отступая назад, находилась Грейнджер. Она придерживала цепи на руках, чтобы они не дребезжали, и, зная уже что она из себя представляет, Люциус не удивился бы тому, что уже через пару минут она пропадет из виду.  
  
На лице Молли происходила борьба эмоций — она искренне беспокоилась за безжизненно лежащую женщину, и в то же время сквозь это беспокойство проглядывала ярость, с которой она и явилась в гнездо саламандра. Люциус понял теперь, что беспокоило Королеву.  
  
— Нарцисса?.. — шепотом спросил он у Снейпа, интиутивно догадываясь, что тот знает, в чем дело.  
  
— Очнется, — также шепотом ответил тот, чуть морщась. — На ней мой разум завязал ключ к выходу из-под защиты, это по ней и ударило.  
  
Люциус собирался еще что-то сказать, но в это время в зале появились еще действующие лица. Или не лица.  
  
Достаточно далеко от непрошенных гостей прямо из пола, как могло показаться, возник огненный силуэт Королевы. Состоящий из почти белых языков пламени, он был в полтора раза выше человеческого роста.  
  
Первой среагировала Молли, не теряя времени, она плеснула в силуэт Агуаменти из палочки. Струя воды пролетела мимо, так как величественная саламандра с легкостью увернулась. Казалось, в ней не было почти ничего человеческого — разве что фигура и лицо еще угадывались, в остальном Королева выглядела опасной тварью, полностью состоящей из огня.  
  
— Добрый день, Молли, — улыбнулся саламандр. — Билл, профессор Макгонагалл.  
  
— Гарри Поттер? — неверяще спросила Макгонагалл, запрокинув голову — силуэт вырос еще немного, и языки пламени лизали потолок, не поджигая его, но оставляя темные пятна.  
  
— Не совсем, — ответил еще один точно такой же голос, — и Люциус еле слышно выдохнул — вокруг гостей стали вырастать одинаковые огненные силуэты Королевы, они похоже наклонили голову на бок, с легкой улыбкой на губах рассматривая сгрудившихся вокруг Нарциссы людей.  
  
— Вон ворожит, — расслышал Люциус за плечом тихий голос Снейпа, осторожно повернув голову, он увидел на стене под потолком Королеву, которая перебирала пальцами по стене и безотрывно смотрела на камин, где горел настоящий огонь.  
  
— Вы пришли со злом, — не спрашивал, а утверждал саламандр. — Зачем?  
  
— У тебя моя дочь, — если Молли и испугалась огненного представления, то ничем не показала этого, выбрав для ответа первого из огненных саламандр. — Верни мне её.  
  
— Я спас её несколько лет назад, разве это не делает её жизнь моей? — деланно удивилась Королева. Люциус понял, что саламандра тянет время, но зачем — не мог этого понять. Еще неясно было, где стражи, и не появятся ли дамы — разбираться с такой кучей Уизли одновременно было бы чересчур.  
  
— Где твой сын, Люц? - Снова прошептал Снейп, и Люциус неожиданно со стыдом понял, что подумал обо всех кроме Драко.  
  
— Я был не с ним, — также шепотом ответил Люциус.  
  
— О, да, я в курсе, — усмехнулся Северус, и Малфой сообразил, о чем он — как и Королева, он чувствовал их замок, только Драко был скрыт от него — своего Пажа Королева ревностно оберегала от всех, даже от своих рыцарей.  
  
— По мнению многих людей так и происходит, — пока Молли потеряла дар речи и растерянно пыталась найти ответ, заговорила Макгонагалл. — Но не всех, Гарри. А у саламандр такие же представления?  
  
— Вы всегда были умной, профессор, — Королева улыбнулась шире, показывая острые зубы. — Нет, саламандры считают, что каждый принадлежит лишь себе и тому, кому он отдал себя лично.  
  
А вот это было интересно — Люциус понял, почему саламандр не беспокоится за детей — похоже, они найдут способ улизнуть от навязанных семей, если захотят сами.  
  
— Джинни тебе не принадлежит, — наконец произнесла Молли и оглянулась на Билла, лицо которого было бесстрастным, словно он не был уверен, соглашаться ли с матерью, и предпочитал держать это при себе. По крайней мере, Люциус рассчитывал на это, а не на то, что молодой мужчина раздумывает, как обрушить их замок им на головы. Конечно, Снейп бы почувствовал это раньше, как и Королева, но сам он ничего не чувствовал, и эта неопределенность выводила его из равновесия.  
  
— Нет, не принадлежит, — легко согласилась Королева, и огненный силуэт, на который смотрела Молли, уменьшился, растеряв по пути все особенности саламандра. Он легко миновал этап вида Гарри-пятикурсника и остановился лишь, когда огненный мальчик стал похож на Гарри-первокурсника. — Но что если только она может сделать меня снова человеком?  
  
Люциус мысленно восхитился — даже голос был совсем детским, всё-таки изменчивый огонь делал саламандру невероятной в иллюзиях.  
  
— Ты никогда не был человеком, — Молли отшатнулась. Она с трудом взяла себя в руки и продолжила уже спокойнее. — Мне не стоило нападать на тебя тогда в моем доме, но я должна защитить свою семью. Не стоит мстить мне и лишать дочери. Верни её, и мы уйдем.  
  
— Почему он ничего не делает, он ждет, когда очнется Нарцисса? — спросил Люциус у Снейпа, потому что не мог уже просто стоять и ничего не предпринимать.  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего в зале. — Он ждет, когда будет готова Джинни. — Нарциссе ничего не грозит, посмотри на камин.  
  
Люциус пригляделся и обнаружил, что рядом с камином стоят две каменные горгульи. Точнее, ему так показалось, при более пристальном взгляде уродливые фигуры «поплыли», и Люциус обнаружил, что смотрит на готовых в любой момент ввязаться в драку Люпина и Блэка. Причем, Ремус смотрел не отрываясь именно на Нарциссу, похоже, её защита была его основной целью.  
  
— Но Гарри любит решать без кровопролития, — Снейп улыбнулся краешками губ. — Не сейчас, так в Хогвартсе Минерва поймет, что точно так же из пола могли появиться фигуры прямо под ними, и они бы сгорели живьем до того, как начали бы говорить. Не стоит нападать на Королеву в её собственном гнезде. Им еще повезло, что Королева не изжила старых привязанностей полностью.  
  
— У меня она в безопасности, — продолжил Поттер своим детским голосом, подходя ближе. На лице Минервы было такое выражение, словно, будь этот мальчик не созданием пламени, она бы погладила его по голове. — А вы можете обещать то же?  
  
— Мы её любим, — просто ответила Молли. — Отдай её, если в тебе осталось хоть что-то от того Гарри, что всегда был мне как сын.  
  
— Во мне было бы больше того Гарри, если бы это так и оставалось, — с легким сожалением отозвался саламандр. — Я выполню вашу _просьбу_. Но вы привели с собой насильно эту женщину, тем самым поставив её на край жизни и смерти.  
  
Люциус видел, как дрогнули ресницы Нарциссы, и с облегчением понял, что она пришла в себя. По-видимому, получив какой-то знак, она села медленно, словно это было для неё непросто.  
  
— Я свяжу Джинни с леди Малфой, — продолжила Королева. — И если кто-то попытается навредить леди лишь из-за того, что её мэнор связан с моим гнездом, ваша дочь пострадает.  
  
— Но... — начали одновременно Молли и Люциус, только Люциуса слышал один лишь Снейп.  
  
— Успокойся, — Северус закатил глаза. — Очередная обманка.  
  
— Или так, или вы забираете ту, с которой пришли, а Джиневра останется здесь, — непреклонно произнес Поттер, и Молли, стиснув зубы, кивнула.  
  
С потолка спустился сияющий полупрозрачный кокон, в котором, свернувшись клубочком, спала Джинни в том самом платье. Люциус вспомнил, что без посторонней помощи надеть его почти невозможно — одни утяжки корсета чего стоят, и подивился целеустремленной Уизли.  
  
Коснувшись протянутых рук Билла, кокон с легким звоном лопнул и исчез, а Билл прижал сестру к груди. От руки Джинни потянулась золотистая цепочка к руке сидящей на полу Нарциссы, когда цепочка обвилась вокруг руки Малфой, сама цепочка исчезла, оставив лишь тонкие бралеты на руках обеих женщин.  
  
— А теперь уходите, — силуэт снова вырос, но стал не саламандром, а Гарри-пятикурсником. — И помни, Молли, ты могла хотя бы захотеть увидеть Фреда и Джорджа, но, похоже, не все дети для тебя одинаково важны.  
  
Люциус стиснул зубы, полагая, что теперь та точно ответит заклинанием, но у женщины лишь заблестели глаза от слез, и она глухо ответила:  
  
— Они с тобой добровольно, я лишь надеюсь, что с ними всё хорошо.  
  
И она первая шагнула в камин, не заботясь о том, чтобы попрощаться. Вслед за ней прошла Минерва, придерживая за пояс Нарциссу. Билл замешкался, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам, и был вознагражден за это. Краем глаза Люциус заметил движение на центральной лестнице, когда он перевел взгляд туда, то увидел, как с потолка на своих присосках спустились близнецы, один из которых бережно, но крепко удерживал Драко.  
  
— Скажи маме, что мы её любим, — один из близнецов подошел к брату и осторожно поправил прядь волос спящей Джинни.  
  
— Но Гарри мы любим тоже, — добавил второй, держащий поперек груди вырывающегося Драко. — Почему Малфой не в Гриффиндоре, никто не знает? Еле удержали его от попыток спасти Нарциссу!  
  
— Я передам, — Билл наконец улыбнулся и размашистым шагом подошел к камину. Последнее, что они все видели — поднятый вверх палец из-за спины брата якобы продолжающей спать Джинни.


	69. Chapter 69

— Вовремя, — выдохнул саламандр, дрожащей рукой проводя по контуру камина, запирая единственный доступный вход в гнездо и сгибаясь паполам.  
  
— Что с тобой? — бросился к нему Драко, но был отброшен назад с такой силой, что едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Гарри?.. — неуверенно произнес Снейп, подходя ближе со всей осторожностью, чтобы не оказаться под горячей рукой или хвостом. Причем определенно горячими не в переносном смысле. Серебристые пятна на чешуйках казались теперь не узором, а седым пеплом на раскаленных углях.  
  
— Да рожает он, что за идиоты, — раздался резкий голос Изабеллы. — Вовремя вы меня сюда перенесли, всегда хотела со стороны на это посмотреть!  
  
— Королева рожает, — быстро произнес Снейп, когда оторопь прошла, и он вспомнил, что Изабеллу слышат только они с Гарри, а саламандр сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы разговаривать с ними, он молчал, но так сжимал зубы до скрипа, что Северус опасался за его челюсти. — Но разве не рано?  
  
— Даже обычные люди, не маги, рожают саламандр куда быстрее, чем человеческих детей, — пояснила Изабелла. Похоже, возможность поприсутствовать на родах привела её в благодушное настроение. — А вы набили его темной магией под завязку, так что это еще долго. Кстати, не вздумайте тащить его в спальню, эта кровать вам еще пригодится.  
  
— Люциус, кровать сгорит, Изабелла советует остаться тут, — остановил Малфоя Снейп и в панике огляделся, пытаясь понять, что им может пригодиться. Его знаний хватало только на то, что на родах нужно иметь горячую воду и простыни, но мало того, что он даже примерно не представлял, как их использовать, так еще саламандр не переносил воду. — Ты знаешь что делать? Ты всё-таки отец.  
  
— Вот именно! — Люциуса трясло не меньше, чем саламандра. — Я отец, а не целитель! Когда Цисси рожала, я вообще на задании Лорда был!  
  
— Это случайно не тогда, когда ты сам задание выпросил? — уточнил Снейп и прищурилося, подсчитывая. — Точно, именно тогда.  
  
— Мерлин, какие душераздирающие подробности! — вздохнул Драко. — Лучше бы Королеве помогли, устроили тут вечер воспоминаний!  
  
Сам он больше не рисковал подходить ближе.  
  
— Огонь разведите, — сжалилась Изабелла. — Если детки сильные, то они саламандрами родятся, их сразу в огонь кидаете, чтобы не замерзли.  
  
— Вы серьезно? — осведомилась Снейп, останавливаясь. Не то, чтобы он не доверял бывшей хозяйке замка, но французская волчица и не скрывала, что завидует новой Королеве саламандр.  
  
— Мне холодно, — жалобно простонал саламандр, падая на колени и тяжело дыша.  
  
— Если наврала, расколочу, склею и снова расколочу, — пообещал Снейп статуе и повернулся к ожидающим на почтительном расстоянии близнецам. — Разведите огонь и готовьтесь принимать детей.  
  
— Спроси её, как он их рожать будет, — слабым голосом произнес Люциус, который тоже опустился на колени и подполз ближе к саламандру, пытаясь разобраться, чем он может помочь дрожащему от боли и холода Гарри.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — легкомысленно ответила Изабелла. — Я же женщина, меня такие вопросы не волновали.  
  
— М-м-м... — начал Гарри, но уронил голову на сложенные руки и дернул тазом. Поза была невероятно соблазнительная, но Снейп только обозлился на себя за такие мысли. — М-м...  
  
— Не мычи, соберись и скажи! — с тревогой на лице потребовал.  
  
— Меня разрывает словно, — выпалил саламандр, указывая рукой куда-то в низ живота. — Тут.  
  
— Я как-то роды у кобылы принимал в отцовской конюшне, — подал голос Сириус. — Правда, кобыла, похоже, и без меня бы справилась...  
  
— Иди к дракклам, Блэк, — разозлился Снейп. — Гарри не кобыла! Где огонь, Салазар вас всех раздери? Не видите, ему холодно!  
  
Он тоже опустился на колени и положил ладони на холодные как лед бедра саламандра. Позади жарко вспыхнуло пламя, и вскоре Снейп уже пожалел о своей просьбе — жарило нещадно, и ему пришлось избавиться от сюртука и рубашки. Люциус еще держался и только расстегнул верхние пуговицы, хотя со своего места Северус видел, как у того рубашка прилипает к спине.  
  
— Миледи, лучше перевернуться на спину, — Снейп погладил холодное бедро и перенес ладонь на основание нервно подергивающегося хвоста.  
  
— Больно, — простонал саламандр, не меняя положения и даже не поднимая головы.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Снейп скривился, словно это его раздирала неизвестная боль. — Но мы понятия не имеем, как принимать роды, а в той позе хоть что-то будет видно.  
  
— Снейп, ты идиот, — неожиданно произнес Сириус с чувством.  
  
— Что еще? — Северус даже не нашел сил, чтобы огрызнуться, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что делать.  
  
— Обезболивающие зелья! — рявкнул Сириус. — Где?  
  
Последнее он почти пролаял, перекидываясь в Бродягу.  
  
— Темно-зеленый пузырек на третьей полке в лаборатории, — машинально ответил Снейп, проваливаясь в пропасть самобичевания — он же зельевар, и первый должен был вспомнить о зельях!  
  
— Эй, — просипел еле слышно Гарри. — Перестань. Всё хорошо-о-о-у-ууу!  
  
— Переворачивайся, — потребовал Люциус, который, похоже, наконец собрался с силами и избавился от первоначальной растерянности. — Я посмотрю, что там.  
  
Королева не ответила, но когда Снейп чуть надавил ладонью на его бедро, он послушно повалился сначала на бок, а затем перевернулся на спину. На его животе ниже пупка и в самом деле можно было разглядеть образовавшуюся складку, да и сам живот наконец перестал казаться плоским, хотя до животов беременных женщин ему было далеко.  
  
— Я осторожно проверю, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Люциус, убедившись, что Снейп занят тем, что поит Гарри принесенным Сириусом зельем. — У тебя такой горячий живот, даже горячее, чем обычно, пальцы еле терпят, — доверительно добавил он, наклоняясь ниже и осторожно пытаясь раздвинуть складку пальцами.  
  
Королева сдавленно зашипела, но не дернулась, только сильнее сжала руку Снейпа.  
  
— Чертовски горячо, — пробормотал Люциус, почти касаясь носом живота Гарри. Сзади негромко захихикала Изабелла, Снейп вздрогнул от пришедшей ему в голову мысли.  
  
— Люц, нет! — выкрикнул он, но опоздал.  
  
— Ауч! — Малфой отпрянул, дуя на пальцы, хотя на его месте Снейп больше беспокоился бы за обгоревшие брови и ресницы — по счастью, зажмуриться Люциус успел, и глаза не пострадали. Позади Изабелла зашлась в приступе хохота.  
  
— Стерва, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп.  
  
— Там... огонь? — недоверчиво произнес Люциус, хотя как раз ему не стоило излучать такую неуверенность — он напрямую пострадал от родового пламени саламандра.  
  
— Они... не выносят... воды... — через силу произнес саламандр, и его тело снова прошила судорога. — А огонь...  
  
— Мы поняли, — прервал его Снейп. — Какие есть идеи?  
  
— Можно трансфигурировать специальные очки, чтобы защитить лицо, мы такие используем, когда делаем фейерверки, — неуверенно произнес один из близнецов.  
  
— Давайте, — кивнул Снейп. — Блэк, метнись еще раз в лабораторию, мне нужны огнеупорные перчатки из драконьей кожи, они лежат рядом с медным котлом.  
  
— Будет, — отрывисто произнес Сириус, не тратя времени на обычные перепирания со Снейпом.  
  
— У меня высокая регенерация, я могу пока помочь, — неуверенно произнес Люпин.  
  
— Он тебя не подпустит, — с некоторым сожалением ответил Люциус, снова кладя руки на живот Гарри, но опасаясь приближаться к складке кожи, из которой вырывались струйки пламени.  
  
— Быстрее, — поторопил близнецов Северус, и первый получил защитные очки, которые притом закрывали половину лица. Он пересел поудобнее и осторожно, стараясь не касаться краев образовывающегося отверстия, чтобы не обжечься, потянул в стороны кожу.  
  
Саламандр угрожающе зашипел и задергался.  
  
— Я тебе мешок, что ли?! — прошипел он, скребя когтями по ковру и оставляя в нем длинные рваные полосы.  
  
— Потерпи, — строго приказал Снейп, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не было и намека на то, что он понятия не имеет, что и как делать.  
  
Единственное, что дарило ему облегчение, это тот факт, что саму Королеву огонь не обжигает, да и то, что обычно мягкий и нежный живот сейчас чувствовался плотнее из-за крошечных чешуек, которые Северус мягко пытался раздвинуть, чтобы помочь детенышам вырваться.  
  
— Перчатки, — Блэк кинул их Люциусу, который передал их Северусу, а сам передвинулся так, чтобы Королева могла головой опираться на его колени.  
  
Снейп быстро натянул перчатки, с трудом убедив себя, что дезинфицировать их перед работой не стоит — жидкость может навредить Королеве, а огня и так будет в достатке, в этом он уже не сомневался.  
  
— Не нужно слишком медленно, — одними губами произнес Люциус, когда Снейп взглянул на него и затем перевел взгляд на лицо полулежащего на его коленях Гарри. Саламандр прикусил губу своими острыми как иголки зубами до крови и кивнул, давая понять, что он слышал и согласен.  
  
С трудом избавившись от навязчивого желания как-то отключить Королеву или хотя бы зафиксировать убийственный хвост, Снейп глубоко вдохнул и снова склонился над его вздымающимся животом. За всё это время ему так и не удалось свыкнуться с мыслью, что это по-настоящему, и сейчас он расплачивался тем, что просто не был готов к появлению ящерок. Называть их детьми он и вовсе пока не мог.  
  
По телу саламандра снова прошла судорога, и Снейп, дождавшись её окончания, с силой развел края складки.


	70. Chapter 70

Снейп с силой развел края складки, и Люциус инстинктивно отпрянул, хотя и был достаточно далеко, но взлетевшее ввысь пламя, которое чуть не спалило неубранные назад пряди волос Северуса, его напугало. Да еще раздавшийся вопль заставил его вздрогнуть. Впрочем, он быстро убедился, что вопит не Королева, а не ожидавший такого столпа пламени Драко, который наблюдал за родами на прилично расстоянии, но зал не покидал.  
  
— Да куда тебе, маггле, — со зверским выражением на лице, частично скрытом закоптившимеся очками, произнес Снейп. — Бедные твои повитухи обошлись обожжеными пальцами, нашла чем гордиться.  
  
Люциус догадался, что Снейп снова спорит с Изабеллой, и порадовался, что не слышит вздорную мертвую Королеву. Тем временем Северус сунул руки прямо в огонь, невзирая на шипение и болезненный вскрик саламандра, и через мгновения вынул их назад с бледно-серебристой саламандрой. Ящерка была не сильно крупнее элементаля, и сторонний человек вполне мог бы их попутать, но Люциусу показалось, что эта саламандра была совершенно особенной и невероятно хорошенькой.  
  
— Фред, Джордж! — выкрикнул Снейп, отворачивая лицо от жаркого пламени.  
  
— Давайте сюда! — отозвался кто-то из близнецов, протягивая что-то, похожее на металлический поднос, на котором горкой возвышались горящие ровным пламенем угли.  
  
Северус не очень аккуратно на взгляд Люциуса швырнул ребенка на поднос и под очередной болезненный вскрик саламандра сунул руки в огонь. Второй Уизли уже стоял с подносом. То ли они их трансфигурировали, то ли взяли с кухни Лидса — Люциус не знал, но подносов рядом с братьями стояло достаточно, чтобы расположить всех детей, при условии, что их не больше полутора десятков.  
  
Люциус гладил саламандра по лицу и, обмотав руку мантией, позволял сжимать свою ладонь, благо острые когти почти не доставали в таком положении до кожи. Он мельком видел вытаскиваемых Снейпом детей, саламандры были разные, темные, серебристые, зеленоватые и золотистые, но окраса как у самой Королевы не было — так и должно было быть, Королевская саламандра могла быть только одна.  
  
— Последний, — наконец провозгласил бледный вспотевший Снейп и уже осторожно положил ящерку на поднос. — Восемь штук.  
  
— Не мало? — с беспокойством поинтересовался Драко, который забрался на кресло, чтобы лучше видеть.  
  
— Для первого раза вполне достаточно, — уверенно ответил за них Сириус. — Дайте поглядеть, они же мне почти что внуки!  
  
Люциус посмотрел на лежащего на его коленях Гарри, с лица которого кусками отходила кожа с чешуей, открывая нежную человеческую кожу то же происходило и с животом, и с плечами.  
  
— Северус! — встревоженно начал он.  
  
— Да линяет он, линяет, — Снейп сдул упавшие на лицо волосы, пытаясь соединить вместе края отверстия, из которого теперь вместо огня медленно сочилась кровь. — Почему-то я рассчитывал на какой-то менее тривиальный цвет крови, Поттер!  
  
— Ну, извини, — пробормотал саламандр, когти которого втянулись, как и хвост, а сам он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.  
  
— Изабелла говорит, что он теперь сутки проспит, никак не меньше, — пояснил Снейп. — А мы должны заняться его кожей и детьми сами.  
  
Словно в ответ на его заявление раздался тоненький детский плач. Люциус попытался чуть привстать, чтобы не потревожить заснувшую Королеву и разглядеть источник этого звука. Вокруг первого подноса столпились дамы и стражи, и видно было плохо. Впрочем, вскоре раздался такой же плач и с остальных костров.  
  
— О Мерлин! — с чувством произнес Сириус, проворно подхватывая сразу пару младенцев так быстро, что даже не успев обжечься, и неуклюже пытаясь их покачать. — Да это же хорошо, что их только восемь!  
  
— А у меня тут девочка! — заявил Люпин, тоже поднимая ребенка с тоненькими светлыми волосиками.  
  
— Я их держать не буду, — быстро произнес Драко.  
  
— Можно подумать, кто-то предлагает, — немного уязвленно ответил Люциус, который рассчитывал на более теплый прием от своего старшего отпрыска.  
  
— Это еще что, он еще ревновать начнет, — Снейп тоже поднял одного из детей на руки, осознавая, что умиление словно яд проникает в его кровь. Да, похоже, уничтожить саламандр и впрямь было непросто.  
  
— А что они едят? — близнецы легко подняли сразу по паре детей, в результате все малыши оказались разобраны. Держали они их уверено, и Люциус поразился — неужели Молли позволяла таким сорванцам возиться с младшими? Потом он сообразил, что Рон и Джинни не настолько младше Фреда и Джорджа и забеспокоился еще больше.  
  
— Когда они саламандры, то едят раскаленные угольки, а вот дети... — Снейп выглядел одновременно потрясенным и смущенным. — Может, что и обычные дети? Хотя молоко — это жидкость...  
  
— Можно дать сухое, — неуверенно предложил Люпин, разглядывая доставшюся ему девочку. — У магглов такое есть. А вы видели их родинки?  
  
Все тут же отбросили смущающий вопрос питания, благо дети перестали плакать, и принялись разглядывать малышей, у которых знак саламандры оказывался то на лопатке, то на розовой пяточке.  
  
— О, а у меня девчонка с серыми глазами и темноволосая — это чья? — поразился Сириус. — Причем мордашка больше на Снейпа походит, хоть носик у бедняжки нормальный — и то хорошо.  
  
— Это магия, — от неожиданности Люциус чуть не подпрыгнул и не разбудил Гарри, хотя был куда больше занят ревнивым подсчетом — кроме спорной девочки светленьких младенцев было на одного меньше, чем темноволосых. Он и думать забыл о скрывшейся с глаз незванных гостей сопровождавшей их Грейнджер. — Вы с ума сошли, Гарри не любит воду, но она его не убивает, и он иногда пьет и ест сочную пищу. Наверное, и им можно.  
  
— Я рисковать не буду, — решительно ответил Снейп, который совсем не удивился, увидев Гермиону — да он и не забывал о ней, как догадался Люциус.  
  
— Тогда пойдем другим путем, — пожала плечами Грейнджер, после чего подошла ближе к Люпину и, скорчив зверскую рожу, крикнула на малышку: — Бу!  
  
Вместо того, чтобы расплакаться, светловолосая малышка моментально обернулась юркой саламандрой и соскользннула с рук обалдевшего Люпина в пламя.  
  
— Можете не благодарить, — ухмыльнулась Грейнджер. — Кого еще будем кормить?  
  
— К линяющей Королеве все равно не подходи, — потребовал Снейп, но протянул младенца.  
  
— Бу! — словно всю жизнь этим занималась, профессионально напугала и этого Грейнджер. — И не собиралась. Я потом у самого Гарри попрошу. Когда он проснется.  
  
— Так, Грейнджер, а ну-ка подвинься, пугать и я могу, — решительно оттолкнул гриффиндорку Драко. — Это мои братья и сестры, и твой длинный нос тут не к месту.  
  
— Мечтай, Малфой, — моментально ощетинилась Гермиона.  
  
— Ну, всё прямо как в Хогвартсе, — вздохнул Снейп. — Успокойтесь, младенцев на всех хватит. Лишь бы потом не оказалось, что Гарри их собирался иначе воспитывать.  
  
Люциус подумал так же, но что-то говорило ему о том, что Королева саламандр охладела к отпрыскам, и они скорее дождутся приказа раздавать малышей непонятно каким людям, чем взбучки за нетривиальные методы воспитания. И эта быстротечность заставила Люциуса мечтать о том, чтобы и самому подержать малышей на руках.  
  
— Иди, — Снейп склонился над саламандром, легко поднимая его на руки, и кивнул Малфою. — Возись, я пока позабочусь о Королеве.  
  
— Повезло вам, — за спиной Люциуса выросла Грейнджер, но он не обернулся, щекоча пяточки малышу, который был почти вылитый Драко в детстве — только глаза были не серые, а серо-зеленые.  
  
— Да, — просто согласился он - легко было быть щедрым и благодушным, когда чувствуешь себя счастливым, и Люциус ничем не отличался в этом от других людей, он был готов говорить со всем миром, и Грейнджер не была исключением. — У меня есть дети, и Королева.  
  
— Я вообще-то про профессора Снейпа, — серьезно ответила та, и Люциус так не понял, пошутила она или нет. А потом Грейнджер заперлась в пустующей башне Джинни, изучая статую Изабеллы, где и пробыла до пробуждения Гарри. И Люциус был уверен, что это к лучшему.


	71. Chapter 71

— Пора, — заявила Королева. — Нарцисса Малфой уже готова принять у себя дочь.  
  
Снейп кивнул, хотя был в корне не согласен с решением саламандра. Конечно, он не имел ничего против Нарциссы, которая не могла дождаться, когда крошечная копия Люциуса с невероятными серыми глазами и белокурыми завитками волос переедет в мэнор. Да только это значило и то, что Гарри собирается сдержать и слово, данное Дамблдору.  
  
Северус даже пытался высказаться на эту тему, но в последний момент передумал, невысказанное же жгло ему грудь, словно он терял что-то важное. Наверное, всё дело было в том, что Снейп не считал Дамблдора настолько гуманным, чтобы доверять ему ребенка, а еще его мучила слабая мысль о том, что он понятия не имеет, чьего ребенка Королева принесет в эту жертву.  
  
И пусть он старался относиться ко всем одинаково, довольно слабо различая пока их в форме саламандр, а сам Гарри хоть и узнавал каждого младенца, интересовался ими не больше, чем элементалями — заботился по мере возможности, но большую часть времени не замечал.  
  
Снейп не понимал, как это может быть, но не пытался влезть со своими мыслями по этому поводу — слишком часто раньше он расстраивал саламандру тем, что не принимал его нечеловеческой сущности.  
  
— Сейчас мы в мэнор? — попытался прощупать почву Северус, страшась возможного ответа, и не напрасно.  
  
— Зачем? - удивилась Королева. — В мэнор девочку отнесет Ремус, там сейчас безопасно. А у нас встреча в Министерстве с Дамблдором.  
  
Последние надежды Снейпа рухнули. Он резко втянул в себя воздух, но промолчал.  
  
— Туда отправляемся вчетвером, Люциуса я уже предупредил, ты тоже оденься подобающе, — продолжил саламандр. — Люциус хорошо сможет сделать вид, будто ему жаль отдавать ребенка, а ты, похоже, и в самом деле жалеешь.  
  
— А почему не в Хогвартс? — спросил Снейп просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. На самом деле ему нисколько не был интересен ответ на этот вопрос, и Гарри, наверное, это знал.  
  
Легкая улыбка скользнула на его губы, и тут же исчезла, когда саламандр оскалился, показывая свои острые зубы. Характер Королевы после родов еще больше испортился.  
  
— Я не собираюсь нарушать свое слово, Северус, — протянула Королева, нервно облизывая губы. — А Хогвартс... Дамблдор не должен знать, что, несмотря на его милую ловушку с потопом, Хогвартс по-прежнему близок мне. Пусть считает, что в Министерстве мне комфортнее, никогда не знаешь, где и что пригодится.  
  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Снейп. — А кого ты ему отдашь?  
  
— Девочку, — ответил Гарри, и это все объясняло.  
  
В выводке было всего две девчушки, и если очаровательная блондинка еще до рождения была обещана Нарциссе, то черноволосая и сероглазая малышка заставляла всерьез задуматься и Люциуса, и Северуса по поводу её рождения. Её черты лица походили на черты Снейпа, как сразу заметил Сириус, только овал лица был мягче, глаза и форма губ напоминала о Малфоях, а нос был милой вздернутой кнопочкой и грозился стать таким же, как у Королевы.  
  
— Джордж, четверка у тебя? — крикнул Гарри куда-то в лабиринт и погладил Снейпа по плечу. — Лучше дать возможность Альбусу самому назвать девочку, верно?  
  
Снейп кивнул. Он уже ненавидел себя за эти бесконечные кивки, словно он китайский болванчик, а не человек, словно его мнение ничего не значит. Но тут Королева чуть привстала на цыпочки, целуя его в губы, а потом в кончик носа.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо произнес Гарри. — Они не беззащитные младенцы, они саламандры. Так живут саламандры — они распространяются как пожар по миру.  
  
— Я понимаю, — отозвался Снейп, досадуя на то, как жалко это прозвучало. И, в конце концов, он не понимал. Люциус уже присоединился к ним, и Королева указала взглядом на лестницу, напоминая, что пора привести себя в порядок.  
  
Снейп поспешил в спальню и достал чуть потрепанный сюртук, рубашку, брюки и мантию. Как давно он так не одевался! Даже когда прибыли незванные гости, он слишком был занят вторжением в свой разум, чтобы одеться со всей тщательностью. Воротник и манжеты с непривычки терли кожу, пуговиц было слишком много, чтобы застегнуть их не раздражаясь, а про носки Северус вспомнил лишь когда надел туфли и понял, что что-то не так.  
  
Так что, когда он спустился обратно в зал, то вовсе не удивился, увидев Люциуса и Поттера с малышкой на руках. Гарри выглядел почти как человек, только глаза его оставались зелено-желтыми — как камень в кольце на пальце, да еще тонкая полупрозрачная чешуя покрывала его щеки и лоб, образуя сложный узор. Снейп подозревал, что под мантией он еще более зеленый, но проверять не хотел. Не сейчас, когда настроение совсем не тех фривольных действий, что могли последовать за подобными проверками.  
  
Девочка сидела спокойно, она была завернута в целый ворох кружевных пеленок, что было, конечно, сделано намеренно для визуального уменьшения возраста младенца — эти несколько недель для человеческого ребенка были почти ничем, тогда как саламандра уже активно ползала и тянула в свой зубастый ротик раскаленные угольки. В людском виде дети оказались почти всеядны. Но угольки им нравились больше прочего.  
  
Впрочем, сейчас малышка посасывала пальчик, не открывая рта, так что были шансы, что Альбус не сразу обнаружит нечеловеческие особенности ребенка. И пусть глаза её были ясными и серыми, а не мутно-голубоватыми, в остальном она была похожа на человека, и только на плечиках и лопатках были мелкие чешуйки, да еще в районе ключицы было родимое пятно, похожее на те знаки, что украшали кожу обоих рыцарей.  
  
— Пора, — Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся. — Держитесь рядом.  
  
Он первый скользнул в камин, продолжая прижимать к себе их дочь, и даже не произнес место назначения. Снейп вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече ободряющую ладонь Люциуса, и отпрянул, скорее ныряя в камин вслед за Королевой.  
  
— Атриум Министерства Магии! — произнес он, надеясь, что не ошибся.  
  
У безвкусной золотой статуи их уже ждал Дамблдор и почти весь Орден Феникса кроме тех, кто уже был в свите Королевы, и Снейп пожалел, что они явились без стражей. Единственное, что его утешало — если им удастся вырваться, Сириус не посмотрит, что его крестник Королева, и как следует надерет ему уши. Легкий толчок в спину дал Северусу понять, что к ним присоединился Люциус.  
  
Гарри не смотрел в их сторону, но словно знал, что они оба за его спиной, потому что именно в этот момент он двинулся в сторону ожидающих.  
  
— Условия вы помните, директор, — Гарри протянул малышку Альбусу. — Никаких магглов и приютов. Вы должны растить её сами, пока она является вашей заложницей.  
  
— Да что же ты за отец такой, — в сердцах бросила Молли, перехватывая из рук Дамблдора девочку и вглядываясь в её личико. Лицо самой Молли неуловимо изменилось, её словно затопила материнская нежность, и Снейп некстати вспомнил, что ей вряд ли грозило стать бабушкой раньше, чем через пару-тройку лет, а даже Джинни была уже слишком взрослая, чтобы с ней можно было нянчиться. — Отдать такую кроху ненавидящим тебя людям!  
  
— Вы верно заметили, миссис Уизли, — голос Гарри был сладким — Северус избегал с ним разговаривать, когда саламандр был в таком настроении. Почему-то Гарри избегал называть её Молли после той истории в Лидсе. — Именно ненавидящим меня людям, которым я не сделал ничего плохого. А еще я просто хотел мира, и взамен мне приходится жертвовать дочерью. Боюсь только, что если с ней что-то случится, это многое скажет не обо мне, а о вас.  
  
— Я не собираюсь делать ей больно, — Альбус следил за девочкой на руках Молли так, словно она вот-вот могла исчезнуть.  
  
— Тогда позвольте откланяться, — Королева отступила, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к каминам, широким шагом направилась к лифту, Снейп и Люциус едва поспевали за саламандром, пытаясь при этом идти спокойно, а не бежать.  
  
— Гарри, почему ты идешь в другую сторону? — шепнул Снейп, поравнявшись с Королевой.  
  
— Потом, не оглядывайся, — прошипел в ответ саламандр.  
  
Похоже, Люциус не воспринял это приказание по отношению к себе, потому что через мгновение раздался приглушенный голос Малфоя с едва скрываемой паникой:  
  
— Они затушили все камины!  
  
— Ага, — Гарри скользнул в лифт и развернулся к атриуму, где волшебники стояли, наставив на них палочки. Не сговариваясь, Люциус и Снейп ускорились и, пригнув головы, проскользнули в лифт под руками Поттера, который полностью преобразился, нервно водя хвостом по лифту.  
  
Это неожиданное явление Королевы саламандр внесло сумбур, и этих мгновений хватило, чтобы лифт закрылся, и понесся вверх.  
  
— Мы в ловушке, — за всех произнес Люциус.


	72. Chapter 72

— Мы в ловушке, — повторил за Люциусом Снейп, и Малфой поморщился. Это сам по себе неприятно звучало, а уж повторенное дважды и вовсе.  
  
Королева, впрочем, держалась спокойно. Мантия почти не скрывала изменившееся тело, и было видно, что саламандр борется с инстинктами, чтобы не плюхнуться на четыре конечности и не заползти на стену.  
  
Наконец лифт остановился, и Гарри первый вышел в коридор.  
  
— Этаж регистрации событий? — Люциус был заинтригован. Он не знал, стоит ли регистрировать детей-саламандр, или этим должны заняться их будущие приемные родители. Насколько он знал, Нарцисса собрала документы, как только её дочка родилась у их Королевы.  
  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, Люциус, — по голосу саламандры не было понятно, доволен он или нет, но легкие нотки веселья в тоне скрыть не получалось.  
— Мы не сможем выйти из Министерства, — Снейп не паниковал, но то, с каким упорством он растолковывал понятные вроде всем вещи, бесило невероятно. Одно радовало Люциуса — перед лицом опасности Северус перестал беспокоиться за маленькую саламандру, оставленную директору. Не то, чтобы он всерьез опасался за себя или второго рыцаря, да и саламандра, не будучи беременной, представляла больше опасности, чем можно было вообразить, но застрять в чуждом им Министерстве — приятного было мало.  
  
Неожиданно Гарри свернул к одному из кабинетов, и Люциусу со Снейпом ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. В комнате их ждали. Люциус даже затряс головой, обнаружив, кто их ждал.  
  
— Да-да, я тоже удивился, когда узнал, что мистер Лавгуд не только газету выпускает, но и работает в Министерстве, — саламандр улыбался так искренне, как редко улыбался при чужих людях, и Люциус даже почувствовал крошечный укол ревности к этому лохматому светловолосому чудику. — Но вроде как, там - мало оплачиваемое хобби, а тут - работа, да, Ксенофилиус?  
  
— Королева саламандр! — с придыханием произнес Лавгуд, глаза его горели так, словно ему подарили по меньшей мере философский камень.  
  
— У меня есть поклонник, — саламандра повернулся к своим рыцарям с такой смущенной улыбкой, что скорее подошла бы пятикурснику, каковым Поттер и был бы, не окажись он Королевой.  
  
— И какие у тебя планы на твоего _поклонника_? — Люциус довольно ухмыльнулся — теперь и до Снейпа дошло, раз он задал вопрос таким тоном.  
  
— Разнообразные, — ответила Королева, которая, казалось, и не замечала общего напряжения. — Конкретно сейчас я собираюсь предложить мистеру Лавгуду немного работы не по графику, а затем он откроет нам свой камин.  
  
— Это и есть те волшебники, с которыми вы собираетесь сочетаться браком, Королева? — строго спросил Лавгуд, пытаясь избавиться от приклеившегося на лицо глуповатого выражения восторга.  
  
— Точно, — Гарри покрутил рукой с кольцом от него, Люциуса, и Малфой окончательно осознал, что сейчас произойдет. Он поправил волосы и мантию, переживая лишь о том, что не знает, дала ли Нарцисса ему развод.  
  
— Одно кольцо? — рассеянно спросил Лавгуд, роясь в бумажках. В Люциуса полетел тугой свиток и перо — он обнаружил, что это бумаги его развода с Нарциссой. Похоже, у его некогда любимой женщины тоже были поводы поторопиться.  
  
— Это не важно, — фыркнул Гарри.  
  
— Важно, — неожиданно подал голос Снейп. Он выглядел смущенным, даже скулы порозовели, но, тем не менее, он уверенно нырнул рукой в нагрудный карман и вытащил простенькое тоненькое колечко. Ни камней, ни узоров. Люциус даже засомневался, что оно из золота, разве что какой-нибудь низкой пробы, такое оно было тусклое и желтое. — Это кольцо я покупал в подарок своей подруге, но не успел подарить, — начал он и смешался.  
  
Судя по лицу Королевы, он знал, о ком идет речь, а Люциусу оставалось лишь догадываться. Впрочем, в ответе он не сомневался — про дружбу Снейпа с матерью Королевы знали все слизеринцы. Если бы они тогда знали, что у неё такие чистокровные предки! Но чего нет, того нет.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри бережно принял тоненький золотистый ободок и надел на палец, где красовалось кольцо от Люциуса, который вспомнил, как выбирал его среди других безделушек, не подошедших Нарциссе. Было как-то неловко, но все эти мысли отошли на задний план, когда Королева притянула их обоих к себе, подавая левую руку с кольцами на безымянном пальце Северусу, а хвостом обвивая Люциуса.  
  
Люциус поспешно накарябал свою подпись на бумагах по разводу с Нарциссой и поправил шейный платок. Видит Мерлин, он по-другому представлял себе регистрацию их тройственного союза, и одежда должна была быть особенной, и уникальность самого действа должна была выражаться не в том, что его проводил полусумасшедший тип, да еще когда в затылок дышат преследователи.  
  
Тем не менее, отставать от Снейпа ему не хотелось, а уж тот, похоже, считал это идеальным способом узаконить отношения — вероятно, это было связано с тем, что ему было не с чем сравнивать.  
  
— Согласны ли вы заключить брак с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, так же известным как Королева саламандр?.. — начал Ксенофилиус, которого просто потряхивало от восторга. Дальше Люциус не слушал, все слова в основном повторялись, да и значили они куда меньше, чем факт того, что произошло — они в самом деле сделали это — от рыцарей поднялись до принцев-консортов. Хотя было довольно мало шансов, что сама Королева или Снейп это понимали.  
  
После того, как они все трое поставили подписи на свитках, подготовленных Лавгудом, Люциус почувствовал жжение на руке — на месте, где могло бы быть обручальное кольцо, явственно проступал затейливый узор.  
  
— Если что, это не я, оно само, — быстро произнес Гарри, словно опасаясь, что Люциус или Северус начнут возражать.  
  
— Можно поцеловать невесту? — ехидно спросил Снейп. Похоже, та робость, что неожиданно на него нахлынула чуть ранее, сейчас пропала без следа.  
  
— Это кто из нас еще невеста, — угрожающе прищурился саламандр, но тут же быстро провел языком по губам. — Давай.  
  
Люциус некоторое время просто смотрел со все растущим возбуждением за целующимися. Всё-таки это зрелище стоило того, да и грех было не воспользоваться тем, что Королева так любила целоваться. Впрочем, когда саламандр с коротким утробным урчанием прижал Снейпа к стене и протиснул колено между его расставленных ног, Люциус посчитал нужным вмешаться.  
  
Хвост саламандра все еще обнимал его, по-видимому, Королева не готова была даже на мгновение терять любого из них, поэтому Малфой словно нечаянно провел рукой по кончику хвоста, заставляя Королеву вздрогнуть всем телом и оторваться от Снейпа, обратив внимание желтых глаз на него. А затем и он был вовлечен в поцелуй, властный, не дающих никаких шансов воспротивиться поцелуй.  
  
Покашливание Лавгуда заставило очнуться Люциуса, и он со смущением сообразил, что сам сейчас выглядит ни многим лучше растрепанного Снейпа, будучи так же прижат к стене.  
  
— Мне ужасно жаль вас отвлекать, я всегда мечтал посмотреть на саламандру в естественной среде... — он запнулся, и Люциус скорее почувствовал, чем услышал окончание «спаривания». — Но кто-то может догадаться, где вы, и скрыться тогда не получится.  
  
— Вы правы, — хриплым от желания голосом ответил Гарри и последний раз весьма ощутимо провел кончиком хвоста по внутренней стороне бедра Люциуса, который успел вяло удивиться тому, что и он, и Снейп до сих пор в брюках.  
  
— А вы не пострадаете? — Снейп опять думал о ком-то еще, Люциус поморщился и скрестил пальцы, чтобы новоявленный супруг — ужасно странно было понимать, что через Королеву они с Северусом тоже стали супругами, не догадается потащить в Лидс и этого горе-помощника. Ни одно поместье не выдержит попыток спасти каждого.  
  
— Я не совершаю ничего предосудительного, — пожал плечами Лавгуд, оглядевшись вокруг. — Я выполняю свою работу, а камин тушить мне не говорили. Да, всем известно как опасна Королева саламандр, но именно поэтому советуют не пытаться остановить её самостоятельно, а вызвать авроров. Я обязательно так и поступлю, когда сложу документы на место.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо ответил на это Снейп и двинулся к камину, по дороге локтем задевая ящик с документами на столе Лавгуда.  
  
Так, под ненатуральные стенания Лавгуда, собирающего с пола груды свитков, саламандр с рыцарями и покинули Министерство.


	73. Chapter 73

Спустя несколько дней Люциус только набрался отваги попросить у саламандры разрешить навестить бывшую жену, чтобы посмотреть, как там прижилась маленькая саламандра, как камин вспыхнул, указывая на то, что супруге самой есть что сказать им. Малфой видел, как напрягся Снейп и аккуратно вытащил палочку, Драко поспешно нырнул за кресло, предпочитая делать вид, что его нет в зале — такая тактика была придумана на случай вторжения, в свете последних событий совсем не напрасно.  
  
Люциус сжал челюсти, стараясь не думать, каково Нарциссе одной управлять мэнором, да еще заботиться о малышке. Ремус часто пропадал в мэноре, но этого было недостаточно, а Грейнджер не возвращалась. По слухам, после того, как она покинула Лидс, унося с собой крошечный кусочек кожи саламандра, её видели в Министерстве, и Королева сочла это хорошим знаком, будучи уверенной, что среди невыразимцев Гермиона куда менее опасна, чем в окружении директора.  
  
Люциус свое мнение оставил при себе с его точки зрения, Грейнджер стала менее опасна после того, как саламандр спас её родителей и спрятал в месте, известном только ему одному. Но если Королева хотела думать, что Грейнджер остается его доброй подругой, Малфой не собирался настаивать на такой мелочи.  
  
— Миледи? — в камине появилась голова Нарциссы. Бывшая жена выглядела спокойно, но чуть прикушенная губа давала понять Люциусу, что все не так просто. Нежность снова затопила его сердце. Стоило расстаться навсегда, чтобы понять, как много они знают и понимают друг о друге. Каждый жест, легкая улыбка, взгляд такой родной женщины отдавался в сердце Люциуса. — У меня в гостях парламентер. Он один.  
  
— Парламентер? — Снейп теперь уже не скрываясь направил палочку на камин. Джордж и Фред собрали своих подопечных ящерок и замерли вниз головой на потолке, крепко держась с помощью присосок, и готовые в любой момент нырнуть в лабиринт.  
  
— Один, говоришь, — Королева чуть прикрыла глаза, наблюдая, как Сириус и Ремус с двух сторон подходят к камину и замирают словно статуи. — Хорошо, я открою прямой путь через защиту. Пусть идет.  
  
— Ты и малышка, все хорошо? — поспешно спросил Люциус, словно боясь, что саламандр его прервет. Но Гарри молча склонил голову, позволяя Нарциссе ответить.  
  
— Да, — глаза Нарциссы засияли, словно позади неё в мэноре не находился враждебный им человек. — У нас всё хорошо.  
  
Она исчезла в пламени, и саламандр снова промолчал, сосредоточившись на создании огненного пути.  
  
— Молодец, — прошипел на ухо Люциусу Снейп. — Ты же знаешь, как он ревнив! Опять привлекаешь к себе повышенное внимание?  
  
Люциус не ответил, потому что в этот момент огонь в камине взвился выше, и из камина вывалился Перси Уизли, бледный до синевы от страха, но при этом пытающийся сохранить спокойное лицо — гриффиндорец. С точки зрения Люциуса, этот факультет был просто создан для вот таких ситуаций, когда кто-то должен совершить грандиозное самоубийство и отправиться в пасть твари. Только то, что тварь сама принадлежала этому факультету, и спасало большинство несчастных.  
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — шепнул Малфою Гарри и выступил вперед. — Парламентер. С чем ты прибыл, парламентер?  
  
— У меня ультиматум, — Перси резко выдохнул и произнес, глядя в одну точку перед собой. — Если Королева саламандр не сдастся в течение трех дней, сообщество магов Англии объявит вам войну.  
  
— Даже не думай, Поттер, — Драко снова уселся в кресло. — Дамблдору и Фаджу какая-то вожжа под хвост попала, это не повод снова пытаться всех спасти.  
  
— С чего ты решил, что я боюсь войны? — медленно произнес саламандр, глаза которого стали абсолютно желтыми. Они словно зажглись внутренним светом. С виду те же золотистые кругляши, сейчас они казались опаснее, чем когда-либо. — Мои попытки уберечь этот мир от разрушения делают меня слабым, да? Мне придется разочаровать людей. Увы, я не впервые разочаровываю их.  
  
Он повернулся к Перси и сделал шаг к нему. Парламентер шумно сглотнул, но остался стоять на месте.  
  
— Война, — произнесла Королева. — По правилам людей они должны дождаться окончания установленного ими же срока, но ты можешь сказать, что я сделал выбор, и в качестве жеста доброй воли в последний раз что-то сделаю по их правилам. В дальнейшем пусть на это не рассчитывают.  
  
— Ты собираешься ждать три дня? — уточнил Сириус, когда едва стоящий на ногах парламентер отправился камином обратно. — Зачем?  
  
— Мне нужно уберечь тех, кто мне верен, — пояснила Королева. — Фиделиус на мэнор пусть наложит сам Люциус. Ну и потом... кто сказал, что я ничего не предпринял?  
  
— Саламандра на штанине Перси, — с потолка заявил один из близнецов. — Если он сначала пойдет домой, там её получит Джин. А если в Министерстве...  
  
— Министерство вспыхнет первым, — закончил за него близнец.  
  
— Но три дня, — Снейп был раздосадован не меньше Блэка.  
  
— Три дня, — согласилась Королева, чешуйки которой приобрели глубокий зеленый оттенок с серебристыми пятнами. Люциус давно не видел Королеву в таком состоянии. Что это было, гнев или какое-то другое чувство?  
  
— Мерлин, — с чувством произнес Снейп, неожиданно начиная стягивать рубашку. — Я думал, должно пройти больше времени!  
  
— Война, — облизнулся тонким синим языком Гарри. — Это так... возбуждает.  
  
Люциус только сейчас понял, в чем дело. Отвлеченный переживаниями о войне, Нарциссе, он не сразу сообразил, когда Королева приобретала такую насыщенную расцветку. Теперь же все его мысли занимала только саламандра, которая, не обращая больше внимания на рыцарей, проворно забралась по стене на потолок, и скрылась в зияющем ходе.  
  
— Я перекрою камин, Рем, встань сразу у спальни, — распорядился Сириус. — Вы что стоите?  
  
— Сегодня я хоть выспался, — неизвестно зачем произнес Снейп и неожиданно резко рванулся с места, взбегая по ступенькам на второй этаж.  
  
Люциус не собирался уступать супругу-сопернику, поэтому бросился за ним, оставляя заботу о защите Лидса и детенышей на стражей и дам.  
  
У спальни уже стоял, переминаясь с лапы на лапу черный пес, который порывисто залаял, требуя поторопиться. Люциус на мгновение замешкался, но тут же последовал бессловесному совету своего любовника, ступая в спальню. Снейп стоял у края кровати, опираясь коленом на матрас и жадно разглядывая распластавшегося на постели саламандра.  
  
— Давай скорее, — прошипел Снейп, не оборачиваясь. — Я боюсь, он откусит мне руку, если я прикоснусь к нему до того, как ты к нам присоединишься.  
  
— Быстрее, — прощелкал саламандр, от возбуждения преобразовываясь настолько, что с трудом мог говорить и понимать человеческую речь. — Хочу...  
  
— Похоже, Королеву возбуждает война, — криво ухмыльнулся Снейп, стягивая брюки. Судя по его возбужденному члену, головка которого была багровой от прилившей крови, ему это как минимум не мешало.  
  
— Война, — попробовал на вкус это слово Люциус, понимая, что его уже потрясывает от возбуждения и желания поскорее взять их безумную и властную Королеву.  
  
— Иди сюда, — снова позвал его Снейп, проводя по хвосту вздрогнувшей от этого прикосновения Королевы. — Он такой раскаленный, что мы можем стать первыми, кто сгорит на этой войне.  
  
— Никогда, — прошипел Гарри, прикрывая глаза и шире расставляя ноги.  
  
Люциус шагнул к ним и тоже избавился от ставших ненужными брюк. Когда они упали на пол, ткань накрыла крошечных элементалей, которые копошились на полу, забирались на стены и потолок.  
  
Руки Королевы притянули его ближе, почти укладывая сверху разгоряченного тела.  
  
— Пусть будет война, — шепнул саламандр ему на ухо прежде, чем лизнуть мочку и затем ворваться тонким языком в рот. Люциус приглушенно застонал, растворяясь в этих объятиях и отодвигаясь от губ саламандра лишь для того, чтобы тот мог поцеловать Северуса.  
  
— Пусть будет, — согласно шепнул Снейп, и Люциус почувствовал его руку на своем члене, который Северус осторожно направил в Королеву, в этот раз уступая право первого своему сопернику.


	74. Эпилог

...— Что ты видишь там? — от неожиданности Снейп вздрогнул и чуть не расплескал вино. Он отвернулся от окна и вопросительно посмотрел на так внезапно подкравшегося Люциуса, после чего снова повернулся к окну — за стеклом были видны лишь крошечные звезды и редкие тусклые пятна окон домов в долине.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Люциус ловко перехватил бокал с вином у Снейпа, ласково пройдя рукой по его пальцем, словно дразня и обещая.  
  
Это не было нужно ни тому, ни другому — оба были верны своей Королеве уже долгие годы, но игру прекращать не хотелось.  
  
— У Принцев был дар предвидеть будущее, — продолжил Люциус. — Сейчас, когда мир бурлит от магии, самое время всплыть старым талантам. Что видишь ты, Северус? Будет ли Лондон снова в огне, пострадают ли наши дети от предательства, вернется ли Черная смерть?  
  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что люди изменились, — Снейп ухмыльнулся. — Они давно легко убивают, но только чужаков, на родную кровь у них не поднимется рука. На нашем веке саламандрам ничего не грозит. А я рассчитываю на очень долгий век.  
  
— А если... — начал Люциус.  
  
— Никаких «если», Люц, — резко ответил Снейп, прислоняясь лбом к стеклу. — Они потеряли последний шанс, когда не решились объединиться против нас. Теперь уже поздно.  
  
— А они не решились? — Люциус удивленно приподнял бровь. Спор о том, смогут ли объединиться остатки Упивающихся под предводительством Волдеморта и Орден Феникса Дамблдора — точнее, то, что от него осталось, чтобы уничтожить их Королеву и потомство, длился между рыцарями уже давно, и Люциус почувствовал себя уязвленным — почему Снейп знает что-то, что еще неизвестно ему.  
  
— Письмо, — Снейп махнул в сторону письменного стола. — Их Темнейшество просит о заключении политической помолвки между ним и нашей дочерью.  
  
— О! — Люциус усмехнулся. — И которую он хочет?  
  
Снейп расхохотался.  
  
— Люци, ты не поверишь! — сквозь смех произнес он. — Ему все равно какая, он их ящерицами не различает!  
  
Малфой тоже рассмеялся, качая головой. Он тоже не понимал, как можно путать девочек, особенно его и Северуса. И если двух-трех девиц он бы прямо сейчас отдал замуж хоть Лорду, хоть другому тирану, то были и такие, что уже в столь юном возрасте сожрали бы Темного Лорда и не подавились. Этих Северус предлагал отдать в рода, которые пытались сопротивляться саламандрам, Люциус же считал, что пользы от них больше будет в Министерстве.  
  
И уж спутать ту же Летицию, которая с первой линьки мечтала о собственном гнезде, и Целестину, которая в человеческой форме была копией маленькой Нарциссы Блэк, росла сейчас в Малфой-мэноре и строила далекие от матримониальных планы. Даже Драко, который к сестричкам относился с ревностью и особо не баловал, все равно даже с закрытыми глазами отличил бы одну от другой.  
  
Словно услышав мысли отца, в комнату скользнул Драко.  
  
— Отец, — мрачно произнес он. — Я окончательно понял только сейчас. Вы погубили человеческий мир. Весь. Вы с Королевой и профессором уничтожили его, еще лет десять, и уже ничто не возродит человеческий род в таком виде, в каком он был.  
  
— В каком он был на твоей памяти, Драко, — отозвался Снейп от окна, не пытаясь даже поинтересоваться, что снова нашло на королевского пажа. Драко иногда вел себя совершенно непредсказуемо, и с годами все чаще впадал в меланхолию. — И неизвестно, хорош он был или плох, и чем был плох или хорош тот мир, на смену которому пришел наш.  
  
— Это демагогия, Северус, — наморщил нос Драко. — Но это конец, вы сами это понимаете?  
  
— Ты что-то предлагаешь, сын? — уточнил Люциус сухо. — Ограничиться островом и тем самым изолировать себя от прочего мира или просто раскаяться и покончить с жизнью? Или может, предложишь убить Королеву?  
  
— Интересный вопрос, — все вздрогнули и задрали головы, где и обнаружили хищно ухмыляющегося Гарри. Никто, включая Снейпа, понятия не имел, как давно саламандра находится в комнате. — Что скажешь, мой разлюбезный паж, тебе хочется убить меня?  
  
— Иногда просто ужасно, миледи, — отозвался Драко, заставляя Снейпа и отца слегка побледнеть. Но он тут же продолжил. — Просто неприлично, что ты такой же тощий, хотя рожал уже раз пятнадцать!  
  
— Всего девять, — Гарри легко спрыгнул на пол и встал рядом с Драко. — И ты тоже худой, так что не ной, Мерлина ради!  
  
— Я не могу не ныть, — насупился Драко. — Я сегодня буду печалиться по поводу гибели человечества.  
  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Гарри. — Я просто обожаю, когда ты печалишься, в тебя тогда можно втиснуть дюжину пирожных! Где будете печалиться, разлюбезный паж, как всегда, в Париже?  
  
— Дурак что ли, Поттер? — возмутился Драко. — Лето же! Я буду печалиться в Ницце и никаких пирожных, я худею!  
  
— Тогда замороженные ягоды, — легко согласился Гарри, обнимая за плечи своего пажа. — Пошли, пока эти злодеи не решили к нам присоединиться.  
  
— Это определенно конец света, — после некоторого молчания заметил Люциус. — Отправь Сириуса и Ремуса с нашей ненормальной Королевой и моим сыном. Не все настроены также миролюбиво, как Драко.  
  
Снейп кивнул.  
  
— И я понял, что ты имел в виду, Северус, — добавил Люциус. — Мир постоянно кто-то пытается разрушить, и тут главное не паниковать, а найти свое место и просто получать удовольствие.  
  
— Кстати об удовольствии... — задумчиво пробормотал Снейп. — Ницца, теплый песок, ледяные ягоды и страстная Королева?..  
  
— Ты просто читаешь мои мысли, — Люциус отбросил письмо в сторону и поднялся. — Делами займемся потом.  
  
— Потом мы займемся бумагами, — Снейп закусил губу и мечтательно уставился перед собой. — А вот _делами_ мы займемся как раз в Ницце.


End file.
